AZ Saga: In Love's Embrace, Part Three
by LadyDi
Summary: “You KNOW you can confide in me and I won’t tell a soul. You’ve done it before, why not again?” “Well...the reason I’m ON L-4...” Her eyes glazed with tears.
1. chapter 1

Darkness surrounded him, fearfully pulling at his soul. It scared him so bad because last time the abyss opened; he fell. His mind wrapped itself into the grips of insanity. He blindly lashed out, harming the innocent and hurting his friends. Only after intense sacrifice was carried out, did he process what was going on. After the realization of what he did was his own fault. And then, the pain hit him in indescribable waves.

He couldn't give in to the darkness again or he feared he would be forever lost. But there was NO-where to turn, no place to HIDE. It enfolded him entirely, so much that he couldn't see his hands inches from his eyes. He had never been so frightened. What PUT him here? And most importantly, how could he ESCAPE? The darkness surrounding him was complete. It pressed against him so closely till claustrophobia threatened.

He couldn't even struggle. His limbs felt separated from the rest of his body. But it was impossible, how could he have SURVIVED such a horrific procedure? A panicking thought entered his head. Could...he be...DEAD?

His own short, gasping breaths hit his ears. Unable to see any part of his person was creeping him out intensely. Ghostly, frightened breathing seemed to belong to someone else as it continued, so unlike his tactical businesslike demeanor. He tried unsuccessfully to keep his imagination from going haywire. Shivers crawled up his spine, making the hairs on his body stand up. Mentally, he started pleading to wake up. He wished for a small beam of light to appear so he could see himself, to assure his spooked thoughts he WASN'T dead. To shine on his body and show he WAS real.

From somewhere, his wish was granted. A small shining twinkle of yellow stood out defiantly. Relief hit him immediately and he struggled to look down, to see fingers or an arm. He was extremely confused to see the familiar gray space suit he wore recently. The light seemed to intensify slowly, taking out some of the extreme shadows that his arms produced. He lowered both to his sides and found a dark spot that wouldn't go away. His eyes moved to the one side curiously. The light brightened, going from yellow to white.

His fear of the dark was cast aside as he tried to figure out the dark patch on his suit. A hand rose and feather touched the large area. The light slowly, but steadily increased. His eyes regained their fear as he stared at his fingertips. Blood covered each one, soaking through the fabric he wore. His breath started decreasing to shallow standards. Once again, he silently wondered if he was dead.

The pain that shot up his raised arm proved him wrong. He quickly doubled over, his breathing stopped. Any air he tried to inhale just caused more hurt. A bead of sweat slowly trailed down the side of his head from having to endure something that invaded every vein in his body. Both eyes squeezed tight in pain. What HAPPENED to him?

The light eventually chased all darkness from the area. Pain-filled eyes squinted open as he looked around slowly. The area previously a black hole was now a white void. His eyes stayed in their current position as he looked around. There seemed to be no END to the light. There was no ceiling or floor. But the solidity underneath his feet assured him he was standing on SOMETHING. Slowly, he looked down at his wound, trying to classify it. A small, bloody hole gaped at him. If he HAD been bleeding, it stopped. Now, the sticky substance dried against his skin, making it crawl in revulsion.

The light kept intensifying. His eyes struggled to stay open under the glare. It didn't burn him like the sun would from such depths, but made it nearly impossible to see through. It was pure, white light. Unable to take it anymore, his eyes squeezed shut.

~*~*~

"I think he's coming around."

The soft, concerned voices reached his ears; drawing him from the nightmare he seemed unable to get away from. His eyes unsuccessfully fluttered open under the lights. "Bright." He muttered tiredly.

"Someone shut off those lights!" Someone quickly barked.

"No. Not the darkness again." He worriedly mumbled. "Not again."

"I'll just dim them then." A familiar voice softly answered. His eyes gradually fluttered to slits as he took in his surroundings. Rashid faithfully sat next to him, Trowa walking away from the switch by the door.

"Rashid? Trowa?" With slow determination, his arms moved to prop himself up for a better view. Pain shot up his side, freezing his movements and decorating his face with a harsh grimace.

"Careful Master Quatre." Rashid softly admonished. Both arms situated themselves around his brave friend.

Feeling strength encompass his weak form, his body went slack. Trowa fixed the pillows behind him to allow a better, more relaxed view. He allowed Rashid to slowly situate his limp form as his eyes jumped to the occupants in the room. "What happened?" He weakly asked.

Rashid's face darkened with a scowl and Trowa met his friend's eyes.

"I'll go inform Sally you're awake." He reported monotone. Without another word, he quietly walked out. Quatre blinked at his friend's strange exit. Turning to Rashid, he patiently waited for an answer.

"You were wounded on Libra."

He looked down at the covers as memories came flooding back. The fencing battle with Dorothy on Libra... He remembered the words he gritted out through the pain and then...blackness.

'I must've passed out.' He blankly realized. He remembered missing the jab and the feeling as the metal hit its mark. That would be forever burned into his brain. 'But how did I end up HERE?'

"So, how's my favorite patient fairing?"

Blue eyes jerked up to the new voice. Sally Po walked in, eyes scanning a paper on a clipboard, Trowa following in her wake. She looked at him with tired, but happy eyes when she stopped at his bed. He gave her a slightly pained smile, a headache starting to form behind his eyes.

"Under the circumstances? Fine, I guess."

She smiled slightly and tapped the bed with her clipboard. "Glad to have you with us Quatre." She softly stated. He smiled softly. "Okay, everybody out while I check up on our hero here." She shooed Rashid and Trowa from the room lightly before turning back to the youth.

~*~*~

The days quickly passed for him. He was extremely happy they did too. He was TIRED of being stuck in bed. People out there were doing their job and he was unable to help. He HATED that feeling; it made him feel useless, like so long ago. The thought sent shivers up his spine from his old behavior. It was so unlike him now. He gratefully changed so much, sadly, but thankfully due to the war.

Rashid watched over him nearly every minute he was bedridden. He patiently saw to his friend's every need, helping him even though there were times when he was very able on his own. The bond between two generations strengthened while he healed.

He silently rejoiced when Sally proclaimed him in good health. After donning a clean set of clothing, he set out in exploration of the ship's condition. As far as he knew, Libra and Peacemillion should still be haphazardly entwined.

A surprise awaited him when he peeked through a closed door. He was also hoping to find the others as WELL as explore. He hadn't seen anyone other than Trowa since his last battle and he was hopeful they all made it out all right. His eyes widened when he saw Duo.

The boy was in apparent anguish. He didn't need to sense it to tell. The posture he kept was evidence enough. The person he kept constant vigil over seemed to fair better than HE did. Though ghostly pale and hooked up to a number of machines, Hilde's face was peaceful. The pain she'd gone through during their final battle was no more as she fitfully slept on.

Hoping he hadn't disturbed anything, he silently shut the door, feeling immensely perturbed. 'I wonder what THEIR deal is.' He pondered curiously.

His searching put him into the hanger. Everyone was scrambling around a shuttle, creating a large amount of noise in their haste to get things ready. Lady Une stood in the center of it, directing everything smoothly. He eyed her appearance with a little confusion. Though she still donned her military outfit, brown hair flowed around her, those wire-rimmed glasses missing. Shaking himself from stupefaction, he floated to her, questions in his head.

"Lady Une." He greeted.

She turned his way and nodded with a small smile. "Quatre. How're you feeling?"

Her pleasant manner took him off-guard for a second. It was such a strange twist of fate that their enemy was now a friend. "I just got pronounced a clean slate by Sally." He smiled and looked around. "What's going on?"

"We're getting ready for departure." She looked to the shuttle. "I've had people working on getting everything ready before we boarded." She turned back to him. "Can you go find Trowa for me? I haven't seen him and I am needed here. We need to make sure all who're going are accounted for."

He nodded; glad to be of help. Floating off in one direction, he left the hanger to start searching.

~*~*~

He checked entire floors, calling his friend's name as he went. Each time he spoke, he was met with silence. After searching for a while, he came upon a room, Trowa standing by the glass separating them from space. "Hey Trowa!" He called. He smiled as he floated to his friend. Trowa's attention was diverted as he turned to the one calling his name. "Everyone is making final preparations for departure." Trowa nodded. "A few of us were wondering where you'd wandered off to." He expected the pilot to react, but he seemed melancholy. He wondered what was up. His friend didn't answer and he felt even more than before that something was wrong with his friend. "Trowa?" He asked softly.

"Just taking one last look at the stars before we head to Earth." In a fluid movement, Trowa pushed away from the wall suddenly, startling him. "Let's go." He said. Colorful blue eyes narrowed at the curious behavior his friend betrayed. He changed somehow... He eyed Trowa's body as he casually walked away, sensing something was off. He seemed more bogged down with his thoughts, as if he'd been thinking heavily about something other than the war.

'So different from DURING the war.' He speculated.

Trowa stopped and met his gaze questioningly. "Quatre?" He asked softly. His head tilted slightly, affirming Quatre's suspicion.

He smiled softly. 'He's not thinking about the war.' He thought. 'It's allowing him to be more open to his emotions, to express more. Even if he doesn't REALIZE it.' The sudden realization that HE didn't need to be on guard all the time; didn't have to hide his real feelings anymore finally sunk in. He and his friends could live their lives without fear of dying from the war, from the hatred that consumed everybody's common sense.

"Feels weird now that it's all over." He softly voiced. "No more worrying, no more fighting." Exhaustion seeped into his bones, making him tired, but serene. A hand slowly rested on his shoulder, drawing his attention to Trowa's minutely sympathetic eyes. "It's finally over."

A corner of Trowa's mouth twitched. "Bout time peace gets the upper hand." He agreed monotone. Their eyes met, emotions flowing through unsaid. Reaching a silent agreement about the war, both left the dark room and the stars in all their glory.

~*~*~

Their way back was silent, but when they reached the hanger, the noise that greeted them had strengthened since he was last inside.

"I want a full report of all systems running, fixed and damaged!" Commotion and movement followed her order. "NOBODY goes home until I get those reports!" He heard the commanding tone of Une's voice and wondered what was going on once again. She was so different from a few minutes ago, but he remembered something about a split personality. He wondered if her domineering military side was showing through again. A technician handed her a paper and she thoughtfully looked at it, but a faraway look resided in her eyes.

Blue eyes narrowed as they slowly jogged toward her. "Miss Une! I found him!" He called. She turned to them, that thoughtful look still in her eyes. The two stopped before her and he noticed her eyes were still kind. Perhaps she'd found a way to conquer both sides?

"Good, final departure begins as soon as everyone is aboard...WHERE ARE THE REST OF THOSE DIAGNOSTICS?" Her commanding voice bellowed. She waved the paper around. "NOBODY LEAVES PEACEMILLION TILL I GET THOSE STATS!" She walked away from the two, muttering something about incompetence.

Trowa and Quatre looked at each other, he just shrugged. "I guess this past week has taken its toll on everybody." He speculated, having been absent for most of the commotion. "Come on, let's go get aboard before Lady Une takes off without us." He smiled and the two floated up to the hatch. As they approached the main door, he was reminded of something. "Sally said earlier that she was putting Hilde up front so she could keep an eye on her readings." He nonchalantly said.

He floated to the front, stopping in front of a closed door. He knocked softly before opening it when no one answered. "Duo? We're taking off soon." He softly reported. The sight of Hilde hooked up to a few machines was horrible for him to watch. He met Hilde a few times through Duo and the girl seemed so full of life. By the protective way Duo kept watch, letting emotion slip from his eyes when he thought no one was looking, showed Quatre he cared for Hilde more than he let on.

"I heard Une." He said bluntly, his eyes never leaving his beloved. "Someone needs to tell her to keep it down before she wakes Hilde." He smiled, but it was as empty as his eyes. He managed a small smile at the attempt of a joke, knowing he was suffering more than he let on.

"Quatre, I see you found him." Both turned to see Relena float to the doorway. "We were wondering where you'd wandered off to." She smiled a little, but her eyes held only haunted emotions. "I'm glad you agreed to stay at the Sanc Kingdom while you find what you're looking for." Trowa nodded. She looked at him. "I'm going to get strapped in. Lady Une said we'd be taking off very soon." Turning, she floated back to the passenger area.

He turned to Trowa, but saw in his eyes that he wasn't ready to leave yet. Something was still on his mind. Smiling, he turned and floated after Relena, leaving the two to talk. If possible, he was going to start on the paperwork that Rashid had given him about his father's business. He requested it while healing, but not allowed to read it, by Rashid's order. He hoped the trip was long enough that he could get a good head start in understanding what he was going to be the head of. He swallowed harshly, the prospect of becoming the leader of something so foreign a scary concept to him.

He sat down next to Relena silently, but the perturbed woman stared out the window, not meeting his gaze; not moving. He glanced at her worriedly for a second before leaving her to whatever thoughts were plaguing her. Strapping in, he reached to the stack of documents safely held behind a mesh overlay on the seat in front of him.

Minutes later, after he was halfway through his first document, the shuttle began its assent into space, flying towards home.

~*~*~

His eyes pulled back from the tenth paper he was looking over, unable to take the eyestrain anymore. He'd been reading and rereading each document carefully, making sure he understood all the rules and regulations stipulated by each paper. It was necessary, but exhausting. 

He lost track of time and where they were. Leaning a heavy head toward his hand, it wrapped around his eyes, a finger and thumb rubbing over each temple. The pressure subsided somewhat and his fingers moved to rub his eyes tiredly. He only started too and THAT was the worst thought he had to endure.

'I'd almost prefer the WAR.' He lamely joked. A smile appeared, gone as quickly as it came. He would NEVER prefer death and killing to a hectic lifestyle. At least one would be ALIVE to endure the hectic schedule.

Setting the paper in the air, he let it aimlessly float as he looked around, giving his eyes a break. Relena was also busy reading a document, her brow furrowed in deep concentration. She didn't even move when he looked her way, didn't notice he was taking a break. His view shifted from his busy companion to the rest of the ship. Passengers sat more up front toward the door, probably from a quick entrance before the ship set off. Looking out the window, he was greeted with the friendly glow from Earth. An eyebrow rose from a twinge of shock. He hadn't realized he'd been working so long. He KNEW that the voyage would be a few hours at LEAST, but he didn't know he'd be BUSY the entire time.

'I hope this doesn't become a habit.' He thought, slightly amused. A small smile appeared, staying as he forced himself to relax until they landed. He could finish looking over the rest of the contract later. Being reminded of it, he snatched it from its resting place in the air before gravity claimed it. Shuffling that and the others into order, he stuffed them all back behind the mesh to keep safe until he could grab a briefcase to put them all in. He figured Rashid would have one for him, knowing of the bundle he would have to carry around.

The plane began its long journey into orbit and landed in the vicinity of the Sanc Kingdom. An ambulance immediately came to pick up Hilde, Duo following closely behind with a pained look of nostalgia on his face. He wondered what it was all about, but wasn't able to ask questions.

A limo pulled up in place of the ambulance for the rest of the passengers. A breeze met his face, ruffling his hair as he walked down the stairs with the others. It felt good to feel the coolness on his skin. An elderly, kind looking man got out and walked to the edge of the ramp.

"Miss Relena! So GOOD to have you home."

"It's good to BE home Pagan." Relena agreed. "These two are going to be staying at the Sanc Kingdom for a while." Her arm stretched to wave at them. "Trowa Barton and Quatre Rebaba Winner." He nodded in greeting, glad to see the kind, elderly man again. "Also once we get back I want a list of the best doctors and nurses in the area. The ambulance that just left holds one injured and another friend. They will be staying somewhat longer." Noin and Sally Po walked off the plan and near the others.

"Why Miss Noin. It's good to see you again."

"As it is with you Pagan." Noin smiled kindly. "Been keeping safe, staying out of trouble?" Her eyes danced with merriment.

"Of course. Wouldn't want the captain of the royal guards after me, would I?" Noin chuckled.

"We should hurry back Relena." Sally intervened. "I want to make sure Hilde took the trip okay."

"Yes of course."

Pagan walked to open the door and let the five enter into the luxurious setting. He took that time to review a document he started when the shuttle approached Earth, wanting to finish it up. He neglected it for the ride into orbit, but he knew procrastination wasn't allowed right now.

Upon arrival in the Sanc Kingdom grounds, Relena stopped and looked lovingly at her home, now to be occupied by more than just her and the workers. She smiled as everyone got out of the car.

He looked at the immense structure he once stayed in, glad to see it again. "There are thirty bedrooms and twenty bathrooms. Take whichever you want." Relena explained, sweeping her arm in a grand introduction as they walked. "Most of the bedrooms are in the expanse of the third floor, above the classrooms. The kitchen is on the ground floor, along with a dinner hall, ballroom, library, and study. There are classrooms along the west wing there," She pointed as they walked up, "along the first floor to the main staircase by the entrance doors."

He looked around, knowing the grounds from his stay with Heero. Thinking of the absent pilot, he worriedly glanced at Relena and gave her his full attention. She hadn't said a thing about him since the war was over and he was worried she wouldn't be able to handle it. He knew they were close.

"The gym and fencing room are in the basement along with all the other pipes and machines that run this hulk. If I remember correctly, I read something about a mechanic's garage that connects with the outside." Arriving to the main doors, Relena opened them both and walked inside. Stopping at the main stairs about ten feet away, she turned to her group and smiled. "Welcome Trowa and Sally to the Sanc Kingdom. Quatre, it's a pleasure to have you back, under better circumstances of course."

He smiled, feeling the same way.

She looked at a nearby ornate grandfather clock and her eyes took on a surprised note. "Well, the time sure has passed. Why don't you three go pick out your rooms? Noin, yours should still be next to mine. Would you show the others the way?"

"Actually Relena, I wanted to go check up on Hilde first." Sally cut in. "Do you know where she might be?"

"I'm afraid I don't Sally. But we can go and check with the servants. And I'll tell the cook to make something light for everyone." Going their own ways, the group split up for now. Quatre, Trowa, and Noin walked up the large main stairs silently. He eyed Trowa as green looked around with somewhat wide eyes, knowing how impressive the place was. The exterior was a grand sight, but it paled to the view inside. 

Noin stopped in front of her room next to Relena's and turned to them. "If you want, you can take whatever rooms down the hallway." Her arm swept down the lengthy walk, showing off the multiple doors. "They should still be all empty if I remember correctly."

He nodded and took the reins, allowing Noin into her room. He led the way down the hall, picking a door a few down from where Noin's was. He stopped in front of it, noticing Trowa took the next door over. "I'll take here." He voiced. Trowa nodded and turned the knob to his own quarters. Disappearing from view, the two pilots went their separate ways for the time being.

~*~*~

During the time Trowa spent searching for the circus, he took a large amount of his time reviewing more papers of companies his father was affiliated with. It was an exhausting job and more than once Relena came in to remind him to get out and get some sun or food. His room included a small study-like area, a wraparound desk assortment crowding one corner of the room. There was a small bookstand behind it resting against the wall, a computer sitting over the cherry wood surface. Many cabinets allowed places to put all the documents he would need, and he planned on using them. They would prove useful on certain larger bundles that a single company had.

Days passed with the same routine. He got up and showered, met everyone for breakfast, chatted for a while, and then nearly holed himself up in his bedroom to plow through the loads of paper till either lunch or dinner. It was a dreary, weary schedule he followed, but he didn't let it disturb his visit.

One of the days he stayed, he was so fed up with reading and eyestrain that he almost threw down all documents he was reviewing and left his room. He took the quickest route outside and walked around the grounds, reveling in the small sense of freedom and fresh air. A short distance later, he spied Relena sitting on an old-fashioned wood swing. She wasn't using if for anything other than means of a chair as she looked over the land she would rule. He stopped behind her and gave the swing a delicate push, hoping not to startle her TOO bad.

Relena DID jump and whirled around quickly. He smiled to her, relaxing her instantly. "I thought you'd still be inside." She muttered.

He gave the swing another soft push and moved around her to lean against the tree. "I had to get out." He said, his eyes staying on her swaying frame. "All those words...all that paperwork was getting to me." His head shook, blue eyes still locked on the hair that flowed behind her when she moved forward.

She smiled. "That's what **I** came to do. I feel like I'm IGNORING everybody by staying in my study, just looking through papers all day." Her lips formed a small pout. "But we don't have any other CHOICE do we? This is the life we are destined to take."

"We may be DESTINED, but we can still make the most of it." He answered. A hand rubbed his eyes despairingly, knowing that would be hard to live by. He wasn't fairing any better than SHE was, which wasn't SAYING much. "We don't have any other choice." He muttered, looking up into the tree. Relena stopped the swing and looked at him. His gaze swung to hers from the change in movement.

She smiled encouragingly. "We always have a choice Quatre." She softly argued. "But sometimes the choice we WANT isn't always the choice we GET." That haunted look appeared in her eyes, making him wonder at what she was double standardizing. She wasn't talking about their situation alone and he KNEW it. He could FEEL something was off with her statement. As quickly as those eyes clouded, they cleared. She smiled brighter than before. "When do you have to go back?"

He shrugged. "Soon is all I know. But I was hoping..." He stopped, blue eyes drawn to the bedroom windows of the palace.

Relena followed his gaze. "You were HOPING?" She prompted.

He looked at the ground with a sheepish smile. "I was HOPING that Hilde would wake before I left. I wanted to tell her thanks and how proud I am that she did all she has." He blushed slightly, revealing an ulterior motive.

She smiled kindly. "Well I hope your wish is granted Quatre because I'm sure she'd love to hear those words." She said. He met her eyes bashfully and nodded slightly. After a while of procrastinating, he sighed and let Relena know he'd be down for dinner and made off for his room again.

~*~*~

He once again sat at the desk, idly wondering if his rear was going to make a permanent mark in the leather seat. Propping his head up with help from his and the chair's arm, he fluttered the paper, utterly bored. He stared at the simple action transfixed, not all up to reading today. A knock softly sounded at the door. Before he could give word of acknowledgement, Trowa's head popped through.

"I'm leaving." He reported.

He looked from his papers and checked the wall clock. He wanted to get as much done as possible before he went back to the colony, but it was such a heady task. "Already? Time flies when you're trying to delve through accounts." He joked, tossing the paper down, all too happy to do so.

Trowa's eyes showed slight amusement at the jest. He deftly walked in and quietly closed the door behind him.

He got up from his chair and walked over to his friend. Standing near him, he looked into Trowa's eyes and smiled sadly. "I guess this is it for now huh? Going back to the circus?" Trowa nodded quietly. "See if you can talk to the ringmaster into flying out to the colony. I'll pay for the travel." Trowa's mouth tilted.

Seconds quietly ticked by before he gave Trowa a soft hug, feeling sad. He holed himself up in his room for so long and virtually IGNORED everyone else. Now his friend was leaving and they hardly had time to talk. It wasn't FAIR. Now he wished he could turn back the hands and allow himself more time to spend with the ex-pilot.

"I wish you could stay my friend, but you have your own life to get to." He sadly whispered. Pulling back, he blinked back tears. "I shall miss your presence Trowa."

"And I shall miss your friendship Quatre." Trowa softly commented. He beamed through shiny tears; glad Trowa called him his friend. "You have a safe journey to the colonies and don't work TOO hard." He admonished.

He smiled and nodded, knowing his absence and the meaning behind it wasn't lost on the quiet pilot.

Backing up, Trowa opened the door and looked at him again. "We will meet again, don't worry." And shut the door slowly behind him. 

He sighed and covered his face with both hands, fighting back tears. Loneliness speared through him, quickly feeling detached from his best friend. He looked at his desk with distaste, the main reason he was unable to see Trowa. He never felt too boggled down as he did now. Even though he was always WORKING, he knew his friend's presence was nearby, and that always helped lighten his heart to take on the tasks he needed to finish.

"Oh to be as carefree as your life Trowa." He wished. Walking back to the leather chair, he sighed and sat. "As empty as you make it sound."

~*~*~

Another day passed, but Hilde had yet to wake up. Although her coma was an unfortunate thing, it was putting him behind schedule, though he was loathe to admit it. He spent too long away from the colony he was needed in. He procrastinated enough with his father's business and it was not a good habit to get into. He needed to stay on top of things or it would never thrive.

Clicking the locks shut on his leather briefcase, he looked around the room one last time. All he BROUGHT were the documents he now finished, having taken enough time to look over everything. He doubled his efforts now that Trowa was gone, knowing Relena was just as busy. With Duo never leaving Hilde's side, there was no real reason to leave his room except for food and exercise. He found no other way to fix the hole in his heart from his friend's absence, but it was still a poor way to pass the time.

What he REALLY wanted to do was take a long nap and a hot bath to relax from the stress of the war. But he wasn't given that tempting offer. He wasn't even able to do so now, his ride coming soon to take him to a shuttle. Looking at his watch, he figured enough time to say goodbye to everybody.

With a sigh, he grabbed his briefcase and walked to the door, shutting it quietly behind him. The first person he tracked down was Relena, knowing where she'd be.

He found her in her office as usual, looking through yet another manuscript. He didn't bother knocking since her door was open, a small breeze going through the archway. "Relena?" He called softly.

Her head jerked up, eyes lighting instantly when they landed on him. She smiled and stood. "Something you needed Quatre?" She asked cheerfully.

His eyes shot to the floor, feeling bad for disrupting her. He knew what that was like and it was hard to get back into the 'groove' of flying through papers when one was interrupted. He looked back into her eyes and smiled softly. "I just came to say I was leaving." He announced.

Relena walked around her desk and stopped in front of him. "Time flies." She softly joked, embracing him in a tight hug. He returned it as much as he could through his briefcase. She sighed, unable to hold it in. "Hilde still hasn't woken up." She reminded.

He nodded and pulled away to meet her eyes. "I know, but I can't WAIT any longer. I've finished everything IN here," His hand held up the briefcase momentarily, "and there's no other reason to stay. If I DON'T leave, I won't be able to get things STARTED." He sighed, a hand running over his tired face. "There's so much to DO, I need to find a shovel to dig THROUGH it all."

Relena smiled and one hand came up to comfortingly pat his shoulder. "I know what you're going through Quatre and I understand. I'll tell you what, I'll call you at the office the moment she wakes up." A smile lit her face. "And Duo lets her have visitors."

The two chuckled; knowing FULL well Duo hardly left her side, save for bathroom purposes and to stretch his legs when Sally examined the comatose girl. Duo even told Relena to have all his meals brought up to him so he wouldn't miss her waking up.

The small jest brought a smile to his face, lighting his eyes. "I'll send you the number when I get there and get things situated around." He promised. She nodded.

Not able to find a reason to stay any longer, he turned to the door, Relena walking him out. He paused in the hallway, a small sigh working its way through again. "I guess this's it. I'm going to go talk to Duo before I go." He said nonchalantly.

He wasn't about to say goodbye because goodbyes were forever. He knew he'd see his friends again, it was just a matter of WHEN. But that didn't make the seclusion dim any. Relena nodded and gave her friend another quick hug in departing. She followed his form until he walked around a corner.

~*~*~

The alarm sounded in the grungy apartment, startling its only inhabitant out of peaceful slumber. After hastily throwing off the covers, the annoying device was shut off a second later. After a sigh and a quick scrub to rub the sleepiness away, doe-like brown eyes looked around as sunlight filtered through closed blinds. A yawn littered the silence, quickly covered up through years of ingrained good manners. Slapping both cheeks a few times to wake up, the once peaceful sleeper stumbled into the bathroom to get ready.

After showering and finally drying a thick mound of deep chocolate hair, the single resident rummaged through cupboards to find something to eat for breakfast. A soft, despairing sigh worked through full lips in realization when there WASN'T any food in those empty cupboards. 'I guess I'll have to see if I can find something to eat at work.' Came the sad comprehension. 'And see if I have enough money to go grocery shopping later today.' Came the hopeful afterthought.

Picking up the small set of keys that rested on a hook by the door, a final swept was made through the apartment to make sure everything was in order and nothing was left behind. After being sure all was okay, the door was shut and locked.

Stopping in front of the immense office building, those chocolate eyes looked up, wondering how they were lucky enough to see such a magnificent structure day in and out. Looking at a pair of wide double doors, heeled feet started up the dozen steps to the office building. 

'Why'd it have to be one of my ONLY days off?' Came the slightly irritated worry. 'My first day off in...two weeks was it?' A quiet sigh was expunged, but not heard through the milling crowd. 'If only I was getting PAID for coming in today, it wouldn't BE so bad.'

A courteous smile popped up on those full lips as the milling people waved or said hello to their fellow worker. A returned wave was the fruit of all the their efforts as the brown-eyed youth walked further through the lounging area.

"Hey girl, ready to meet the president today?"

Brown eyes looked at the co-worker, that smile a little more fake than when it was first presented. "Sure, I suppose the vice president can't do EVERYTHING while the main boss is gone." The soft soprano voice answered.

A soft, female chuckle sounded after. "Well...don't sound so HAPPY about it." Sarcasm laced thick in the joke, a small snort sounding right after. Deep brown eyes looked from behind the receptionist area, taking in the number of people that were waiting along with the two.

A small shake of the head flounced around the mane of thick, curly hair. "You know very WELL this is the first day off I've had in two weeks." Came the tight reply. "I was hoping to make a call while I was at it."

"Ah..." The female companion didn't really know what to say to that. "Well maybe...maybe it won't TAKE so long..." She offered hopefully. The smile was lost, a small grunt sounding through a tight, thin line.

"Let's hope so..." Was softly answered to her. With a minute shake of the head, a hand patted the female receptionist, gracing her with a small smile once again. "I'm going to the restroom to put my hair up real quick." Gaining a nod from the co-worker, a scrunchee was removed from one wrist and kept in one hand for future use.

Fastening the mound of hair under that large scrunchee, two hands did a quick feel to make sure everything was secure. Those doe-like eyes looked scrutinizingly in the mirror, wondering what made the face so special and worthy to work in such a classy establishment.

'What makes YOU so special?' Came the silent question. Hands propped over the porcelain sink as the face leaned closer to its reflection. The door opened, casting the once solitary occupant into slight embarrassment. Pulling away from the mirror, feigning a quick fix of makeup, those brown eyes darted around to make sure she wasn't being looked at. When the other female was out of sight, she quickly exited the women's room, hoping she wasn't blushing TOO bad.

Running a hand through the top of that thick hair, she casually walked back to the receptionist's desk, seeing her morning comrade taking a few calls. The part time worker spotted her and pointed to a slip of paper as she continued to work. Signing her name in with a list of other employees, she read the top silently and found she was the first 'wave' to meet the 'big boss'. That was fine with her, more time to herself when the mysterious meeting was done.

~*~*~

Ten minutes later found her and a dozen other people in one of the meeting rooms, patiently chatting about anything and everything while they all waited. She sat a few seats down from the head chair, looking around absently. One elbow on the white marble table helped prop her head up lazily. She wasn't in a talking mood, having too much on her mind. Groceries for one, a little more sleep was another. All she wanted was to sleep past five for once, that wasn't TOO much to ask.

A heaving breath left her, not caring about anyone else heard. 'Such is the sacrifice I do for money.' She thought despairingly.

Another ten minutes of patient chatting added a few rumors about their boss's location and she listened with half an ear. Tiredness was starting to catch up with her and she felt like getting a quick nap if she had to keep waiting anymore. All this sitting in comfortable leather chairs was going to be her downfall.

The doorknob clicked open, gaining everyone's attention. Quietly, a figure walked to the front of the table, setting a briefcase down softly, obviously nervous. Her eyes slowly moved to the head of the table, taking in the young man before her. Her breath caught as she looked into his eyes. They were the most unique color of blue/green she'd ever seen. Her own deep brown eyes widened and she felt her heart thump. He was EXTREMELY attractive and she felt her cheeks warm up a little.

'STOP that.' She ordered weakly. Full lips pressed together to keep the girlish smile from her face. Looking down at the marble for a minute while the handsome youth rummaged through the brown leather briefcase allowed her to compose herself. Looking back up with a neutral, businesslike face, she eyed the rest of his features.

After she'd finished looking him over, she wondered what he was doing. Her eyes narrowed skeptically. 'He's WAY too young to be the boss.' She thought quickly. 'Maybe the assistant or his secretary? Maybe to tell us where the big cheese IS?' She sure hoped that was it. Maybe the attractive blond was handing out some necessary papers they needed to read while they waited.

Leaning back in her chair, she casually eyed everyone else and saw smiles on a lot of faces. Her brow furrowed a little as she looked at all the elders. She was one of the youngest in the crowd, as well as the building. There were few people around younger than twenty, herself and her fellow part time receptionist being amongst the few.

He looked around his fellow co-workers, somewhat nervous. All these people worked with his father and probably expected great things from him as well. He hoped he was able to live up to them, to not fail their expectations. If he only knew what they WERE.

Clearing his throat softly, he pasted a soft, welcoming smile on his face. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting," He softly apologized, "I was detained by a small emergency. I'm glad the staff at the Winner Company was able to do so well without the head president around to direct things."

Shutting his briefcase, he put it next to the chair and rested his fingers on the tips of the desk. He'd been reviewing one last document on the ride to the building and hadn't had time to put it away to his satisfaction. He was running late from his goodbyes and had to hustle to get inside.

He wished there was something he could do to busy his hands to relieve some of the butterflies in his stomach. All these people were staring at him with those wondering eyes... He took a deep breath, trying to figure out where to begin. 'I guess it's time I make it up as I go along. This IS only an introduction after all.' He thought.

Leaning back, he looked at each employee as he spoke. "I am happy you have been able to take time out of your busy schedules and meet with me. I have been working around the clock to get some of the necessary papers worked through, but I will need your help to further my knowledge of the business."

She sat up a little more in her chair, mind tingling. 'This guy doesn't SOUND like a personal assistant.' She thought doubtfully. Her eyes riveted to his figure as he slowly walked around the room, stopping minutely behind each leather chair an employee sat in.

"I would like to get to know all of you. Each of you have worked with my father and know the man he is. I am asking the same of you. I will work alongside you all to make this company better than before. I would like your first and last name, and which department you work in." He stopped in front of the his chair again and let his eyes land on the one to his right to start.

She was floored! The blood rushed past her ears, blocking out the people's voices as they humbly requested his wish. 'HE'S THE BOSS?!' She mentally screeched. If she was alone, she would've groaned out loud. 'Great...JUST GREAT. I JUST CHECKED OUT MY BOSS!!'

Unable to cover her face to hide the humiliation in her eyes, she forced herself to remained poised like the rest of her co-workers. 'After all,' She thankfully thought, 'nobody else HEARD me comment about him. So I really have nothing to be EMBARRASSED about.' She nearly smiled, but felt a small nudge in her side. Realizing it was her turn to introduce herself, and forgetting to, she fought a blush. 'Too LATE.' She meekly realized.

"Divinity Barbados, receptionist." She stated quickly, letting the others finish up.

Now she REALLY felt like covering her face with both hands. 'Embarrassed on my first day of meeting the boss. That is NOT a good omen.' Oh, how she wished the floor would swallow her up right then. Keeping her eyes purposely diverted to the marble table, she kept her ears alert so she wouldn't make such a fool out of herself NEXT time.

~*~*~

Everyone started filing out of the room, the first wave of introductions done. Sitting back in his chair, he watched them all go with a small smile. Things didn't go QUITE as badly as he planned, though his quiet intro into the room and the beginning needed some work.

'Though I'm not leaving, and next time I'll do better.' He silently vowed. He didn't want anyone thinking him a moronic chief for not being able to find the simplest words of opening. 'I could've just said HI.' He cracked sarcastically. Shaking his head from the lessening stress, he checked his watch to make sure there was plenty of time before the next meeting.

Getting from the chair, he slowly walked to the window when everyone was gone. Clasping both hands behind him, his mind sprung back to his exit at the Sanc Kingdom. 'Ah Duo, you'll be okay. I know it.' He thought serenely.

_"Duo, do you remember what Trowa said?" He asked, feeling it too ironic that he said something similar to the despondent pilot. The brown haired youth nodded slightly._

_"To keep my love for Hilde strong and I'd be okay." He responded glumly._

_He nodded and looked at Hilde. Giving her a gentle smile she couldn't see, his hand softly patted hers. "That's right. She'll wake up Duo. She's a fighter." His eyes turned wistful, thoughtful as he continued to hold her hand gently. "She's done so much for us, why would she leave all that? She'll want to see what she's helped wrought."_

_Colorful eyes wisely turned to equally colorful eyes. He gave Duo an encouraging smile. "She just needs time to let her body HEAL enough to stay awake. She's much too weak to support her internal systems. That's why she hasn't woken up yet."_

_Duo looked at him with slightly awed, wide eyes. After momentarily staring at him, Duo looked into his love's peaceful face. "That's what some of Sally's charts say." He mumbled._

_He nodded. "Just give her a little more time. Be patient." He stood up and rested his shoulder over the ex-pilot. "And don't beat yourself up so much. You got to her before she couldn't return to us at ALL. Be glad you helped her THAT much."_

He sighed. 'Duo loves Hilde so much... It's no wonder he's beating himself up over this.' Blue eyes roamed over the city, his location a good half dozen stories up. Eyes closing in resignation, his bowed head shook slowly. 'But he won't let any of our advice sink in until Hilde wakes up. He won't let himself listen to reason.'

A soft knock sounded, casting him from his despairing thoughts. Whirling around, he was face to face with the one person his eyes strayed to a lot during the conference.

Smiling a little, she stepped into the room once. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Winner. But there were those documents that financing brought up upon your request."

He nodded in remembrance, wanting as many documents about the company's spending habits as possible. They met in the middle of the room and she silently handed them over. He smiled a little as he looked at them.

Feeling like fidgeting, she hopefully cast aside all nervousness as she fought for confident words. "The rest of shipping and receiving should have their documents for you when you have your meeting with THEM." She babbled. Upon finishing the sentence, she forced herself to stop while he lazily flipped through the papers.

'God, do I sound like a complete MORON or WHAT?' She mentally berated. 'Okay, just act like you've been working her for a little MORE than two weeks.' She coached. Biting her inner lip, she fought to shuffle her weight to her other heeled foot.

"Did you need anything else Mr. Winner?" She asked, hoping she could leave. Answering phones on her first few days wasn't as stressful as standing face to face with her boss. A boss HER age that looked so incredibly handsome...

'HUSH!' She mentally screamed. 'No more instigations on his appearance!'

"Quatre." He said, eyes still scanning the numbers.

Unfocused thoughts flew away as she quickly turned her attention to him. "Huh?" She blundered, than mentally sighed harshly.

'Not very TACT of you was that?'

He looked up from his papers, those beautiful eyes of his contacting with hers. "It's Quatre. I've gone through it with you in the meeting. No Mr. Winner around the office, you'll make me sound like my father."

His eyes crinkled in the corners through his smile, but she saw underlying pain in those blue hues. She felt for him, having known that the former Mr. Winner was killed during the war for not wanting his company used for horrible means.

She smiled softly, almost in apology. "Sorry Mr. Winner. But I prefer to maintain a business atmosphere where I work. I know you want it to be impersonal, but I would feel uncomfortable calling my boss by his first name."

His eyes narrowed humorously. "But you'll allow ME to call YOU by YOUR first name?" He asked, his smile changing to one of humor, the pain now gone from his eyes.

Her head ducked, breaking eye contact as she sheepishly grinned. Exhaling a soft breath, she looked back into his eyes with small determination. "Well...it's a RIGHT for the head of a company to call his employees by their first names."

His head cocked to one side, an eyebrow rising. "Not REALLY."

His thoughts were straying from concentration as he stared into her rich chocolate eyes. Eyes larger than an the average size, irises filling more of her eyes than the whites. Long lashes that curled almost naturally upwards framed those rich brown orbs. Her nose was cute for someone her age, the little button shape different than most he'd seen around the workplace. Full lips curved to a sheepish smile, giving away a hint of white teeth.

A small course of adrenaline coursed through him as he stood a few foot away from her, feeling like bumbling for some reason. Giving a small dismissive shake, he smiled again. "Well, I can't stop your personal preference. I'm just saying that I'd like you to call me Quatre." Her smile turned to a half smirk as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"Well you'll get Mr. Winner or Sir from me, Mr. Winner." She ended up smiling again from the strangeness of her omission. Remembering she was in with the boss wasting her off time, her mind popped up what she was REALLY supposed to be doing. "If there's nothing you need Sir, I'll take my leave and see you tomorrow." Taking a step away, she kept her front to his. It was bad manners to turn your back on the head of operations when you hadn't really been dismissed.

"It's Divinity, right?" Stopping instinctively, she nodded. Giving a quick glance behind her, one hand rested over the doorknob, waiting to close it after her. "You're not staying to work? I thought EVERYONE was." He continued somewhat confused. She denied his statement with a small shake of her head.

"Today is my day off. I was called yesterday evening, informed to be here to meet you." She smiled somewhat, still not all that happy to be here on one of her few days off. She saw ENOUGH of the place as it was. "And now that I HAVE, I'll say good day Mr. Winner, and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

He managed a lopsided smile and nodded, allowing her to close the door. When his eyes met the back of it, his brow immediately furrowed. 'She SURE was in a hurry to LEAVE.' Turning, he went back to the window and actually looked out over the colony. 'Pretty good view.' He absently thought. 'I wonder what it'll be like from father's office.'

Sadness tinged in his soul and poured from his eyes. He felt a little more comfortable after meeting a little of his father's employees, but he was still nervous at taking on the responsibility before him. All he'd seen so far were workers at LEAST twice his age. The only ones around his age that he saw SO far were Divinity and the other receptionist out front.

His mind shot back to the chocolate-haired woman, properly dressed in her maroon business pantsuit. She appeared to be extremely bored when he first entered, almost like she would fall asleep any minute. He felt eyes on him from a lot of the staff in the first meeting, but hers seemed to pierce straight through him. When he looked into her eyes the first time, she seemed discomfited about something. After their first gaze connected, he found himself drawing back to that deep shade of brown. 'Such a beautiful eye color.' He absently thought.

Quickly shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he mentally chided himself. 'She's an EMPLOYEE. You're probably just happy she's around your age so you don't feel like the kid taking a tour.' He figured. Turning back to the papers he held, his leather chair was occupied again as he looked through a few numbers, awaiting the next group to soon enter.

~*~*~

Now back at the apartment, Divinity changed from her business clothes and into a pair of comfy sweats and t-shirt. Going to a paper bag on the counter, she quickly put away the small amount of groceries she was able to buy. A lot of it was rice and noodles, tea, and a small container of milk.

'Not that much.' She realized sadly. Most of it was bulk stuff, something she could combine with the other meager supplies in her cupboards. After closing the fridgerator, she leaned against it and covered her face with both hands. 

"Sure has been one hell of a day." She muttered. Realizing she had yet to make the fated call she talked about earlier, she sighed. "DIOS mio but I hate doing this." She muttered, her dialect slipping to her native tongue.

Going to her small desk, she sat in a plastic chair given to her by her parents and turned on the vid phone. Dialing the number to her parent's home, she greeted by the sight of her eldest brother. The two smiled, but it was pained. "Enrique." She said.

He nodded. "Divinity. She's still the same hermana." He reported solemnly.

She nodded seriously. "Which is a good and BAD thing." She muttered sadly. Her eldest brother shook his head.

"Would you like to talk to padre?" He asked, knowing she would. Without a word, she nodded. Staring at the white wall only momentarily, she was soon face to face with her beloved father.

"Hola padre." She greeted, smiling tenderly.

He returned it, glad to see his only daughter. "Hola mi hija." He returned, a Spanish accent gracing his voice. Her own roots returning to her, the accent in her professional and much practiced tone slipped too. "How are you doing?" He asked.

She put on a strong face, hoping not to worry him more than he already was. She knew he had enough on his plate, with her mother and with her own position being so far away from home.

Her mind wracked for something positive to report to her father. A smile lit her face as she remembered what she was forced to get up so early for. "Well, the boss's hijo is on L-4. He's taking over the company. I just met him today." She reported.

Manuel Barbados's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wasn't today your day off, mi hija?" He asked, knowing a lot of her schedule. He had to, if he was going to get to talk to his only daughter. She worked when the company opened till they closed and he knew she worked TOO HARD. She would be too tired to talk to him afterwards. He tried calling her once after work, but she looked like she'd just waken up.

Divinity's head bowed. "Yes papa, but it was important that I be there, so I went." Looking back up at him, her eyes gleamed. "Besides, el jefe is pretty cute." She winked quickly, lightening both of their moods.

Manuel chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Just so you remember who he IS hija." He remembered, slowly wagging a fatherly finger. "Ese trabajo is better than your last one and you are better off with this."

She nodded patronizingly, having heard the speech to behave a NUMBER of times. "CONOZCO padre. I know how to behave at work." She smirked. "He's one of those types who're personal and I had to remind him about my professional status."

"¿Qué?" He asked confused. She smiled.

"He wanted me to call him by his first name, but I told him it would be Mr. or Sir."

He nodded, pleased with his daughter. "Bueno. I don't know how this man IS, but an employee should never be so personal with their boss. It's bad business when clients see that."

She kept that patient smile on her face, knowing her father's 'traditional business' tactics already. He lectured her upon learning about her new job before she left home.

The two talked for a little while longer until she yawned and her father told her to get some sleep. She knew he was all too aware she over worked herself, but there was naught she could do to change it. She longed to have the pleasure to work the normal nine to five hours stipulated in the ad, but wasn't able to do so.

Closing the vid phone, she left the chair and dressed for bed. Though only four thirty in the afternoon, she was still tired and fell asleep nearly immediately. Going to sleep so early in the day allowed her to be rested to the challenges each morning brought. And with a good sleep, the strength to work those long hours.

'Gods but I wish I could have a few more days off.' She wished before dropping off.


	2. chapter 2

Walking into the Winner business a little before seven, he was all too surprised when he found the dark haired receptionist...one of the few people around at such an early time. No one else was in the front but those two. He figured he would be the only one around for at least half an hour, but a quick wave from the pretty girl proved him wrong.

Waving back with a small smile, he stopped before the immense desk, resting his briefcase on the large counter. He raised a curious eyebrow her way. "What're YOU doing here so early?" He inquired good-naturedly.

She looked at him blankly, a headset strapped to one ear. The small device wrapped around the delicate curve, a single earring gracing the bottom lobe. The earpiece curved around the natural molding of her cartilage into the hole of her ear. A small piece of plastic stopped about an inch away from the edge of her lips, the small receiver looking like it wouldn't work that far away from speaking range.

Raising a manicured eyebrow, she gave him a slightly bizarre look. "Working sir." She simply replied. "I DID say bright and early." She added with a small smile.

"How did you get IN? I figured the doors were LOCKED."

She nodded. "They usually are until seven, one reason you had to use a key to get in. But there're people from shipping and receiving who've been here since six and I got in through the back door."

He stared at her and blinked, unable to say anything to that.

She smiled slightly at his empty look. "I know how to get around is all sir." She informed.

Slowly pulling his briefcase off the counter, he walked behind the receptionist area to see what it was she did.

She was feeling those butterflies from the close proximity of her boss as he walked around behind her, nervous that he would find fault in something she did. 'Stop it.' She ordered curtly. 'You KNOW your STUFF; you WERE trained by someone that had been here for YEARS doing the same thing. I THINK she taught you a little CONFIDENCE in between there.' A small smile made its way through. 'Besides, you've had a few weeks to work the kinks out of everything.'

"If you have a vid phone, why do you have another strapped to your ear?" He asked casually.

Swiveling her chair to face him, one leg crossed over the other. Hands entwined as she gripped the raised knee, sitting comfortably now that she was away from the low set desk.

"This also acts as a transmitter, a walkie talkie if you will. Sometimes I go and get reports that need to be copied and/or typed out." She smiled a little, feeling a little less nervous as she rattled off her duties. Wasn't TOO hard to be nervous with something like that... "There's only so many secretaries around here and I offered to pull more when it's early like this. We normally never pick up till around eight thirty or so. Gives me something to do."

He nodded absentmindedly as he continued to look around. Filing that information away with everything ELSE he learned, he was glad she told him. It would give him an hour or so to get contracts read, stuff done, things ready for meetings...

Her area was spacey, but quaint. The desk was set up in a large L shaped area, supplies and office papers sitting on the underside of the curve. The useable part of the desk jutted out farther than its other half, for obvious reasons. A computer sat a little off from the vid phone, a printer and copier next to that. A few decorative things set on top of the shorter section, making it look homey. Eyes dancing around the objects, he decided to voice another question before a possible call came up.

"So...do I have a personal secretary...or are you IT?" He asked, eyes eventually meeting hers. Staring into them again showed a slight twist to the normal design. Having been around Wufei long enough allowed him to be able to spot oriental descent, which he saw in the front and back corners of her eyes. It was faint, but still noticeable if one looked hard enough.

She stared into his unique eyes, seeing the color of the ocean within their depths. Blinking, she struggled to find her voice. "Well, I'm it. But I'd advise you to get anything you want typed out to me first thing in the morning. I usually get one or to two manuscripts to type up at least each morning. Or someone gives them to me later before everything closes and I get everything done then."

Staring at what she was saying, his eyes widened slightly. "How late do you STAY?" He asked, somewhat shocked. She had taken on quite an immense workload from the sound of it.

"Well I've been working since six fifty, and I doubt I'll leave till around five." Her lips pursed. "Well, if I have things that need to get done for tomorrow, maybe five thirty." She said, one finger rubbing against her chin thoughtfully.

His eyes widened a little more, unbelieving she faithfully STAYED that long. Calculating the hours, he figured at LEAST ten, depending how her breaks worked out. "So who's the other person that works with you?" He asked, wondering if he met the other receptionist.

"Jenny?" She asked, eyebrows raising a little. "Oh, she doesn't really work unless I have a day off." She shrugged small shoulders a little. "But I normally work the rest of the time." She stated. "Five days a week. Sometimes I'll come in on weekends if I've been unable to complete something the day before."

He stared at her; stunned that she pulled a fifty-hour a week workload and possibly MORE. "That's...a LOT." He sputtered. She blushed a little and ducked her head, staring at her knee. He figured it to be about the same amount of hours HE'D be putting in before he got comfortable with everything.

'Or MORE, if I don't get the hang of this.'

Feeling uncomfortable with the death of their small talk, she dropped the comfortable stance and turned halfway toward her desk, clearing her throat softly. "Well, I'll let you get to work since you came in to early to get it done Mr. Winner." She said softly.

Coming out of his thoughts, he nodded and backed up a step toward the exit. She grabbed a paper that was set on her desk before she arrived and positioned it next to the computer screen, allowing her a quick view to check for mistakes if need be. Not that she had much to fear; she was good at typing and copying things to computer files, but something she didn't start just yet. She didn't want to worry about him seeing her work; it would cause her to screw up.

'I'm just not as comfortable around him as everyone else is.' She sadly thought. 'NOT good, considering I'm WORKING with him.'

~*~*~

"Divinity, I'm going to take lunch. Is there anything else I need to worry about beforehand?"

Going through the computer files for his schedule, she pulled up his electronic ledger and eyed it. Reaching up to the device, she tapped it twice, taking the mute off.

"You have a meeting in two hours, but nothing before that." She reported into the earpiece.

He nodded and smiled. "Want to join me? I'll just have something delivered."

She shook her head before realizing he couldn't see her. Closing her eyes slowly, she smiled from her silly behavior. "No Sir, I have my lunch. Thank you for the offer though."

"Okay, know anywhere good?"

"Sorry Mr. Winner, I don't eat out much." Reaching to a small device attached to one side on the monitor, she tapped it once, closing their conversation.

Flexing her fingers a little, she continued on with her typing. It was only noon ANYWAY; she didn't plan on having lunch till one or so. That way, she wouldn't be so hungry later ON. If he didn't plan on leaving his office, he wouldn't know all she planned on having was one of the apples she bought those two days ago.

'I'll have to find something to go with it.' She thought sadly, brow furrowing as she worked. Fingers flew across the keyboard in constant a rhythm motion as she worked, forcing thoughts from her mind. They only got in her way; she realized that early on.

~*~*~

He left the office room long enough to pay the deliveryman before closing his door again, but not before his ears picked up a faint clickety clack of typing in the hush. Furrowing his brow, lips curiously pursed, he walked back inside and set the small spread on his desk. Leaning forward in the leather chair, he tapped the COM again. "Divinity, I thought you were taking a BREAK?" He asked confused.

Pausing in her typing again, she closed her eyes, knowing she was busted. 'Rats.'

"I didn't say I was taking a break sir, I just said I had my lunch." She reported evenly. Taking the time to fix a few spelling errors, she sat back and stretched her arms after quickly finishing.

His lips jutted out even further. "Well it's LUNCHTIME. Why don't you take a break and EAT? I'm sure those reports can be done later." 

Going through where she left off as if not having heard his request, a slim, manicured fingernail paused where she needed to continue. Positioning her hands, keeping an eye on the next word she needed to copy, she continued typing. A minute later, a body popped into her peripheral vision, but she ignored it. It was probably someone just handing another paper down for her to copy.

"Take. A. BREAK."

Startled, all her fingers pressed down on the keyboard, adding a jumble of letters to what she was working on. With a mental sigh, she quickly deleted all the mistakes before turning to him.

Giving him a small, patient smile, she met his eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Winner, but I take lunch when I'm hungry. And I'm fine right now." Her smile widened a little more at the small concern she picked out in his eyes. "But I appreciate your worry for my well-being." Giving a small nod, she closed their conversation and went back to typing.

He watched her fingers speed across the keyboard momentarily, the action reminded him of Trowa's handiwork with computers. A small bout of sadness hit him. 'I sure hope he's fairing better than **I **am at this.' He thought, thinking about his life.

Being reminded of his friend cast another reminder in his head. 'I FORGOT!! She'll have my HEAD!' Quickly departing without an explanation, he turned back to his office, leaving Divinity a little stumped at his abrupt exit.

Shaking her head slightly, she quirked an eyebrow at his strange behavior. 'I hope he's not ALWAYS this strange.' She thought, than blanked out all thoughts as she focused on her job again.

Dialing the number into the vid phone, he crossed his fingers that she wasn't too busy. He didn't want to disturb her if she was working on something. It rang a few times before being picked up. Her face was a sight for sore eyes and he smiled immediately.

"Hey Quatre!"

"Hello Relena." He greeted softly.

"How've you BEEN? Busy I take it." She said, smiling.

He nodded, sighing softly. "You have NO idea." He muttered, running a hand over his face. "I actually forgot to get the number until now. But before I do, how're YOU doing?" He asked, remembering his manners. Her put out expression was enough to make him laugh softly, knowing what she was going through.

"Does HELL classify as a place in the politician business?" She asked mirthfully. The two laughed, that small sound easing their stress levels incredibly.

"If it does, it also qualifies for a NORMAL business." He continued. Comfortable silence followed, the sight of each friend's face more than enough. None of them NEEDED words in that moment. 

Remembering to get the number for her, he eagerly rattled it off with another reminder to have Hilde call the moment she woke up. Relena smiled and reminded him of Duo's over protectiveness and vowed she'd get a phone to Hilde, once Duo would allow her to have visitors. That brought another laugh, but it was strained on both parts.

"Has Duo even LEFT her room?" He asked curiously. Relena looked at her hands with a small shake of her head. His eyes widened slightly.

"I normally have someone bring him his food." She looked up at him with sadness and admiration in her eyes. "I've never SEEN Duo so focused on staying by her side. I basically have to ORDER him to get out of that room once in a while. And he'll only do so when I can take time to watch Hilde." A small smile popped up. "Even so, he makes me carry a two-way radio so I can inform him of any changes while he's gone."

His head shook from the utter devotion his fellow ex-pilot had. The Duo he was dealing with NOW acted NOTHING like what he knew during the war.

'His priorities sure have CHANGED.' He KNEW Duo was in love, even a BLIND person could know that. His utter vow of protection over Hilde was clear and total. He didn't think Duo would EVER leave her side. 'Even AFTER she gets better.'

The two chatted as long as he could before he remembered his food was getting cold. Saying a regrettable farewell to his good friend, he shut the vid phone down and focused on his stomach, which growled loudly in its protestations.

~*~*~

Looking up at the clock, he was surprised to see that it was six already. 'I'm going home.' He thought firmly, needing a break from work.

Closing the ledger he was writing notes in for an upcoming meeting, he went for his briefcase. 'It's not like I won't continue this LATER.' Knowing FULL well he would finish reading the documents over dinner, he grabbed a few he KNEW he needed to go over again and placed them in his briefcase. Shutting the lights off, he leaned against the archway of his father's old office.

Staring with nostalgia in his eyes, he froze until his mind recognized his surroundings again. Pulling away with a quick check in the hallways to make sure no one was around; he smiled slightly from the silliness of his actions.

After locking the door behind him, he turned to head out the front doors. Waving a goodbye to those very few still around in their offices, he proceeded toward the front doors. The familiar clickety clack caused a small stunned jerk in his walk and he caught it before he fell.

Striding purposely up to the counter, he stopped before Divinity, who seemed too caught up in her ever current typing. Fingers flew across the keyboard a little quicker than when he was last out front at lunch. He took that small amount of time to study her, since she seemed too preoccupied with what she was doing. A small, but slightly cute, line on her brow marked total concentration as she worked on. That small, rhymthetic nibbling on her lower lip was all too adorable in his eyes.

Shaking himself once again, he mentally scolded himself. 'Need you remind yourself once AGAIN'

"I thought you'd be gone already." He piped up. This time she didn't push down on the keyboard, but she DID jump a mile.

Whirling around, she came face to face with humorous eyes. Resting a hand over her heart, she nearly glared. "Aye, sir...you're going to give me a HEART ATTACK one of these days."

"Sorry Divinity." His lips pressed together in a vain attempt to hide a smile.

"Well, I'm working on getting this last document done. I've had quite the busy day and it put me behind schedule." She commented, cracking her fingers. He watched her fight a small yawn, covering it up with her hand.

A small smile sprouted again. "How much MORE do you have to DO?" He asked.

Her lips pursed as she looked at the lessening stack she sorted through. "Looks like I only have one more to go." She commented happily, more to herself.

An eyebrow rose slightly. "Well why don't you finish THIS one and call it a night?" He suggested, disguising it as an order. He didn't like his workers busting themselves so hard for him. He wanted to be the only one that did so.

Looking at the paper she had left to do and what she was already working on, the temptation to leave rose in her mind.

"Come on, you've been here," His gaze moved to a clock on her computer and his eyes widened, "eleven and a half HOURS already?!"

Looking at the clock, her eyes widened as well. "Wow, I've been racking up the hours." She muttered.

"Well call it a NIGHT then." He repeated, still somewhat stunned.

Looking at him, she blinked blankly, the idea to leave sounding better every minute. "Let me at LEAST finish this and then I'll go." She compromised. Looking at where she left off, she saw only a few more lines needed to get done. "Shouldn't take me more than a few minutes." She figured.

Repositioning her fingers, they flew across the keyboard as she continued on. He listened to her type, looking around the lobby in content silence. Leaning against the counter, his mind blanked with the constant sound of the clacking until her voice piped up again.

"Ahh...one less document to worry about." She muttered happily. She looked up and jumped slightly, seeing her boss right there. A blush crept forward when she realized how dumb she must sound, talking to herself. Looking up at him timidly, she felt a little better when he seemed to not have heard. Saving the document, she was once again proved wrong.

"Good, now you can go home." His beautiful eyes looked at her once again, seeing a small tinge to her face. His eyes narrowed minutely as he looked at her cheeks, noticing a small embarrassed look in her eyes. One she tried to hide.

After closing the computer down, she grabbed a water bottle she snagged from work and exited the area. He followed her movements, watching the ingrained grace she possessed. Mentally, he shook himself again. "I'll walk you out." He offered with a friendly smile.

He locked the doors behind him, reading the white hours on the glass doors. 'Mon thru Fri...seven to four.' Spying a glance at his female companion, he looked at her curiously. 'Why does she work long hours when she doesn't HAVE to?' He wondered. She met his eyes and nodded, giving a small wave goodbye. Standing at the top step, he watched her descend the dozen small steps to the bottom of the walk. She looked back at him again and gave another wave before starting away from the building.

A brow quirked. 'She WALKS home?' He wondered. His face turned, eyes following her as she continued up the block. A small honk sounded a little later and blue jerked to the plush car in front of the building. Looking at her trail one last time, he descended the steps and got into the open car door.

~*~*~

After walking up two flights of steps and unlocking two deadbolts, she promptly tossed off her heels. Wiggling her toes on the thin carpet, she sighed in pleasure. "That ALWAYS makes that walk worth it." She gushed, leaning against the door tiredly. Putting her shoes where they ACTUALLY belonged, she started walking back to her bedroom, taking off her work jacket as she went.

Changing into normal sweats and tank top, she walked back to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. 'That apple isn't going to cover it.' She agreed after her stomach rumbled loudly.

Looking through the cupboards, she fought a yawn. Looking at the clock, an eyebrow rose slightly. 'Wow, I stayed later than normal.' She thought. It was already seven twenty. Another yawn finally made its way through and her eyes involuntarily closed. Shaking her head forcefully, she resolved to find something small to eat before crashing.

Sitting on the counter with a good-sized bowl of rice, she looked out the kitchen window, eating in silence. Her thoughts, however, were one of hope and wishes.

'If I have to keep arguing with him about going home, I'll just have to start going IN earlier.' Her eyes closed with thinning patience and she sighed quietly. 'It shouldn't have to COME to that.' She looked down at her rice and took another bite. 'I won't fight him over this, but I will if I HAVE to.' A small grimace painted her face. 'That's not going to go over well...fighting with the boss to stay in work?'

An ironic smile graced her face. 'I would've figured he'd be HAPPY I put in so many hours.' The smile split into one of humor as she remembered the shocked look on his face. 'I could've DIED laughing. I've worked TWELVE hours before and no one had a problem with it. Though I'm sure Jenny is not appreciating her CHECKS.'

Deep brown looked out the window as night approached. It was one of her favorite times, just sit on her kitchen counter and watch the sun set in the distance. Even though it was the colonies, it was still pretty.

'It STILL doesn't compare to Earth though.' She thought, a small wrinkle in her nose showing off her distaste. Realizing she was ignoring her food, she quickly finished it, allowing her to get to bed. 

Washing her dishes, she made a quick stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. It was so thick, and if she didn't put it in a bun, braid, or brush it everyday, it got tangled quickly.

Plopping down in bed, she pulled the covers over her, the alarm already set. Snuggling into the pillows, a blissful sigh worked its way through the quiet. 'I'm not going to explain my reasons to him for wanting to work so much. If he doesn't like it, he doesn't have pay attention.' A small groan worked its way through closed lips as she turned on her other side.

"I just wish he wouldn't worry so much about my welfare..."

~*~*~

The same routine followed for days. After the last insistence that she eat, she smartly cooked up something for lunch instead of bringing an apple in all the time. She knew if he saw how little she brought to work everyday, he would throw a fit more than normal.

She just wondered what his interest in her was. Sure it was nice to be worried about, but she planned out what she was DOING with this job.

'It was nice when I was left alone without question.' Working on yet another document, her fingers paused every so often, due to thoughts springing up in her head. A once haven for passing the time WITHOUT thinking...typing was now no sure way to keep thoughts from her head. 'Of course a lot of people around here know what's going ON. Jenny being one.'

One reason the part time receptionist didn't MIND taking odd hours, or so FEW. She was a good friend to Divinity and understood the reasons for her needing to work over ten hours a day for an entire week.

A quick beeping on the vid phone sprang through her thoughts. Quickly abandoning her typing, she swiveled in the chair to the phone. Pasting a smile on her face, she pressed a button to answer it. "Mr. Winner's office, how may I help you?"

"Is Quatre available?" A soft voice asked.

She blinked at the pasty reflection staring at her. Light blue eyes seemed tired and slightly pain riddled.

A soft shake of her head gave the whitish girl her answer. "I'm sorry...Mr. Winner is in a meeting for the next hour or so. Was there a message I can give him?"

"Well I was told to call him when I woke up." She said. "Is there any way you could go ask if he'd like to take my call? Just tell him that Hilde Schebeiker is on the line."

Giving a courteous nod, she put the female on hold, feeling somewhat irate. 'Do the words MEETING not MEAN anything to you miss?' She spat. Quatre TOLD her not to let ANYONE bother him when he was in a meeting. He mentioned that he wanted to make a good impression with those he met with and getting interrupted with calls all the time was NOT a good business strategy.

Turning in her chair, she put a small card saying she'd be back shortly on the top of the desk and left the receptionist area. Quickly walking up the stairs to the meeting rooms, she stopped in front of the one her boss was in, biting her lip. 'I hope I don't get in TROUBLE for this.' She hoped. Grasping the knob, she knocked softly as she slowly opened the door, announcing her presence.

All conversation stopped when she entered, and he gave a small glare when everyone looked her way. He KNEW she was aware of his rules during meetings...he told her himself...so what was she BOTHERING him with?

"Yes Divinity?" He asked politely, keeping any irritation from his voice. She looked at the floor timidly, not looking at ALL happy with interrupting him. Good. Standing, he walked over to her after an apologetic smile to his fellow businessman. Stopping extremely close to her, his head bent toward her ear. "What?" He hissed in a tight whisper. "You KNOW not to bother me during meetings." He reminded, as if she DIDN'T know.

"I KNOW Mr. Winner." She whispered back, somewhat perturbed at his non-existent distance. His breath was tickling her ear and she fought not to move away and scratch it. "But there's an important call on hold. She said she was supposed to call you when she woke up?"

He pulled back a few inches, slightly wide-eyed.

Her brow furrowed. "She said Hilde Schebeiker was on the line." She softly finished. His eyes positively lit up, and THAT confused her.

Quickly turning away from her baffled gaze, he met the interested associates at the table. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry for the abrupt pause in our discussion. There is an extremely important call that I absolutely NEED to take." With a quick bow of his head in apology, he stepped around his secretary. "I will make it quick and we can get back to where we left off. If you need anything, my secretary will be able to get it for you." He hurriedly explained. Looking at her pointedly, he nearly ran from the room.

Staring at his hurried exit, she blinked in total mystification. Remembering the eyes on her, she pasted a courteous smile on her face and turned to the elders in front of her. "Would anyone care for something to drink?"

~*~*~

Bursting into his office, he quickly plopped down in the leather chair. Fingers racing to the vid phone, he pressed a few buttons, bringing the face to view. A wide smile greeted her, even in the condition she was in.

"Hey Quatre."

He nodded, GREATLY relieved she was awake. "Hello Hilde. Glad to have you back with us." He commented happily. "When did you wake up?" He asked.

Her brow furrowed. "I think an hour or so ago." She smiled gently. "Duo wouldn't let me call you until I was a little less disorientated."

Hiss brow furrowed, but it left as quickly as it appeared. "How IS Duo?" He asked, concern heavy in his voice.

Her smile widened a little more. "He's ecstatic that I'm awake, but now he's worse than last time I was comatose."

He blinked at her, the comment lost on him. "Well he's Duo.

Her eyes lowered, a small blush bringing SOME color to her cheeks. "And that's what's making him go crazy over my health right now." She smiled softly. "I hear you're pretty busy right now." She commented, a small amount of guilt in her eyes.

"Yup, but I had specific instructions for you to CALL me when you woke up. Even though I very well KNEW I'd be busy over here." He said sternly, seeing her somewhat downcast look. "So don't go feeling guilty that you disturbed me...it was only a meeting. I WANTED to know how you were feeling." A small smile broke through her remorseful demeanor. "Besides, I needed a break." The two laughed; the sound all too inviting to their ears. "Is Duo around?" He asked, wanting to know how the youth was doing.

She nodded with a wry grin. "He's outside my door, probably listening in case something 'happens' to me." She joked. One hand moved and a small buzzer sounded over the phone. Not even a minute later, the door burst open and Duo's voice broke through.

"Hilde? Are you okay babe?" He asked worriedly. Her gaze shifted from him, love shining in her eyes. He watched it sprout, smiling happily. He was glad the two loved each other...they'd been through a lot with the war and it was time they were together.

"Hey Duo, come here." One hand waved him over and soon his face was in the view of the vid phone's camera.

"Hey Duo." He greeted. Relief shone through his eyes at the change on Duo's face. Gone were the pain and remorse, love and protection replacing it. "You can stop worrying now." He said, reminding him of their conversation before he left.

A smile split Duo's face, finally reaching his eyes.

Hilde grinned and chuckled softly. "Not gonna happen Quatre. He worries when I'm well and NEXT to him." Duo's mouth gaped open as mocking shocked eyes turned her way. She looked at him and giggled lightly. "Well it's TRUE."

Duo smiled widely. "She's got a point." He said, turning back to the vid phone. "So Q-man, how's life in the frenzied business world?" Blue drooped tiredly, showing the braided youth all he needed to know. A half-grin popped up and a chuckled sounded. "Well don't worry bud, hang in there. You'll get the hang of it."

He nodded with a serene smile, feeling the love and happiness radiate from his friend.

~*~*~

Leaving at six once again, he shut the door and locked it as normal. He wasn't all too surprised to hear that familiar clack of keys, actually hoping she'd be out there still. It was becoming a routine, but a nice one. He would leave his office only to find her still working and prompt her to leave, than walk her out of the building.

He was trying to find answers to give her after his meeting was over. She basically avoided him the rest of the day, which was easy considering he had meetings all day till they closed. Afterward, he took the time to review the contracts after closing.

He stopped at her desk, awaiting acknowledgement for standing in front of her. He just hoped she didn't think he was MAD at her. At the time he was just irked, but he didn't know the REASON behind her visit. Now that he DID know, he was happy she interrupted him; otherwise he would've missed talking to Hilde.

She felt the eyes but didn't bother looking up. She already knew whom they belonged to, having grown accustomed to his presence since he started working. She was finally growing comfortable enough around him, a good thing in her book.

"Just let me finish this up." She said softly, thinking he was waiting for her to leave. She didn't want to argue with him today, not after what happened earlier. He almost yelled at her in front of those people for what she guessed was a good cause. Though he didn't know it at the time...so she shouldn't be TOO worried about losing her job. The thought HAD popped into her head though, but it was just ONE slip up, not something worthy of firing her over...she HOPED.

She was too scared to get into another disagreement over her work habits when he now had the time to VOICE his opinions on her work happy efforts.

Quickly finishing, she saved it and closed the computer down. Shuffling the completed papers to one side, she did a quick check to make sure everything was neat and orderly before standing. She carried no purse because there was no money to tote around, and she wore no makeup. A quick swipe for her empty lunch container in the back of the counter and she stepped from behind the receptionist's desk.

He walked her out in silence, feeling a little uncomfortable. He knew he should explain and maybe apologize for snapping at her, but he didn't really know where to start.

'What I wouldn't give for Relena's gift with words.' He was a tactician and a planner, but not a speech expert. He could plan and brainstorm what he wanted to say as much as he LIKED, but on the spot speeches were not his forte. Locking the doors behind him, he turned to Divinity before she could walk down the steps before him.

"Divinity." He called out, stopping her. She turned to him, waiting. Staring into her deep chocolate eyes almost caused all thoughts to fly away, but he retained the root of what he wanted to say.

Softly clearing his throat, his weight shifted slightly. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." A small smile popped up on her face as she stared into his unique eyes. "I didn't mean to yell at you." The smile widened a little more, making his discomfort ease slightly.

"Well you didn't know sir, so it's not that big a deal." She answered, side-stepping his apology. It was nice to HEAR, but in truth, she wasn't mad at HIM.

"It IS. I try to live by the golden rule and I DIDN'T." He continued. She started her slow descent and he hurried to catch up. His eyes looked at her sideways, but also on the steps below him.

She smiled softly at his kindness. "Well if it means that much to you, then...you're forgiven. Though there is nothing to FORGIVE. You didn't KNOW."

The two stopped at the bottom, looking at each other smiling. He was glad she forgave him; it was the PRINCIPLE of the matter that HE was worried about. He didn't want to come off as an ass and he figured he DID. He knew he sure FELT like one, after he realized what she entered the room for.

A small honk startled the two from their thoughts. She looked around him to his ride, patiently awaiting his entrance. "Well...I guess you should get going." She said softly.

His gaze landed on the plush vehicle behind him before swinging back to the quiet girl in front of him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

A hand snaked out and grasped her upper arm as she started walking away, startling them both. Her eyes swung to his hand and then met his own, causing him to blush a little from the sudden action.

"Um...can I give you a ride?" He asked, letting go to scratch his head slightly.

She smiled at his bashful demeanor and shook her head slightly. "No thank you sir...I don't live too far away. I can walk there."

She gave him a small smile, vowing now to never let him see the shabby apartment she stayed in. She couldn't even call it HOME; it was just where she lived at the time. Home for her was back on Earth with her family. The elegant clothes she wore totally contradicted the tattered, cramped area she paid for each month. But for now, until she had no more use for this job, she was forced to stay in the cheapest place she could find.

She had yet to walk away and he fought the small loneliness that suddenly invaded him. "It's no trouble though." His eyes shot down to her heeled feet. "Besides, that has to be uncomfortable." He commented, looking into her eyes again with a small smile.

She smiled back at the jest, but her eyes still refused his request. "It's a nice change of pace from sitting in one spot all day." She turned away, taking a few slow steps up the block. "I appreciate the offer though!" She said loudly, making sure he heard.

He watched her until the driver got out and opened his door. Moving from his befuddled stance, he got into the car and looked at the straight trail she was taking up the block.

The drive back to his extensive mansion was a thoughtful one. He didn't understand her and he figured he would know SOMETHING from her by now. Their relationship was strictly work-related and professional, though she was pleasant all the while. He didn't understand her secrecy.

'If she lives close to the office, why didn't she accept my offer?' He wondered. Questions would plague him until he sought answers, but it was none of his business really. Maybe she PREFERRED walking to driving. Maybe she actually DID want to stretch her legs from sitting in one spot almost all day. He wished he could know, but would never find the nerve to ask. Something in her eyes told him to stay away, but he didn't know why.

'What's she so scared of me finding out?' He wondered, one finger rubbing his chin.

~*~*~

She repeated the same process with her shoes like normal. They weren't extremely uncomfortable, but they were narrow in the toes and she possessed long toes. And walking eight blocks WAS uncomfortable.

'He's right about THAT.' She thought, flexing the muscles in her feet. Grabbing a pair of comfy clothes, she decided to forgo dinner tonight and soak in the tub instead of her nightly schedule. 'Too bad I don't have more time to do both.' She thought, almost sadly. Sitting on the porcelain, staring absently as the warm water filled, she sighed.

'Too bad...but...if only. I really need to knock that doubt crap off.'

Forcing herself from the dank mood she was in, she took a quick walk into the kitchen. Grabbing a mug and a bag of tea, she went into the bathroom and stuck the glass under the faucet. Filling it to the brim with a smile, she stuck the tea in and turned the water off. Slowly getting in, she put the glass on one side of the porcelain for easy access. Hair still up in a bun, she took out the scrunchee, letting the mass come tumbling free.

A blissful sigh worked its way through the silence, small splashes of water sounding throughout. 'Oh if only I had more time to do this.' She wished aimlessly. 'But it's either this or dinner.'

Coming home at such a late time, normally seven or a little after, didn't allow much time to do much. That and the long work hours wore her down so much that she only had a little time before she was too tired to do ANYTHING. Normally she immediately made dinner and went to bed before eight. If she stayed up any later she would never get enough sleep for the next day.

Another sigh worked its way through after she dunked her head under to wet her hair. 'If only I didn't have to get UP at four in the morning.' She wished. 'Oh to sleep in past eight for once.' An ironic smile popped up. 'I probably would be up by six.'

Regrettably getting out of the now lukewarm liquid, she took a while to towel dry the thick mass she owned. 'I need to get this cut.' She thought, feeling the weight pull her head back. Even though she wished it on an almost regular basis, she would NEVER cut her hair. Long hair was a tradition for her people; only men possessed short hair.

On a small burst of inspiration, she grabbed a wide-toothed pick and started getting the tangles out. Still dripping wet as it was, the whole thing didn't take her very long. Now as straight as its natural curl would allow, she parted it and began to braid the mass into a more workable load.

The lengthy task left the waist length curls a few inches higher than normal, in a braid starting from the crown of her head. Looking in the bathroom mirror, her head turned slightly to see her handiwork.

'Not too bad, I could almost twist this into a bun.' She pleasantly thought. Donning her appointed pajamas, she once again snuggled against her pillows, feeling sleep creep up on her again.

'Sure has been a weird day.' She marveled tiredly. 'Wonder what made that girl so special that she got Quatre out of a meeting for nearly twenty minutes?'


	3. chapter 3

Awaking with a start, her eyes popped open from the peaceful dark when she realized something seemed incredibly wrong. Her now dry head jerked from the comfy, fluffy pillow in sudden alarm. Twisting her body around from its position facing the wall was a difficult task from the way she was tangled up in the blankets. Those wide eyes widened even more as she stared at the clock.

"¡¡AYE DIOS MIO!!" She nearly screamed, language slipping to her ancestral. The red numbers blazed seven fifteen at her. "¡¡ESTOY TARDE!!"

Throwing the covers aside with nearly inhumane strength, she almost ripped the clothes from her body in frantic urge to get undressed. Ruffling through her closet for a clean suit, she grabbed an olive green and hastily put it on, not thinking about the ugliness of the color.

Quickly muttering 'aye dios mio' under her breath the entire time, she hurriedly brushed her teeth while trying to slip into her black heels, not owning a color that matched her suit. Jerking her eyes to the mirror, she knew she didn't have enough time to take out her sleep ruffled braid, so left it in.

Running a hand over the rest to try and smooth down the few strands that came undone through the night, she nearly ran to the front door. Grabbing the keys from their resting place, she quickly locked both deadbolts and forced herself a more careful run down the stairs to avoid breaking her neck.

Exiting the building, she wished she owned a watch to check her time, but wasn't able to afford one. After looking at her shoes, she jerked them off on an impulse decision. She could run faster in bare feet, damned the embarrassing looks, than in three inch heels. Grasping them in one hand, she took off in a quick run, thankful she was wearing pants and not a skirt.

Stopping in front of the building, she allowed one quick glance for any possible customers. Not seeing anyone around in the crisp morning, she took the small steps two at a time to save her a few extra seconds. Now at the top, one hand grasped the door handle, the other futilely trying to put her shoes back on. Running eight blocks barefoot in a business suit was nothing compared to the looks she KNEW she would get from her co-workers if she walked in barefoot.

After entering the building, her demeanor changed to one of total professionalism. Confidently striding up to the empty front desk, she walked behind it and immediately donned the ear device. Booting up her computer, she leaned back in the comfy office chair, exhausted. Another hand ran through the top of her hair, trying to get the wind blown strands to behave for the day till she was able to fix them better.

Looking at the clock on her computer, she realized she was half an hour late, even more so when she clocked in from the computer.

'There goes my paycheck.' She thought in despair. A few new papers to fix lay off to one side, next to the completed stack. Her eyes slowly closed from her continuing blunders. 'I'll NEVER get home tonight.' The adrenaline, shock, exhaustion, and now the impending workload crashed through her mind. Tears built up behind closed lids, threatening to fall.

'Don't you DARE cry at work!' She ordered weakly, covering her face with both hands. But it all was too much. The pressures she was under...personal AND professional. She purposely took a thicker load than needed with the main boss being gone, since she was his main secretary, and had a lot of free time. Now that he was back and giving her some of his workload as well, it only stacked hers up even higher. Plus she agreed to take on for the others who didn't have secretaries, or WORTHY ones.

'I CAN'T tell them I can't get this done...' She thought, eyeing the documents through shiny eyes. 'This'll put THEM behind and then THEY'LL never get to leave and...' She inhaled a shaky breath, feeling older than her nearly seventeen years. 'Why oh WHY did I bother to take on that extra work?' She thought in despair.

Time stopped as she silently wooed out her sorrows. Self-pity induced itself in thick doses through her late arrival, her carefully detailed schedule thrown to the wind. Realizing she had yet to clock in on her computer only added to her problems, since it was another ten minutes of something she could've done without.

Now frustrated for acting like a little baby, she nearly punched the keys as she typed the time down. Mentally berating herself as she grabbed one of the sheets, she angrily opened up the word program she used and positioned the paper next to the monitor. Grinding her teeth, she forced thoughts from her head to ATTEMPT to try and catch up.

She was only halfway done with the first document before the headset in her ear beeped with an incoming message. Reaching up to the device on the monitor to accept it, she forced her voice to become pleasant...a hard task.

"Divinity, are you there?" He'd been trying to call every few minutes since seven to see if she was around, not seeing her early presence when he arrived. Only when he got to his office did he realize that he missed seeing her attractive face and pleasant manner to greet him good morning. He wondered where she was and was concerned ever since. She was always more punctual than HE was.

Hoping all sorrow and anger was gone from her voice, she pasted on a smile, hoping it reached through the radio. "Yes Mr. Winner, did you need something?" She asked, wincing from how fake her voice sounded. It did nothing to cover up how she was really feeling, but she hoped he wasn't as perceptive as he looked.

His brow furrowed. Something was wrong. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

She felt a little better after hearing of his continuous worry for her comfort, but it still didn't help her impending workload nor did it lessen it. She took a silent deep breath and exhaled it calmly before answering him.

"Yes sir, just running a little late is all." A pained, ironic smile graced her stressed face. "Just forgot to set my alarm clock last night."

Which was uncommon... As soon as she shut the alarm off that morning, she turned it back on before she left for work. That way she wouldn't forget to turn it on before she went to bed. She was so tired when she got home it could easily slip her mind...

She felt like laughing and crying at the same time, but bit her lip instead. "But I'm here now, was there anything you needed?" She asked, wincing again at the fake cheerfulness in her voice.

He didn't miss it either. Concerned blue eyes stared at the COM, wondering what was going on. But he was too busy right now to go down and find out what got her so worked up. "No, I was just wondering where you were is all. I've got a few contracts to look over for an upcoming meeting today so I'll be pretty busy."

She pulled up his schedule and looked, feeling a little better with such familiar behavior. "Yes, well...thank you for your concern Mr. Winner." She said softly, reaching forward to tap the device once. He had work to do, he shouldn't be wasting his needed time talking to HER.

Taking a few deep breaths now that the connection was severed, she forced the heat to leave her face. 'Now I wish I hadn't RUN the entire way.' She thought, bringing hands to her face to try and cool herself down a little.

~*~*~

Lunchtime hit, allowing him a break from his ever-present, full schedule. Shutting off the alarm, he reset it for six to remind him when to leave. He thought about bringing a clock in when he missed lunch one day after constant looking through files. He ended up missing his one chance to eat entirely and headed straight for a meeting afterwards, paying for his small mistake the rest of the day.

Smiling almost gratefully at the small electronic device, he shuffled the papers to be read later.

'So much I still need to learn.' He marveled, looking around the length of his father's old office. Oak bookcases marked the walls, filled to the brim with favorite paperbacks and dictionaries. A few law books and city regulations graced spots, everything in alphabetical order.

The large desk he sat behind was at LEAST six foot long and about four foot wide. Not that he NEEDED all that space, but it belonged to his father and he didn't plan on getting rid of it anytime soon. The surface was a shiny thick glass and he wondered how it stayed scratch free the entire time.

Large, tall windows sat along one side and in between a few bookcases, letting a large amount of light into the room. A closet on the far end of the wall for supplies and personal things to be stashed away stayed closed until his need to use it again.

A small living room grouping on the other side of the office allowed a homier, more comforting presence. A black leather couch, loveseat, and overstuffed armchair matched the black leather chair he leaned back in. The lengthy coffee table was the same substance as his ornate desk.

He didn't really NEED such an elaborate setting, just a desk really. But he took the time to go through all of his father's bookcases and found a few books he could put to use. And there were times when he sat in the small 'living room' and looked over documents, or used it as a meeting room.

He loathed the idea of using meeting rooms when the office was large enough to house over a dozen people. It was all too impersonal and he wanted to everyone to work together without the business titles and formal introductions. If the businesses were to succeed, everyone had to know everyone else. Secrets in a company were a dangerous thing.

Pushing back from the desk, he stood and left the room. Leaving the door open a few inches, intent on coming back, he strode downstairs in the all too familiar path. He was on a mission. Having been almost cut off this morning, he wasn't able to ask Divinity about her late arrival or what happened that caused it. He just hoped she was okay.

'She sounded...OFF somehow.' Unable to calculate the emotions in her voice drove him crazy for a while until he forced himself to let it go. Now that he had an hour to waste, he was going to go see what was up for himself. 'Face to face is much more personal.' He concluded, hands resting in his pockets as he casually strolled down.

Her normal typing greeted his arrival. The familiar, serene noise brought calm to him and he smiled despite himself. But the concentrated look on her face was also tinged with desperation that resided in her eyes. Leaning against the counter in his normal silent stance, he looked into her averted eyes. He waited through the typing to be acknowledged, but it never happened. Figuring he waited long enough, he softly cleared his throat.

"Was there something you needed Mr. Winner?" She asked quickly. Her fingers flew even faster as her eyes danced over the document she was working on.

An eyebrow rose when she didn't look at him or get to a stopping point. He was also getting tired of the titles she tacked on to his name. She was making him feel OLD! Crossing his arms over the slick surface, he leaned casually against it, feigning indifference to her ignorant attention.

Her eyebrow rose slightly when all he did was stare. She didn't need to look at him to know that; she could feel his eyes on her. "Mr. Winner, did you need something?" She repeated, a little calmer now. She'd been working like a dog since she started, trying to get caught up and if possible, AHEAD of the game.

He blinked. "Well, I just came down to see how you were feeling." He said. Her typing never paused. "Something seemed to be wrong and you DID cut me off in our conversation before I had a chance to ask you what."

"Sorry about that sir." She immediately said. But it was laced with no sorrow; simply an automatic apology.

His brow furrowed at her strange behavior. "Divinity." Her typing never stopped. His lips pursed momentarily. "Stop typing and look at me." It continued on unabated.

"Sorry Mr. Winner, I'm way too behind to stop." She answered, finger still flying. How she was able to speak and work without error was beyond him.

'Her sensory input must be focused solely on that document.' He thought, almost amused. But he was not amused at being pointedly ignored when he knew something was the matter with her by the way she kept ignoring him, refusing to talk about it and get it off her chest.

"Divinity." He said sternly.

The keys immediately stopped upon hearing the strictness in his voice. She pushed him too far. 'Chalk up ANOTHER blunder to this already crappy day.' She silently thought, instantly irate...mostly with herself. Being thrown off her schedule was NEVER fun. She figured that out this morning.

"I said LOOK at me." He continued. Clenching her jaw slightly, she looked into his eyes, without a trace of sternness in them. He was completely calm. A small smile propped up on his face, but he was mentally worried about the emotions he saw in her eyes. "That's better." She didn't crack a smile. "Now, care to tell me what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"NOTHING is wrong sir." She blurted out, irritation heavy in her voice. Deeply exhaling a second later, both hands covered her face.

'I just snapped at my BOSS...that's strike TWO.' And she knew if he didn't leave her alone to work out her frustrations on the keyboard, she'd do it again.

His head jerked back at the anger in her eyes, but felt it wasn't directed at him. His point was proven when she sighed and covered her face in apparent exhaustion. He felt for her, knowing what she stuck herself with and the long hours she put in each day. It was almost what HE went through day in and day out.

Silently, he walked around the desk to stand beside her. Tilting his head slightly when she didn't look his way, one hand moved to her shoulder.

She didn't jump from his touch, or even acknowledge it. Being stopped from her one outlet brought back all the troubles that bogged down her young life. It was all coming back in a rush and she fought to keep tears at bay. Hadn't she gone through it all this MORNING? And to cry in front of the BOSS...

'I don't want him thinking ANYTHING is wrong.' Which was a crock because she knew he ALREADY thought something was awry.

Slowly, she dropped both hands into her lap and looked up. She futilely tried to hide the despondent emotions from her eyes and face, but couldn't. It was too much...she had too much to DEAL with. She couldn't hide from them forever...

He was taken aback at the sorrow that laced those once pleasant chocolate orbs. The heady emotion dulled the natural beauty, casting sorrow to whoever looked upon them. And sorrow he did feel. Kneeling in front of her, he gave a worried glance. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, desperately wanting to know.

She sighed softly, knowing the cat was out of the bag. She broke the stare and looked at her hands. Desperation to tell him her problems weighed heavily on her, as well as the pride to deal with it herself and not lean on him. She was torn between the two decisions.

"Come on, you can tell me. I may be your boss, but I'm also a person." He coached softly.

Her eyes looked around the empty waiting room, not feeling like discussing ANYTHING in such an open area. He looked around and stood with a small nod. "Right. Let's take this in my office."

She looked up, that rage of sadness still in her once beautiful eyes. She looked lost for a second, torn between leaving to a safe haven and staying to do her duty, what she was hired to do. "But, I can't leave the front desk..." She muttered, almost childlike.

The aimless emotion in her voice tore at his heartstrings. Even when she was going through something hard, she was still dedicated to her job. He admired her even more for that. Without a word from her, he walked to the vid phone and pressed a few numbers to an extension.

"Yes Quatre?"

She watched blankly at whatever he was doing. One of the other secretaries stared back through the vid phone.

"I'd like you to take Divinity's calls while she's on break." He gently ordered.

The woman nodded and smiled, looking behind him at her co-worker. She looked in bad shape over SOMETHING. "I'd be happy to Quatre." Her gaze looked at her associate, sending sympathy through her eyes. "You have a good lunch now Diva." She said and terminated the connection.

He looked back at Divinity a little confused. "Diva?"

That brought out a brief small smile. "It's my nickname." She mysteriously said.

He chalked it up to another question he wanted to ask her, but not now. He was worried about her getting out that pent up hostility and sadness so she could get back to being the friendly, enjoyable person he knew. After she stood, he tugged on her arm to get her to move. All those emotions she wasn't dealing with were bogging her feet down. Once she got into a rhythm of one foot in front of the other, he walked by her side, keeping a side glance on her.

The two slowly arrived at his office, the journey seeming to have taken forever. Now glad he didn't lock it, he pushed the door open, allowing her in first. Stepping in to the plush setting, she realized what she had done and felt mild panic spring up.

'What am I DOING?' She wondered, eyes widening a little. Turning, she worriedly met blue when he finished shutting the door.

"Listen Mr. Winner," She rambled, slightly wringing her hands, "I appreciate your concern and all, but I REALLY need to get caught up on those documents. So if I could just-"

"Sit. Down." He ordered, that stern tone back again. In his voice only, not in his eyes. His patience was vast and he knew it would be a trial to get this secret woman to talk.

'Like pulling TEETH.'

She obediently marched to the armchair and plopped down heavily. Hands immediately covered her face, thinking about how behind she was going to be for however long she was going to be away from the desk.

'I'm NEVER going to get out of here.' She thought dismally.

He slowly walked to the loveseat next to the armchair and rested both elbows on his knees as he leaned closer to his distraught employee. "Stop with that formal stuff, you hear me?" He lightly asked, trying to break the mood.

She snorted softly and uncovered her face. "I TOLD you Mr. Winner, I like to keep a professional atmosphere when I work." She mumbled. Leaning back in the chair, she rested her tired brain on the back of it and stared at the high ceiling, almost sinking into the comfy fabric.

He looked at her exhausted appearance, put off only by the proficient suit she wore. A quick glance could misplace any problems with this professional woman, unless you got her to sit down and unconsciously REVEAL those problems.

"Well not here. Right now I'm just Quatre, okay?" He asked, hoping she would call him by his first name.

"In your own OFFICE?" She wondered out loud.

He smiled at her small joke. "ESPECIALLY in my own office. I make the rules in here." He smiled. "And right now I'm just Quatre and you're just Divinity. Not Mr. Winner or Miss Barbados." Hearing her formal name sounded weird coming from him and she mentally admitted that she didn't like it. He was allowed the RIGHT to call employees by their first names...

"Sorry sir, but I'm still on the clock."

He denied her with a shake of his head. "Look at me Divinity." He said softly. 

At a snail's pace, her head lifted from the comforting stance to look into his beautiful eyes. She could NEVER deny the fact that he had beautiful and distinctly unique blue/green eyes. That would be ignoring a wondrous creation from nature.

"As of right now you ARE on break." He said slowly. "I pulled you away and gave your duties to someone ELSE. Right now you are guilt free from what rests on your desk so why don't you give up the business façade and tell me what's on your mind?"

She blinked at him, wondering how he was so astute. Slowly, she broke the gaze and looked down at her knees. "I can't." She muttered softly.

"Why?" He instantly asked. "There is no rule or regulation that says another person can't tell someone else their problems."

"Are you sure?" She asked with a small smile, finding a strange time to joke.

He smiled from it though, seeing a peek of her personality spark for a second. Then her smile was lost to a frown. "If it exists, **I **haven't found it." The corners of her mouth twitched, but lost the fight. "Come on." He playfully nudged. "Why won't you tell me what's on your mind?" He asked, wondering that as well.

She fought a sigh. "I don't know..." She nearly whispered. She looked back into his eyes, sending apology through hers. "Pride?"

He snorted slightly. "'Pride goeth before a fall'."

Uncomfortable silence filled the room, so much that he felt a window should be opened to let some out. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the direct approach, he stood up suddenly. "Why don't I order lunch." He offered, trying to find some way around her wall.

She shook her head, even though his back was to her. Standing, she slowly walked after him and stopped in front of his immense glass desk. "No sir, I'm not hungry. You don't need to order anything for me." She denied quickly. Even after she said that, her stomach growled, giving away her declarations.

He smiled and softly chuckled at her flustered look. "You can't lie to me Divinity, and neither can your stomach." She managed a small smile through her blush. "I'm ordering." He said, giving no room for argument. Pausing with a hand over the vid phone numbers, he looked at her again. "What would you like?"

She clenched her jaw lightly at the kindness he wasn't allowing her to get by. "I TOLD you Mr. Winner, I don't eat out much." She softly reminded.

"Well...then what kind of food do you like to eat?" He asked, wording it differently.

"Chinese." She said immediately.

He smiled slightly, glad she said so. "Good, I know just the place."

He dialed and ordered so much that all sounded heavenly to, but she fought to open her mouth and tell him she didn't need anything. She couldn't AFFORD it.

"It'll be here soon." He said, shutting the phone off. Looking at her behind the desk made Divinity feel a little more comfortable with the whole boss/employee thing; as she wanted it. One finger traced invisible patterns on the glass surface, nervousness coming forth with a new problem.

"Is there a way you can dock my check sir?" She hesitantly asked. "I don't have any money on me and I don't have a checkbook of any kind..."

"Don't worry." He said, waving his hand dismissally. "I'm paying."

Her eyes jerked to his. "But Mr. Winner, you shouldn't have to do that for me. I didn't even want anything in the first place and-"

One hand thrust in between them, cutting off her ramblings. "I'm paying and that's that."

Her mouth snapped shut, teeth clicking slightly. Her finger went back to those patterns, casting the two into silence.

He gave her a weird look. "Are you ALWAYS this defiant to the good will of others?"

"Yes." She softly answered, surprising them. He didn't expect her to answer at all, and she figured she hadn't said it out LOUD.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

Biting her lower lip, she pointedly refused to look at him. "I...well...I've...just been independent since I moved to L-4. Plus I've never liked charity..."

Her nose wrinkled in disgust, hating that word. Her pride was strong, as was her independence. She was taught to rely a lot on herself when she was younger and it was put to good use during the war.

"So you're not originally FROM here?" He asked, soaking up this new information.

She gave a small shake of her head, keeping silent. She was still a little stunned at herself for revealing so much to someone she only met a week ago.

"Where then?" He asked, hoping she would say.

"Earth." She nearly whispered. She felt incredibly shy about saying something about herself, not having to do so to anyone for a while.

She'd been able to talk to Jenny because the co-receptionist was so friendly and she was so easy to talk to. But someone walked by while the two were talking behind the desk one day and word got around that she was having family troubles. Soon everyone on first floor and half of second knew, but it helped because she was able to take sudden vacations back home without explanation. Everyone already KNEW the inside scoop of her life. It seemed the only person out of the loop was standing in front of her, the man that probably NEEDED the inside information.

He couldn't really picture her being from Earth for some reason. Mostly because the L-4 colony was so far away from the planet. His eyes narrowed. "Then how did you get this job all the way out HERE?" He asked quizzically.

"You'd be surprised how far a galaxy wide search can go." She muttered, a small nostalgic smile painting her face.

All he could do was scratch his head at that one, not understanding what she was talking about.

~*~*~

Lunch finally came, relieving the awkward silence. Divinity was able to tell him a little more about her life while they waited, though he WAS right...it WAS like pulling teeth. She was nearly unwilling to tell anything about herself, her reasons still unknown to him.

He set everything on the coffee table and she nearly instantly started in. She slowed down when she met his eyes, realizing she was eating like a pig. She apologized through an embarrassed blush and downcast eyes, saying that she hadn't eaten breakfast and forgot to pack a lunch. He only smiled, not holding her eating habits against her.

"So what caused you to be late today?" He asked, sipping some of his tea. She swallowed some of the white rice, all she eaten tasting heavenly. She hadn't eaten Chinese since she left Earth and white rice was too easy to make.

"I TOLD you, I forgot to set my alarm clock." She reminded. A half grimace/smile popped up. "I guess I didn't turn it back on before I left yesterday for here." She met his eyes. "Normally I get up, get ready, and turn it back on before I leave. That way I know it won't go off again."

He nodded thoughtfully as he listened. She had a nice voice, a soft soprano. Mentally he shook his head again.

Looking down, she stabbed the takeout box with her chopsticks. "I was just so tired yesterday that I forgot to make sure I had it turned on. It's so easy for me to forget a lot of things after I get back from work... I'm just all worked out from being here so long..."

She stopped her explanation by grabbing a chunk of rice and stuffing it in her mouth. She didn't want him hearing that, or he would start docking her hours. She couldn't AFFORD him doing that.

"When do you get up?" He asked, trying to ease her apparent discomfort.

She swallowed and looked to his eyes. "Four a.m."

His eyes nearly bugged from their sockets. "What takes you nearly three HOURS to get ready?" He asked shocked.

She smirked. Putting down the box, she held up a hand and counted off fingers. "The walk to work takes about half an hour. I like to ENJOY the scenery and not hurry. The hair I possess is extremely THICK and hard to manage. It takes about forty minutes of hand drying alone. A shower is normally thirty...again my hair is hard to manage. Waking up takes about twenty," She stopped and smiled, "Breakfast takes another twenty; and if I have time to make lunch, that normally takes up the rest of it." Finished with her list, she picked up the box and some more white rice.

He blinked, wishing he had that much leisure time to get ready. But she really didn't have that much to DO before she came to work.

"Why don't you get a blow dryer for your hair?" He asked. "And make your lunch when you get home?"

She shook her head. "I already told you that when I get back from work I'm normally too tired to do anything. And I can't afford a blow dryer." Her lips pursed. "And it's not good for my hair." She added.

He looked at her strangely. "With as many hours as you work a day...you can't AFFORD a hair dryer?" He asked. "Where does all your money GO?"

Immediately he knew that was a touchy subject for her. Those beautiful doe-like eyes filled up with a poorly hidden pain, dropping instantly to her food to try and hide. "Or...do you not want to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly

"Not." She immediately said, voice wavering slightly.

He nodded, now knowing the reason she worked so much dealt around money for something. But for WHAT he didn't know, and from the way she was taking such a simple question, he wouldn't know anytime soon. Pressing his lips together, he fought for a different subject to bring up.

She sadly poked through her rice, trying in vain to grab enough to bring from the carton before it fell from her chopsticks. Her hands were shaking too much to keep a good-sized bunch on the slim pair. She studied the utensils she held, wondering how the white plastic would look in her hair. 'Once they're WASHED that is.' They were just plain white, with plenty of space to put decorations on and personalize. 'If I ever get the time to DO so.' She retorted.

"So, you live on Earth. Where at? Is it a certain continent?"

She nodded, feeling a little better talking about her homeland. "Spain." She softly answered, looking at him.

Looking at her face again showed the little details that screamed Hispanic origin. Strange how he never seen it before, but he didn't know many of Spanish descent. He smiled softly. "So you're...Spanish then?"

She smiled, raising an eyebrow. "That IS the native language there, jefe." She said, letting her bilingual capabilities purposely slip.

His brow arched pleasantly from the foreign tongue. "J...jefe means what?" He asked, trying to pronounce it.

She smiled at his attempt to speak her language. It was ALWAYS funny to hear newcomers try to pronounce the vowels of her ancestors. "Boss." She replied, getting enough rice to eat.

Being reminded of the title only put him in a slightly uncomfortable position. She was hung up on titles for some reason, one he didn't understand. "Is there a REASON why you blatantly keep calling me sir or Mr. Winner?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know. No more joking around, no more side-stepping the issue with some crack or joke.

She looked at him and blinked, figuring he'd know by now. She TOLD him enough.

"ASIDE from the 'professional atmosphere'," He added, making quotation marks with his fingers, "what's the deal? You don't ACT very professional all the time around here. But you're hung up on calling me by a title that makes me feel like I'm twice your age."

She blushed a little, averting her gaze. "Well...I've always been taught to respect my 'elders'. Be they actually older than I, or by profession. I had a job where I knew my boss's first name and that job was one of teamwork, it wasn't like all THIS." She said, hands flaying around her at the surroundings.

"No...this is a FAR cry from where I used to work." She muttered, more to herself than him. Slightly shaking her head, she looked at him, giving her full attention. "Plus mi padre is big on respect. It's the whole Spanish ancestral...thing." She sputtered, not able to put it into words. There really WAS no word for tradition, other THAN tradition.

Hearing her speak Spanish again perked his ears. He never really heard the language, not even knowing anyone that spoke it. Even when he visited Earth, he didn't know it was still around. It seemed a dying language, like Latin.

Smiling a little, he snuggled minutely into the couch, trying to get more comfortable. "Well all THAT aside, I'm asking it a personal favor if you would TRY calling me Quatre once in a while." A wry grin broke from his handsome face. "I don't think it'd kill you to once in a while." An idea formed. "Can you say it now? Just to get the hang of it?"

She set her almost empty carton down, not bothering with the remains still inside. Picking up her tea, she stared at the small amount of rising steam thoughtfully. She'd been drilled ever since she could talk English AND Spanish to respect those with higher authority, or elder than she. What he was asking went against her principles, and her father's thoughts. But looking at his kind, insistent face, something rebellious in her mind sparked.

'But papa is not HERE.' She thought with a mental smirk. 'What he won't know won't HURT him right?'

Giving a small sigh, she raised the cup to her lips. "Trataré......Quatre." She slowly muttered.

Finally hearing his name felt like finishing a small task, and her accent only strengthened the vowels in his name, making it sound even more exotic. He liked it. "What?" He asked, a small grin splitting his face.

She smiled despite what she'd just done. Gone against centuries of tradition and her father's wishes. Closing her eyes when she realized he didn't understand half of what she said, she chuckled softly.

"I said I'll TRY...Quatre." She translated softly.

He nodded, happy should would at least do THAT. "Good enough for ME. Now...tell me something in Spanish." He said, eagerly leaning forward. He liked hearing her speak in her native tongue. With the combination of her soft lilting voice, it just made her all the more attractive in his eyes.

She grinned widely, looking at him for a quick sentence. "Hmmm..." Tapping her cheek with a thoughtful look, she decided to improv. "Well...Quatre, tiene pelo rubio y ojos bonitos." She muttered, a sheepish grin splitting her face.

Hearing the thick tint to her vowels, along with the speed, he barely caught any of it. "Say that again...but SLOWER." He asked, smiling a little. He would ask her to translate after he caught SOME of the words.

She repeated herself as requested, fighting a blush. She KNEW he would want to know what she said, but she didn't feel ALL too embarrassed about translating.

"And what does THAT mean?"

A small tint graced her cheeks, rendering her all too cute in his eyes. The way she demurely ducked her head, those long lashes fluttering down under almost closed eyes... 'STOP that!' He weakly ordered.

But it was too hard to deny that she WAS attractive. No...attractive was too WEAK to use...BEAUTIFUL was the word to use. Her manners and poise, grace and natural beauty, along with her unique personality, and now her carefully hidden accent...she was an exotic creature and he couldn't deny it. If they still existed, she could've been a MODEL. Her body was sure the size for it. A slim figure, wide hips with a curvaceous waist, slim bust line... He fought a blush just thinking about it.

"The first half, tiene pelo rubio...that means you have blond hair." One hand went to the crown of his head, feeling the soft strands absentmindedly. "And the second y ojos bonitos..." That blush deepened, her timid girlish manner peeking out even farther. She nibbled on her lip, cradling the forgotten tea in her hands.

An eyebrow raised. "What does it mean?" He asked, lightly prodding her. There was no WAY he could type it into a computer for translation, he didn't even know how to SPELL what she just said.

Feeling boldness from somewhere, she reminded herself that he DID have pretty eyes. If he didn't KNOW this then he was BLIND to his looks. She looked directly into his eyes, still smiling slightly. "Ojos bonitos means pretty eyes..." She softly translated.

He smiled from the compliment and blushed slightly.

She watched him avert his gaze to the finished food on the glass coffee table, taking in his face with a sudden maturity. He acted like she had just seconds ago, and now she felt like the elder. His boyish good looks, shaggy hair cut and slim muscular size, along with kind personality and professionalism made him the perfect candidate to...

Her eyes widened and she quickly adjusted her shock before he looked at her. 'You COMPLETE that thought and...'

She couldn't threaten herself and she already HAD mentally completed that thought. 'Oh lord, I need to get out of here and get to work! That'll help, I hope.'

Drinking the small amount of tea in gulps, she quickly finished it and stood up suddenly. "Thank you...ah...Quatre for your hospitality and kindness. But I must get back to work if I'm to get out of here before seven." She smiled slightly, facing him as he stood.

He nodded, feeling a sudden uncomfortable air. They shared something private and personal, and now she had to get back to the professional world. He didn't have a problem getting to know the pretty girl in front of him, but Divinity was wondering how she was going to forget the flustering effect he suddenly had on her.

Eyeing his beautiful eyes again, she took in his good looks before starting for the door silently.

As she passed, he took note of something different about her. Watching her walk away, he eyed the back of her body and paused. "Divinity." He called out.

She stopped, one hand over the doorknob, ready to turn it and escape. Closing her eyes at how close she was to leaving, she turned with a small smile.

His brow furrowed. "Did you change something on yourself?" He asked, slowly rubbing a finger against his lips.

Her eyes gravitated to the minute motion and she forced herself to look into his eyes. She was confused at his strange statement. Looking down at her suit, she wondered if she got something on it. "Did I spill food on myself?" Turning for him, to see if she got the back somehow, she stopped facing him again.

Her twirl allowed him to see what she changed about herself. Having the pleasure of seeing her day in and out every morning and evening allowed him to memorize her features, and notice any change to her person. "Your hair is different. You braided it." He commented, happy he figured it out.

One hand immediately went to the different bun, amazed he noticed such a small detail. "Yes. I took a bath last night and braided it because it was much easier to manage." She rambled softly, still in shock. Men NEVER took notice of changes in a woman's appearance. She knew HER brothers never did.

He nodded. "It looks nice. Why don't you let your hair down?" He wondered.

She blushed from his compliment, looking down at her heels. "It's more professional this way. And my hair is too much to worry about while I'm working. It's more manageable this way."

Turning the knob finally, she opened the door and stopped in the archway. "Thank you again señor." She said, quickly walking out before he could ask her to translate. That would only result in another small 'lecture' for her to call him by his first name. She already done so more times than she thought possible today, more times than she thought she EVER would.

~*~*~

Sitting back in her comfy chair, she stared at the screen saver and pursed her lips. She felt...funny. Strange. There was no way to classify the emotions going through her, but they were something she never dealt with.

Moving the mouse ball with her thumb, the computer screen popped up; showing where she left off. Looking at her paper, she tried to classify what she was feeling. All the anger and overworked emotions were non-existent. Now she was left with pleasant feelings once again.

'But it's not just being pleasant.' She thought. 'It's something else.' Positioning her hands, she slowly continued, thoughts moving at a quicker pace than her fingers. 'I've just broken the rules of tradition and family. I just called Quatre by his first name.' She mentally paused when she realized she did it again, this time more easy than the last few.

Her mind blanked on reflex, allowing her to finish the letter without anymore problems. After shuffling around papers, the answer came to her.

'I'm not so bogged down. I've gotten a small, albeit not ALL, of my problems off my chest. I let my feelings out.' She answered. Knowing she vented to someone made her smile. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

After the food arrived, she had something to occupy herself with. 'So THAT was his strategy.' She thought with a smirk. 'The little devil.'

She felt like laughing for some reason. She just felt...happy. 'That I found someone to talk to?' Her brow furrowed minutely as she worked effortlessly on the next document. 'But...why the BOSS?' She wondered.

'Maybe, because I kept him out the entire time? Because he was the only one who knew NOTHING about me and didn't have to hear the rumors?'

Her lip was slowly nibbled on, concentration not being broken on her work OR internal monologue. She didn't know the answer, even though she kept running ideas through her head. All she knew was she felt LOADS better than she had since she woke up.

'Maybe this day won't be so bad AFTER all...' She thought. The workload on her back seemed to mentally lessen a great deal.


	4. chapter 4

Clicking away at the mouse, she pulled away from the computer with a resigned sigh. 'This is FRUSTRATING!' Rubbing fingers over tired eye muscles felt like heaven. 'I'll never get this round done.' Not one to give up and quit in the middle of a game, her resolve hardened.

Looking at the clock before reaching for the mouse again, she only had twenty minutes left on her break. 'Should be PLENTY of time to finish this.' She figured. Chocolate eyes narrowed. 'I am not using my HINTS either.' Finally seeing a move, a triumphant smile popped up, the mouse clicking away again.

Coming out of his office, eyes on a few papers for Diva to work on, his ears were assaulted with a load of soft clicks. Looking up curiously, he was confused. 'I thought she said she was taking a BREAK?'

Through the entire time they worked together, he made sure she took at least ten minutes out of the day to eat and/or relax. She thankfully stuck to the routine, though she never left the front desk.

A small smile came to his face. A few times, he managed to pry her away and to his office. He asked her to teach him a few basic words in Spanish, just in case she started spouting off for some strange reason. She only smirked, but agreed. He now knew how to count and say an extremely small number of small, but complete phrases successfully.

Stopping within eyesight of her desk, his eyebrow rose. She was staring at her computer screen with a small thoughtful look to her beautiful eyes. It made her look older than she normally did.

Shaking his head with a small smile to dislodge any thoughts, he slowly waltzed to her work area, curious at what she was working on.

Leaning back again from dead time, she rubbed her eyes again, weary from staring at the computer screen so much. 'Though it's no different from any OTHER time I look at it.'

Pulling the hand away, her eyes slowly opened to her monitor. A green background shone; small, multi-colored pieces stacked in a strange pattern. Eyes narrowed as she tried to find a pair to click on, to continue with the game, to complete it and get the fortune at the end. That was the goal, to find out what the fortune said to the champion.

"What're you playing?"

Jumping, she whirled the chair around and met his eyes. Sighing deeply when she saw him, a hand came out, playfully swatting his arm. "Don't DO that!" She nearly shouted.

He flinched through a smile, fighting laughter.

She smiled widely and leaned back in her seat from the sudden adrenaline rush. Turning back to the computer, she found another pair and quickly clicked it away.

His eyes narrowed from the unfamiliar game. "So...you going to ANSWER me?" He asked amused, looking around her head. Walking to her side, he rested a hand on the desk and leaned against it, looking at the screen as she played.

"Tai Pei." She said nonchalantly. "You find two pairs that don't have tiles in front or over them and click them away." She instructed, showing him as she clicked another pair gone. She smiled slightly in triumph, only half a dozen pairs left and all easy to get to.

"The object of the game is to get all pairs off the screen and get to the fortune at the end." Quickly making the last pair disappear, a fortune popped up. "Humph, well of COURSE I win Tai Pei." She said, hoping there was something better than 'congratulations on winning Tai Pei!'

His head shook, amused at her silly behavior. But the game looked like fun and he mentally planned on asking her to have the game downloaded to his computer in the office before the two left today. "Well, I just came to drop these off for you to retype." He said, tapping the papers playfully over her head.

Looking up with a smile, she took them with a playful scowl. Deep brown eyes looked over the contracts, finding a few spelling errors in them. An eyebrow rose.

"Wow, who did THESE?" She asked sarcastically, already setting them on top of the pile. ANYTHING Quatre handed her came FIRST.

Turning to face him again, she smiled pleasantly at him. "Anything ELSE you needed Quatre sir?"

He tried to scowl through an emerging smirk. She was toying with his notions of using his first name. And from the wry grin she gave, she KNEW she was doing it to get a rise out of him. An eyebrow rose and a hand moved to the top of her head, mussing up her hair before she pulled away with a small cry.

"NOT the hair!" She nearly whined, protectively covering it with both hands. He chuckled softly and walked around the receptionist's desk, intent on getting back to work. Running both hands through her hair again, she checked the clock and started another game since she had enough time to do so.

~*~*~

Casually taking the long way back to his somewhat lonely office, his mind wandered to the spunky girl he'd gotten to know. Sure he STILL didn't know her past or reason for working so many hours every day and almost all weekend, but he knew the little things about her and that's what mattered most to him.

She COVETED her hair...mostly because it was so thick and hard to manage. He smirked. And he tried to mess it up as much as he could whenever she gave him just cause.

Screwing with the formalities and his name was another one. The past week had been QUITE the trial for her to openly say his first name. This last week had been so easy for her, though she slipped up one day and called him Quatre sir. Now, she playfully added the last half whenever possible. Although it still went in accordance with both their wishes, he STILL wanted the second half banished from his name.

Chuckling, he gently pushed the door open and shut it softly behind him. 'We work really well together.' He thought, going to his desk to throw away the remains of his lunch. Over the small amount of his only free time, he went through the contracts for a meeting later today, in case they needed to be redone. Sure enough, a few errors caught his eye and he figured it better to be safe than sorry in matters such as binding laws.

After picking everything up, he found a rare spare minute in his hectic schedule. Serenely walking to the large window, hands clasped behind him, blue eyes stared down at the city of L-4.

His mind backtracked again to how far he'd come in the business. It was all running smoothly now, thanks to his hard earned hours at the office. That and the dedication of his staff to help update him on the past transactions and happenings since his father opened the business. Now, he knew it all and that was how it should be.

He blinked slowly as his thoughts veered off. The help of his crew... 'Diva...' He thought fondly.

She sure was a piece of work alright. Knowing her nickname now, he used it whenever possible, finding it a proper spoof of her real one. The background that came with it also served as further proof. 'With her SPEAKING voice, I could only imagine how she SINGS.'

Through the entire time they worked on working together, and her to try and open up to him, she confided a lot of little details. She adored singing ever since she knew what it was and loved to sing. She often played the piano and had a further interest in a few other musical instruments, since her skills with one could adapt to others.

'I should invite her over to play sometime.' He thought with a small smile.

She had three brothers, two elder and one almost two years younger than her. Finding she was from a relatively large family, although entirely biological, allowed a small connection all the same for him. He could understand what it was like to be the only child in one's gender, his other siblings being all girls and women.

'It must be hard to connect with all boys.'

He knew that trying to find something in common with his sisters was always easy, but that was because he grew up somewhat a gentle child with an easy childhood. 'Though defining EASY would be a hard task to do.' He thought, eyes clouding over darkly.

Turning from his post, long legs purposely strode to the desk to get to work, to deliberately keep busy. He had enough time to think of old memories and hopefully banish them from existence. Anything up till the end of the war was not something he cherished; the only saving grace OF the war was meeting the other pilots.

Sitting at his desk, he shuffled through any unfamiliar pages, to find something to do. 'I'm not proud of what I've done.' He thought resigned. 'But at least I've done something to CHANGE who I am.'

Slumping back in the chair with a heavy heart, one hand propped his chin up as he tiredly closed his eyes. His personality was such a change from before the war. He was never proud of what he was, but having met Rashid and the other Maganacs gave him purpose, gave him...pride.

'Pride...' Blue eyes slowly opened and took in his father's lengthy, plush office. Pulling his chin away from his fingers, he stood and went to the bookcase. Knowing that he never really knew his father always left a small hole in his heart, one he knew could never be fixed. Stopping in front of the cherry mass, the blond head bowed with sad eyes.

'But I can know his personality by just being in this room.' Those beautiful eyes looked around again, taking in the small quirks that made up the man Mr. Winner was. He hadn't wanted to move anything out of the room, even if he didn't like it.

Looking at the bookshelf, one hand ran down the paperback titles, looking for an interesting one to read. Even the fiction books were kept, giving a hint to his father's tastes.

Pulling one particularly interesting one from its resting spot, he sat on the couch and stretched out, opening it to page one. Damned the meetings; damned the ever-present paperwork. They would always be there. Now was a time where he was going to RELAX and do something to indulge himself.

Now that he was caught up on this frenzied business world of polite conversation and backbreaking hours, he was going to take the time and finally read one of the books. All had just sat unused for so long. Now he had a chance to ENJOY himself.

~*~*~

She started her routine walk home just after six, by Quatre's order of course. He made sure she got out when he did, mostly since she was able to finish work by then. Her lips pursed slightly. 'He does that just so I can't stay any longer.'

A small yawn made its way through, but was quickly covered up. 'Though, I DO tend to work till the wee hours anymore.' She slightly grinned. The walk took a little longer since she was a little more tired than normal, though the scenery of the neighborhood was admired a little in the process. She never thought the area she lived in TRASHY, just a little run down. With the war being over and all, no one really had the time OR money to fix it up.

'That seems to be the trend even out HERE.' She thought, looking at the pavement as she slowly walked on.

Finally locking the deadbolts after her, she kicked off her heels with a vow to pick them up tomorrow morning. Leaning against the doorway tiredly, she yawned again, letting this one roam free. In her own abode, it was given that she didn't have to be courteous all the time. And in private she was going to act like the slob she was entitled to be.

Pushing away from the door heavily, she trudged to her room to change into something COMFY. Shrugging off the jacket and cotton shirt, she shivered at the blast of cold air. 'Still, it's better to be OUT of that thing.'

Tossing it on the bed, she slipped from the pants and let them join the rest of her used suit. 'Like I don't wear those ENOUGH.' Smiling slightly, her eyes widened in pleasure at seeing her sweats and tank lying on the bed next to her suit.

Knowing it was better to pick up the nearly forgotten shoes NOW instead of the morning, she wearily trudged back to the front door. 'Besides, it might be too dark in the morning to SEE these things.' She grinned wryly, bending down to grab them.

Standing again, she turned and paused when a small red blinking caught her attention. Fear stabbed her veins, chilling her and sending shivers through her body.

Dropping the shoes, she rushed to the vid phone to check on the message. Now thanking the phone company for allowing free installation of messages, she pressed play on it, crossing her fingers.

Her father's face popped up. Her heart went out to him immediately. A tired, weary face stared back at her before he attempted a small fatherly smile.

"Hola mi hija. I know you're at work right now, but I needed to call. I do not mind getting your messaging system, as long as you GET this." His forehead bent forward to greet a gnarled, weathered hand as lengthy fingers rubbed his sun kissed skin. "Su madre isn't getting any better as los doctores hoped. You KNOW I hate to call and ask you hija, but the whole reason you LEFT was to provide for la familia."

He looked at her again, sadness in his eyes. "I need dinero. The doctors are demanding that we pay them before too much longer." He sighed deeply, as if weighted down with something heavily, perhaps the whole WORLD. "Te amo mi Diva. If you can, call back por favor."

He managed a semblance of a smile, but it didn't last long. "If posible, maybe you could talk con su madre." He gave a small wave and the message stopped.

Immediately keeping the message as new, it popped up as one saved message...dated TWO DAYS ago. She forgot to breath. Wide eyes stared at the letters, feeling shivers pass up her spine.

"Mama..." She breathed, almost too horrified to call back. She knew the risks of taking a job so far away from her home, from her mother. Although she could provide everything they needed financially, she would miss her mother physically and emotionally. She missed them ALL terribly.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Wiping them before any could fall; she took a few deep breaths and returned the call.

"¿Hola?" Came the familiar Spanish accent. "Ah Diva! Where have you BEEN?"

Swallowing harshly, she gravely looked at her eldest brother. "Enrique." She greeted quickly, accent slipping. "¿Como está mama?" She asked, keeping her fingers crossed out of the vid camera's sight.

He managed a small smile. "She is okay hermana. She asks for you daily." His smile faltered. "Pero hay nada that I can do. Everyone has told her that you are in L-4, trabajando por todos. Trying to afford las cuentas."

She nodded, knowing and LIVING what he was saying.

He sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair. "Los doctores don't know if she will last much longer, even WITH the treatments they've given her."

"¡No DICE ese!" She harshly bit out. "Madre will MAKE it! She is una peleadora! She would not let something like this get her down."

Enrique shook his head, knowing his baby sister was still in denial about the whole thing. She had every right to be, but working as much as she did, did not give her time to deal with the harsh reality of LIFE.

"You got your message from padre?" He asked, purposely changing the subject. But with the type of message, that wasn't straying too far.

She nodded minutely. "I will transfer the credits from my account first thing en la mañana. Everything is closed ahora, but I will call from WORK if need be."

"Well, los doctores have been hounding us and padre has told them you will get them el dinero as soon as posible."

She nodded, mentally reminding herself to get it called in. Their funding WOULDN'T be cut off, not if SHE had anything to do with it! And she had EVERYTHING to do with it! If she needed to pay an unexpected visit to Earth to THROTTLE those impatient doctors, so BE it.

"If ANYTHING happens, call me at work." She pointed, entirely serious. "Tiene el numero."

He nodded.

She hung up a little later with dread in her heart and slightly cursing her eldest brother. How DARE he say such things about her beloved mother!

'She WILL make it!' She vehemently vowed, pulling the covers over her torso. Closing her eyes, she tossed a little before finally giving in to sleep, almost marveling she would get ANY tonight.

~*~*~

_She stood in a massive field of tall, shoulder length grass. Wind whipped it around, creative beautiful waves as it blew. Strangely enough, it didn't touch the immaculate white dress she was wearing or her unbound hair._

_Looking down at her attire curiously, she found the dress nearly ankle length with a wide skirt billowing from the waist. A small curve around her collarbone gave away nothing; short sleeves stopping just before her biceps. It was simple and starch white, but somehow she preferred it that way._

_Without thought or words, she started walking through the grass, quickly finding she was barefoot. The field seemed to stretch on forever, the blue sky dotted with small puffy clouds. The wind didn't touch them either, their resting places unmoving._

_Her casual walk turned to a trot when she realized she was getting nowhere. The field seemed to stretch on forever and her bobbing head couldn't find an end to it._

_Lengthy legs took her through the field, not getting any burrs or scratches on her small feet. Arms helping to propel movement, the wind still didn't touch her. What SHE created was from her own movement. The grass didn't hurt her, didn't scratch her. It was as if she was invisible, if not for hearing the swishing her dress made as it connected with each blade._

_The field abruptly gave way to reddish dust, the grass stopping in a near straight line. She broke through and stopped, looking back at the endless line blankly. Turning back to the bits of weeds and flatlands, she continued walking, arms swinging lazily. Somehow, she knew she had to be somewhere, but getting there was no problem, she had all the time in the world._

_During the walk through the dusty wasteland, a tumbleweed blew in the near distance. Once again, her casual walk turned to a trot as she realized the wasteland went on forever._

_The red slowly turned to normal brown dust, the weeds and tumbleweeds never changing. A few bushes sprouted up along the way but she discarded them. All she knew is she had somewhere to be._

_A small dot on the horizon caught her attention and chocolate eyes locked on it. Arms kept pumping through her run, making that blip a larger size as she got closer._

_The area was now all brown dust; weeds, and now grass, more prominent. Previously sparse bushes stuck out more, dotting the horizon. Slowing her run to a walk again, she came to her destination. The wind never stopped blowing, but slowed down to a small breeze, yet still not touching her. Not out of breath in any way, she stopped maybe twenty feet at the large wooden object._

_Gleeful child laughter filled her ears, decimating the silence, adding to the breeze's music. Hands at her sides, eyes unblinking, she stared at the small handful of children as they played on a large set of playground equipment. A small smile brewed as she continued to watch them roughhouse._

_"¡Aye Enrique, mira a ESTE!"_

_Exuberant clambering over monkey bars followed more laughter. The Spanish words hit her ears and her mind immediately switched to the language._

_"¡TEN CUIDADO Martin!" Came the worried command._

_"No preocupa hermano. Tengolo." Came a small girlish voice. Little hands stopped the small child, virtually still a baby, before he could crawl from the safety of the baby swing._

_"¡Empujame! ¡Empujame!" Came the tiny command. Giving the incessant toddler's demand, it was happily met, the little girl sitting on the normal swings to watch. Excited squealing sounded as air met the baby's face._

_"¿Niños?"_

_All four youthful heads quickly turned to the newest voice._

_Her vision moved with them, now staring at the backdoor of a two-story, white, Spanish-style house a ways away from the equipment. A young, attractive woman came out the back, smiling widely._

_"¿Qué están haciendo?" Her soft voice carried through the wind, through the entire distance clearly._

_"¡MAMA!" The four happily shouted in unison._

_"Mama," Asked the only girl, "¿puede la dama jugar con nosotros?" Slim fingers pointed behind her, over where SHE was standing. Proven wrong about being a ghost, she blinked in somewhat apparent shock at being seen. She had thought no one knew she was there._

_"Si, si. Ella puede." The lady said, waving a beckoning hand. The lady smiled her direction and walked to her children, joining them with a youthful smile._

_Slowly, she walked over and stopped at the edge of the gravel that covered the equipment floor. The five played on, content to let her join in anytime._

_Hearing the youngest shout to be pushed again, she walked over and complied with a serene smile, standing behind him the entire time. His gleeful laughter sounded, making the whole family picture complete. Somehow, she felt like a stranger amongst the inviting youths._

_When she looked away from the swinging baby, the four children remained, but the mother was gone. From somewhere, the slow haunting melody of a piano filled the air. Looking up at the sky as if it could show her, brown eyes met nothing but slowly passing clouds._

_Brow furrowed, she looked back down, but the play area was now empty. All four children disappeared._

_When a beat kicked in, she turned and slowly headed for the backdoor at a snail's pace, feeling an odd serenity to her soul._

****

**This used to be my playground**

**This used to be my childhood dream**

**This used to be the place I ran to**

**Whenever I was in need of a friend**

**Why did it have to end?**

****

_The female's voice also filtered in through the air, seemingly everywhere as was the rest of the music. A sad, but beautiful piece, she listened with rapt attention as she continued to the backdoor._

****

**And why do they always say?**

**'Don't look back; keep your head held high'**

**Don't ask them why because life is short**

**And before you know, you're feeling old and your heart is breaking**

**'Don't hold on to the past'**

**Well that's too much to ask**

****

_Strolling through the backdoor, she walked through rooms but not stopping. The piano drifted a little closer than through the sky, seeming to come from a specific room. Knowing exactly where to go, an even look on her face the entire time, she stopped outside the open door to the music room._

_Leaning against the archway, a little girl sat on a piano bench, the mother next to her. Her small body had grown a little, making her age later than when she was on the swing-set._

_"Bueno. Bueno hija." She coached softly_

_Lengthy curly hair spun as she smiled at her mother, soaking up the praise._

_"Tratalo como este." Plunking a few keys of the same melody, the mother paused and let the daughter try. Giving a small pat on her shoulder, she stood and left the room, saying she'd be back._

_Walking into the room, she sat on the piano bench as the little girl continued to practice, continuing the music. Apparently invisible again, she listened with hands pristinely folded over her still immaculate dress._

_Eyes gravitated to the piano mallets of the open lid on the grand piano. She listened as the little girl rambled on in Spanish about being a famous pianist when she learned enough and was old enough._

_Turning, she looked at the little girl and met startling familiar chocolate eyes. The little girl's eyes crinkled as she smiled, staring straight at her. "¿Piensa que estoy buena?" She asked, eyes widening a little as she waited._

_She smiled and nodded slightly, knowing how much the little girl loved the device in front of her. That full head of curly hair swung around, eyes landing on the door her mother had not returned through. "¿Dónde está mama?" She asked, directing the question at her once again visible person._

_Her brow furrowed in sympathy. A slim, grown hand slowly moved from her lap and rested on the young girl's shoulders. "Su madre no esta volviendo." She softly, regrettably informed._

_Watery brown eyes swung back her way, a sniffle working through the silence. When her small fingers stopped playing, the mysterious haunting song stopped playing as well._

_"Mama..." Came the meek little voice. Chubby little arms flung themselves around her waist as she loudly cried._

_Closing her eyes in mourning, she hugged the young girl gently, feeling her pain. It was hers as well._

_When she pulled back, she met a mirror image of herself with an even face. Her image sniffled, another tear falling from those doe-like eyes. "It's not right..." She whispered sadly, still holding on in a limp hug. "Mama..." She weakly muttered._

_Bowing her head from lack of emotion and utter detachment, her eyes closed to show her sympathy._

_Pulling both hands back to her lap, fingers crossed slowly. Looking up again, her twin was gone, the room empty and void of life. Somehow knowing the entire HOUSE was empty, she slowly stood from the piano bench, slowly making for the door. Every move she did was detached and unhurried, like she had all the time in the world._

****

**This used to be my playground, used to be**

**This used to be my childhood dream**

**This used to be the place I ran to**

**Whenever I was in need of a friend**

**Why did it have to end?**

****

_Finally reaching the backdoor, she paused in the middle of the archway, the screen door behind held open by an invisible force. The wind gently swayed the two adult swings, as if someone was still on them. Her eyes fixated on the playground equipment, ears perked to the haunting song as it continued to play._

****

**And why do they always say?**

**'No regrets'**

**But I wish that you were here with me**

**Well then, there's hope yet**

**I can see your face in our secret place**

**You're not just a memory**

**'Say goodbye to yesterday'**

**Those are words I'll never say, I'll never say**

****

_An invisible violin picked up the downtime in the song, creating empty emotions in her heart. Slowly, one foot stepped forward almost in time with the violin's beat._

_Reaching the edge of the playground, she stopped, still staring at the swings. Blinking, she moved to sit on one, staring at the ground. Hands gripped both chains as she rocked a few inches. Looking up, she found the mother staring back at her, mimicking the same position and motions with a small, sad smile._

****

**This used to be my playground, used to be**

**This used to be our pride and joy**

**This used to be the place we ran to**

**That no one in the world could dare destroy**

****

_Deep brown eyes solemnly fell to her bare feet, staring transfixed. Ears continuously perked to the song, she was still unable to feel any of the sorrow that transpired through its lyrics and music. It was as if she didn't belong here somehow._

****

**This used to be our playground, used to be**

**This used to be our childhood dream**

**This used to be the place we ran to**

**I wish you were standing here with me**

**~*~**

**This used to be our playground, used to be**

**This used to be our childhood dream**

**This used to be the place we ran to**

**The best things in life are always free**

**Wishing you were with me...**

****

_As the song finished, she bit her lip lightly and looked up. The mother was gone, the swing entirely stopped. Blinking from the sudden solitary feeling, a tear fell from her eye. Her face was still a loss of emotion as she stood from the swing and walked away from the playground, back the way she came. Back to the desolate plains and grassy fields where she started from._

~*~*~

Rapidly blinking, she rolled over and woke up. Lashes touched her cheeks, wet with tears. Sitting up slowly, still surrounded by darkness, one hand went to cup her face, finding tracks present. Realizing she was crying just as she had in the dream, she swallowed harshly.

Bringing both knees up somewhat, her arms crossed over them, her weight shifting forward. The silence was thick, uncomfortable.

She was unable to figure out the whole thing, even though part of her didn't want to.

'Madre...' Her mother had been there, playing with her younger self, teaching her piano when she was still able. Sniffling, another tear fell, creating a straight track down her face. The violin's melody filled her ears.

_Wishing you were here with me..._

"Aye mama..." She muttered tearfully, "Te pierdo."

~*~*~

The next morning she called the bank, minutes after they opened. She made SURE she wrote it down on a note and kept it in her palm even after she reached work. The only problem was, the bank didn't open until eight and she was forced to call during work, but it was an oversight as far as SHE was concerned.

She made sure that no one was around before even attempting to dial the vid phone. People around knew her problems and could be sympathetic, but she didn't need anyone worrying more than necessary.

~*~*~

A day passed and she couldn't help but worry. Enrique, her papa, or her other brothers hadn't called her work or apartment number and she was thinking of calling them back to see if everything got changed okay.

Tapping her pencil rapidly on the counter, she got a few stares of those leaving to go to lunch. Gripping it with her palm quickly in slightly embarrassment, she looked around idly with a sigh. Her break was in a few minutes, but she planned on taking it now.

'I am going to call home and see what's up.' She thought strongly. Biting her lip, she looked at the clock on her monitor. Two minutes to go. 'No, I can WAIT those few minutes.'

But those last two minutes were torture to say the least. Her eyes kept looking down at the bottom left of the screen, seeing the seconds slowly tick by. It was as if God was mocking her somehow, trying to tell her to be patient. If she weren't brought up right, she would've said a few choice words about patience.

When the clock FINALLY turned over, her fingers flew to the mouse and brought up her schedule. Marking her time down, she moved to the vid phone, but was stopped by a beeping in her ear.

"Diva?"

Gritting her teeth and slowly closing frustrated eyes, she exhaled an aggravated breath before moving to the monitor and tapped it twice.

"Yes Quatre?" She asked. "Did you need me to pick something up?"

"Well I DO need you to come to my office, but you don't need to pick anything up."

Her brow furrowed slightly. "Is something the matter sir?" She asked, not picking up on the slip.

He smiled wryly. "I just wanted to talk to you MA'AM." He joked. He figured out a strategy for getting her to say his name without thought. If she called him by sir or Mr. Winner, he was going to call her ma'am or Miss Barbados.

An eyebrow rose. "Okay," She drawled slowly, "I just punched out so I'm free." Leaving the earpiece on in case someone called, she left the receptionist's desk.

Stopping in front of his office, she knocked softly before opening it slowly. She knew he didn't like formalities, but she was STILL going to knock, it was only the polite thing to do; even if he WAS taking a break.

"Did you need something?" She asked again softly.

Ocean blue eyes looked up, tinged with concern when he saw her. Her posture held rigid tones, eyes a blend of impatience and worry.

Nodding, he smiled kindly. "Can you come in and shut the door?" He asked softly.

Wondering at what he was getting at, she cluelessly did as asked and walked in front of his desk. Stopping, she rested fingertips on the thick glass, leaning on them slightly.

He smiled lopsided. "You CAN sit down you know." He joked, amusement in his eyes.

Nodding slightly, but not smiling, she pulled up a chair and sat down slowly.

The top of her head didn't allow him to see any emotion on her face, but he sensed something was wrong. Ever since a few days ago, she hardly talked at work, and any pleasantries she exchanged were forced.

He wanted to ask what was bothering her, but she had that look in her eyes, a look that said she didn't want anyone near her. She didn't want to deal with whatever was going on inside her, but if she didn't get out what WAS plaguing her, it would eat her emotions away. And he got her to talk ONCE, he could do it AGAIN.

She sighed through the silence, wondering when he was going to get to the point so she could go call home. Clasping both hands tightly in her lap, she was forced to loosen up when her muscles started cramping.

"Did you need to talk to me about something?" She asked softly, looking at him.

Seeing the serious, haunting emotions in her face, his heart went out to her. He didn't know what had caused such a dramatic change in her personality, but it was a far cry from what he enjoyed seeing every day.

Leaning both elbows on the desk, his head rested on lightly crossed fingers. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, looking her dead in the eye.

Those eyes immediately turned timid, quickly glancing to the floor. But he would have none of that introvert behavior, not when she opened up to him before. "Look at me." He softly ordered.

Knowing enough from the past to obey orders, no matter HOW they were put, she complied.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, even softer than the last time.

The caring tone and look in his eyes brought tears. Blinking slowly, she willed them away, trying to be strong. She didn't want to tell him what was going on. He would make her go home and be with her family and that was something she couldn't afford right now. The entire reason she was here, so far away from home, was to work for the bills required to help heal her mother. If that was possible.

Her tongue darted out to her lower lip and his eyes immediately went to her mouth. Forcefully, he looked back into her eyes, never moving a muscle. He wasn't going to move or even BLINK, until he found out what was wrong. He didn't want anyone under his wing unhappy...and right now she was incredibly torn.

Pressing his lips together, he groped for another way to approach it, to try and guess at what was wrong, but he came up a blank. He didn't know a lot about her background and that fact wasn't helping him out any.

Fiddling with a nail, she looked down at the glass in between them. Urges to unload the incredible burden she was faced with at such a young age started eating at her tongue, readily putting the words to use. If she only opened her mouth... Tears welled up in her eyes again.

He was picking up desperation from her body language, seeing it in her eyes. Concern etched in his blue depths, he sighed quietly.

Leaning back in his chair, resting both arms on the provided armrests, his head cocked to one side. He had been patient with her because he knew forceful prodding was no use. Kindness and soft determination were the only things that could get her from her shell.

"Divinity." He softly stated.

She looked up at him, minuscule startled that he moved. She hadn't noticed.

"I know you want to tell me something, I can see it in your eyes." Leaning forward again, he rested both arms on the glass surface. "Something is evidently bothering you greatly and if you get it off your chest, you'll feel better." He gave a small, gentle smile. "You KNOW you can confide in me and I won't tell a soul. You've done it before, why not again?"

'There's no point in keeping a secret that everyone knows about.' She sullenly thought. Clenching her jaw slightly, one corner of her mouth pursed in a small quirk of a smile.

She wasn't having problems trying to find the words, but she knew her pride was getting in the way. Just as it had when she was nearly forced to tell Jenny the same thing.

_"I'm having problems at home."_

_Jenny nodded. "Okay." She said helpfully. "What kind?"_

_She blinked, hoping all she had to say was that one statement. But it got a lot off her shoulders and from the hopeful smile on the young girl in front of her, she felt like she WANTED to say something to her. "Well..."_

"I'm having problems with my family." She answered.

He blinked, than nodded.

She looked up, almost stunned. Had she said that out loud or heard it in her head? It was the exact thing she'd told Jenny...

"See? That wasn't so hard." He gently joked, giving her a kidding smile.

She looked at him, but didn't smile back.

"What's the wrong with your family?"

Biting her inner lip, she felt like she was under interrogation. "Well...the reason I'm ON L-4...it's because of mi madre..." Her eyes glazed with tears, thinking about the pain her beloved mother was under.

He didn't need for her to translate, knowing what the words meant. She'd been able to teach him THAT much anyway.

A small beeping in her ear caused a sharp jump from both of them. Even though it was meant for her to hear only, the silence magnified it and allowed him to hear.

Leaning back in his chair in resignation, he nodded, allowing her to take the call. EVERY call was important to the company, no matter how small.

She took a deep breath and let it out quickly before pasting a small smile on her face, hoping it went through her voice. Pushing a delicate button on the tiny device, she went through her introduction politely.

He was amazed at the transformation she went through. It was as if she hadn't been nearly crying in front of him, close to telling him her problems merely seconds ago.

"Divinity."

"¿Enrique?" She asked, small surprise in her voice. Eyes widening, she looked at Quatre quickly and stood. Turning, she walked a few steps away. Fear and worry swooped down and claimed her face and posture.

"¿Por qué está llamando? ¿Qué está equivocado??" She asked quickly.

His ears perked up at the accent, but he was unable to translate any of it himself. She hadn't taught him enough yet. But hearing her voice and the way she paced around in a tight circle, he knew something was wrong. The worry he saw from her the past few days sprung forth for him to see. He was finally witness to whatever was plaguing her...and he didn't understand a word she was SAYING.

"Aye, Diva...hermana..." Enrique hesitantly began.

Her ear perked from the sadness in his voice. Her walking stopped. Looking at a window with wide, worrisome eyes, her jaw clenched and unclenched rapidly.

He could almost SEE the anxiety radiate from her.

"QUE." She asked warily. Knowing he would only call for one reason, eyes closed as tears immediately sprang forth. "Me DICElo es noticias buenas." She nearly pleaded. "POR FAVOR."

Enrique shook his head sadly, wondering how HE got stuck telling her. "Madre..."

Her eyes opened slowly and her throat convulsed as she tried to suppress sadness. It would do her no good to cry if it DID turn out to be some bad news, but not GRAVE news. Not in front of him or at work. She had to keep a professional exterior, even IF she had wanted her brother to call her at work.

"Ella se murio este mañana Divinity."

Her heart seemed to stop beating, the words ringing in her head. Ella se murio...se murio...

"No..." She whispered miserably. Blinking, a tear fell, followed by another, and another. Pressing her lips together in a vain effort to keep control, she fought a losing battle. "No, no es VERDAD Enrique." She shakily denied, voice cracking slightly. "¡Te DIJE que mama es una PELEADORA! ¡Ella no PUEDE morirse!"

She quickly lost control, and any exterior she could find. Something this horrible overshadowed it without a doubt. Inhaling a shaky breath, her legs nearly gave out as she slowly walked to the window in a daze. "Pero...pero pague los doctores..." She tearily muttered, as if that was the reason behind it all.

Her head bowed as tears continued to fall from a blank stare, misery etched in every feature.

"Conozco Divinity..." Enrique softly answered, voice wavering. His heart broke for his only sister, she hadn't even been able to say goodbye. She hadn't SEEN her mother in over a month. "Y los docotores TIENE el dinero, pero...hay nada que puden HACER." He said, forlorn in his voice. "Fue su TIEMPO."

Her throat convulsed as she tried to keep the ability to speak. Her chin wobbled a little. "Por lo MENOS...por lo menos ella no tiene sufrir mas..." She added meekly.

Leaning heavily on her hands, they seemed to press into the windowsill. Her entire weight seemed held up with only her hands, her legs utterly useless. It was a miracle she hadn't fallen already.

Her mouth opened in a silent cry, screaming her despair to the deaf. Squeezing her eyes shut didn't keep the tears from falling and soaking the sill with her misery. "Gracias...gracias por llamando...Enrique." She shakily thanked. "Necesité...conocer..."

"Y no quise decirte...por lo menos, no mientras fue a trabajo. Pero papa diji que necesitó conocer."

"Dice padre...gracias..." She whispered tearily. "Llamaré tarde para detalle sobre el funeral."

Slowly, her finger reached up and tapped the delicate button again, terminating the painful call. She knew it was going to happen eventually, but she wished it weren't so. The painful truth, despite all she tried to help avoid, happened. Inhaling another shaky breath in the silence, a small cry of defeat sounded, almost too loudly.

His heart bled for the girl he saw. He watched it all, only able to deter a few words she rapidly spoke. Funeral perked his ears, sending warning signals in his head.

Eyes shiny with tears he could almost shed himself, he silently pushed his chair back, standing slowly. "Divinity?" He nearly whispered.

She exhaled a quiet, shaky breath and sniffled. He could sense her heart breaking, but unless she spoke in English, he couldn't help her in any way. And he knew she wasn't strong enough to repeat what happened though. She looked ready to fall apart.

His entire soul screamed to go comfort her as he watched her shoulders slowly shake. Silently, he walked around his desk, slowly walking to her, hoping not to startle her.

Stopping a few foot from her, his lips pressed together. He had no clue what he was getting himself into. "Divinity?" He asked even softer.

Slowly turning, he met her eyes and was almost bowled over by the pain that shone from her tears. Her entire face was pure anguish and he was almost suffocated by it.

"¿POR QUÉ Quatre?" She whispered in misery. She quickly turned to him and gripped his arms, shaking them slightly.

He looked at her sadly as she gave off a beseeching look. Tears continued to fall down her face.

"¡No es JUSTO! ¡No pude decir adios!" Her head bowed quickly, as if an invisible yoke was suddenly deposited around her neck. "No dije adios..." She whispered.

Her legs finally gave out, all her strength gone. She quickly fell and his arms hurriedly moved under her arms, but her dead weight was more than he could hold in the awkward forward position he was in.

The two slumped to the floor, resting on their knees. If she was able, she would've crawled into a fetal position and hugged her knees as tightly to her chest as she could. But it wouldn't kill the pounding ache in her heart. Nothing would ever be the same again. Her world had changed.

_Wishing you were here with me..._

The damn finally broke. Inhaling shaky breath led to the exhaling of a shaky cry that continued to soft sobbing. He awkwardly enveloped her small, frail form, trying to send comfort to her broken heart.

She didn't resist him and leaned in to his embrace, weaving her arms tightly around his torso. Shoulders shaking with more strength than before, she kept mumbling in Spanish against his chest. "¡No es JUSTO! ¡NO es JUSTO! ¡Aye...mama! ¿¡POR QUÉ!?"

That broke to louder sobbing, the sound carrying through the fabric of his shirt. Tears soaked his shirt in a torrential downpour, sending her grief to him.

Even though he didn't know what was going on, he tried his best to help her. One hand went to the top of her hair, slowly running over the top of it.

Slowly rocking the two in the silence, his teary eyes looked around the office, the rest of his face tinged with sadness.

Gradually looking at her small form, he wondered what he was going to do now. There was no WAY she was going to be able to work, not after what she was going through. And there was no way he was going to PUT her back to work, not after knowing what little he witnessed.

~*~*~

Twenty minutes later, all his appointments and calls on hold, he trudged back into his office. He'd taken the earpiece off her ear and assigned one of the other secretaries to all of Divinity's duties for the rest of the day.

Shutting his door silently, he clicked the lock on it as quietly as he could. He wasn't going to let anyone in the room and bother them.

Leaning against the door heavily, sorrowful eyes looked across the room at the living room furniture. Divinity was sprawled out on her side, facing him as she fitfully slept on. She cried herself to near exhaustion in only a few minutes, nearly falling asleep soon after. Knowing she was unable to walk on her own, he had picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch. He knew she couldn't have weighed much by her thin stature, but she hardly weighed anything in his arms.

Slowly walking to the armchair, he plopped down as quietly as he could, feeling older than his fifteen years. Propping both elbows on his knees, he sighed and rested his face in both hands. Harshly rubbing his face, he felt the stress he suffered for his friend.

Overlapping his hands, his chin heavily rested over them as he stared at the enigma. Her slow, even breathing gave away the deep sleep, but the suffering was still in the crease in her brow, in the raised eyebrows.

His head shook slowly, pressing his lips together tightly. 'What happened to her?' He wondered. He was determined to ask her when she woke up, but when was a mystery.

A new question popped into his head, nearly bowling him over. 'I should take her home with me.'

Leaning back in his chair, wide eyes blinked quickly as he tried to rationalize that thought, never leaving the peaceful sleeper in front of him. 'Well...she shouldn't be ALONE right now...that's apparent... She's never let me give her a ride home so I don't know where she lives and she's in no condition to WALK home...'

The more he rationalized, the better the idea sounded. 'But I'm only doing this because I'm worried about her.' Standing, he felt the indescribable urge to pace.

Clasping both hands nervously behind him, blue eyes stared at the floor, occasionally straying to the beauty nearby. 'It's only natural that I'm worried about her. I'm her boss and she's been displaying some troublesome behavior over whatever is plaguing her. And I'm also her friend.' His step paused, eyes locking on her face. 'I hope.'

The pacing resumed as he continued to think out his jumbled intentions. 'I'm only trying to help after all. I don't want her walking home; she could get hit by a car somehow. This's the safest way.'

Coming to a decision, and hoping it was a correct one, he went to his desk, thinking of everything he'd need to get worked out. Grabbing the papers for the few meetings he was supposed to have today, he went to his door and left. He intended on having Divinity retype a few and make some copies for the chairmen, but she wasn't able to talk in anything but her own language.

Dropping the papers off with a short, vague explanation, he went to the front desk to make his calls. He dialed the few businesses and apologized for the delay in the meeting, thinking up a quick excuse that wouldn't render him or his employees incompetent. It wasn't easy to word either. Lastly, he called Jenny.

She didn't ask many questions about possibly coming in tomorrow. "Is she okay?"

His head bowed with closed eyes. "I don't know." He muttered, not knowing how much she would want him to tell to others. "She had a...BAD phone call from someone in her homeland. I'm not expecting her to work if she doesn't feel up to it." There, THAT was vague enough.

Jenny's hands flew to cover a gasp, eyes widening. "Oh dear God, it's not her MOTHER, IS IT?" She asked in deep concern.

His head shot up, brow furrowing as he looked at her concern stare. "How do YOU know?" He asked mildly suspicious.

She sighed and shook her head sadly. "Almost EVERYONE at the company knows about Diva's mother. That's why they ALLOW her to work such long hours...and take on such a heavy workload. If she doesn't have anything to do after office hours, they'll have her leave. But if she takes on extra, it gives her an excuse to stay as late as she can." A half smile popped up. "I was kind of angry for not being able to work at all or only sporadically, but when she finally broke down and told me what was going on at home...I more than HAPPILY agreed to take the slack when she's not around."

His brow rose. Questions popped into his head. "What's going on at home?" He asked, hoping she would tell him. "I tried asking her, but all she did was ramble in Spanish to me."

The concern in her face deepened. "Oh poor thing, she must be REALLY upset." Jenny's lips pursed.

"What. Happened." He nearly ordered. It would do no good to be cross with her, but he was getting annoyed by apparently being the only one without important information.

Her lips pursed momentarily. "Well...her mother is sick." She slowly started. "I mean SICK. As in big time hospital bills." She bit her lower lip briefly. "Her family can't afford the bills due to what THEY'RE struggling with at home, and she offered to find a job with enough pay to afford everything."

His eyes widened in astonishment. She offered to move away from Earth, all the way out to L-4, AWAY from her mother, just to work HERE?

"She works so much to send what she could to pay the doctors so they could continue treating her mother, to try and save her." Her eyes downcast to the table. "I guess it didn't work." She whispered.

He was utterly floored. She was a more compassionate person than he previously thought. His respect rapidly rose for her methods, as well as honorable intentions.

A pent up breath exhaled loudly, one hand scrubbing his face with an unrevealed problem. "So what will she do NOW?" He asked, mentally dreading the answer.

Jenny looked into his worried eyes. A serious look appeared. "Now that there's no need to work out here, she'll leave..." She voiced out loud.

Shock slowly appeared. In such a short amount of time, Divinity wormed her way through Jenny's, and most of the other employees', hearts. It would be hard to see her go; everyone was like a family there. They all tried to be her surrogate family while she was away from home, try to be supportive of her situation.

"Maybe she won't." He thoughtfully denied. Her quizzical gaze demanded answers. "Think about it. If her mother is gone, there's going to be a funeral. Funerals are EXPENSIVE. She might be gone for a while, but she'd need to keep working here to AFFORD it all." He explained.

He immediately knew how selfish that explanation was and felt low. It was as if he was keeping her around for petty, self-centered reasons.

His mind did a double take. 'But you were just arguing a little while ago about taking her home being the right thing to DO.' A small flush appeared when he realized he was right. He DID want her around, to keep her spirit around him. She was a beautiful person, inside and out. This whole situation just further deepened his beliefs.

He ended the call shortly after, reminding her to call in tomorrow to see if she was to work. Leaving the desk with a jumbled mind, he slowly ambled back to his room, one finger thoughtfully rubbing his chin. Trying to sort out what he was thinking and going through was a hard task at best. He was confused without a doubt.

Stopping outside his door, two fingers went around the bridge of his nose. 'This is going to give me a headache.' He thought, squeezing his eyes shut briefly.

Quietly entering again, he locked the door behind him to keep everyone else out. She needed rest and he wouldn't have anyone waking her.

Going to the armchair again, he resumed his previous position, exhaling a sigh. Rubbing a finger over his lips with one finger, he stared at her beauty, dulled from the downcast emotions she faced even in sleep. But she still looked like an angel even through it all.

Leaning back in the chair again, he heavily sunk down in it. Leaning back against the back of the chair, his eyes stared at the tall ceiling blankly. Time dragged before he moved his head up again, one hand roughly scrubbing across his features.

'What are you doing to me?' He silently asked, staring at her closed eyes. Still asleep, she never answered him, keeping him guessing at whatever feelings were going through him.


	5. chapter 5

Sleepy eyes fluttered open, feeling entirely rested. Remembering the events that happened before she fell asleep, her eyes closed again and she turned over into the darkness. Denying what happened, she exhaled a quiet sigh and tried to fall asleep, hoping it was all a dream and she'd wake up soon. Back to her mother's cancer and bedridden situation.

Snuggling against the comfy pillows, she breathed in the scent and paused. An eye shot open. This wasn't her pillow!

Jerking her upper body up with both hands, she looked around the plush room with wide eyes. 'Where AM I??' She thought worriedly. Her eyes widened as she looked around in awe.

Sunlight streamed in through tall, wide windows, the lengthy curtains drawn open. Her resting place was a king-sized black metal canopy bed. Her eyes lowered to the soft pillows, smelling them. 'Dryer sheets.' She decided. 'They smell like dryer sheets.'

Twisting to her back, she leaned on her elbows and stared. Light oak furniture and side work resided in numerous spots around the spacious room. The white carpet looked thick and she almost got out of bed to wiggle her toes in it, but denied the urge for now. She would later, just after she figured out where she WAS.

An open door led to a spacious bathroom, part of it obscured by the wall. Another door gave away part of a large walk-in closet. Her wide eyes widened even more. 'This place is like a PALACE!'

Her head swung around and she immediately took note of the weight on her head. One hand went to the back, not finding the normal bun. 'My hair is down.' She realized, brow furrowing.

Pulling the blanket aside thankfully revealed her work suit. 'What did you expect?' She mentally retorted, shifting to one side of the bed. 'Sleeping naked? Different clothes?'

Shaking her head, partially from her own stupidiness and to clear it, she deposited both feet on the carpet. A childish smile met her face and she gripped the lengthy woven strands with her toes. It easily gave way and her smile widened. 'Whoever lives here sure has good TASTE.' She exhaled a small pleasurable sigh before regrettably standing.

Walking to the nearest window, she looked out to the massive backyard, seeing trees and forest go on seemingly forever. The fake rising sun cast extreme shadows over the ground, adding a red tinge to the leaves. She sat on the small ledge and leaned against the wall, wishing she could get a picture of the brilliant morning. 'Someone has to PAINT this.' She thought dreamily.

Through the serenity she felt, somewhere in the back of her head told her she STILL didn't know where she was. Pulling away from the scenery, she spied another door next to the massive bed.

Curiously sliding off the ledge, she nearly crept for the door, ears perked for outside noises. Apparently this was just one room in some type of mansion, so she had to be on guard.

Carefully reaching for the knob, she gripped it and turned it at a snail's pace. The door didn't creak when she cracked it open, not that she expected it to.

Her head stuck out and quickly darted down both sides of the hallway. It wasn't covered with much, just a few round tables, flowers, and mirrors for decorations. A narrow, white carpet went down the center and stopped at the far end of the wall, the rest of the floor a light oak.

'Someone has VERY good taste.' She thought wryly. Doors across from her and down the hall confirmed her suspicion of the mansion setting.

Not seeing anyone, she bit her lip, hoping to find the stairs without leaving the 'sanctuary' of the room. But all she saw were more doors. Heart pounding from the adrenaline and inane excitement, she crept from the bedroom and headed down the lighter part of the hallway.

Light shone greater at that end, also it was the only side without a wall. Keeping low to the ground, eyes dancing everywhere, ears perked for the slightest noise, she moved with a fluid cat-like grace. Time seemed to slow to a crawl.

She finally reached the corner and peeked around as carefully as she could. Never in her life did she imagine she could EVER be kidnapped.

Not seeing anyone, she gave a final glance at the hall behind her then continued past the corner to the open area somewhat ahead. 'The last thing I remember, I fell asleep at work!' She thought. Had something happened to Quatre and they grabbed her? Her jaw clenched as anger hit her. 'If ANYTHING'S happened to him I'll make whoever PAY.' She vowed darkly.

The anger allowed her a little more confidence and her catlike grace turned to a cocky stance. Fear dissipated and she held onto the anger to give her strength. Forgetting about anything other than her current situation, she stopped at the end of a set of massive stairs.

Her eyes widened as she took in the extravagant setting below her. The white carpet pooled around, covering every inch she could see. The light oak occupied more of the trim and some small decorative furniture. A chandelier hung over the wide set of outside doors, the early morning light casting rainbows on the walls. The doors themselves were also oak, oval shaped stained glass in the center.

If she wasn't worried for her safety, she would've sat on the steps and admired the view before her. But there was no time.

Shaking her head to clear her awed fog, she stealthily crept down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, she peeked around the wall on her left, seeing even more beauty. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd almost wonder if this was a drug lord's house.' Her lips pursed, wondering if they even existed.

'Anything is possible.' She thought. 'Like my surroundings and how I ended UP in them.' An eyebrow rose at her wry thoughts. Deciding to go around the corner, she eyed the apparent front doors, wondering if there was an alarm set on it or not. If there was, she would have to find an open window to crawl out to escape instead and hoped THAT wasn't bugged.

Her small exploration/escape route down the hall ended her in a large dining room. She blinked again in awe at the master decorator that supplied her current view.

The white carpet stopped at the arch she stood under, the entire floor that beautiful, light oak. A lengthy, easily dozen seat table matched the floor, the cushions on each chair in a plush white. Another chandelier hung over the center of the table, though a little smaller than the previous one she eyed. Rainbows filled the white ceiling and walls as part of the sun managed to hit such a high up place.

More tall, wide windows dotted spots on the walls, showing off part of the side lawn outside. Next to the other exit on the far side of the room, more light oak china hutches stood, decorative dishes resting behind glass panels. Double doors leading to whatever room lay beyond this were glass; small frosted designs on each panel.

She inhaled when her lungs protested her not having done so. Eyes widened when she realized she forgot to breathe. Exhaling quickly, her head cocked to one side in astonishment, wondering what ELSE lay beyond those beautiful glass doors. Looking behind her quickly, she decided to go for it and stepped onto the cool, smooth wood floor.

An inane thought on the whereabouts of her shoes popped into her head as she crept through the large room. Part of her was wondering where they were, since she hadn't seen them in her starting destination. But part of her was thankful she was barefoot; there would be no way she could walk on such thick carpet or oak flooring without making noise or falling.

Stopping off to one side of the glass doors, her head craned around, trying to see anyone on the other side. The entire journey was a quiet and empty one. It was almost as if she WAS dreaming and this entire place didn't exist.

Her brow furrowed thoughtfully. 'Is that IT?' She wondered. 'COULD I be dreaming?' Her lips pursed. 'It's possible. I mean, WHO gets KIDNAPPED anymore?' An easygoing smile popped up. 'That's so old-fashioned. Besides, why kidnap ME? I'VE nothing to ransom off.'

Figuring she WAS dreaming, she walked to the knobs and confidently opened the door. She read somewhere that it was possible people knew they were dreaming.

The next room was a kitchen, something so elaborate she wished she owned it. Metal appliances resided everywhere, large enough to be considered restaurant size.

The same oak colored every cabinet she could see. Windows marked the walls, shining in an extreme amount of light. On the far end lay a set of French doors, leading off to a balcony. Glass and black metal patio furniture resided outside, shining in the sun.

In the middle of the L shaped, wrap-around cabinets and appliances was a good-sized island, white marble gracing the countertop, lightly kissed with gray chips.

Taking a step inside, she felt coolness under her and looked down. The entire floor was also white marble as the island.

Walking in a few steps, she carefully closed the frosted doors and stopped next to the counters. Next to the opposite wall was another matching oak table and chairs, but intensely smaller than the one she previously saw.

Another door situated next to the table was cracked open a few inches, unconsciously sending shivers up her spine. All the windows were closed, as were the French doors.

Her shoulders dropped. 'How am I going to get OUT of here?' Her eyes dropped to the marble countertop, feeling defeated. She wasn't going to roam the entire house to look for a way out.

The door swung open and her eyes widened as they jerked to it. A middle-aged butler came through the room and smiled. She did a mental double take at his amiable demeanor, but kept a wary stance.

"Ah, there you are Miss." He said pleasantly. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion at his easygoing manner. She watched the butler warily as he walked in and opened the French doors. The cool air blew in, sending in smells of morning with it.

"That's better don't you think? I was just getting the windows opened up to get the stuffiness out of here." He turned and smiled again. "Master Quatre is still asleep, but will be waking shortly. Did you care for some breakfast while you wait?"

She stood there dumbly, blinking in perplexity. Her mouth gaped open and snapped closed without saying a word. She didn't know WHAT to say. Her mind had blanked.

His smile never dimmed as he waited for her to tell him what to do. "Where am I?" She asked hesitantly, eyes looking around the kitchen again.

"Why, you're in Master Quatre's home."

Her eyes snapped to his, mouth gaping open again in amazement.

"He brought you here after work last night since he explained you were in no condition to go home."

If she wasn't in danger of making a moron out of herself, she would've fallen to the FLOOR. Her legs sure weren't doing much to keep her upright. All his answers were swirling around her head. She was entirely flabbergasted to say the least. She didn't know WHAT she was feeling, but she was surprised beyond BELIEF.

Remembering his earlier question, her head shook slightly. "No...I'll wait for HIM." She mumbled, eyes resting on the scenery through the French doors.

"As you wish Miss. Did you need anything else?" He asked, hoping to ease her evident discomfort.

Now knowing she was in no obvious danger, she felt a little more curious about her surroundings. "I'd like to look around some, if that's alright." She requested softly, looking at him.

He nodded, swinging an arm out. "Knock yourself out Miss." He jested slightly. That allotted a small smile from her and he walked to the doors behind her. "I'll come find you and let you know when he's awakened Miss."

She nodded. "It's Divinity." She muttered before he left.

Now alone in the kitchen, she walked to the archway and leaned against the wood, partially for strength and from the breathtaking beauty that surrounded her. Even though it wasn't real, the sunrise cast beautiful colors in the cloudless 'sky'.

Crossing her arms comfortably through the early morning chill, she took a few steps onto the white marble 'patio' and looked around.

Taking a few more outside, she looked around at the forest that made up a lot of the so-called 'backyard'. Walking to the banister, she looked down and immediately stepped back in surprise. There had to be an EASY story drop from where she stood. Not having any major fear of heights, she slowly walked back and leaned over the white marble, bracing her upper weight with both arms.

Her eyes gravitated to the drop below, getting a small chill. She didn't really fear the altitude, but had a great respect for something that could cause bodily harm.

'I guess I was more surprised to find out that something this large was built on a HILL.' She surmised. Tranquility quickly took over the longer she was out in nature's home. Sure Quatre's home was nice and all, but the area surrounding it was even better. She respected all forms of Mother Nature, even the synthetic kind.

Feeling the calmness of the morning, the chill was kept somewhat at bay by her pantsuit and lengthy hair. It flowed around her like a cape, keeping the cool temperatures away from her upper arms.

Now that she knew she was in no danger and her unfamiliar surroundings had been cleared up, she had time to reflect on OTHER matters.

Tears immediately clogged the beautiful vision in front of her as pain entered her face. Casting her eyes to the tips of the trees below, one cleared as a tear spilled to her cheek. So the inevitable had finally happened.

'But I thought the cancer was in REMISSION!' She thought sadly. Last time she had an update from her brother about the 'remission' was those few days ago when she called regarding the message.

Looking back up at the horizon, her eyes shone from tears. 'When did it all go wrong?'

She didn't know how much time she spent out back. Time seemed to stop, despite the climbing position of the fake sun. Not able to run away from the sad truth, she turned and left the broken tranquility, wanting to find something to do to keep busy. Exploration would keep her mind off the new problem at home for a while.

Walking into the kitchen, she looked at the open door to the unfamiliar room. Deciding to go for it since she had free reign to the house, she slowly ambled through the doorway.

It was a library without a doubt. Bookshelves lined the walls, broken only by the amounts of windows everywhere. Windows near the ceiling gave in extra light so artificial light wasn't needed as much.

A few lamps resided on oak tables next to overstuffed armchairs and loveseats. The entire floor was oak paneling. 'I think Quatre has a thing for this color of oak.' She thought, slightly amused. 'AND white carpeting.'

Both were everywhere and although it matched up with every room, the idea was too monotonous. 'He's lacking variety.' She realized, lips twitching briefly. Her ability to smile was lost on that small balcony.

Walking alongside the books, her eyes danced over some subjects, finding them mostly business books of some type. 'Where does he keep the GOOD stuff?' She idly wondered. It seemed to be mostly encyclopedias, law books, dictionaries, business texts, and very few fiction mixed in. 'Maybe it's all decoration.'

Finishing the entire thing, even through a slow gait, she aimlessly walked through the opposite door and to a hallway. A closed door rested a few foot across from her, the hallway on her left.

Deciding to walk around the hall some more, she lightly trailed a few fingertips along the smooth surface as she went.

Coming to a set of closed double doors, she hesitantly turned on knob, finding it unlocked. Pushing it open hesitantly, her eyes widened in rare happiness when she realized she stumbled upon a music room. Instruments were carefully placed throughout, a grand piano off to one side...waiting to be used. A seat by the window was bathed in light from the morning, giving off a gentle feeling.

Not even entering the room yet, her eyes locked with the grand piano. A slow, sad smile appeared and her fingers itched to play. She hadn't seen a piano in months, hadn't PLAYED one even longer. The song from her dream popped into her head and she stepped inside, leaving the door cracked an inch in case someone needed to find her.

Sitting on the piano bench, she ran through chopsticks slowly, making sure it was in tune. Nodding in satisfaction, her head bowed with closed eyes as she fought to recall how it started. Hitting a few high notes that were still a little off, she hummed a few bars, singing the words alongside the music.

She stopped and began again after hitting the right keys. Almost possessed with the desire to play the song she heard, fingers touched over the ivory with determination. As the haunting music filling the air, she blankly looked at the keys before softly singing.

~*~*~

A soft knock sounded, waking him from the deep comfortableness of sleep. Rolling over groggily, his eyes sought the alarm clock on one of his nightstands.

He softly groaned upon seeing the red flashing numbers saying it wasn't even seven thirty yet. But it was the latest he slept in since he started working, since the war was over. With a quick sigh, he flopped on his back and spread both arms out, staring at the dark ceiling.

The knock sounded again, a little louder than last time. "Come in." He loudly bided, not wanting to get up. The bed was too comfortable, the warmth wasn't something he wanted to give up just yet.

"Master Quatre?"

"Quatre." He immediately corrected sleepily. He'd been TRYING to get his servants to say his first name, but hadn't had much luck. It was as bad as trying to get DIVINITY to say his first name. Being reminded of his 'guest', he sat up, bracing himself with both hands.

"Sir, your female guest is up and looking around the mansion." The man informed softly. "She was up a little before seven. I told her I'd inform her when you were up and last night you said you wanted to be up early."

Rolling over, He pressed the alarm button to check when his alarm was supposed to go off. Seven forty; not worth it to go back to sleep for a measly ten minutes.

Deciding to get up, he tossed the covers from his lower body and padded his way to the curtains. Opening one, his eyes squeezed shut from the brightness.

Turning away till his eyes could adjust, he faced the man still at the door. "Do you know where she's at now?"

The butler shook his head. "No, but I heard instruments in the music room. I'm assuming she's in there." He suggested.

He nodded, making a mental note of it. But he wasn't going to leave until he was properly dressed and showered first. Walking to an armoire, he opened both doors and rummaged through for something to wear. He wasn't going to wear his normal, not on one of his ONLY days off.

"Well, have the chef start in on breakfast. If you could, have him make something light." He asked, turning to the man. Giving a small smile, he nodded to the butler. "And don't bother with informing the lady I'm awake. I'll do so personally."

Nodding, he smiled slightly. "Did you need anything else Master Quatre?"

'Other than for you to call me QUATRE?' It was all getting too formal, he was only a KID after all! Sir, mister, MASTER, they were making him out to be twice his age!

"Not as of now. Thank you." Now alone, he set everything on his bed for when he got from the bathroom and headed for the shower. His mind was on Divinity and her emotional state the entire time he cleaned up.

'She seemed so BROKEN yesterday.' He sadly thought, bowing his head under the shower's pressure. Water ran down his face, dripping from his eyelashes. The heat felt good in the chill of the room. 'I hope she's a little better than last night.' He sighed slightly. 'Though I don't know what I'm going to do, what I'm going to SAY.'

By taking her in for the night, he basically gave her the day off, making it possible for him to keep an eye on her. 'I just don't want her to be alone.' He meekly figured, lathering his hair. 'That's the LAST thing she needs right now.' It was a given, as he went through the same thing with HIS father's death. Yet he was left alone to deal with it...and he didn't want the same thing to happen.

Stepping out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and one for his hair, he quickly dried off and went for his bed. Donning one the few pairs of blue jeans he owned and short-sleeve shirt, he decided against shoes while he was in his own home. 'That'd be going a little TOO far.' He thought amused, slipping into socks instead.

Wiggling his toes in childlike amusement, he shook his wet hair a little, running his hand through it. Feeling no tangles, he nodded and left the room, searching for his 'guest'.

Remembering the butler said she was in the music room, he headed there first, hoping she was still there. Walking to the first floor, he kind of wished his room was there instead of the second. But first floor was for the guest rooms, as was the second and part of third.

Walking on the last step to the ground floor, he gripped the wall and swung into the hallway, happy he was around the mansion past six thirty. Normally, he left a little before that, giving himself enough time to get to work, especially during the usual morning work traffic. But if he had to wait, it gave him time to work on anything for the day.

He winced minutely, knowing he was getting too involved in the business. 'I need to learn to leave work at WORK.' He absently wished. Oh, if it were only POSSIBLE, but being the one to take on the ENTIRE business without a partner left him with little options...or free time.

Hearing notes from the grand piano, he came from his reverie and paused outside the double doors. Peeking in, he couldn't see anything other than the window. Carefully and silently pushing the door open a little wider, he spotted her. His eyes widened at the makeshift cape around her back. 'She was RIGHT about her hair!' He marveled wide-eyed.

It nearly touched the bench she sat on, covering her entire back from him. Even though it was thick, it curled up to the top of her head and then laid straight. It was a deep brown with a few natural auburn highlights that shown in the right light.

His ears perked up at her moderately soft, but beautiful voice. 'I was right...I CAN only imagine how she sings.'

It was a little breathy, but that was only in spots. As he listened, her voice would clear up, become stronger. It was a beautiful soprano, clear as a bell when she hit the right word. Her vibrato wasn't overdone, and it only added to the sweetness as she sang. Her tone heightened and lowered as she added or took away volume. He couldn't imagine anyone else in the world with such a beautiful, God-given talent.

Now glad he wasn't wearing shoes, he quietly stepped in, letting her play on. The song was sad, her fingers heavily and slowly pressing on the keys, as if she didn't have the strength. He leaned against the closed door with crossed arms and listened intently.

****

**And why do they always say?**

**'No regrets'**

**But I wish that you were here with me**

**Well then, there's hope yet**

**I can see your face in our secret place**

**You're not just a memory**

**'Say goodbye to yesterday'**

**Those are words I'll never say**

****

Her voice sang to a melody without words. The vibrato chimed in on certain areas, giving it the sadden tones she was most likely going for. His brow furrowed in sorrow at the near overpowering teary edge she held.

**This used to be my playground**

**This used to be our pride and joy**

**This used to be the place we ran to**

**That no one in the world could dare destroy**

**~*~**

**This used to be our playground**

**This used to be our childhood dream**

**This used to be the place we ran to**

**I wish you were standing here with me**

**~*~**

**This used to be our playground**

**This used to be our childhood dream**

**This used to be the place we ran to**

**The best things in life are always free**

**Wishing you were with me...**

Her voice seemed to give out to tears as she fought them throughout the song. Head bowed with obvious grief, she plucked the final chords slowly; pushing the pedal that made them sound long after the ivory was touched. Sniffing softly, she sighed quietly and looked up, her back still to him.

Clenching his jaw slightly, he softly cleared his throat to get her attention. She jumped slightly, that curtain turning as her head shifted. Swiveling in the bench, she faced him and gave a small, cheerless smile. It didn't reach her eyes at all, but he sensed she was feeling better than she had last time they'd met.

"Nice mansion." She softly commented. It almost came out a whisper through her still somewhat teary voice. She mentally cursed herself; she sounded too depressed. But it was only natural, she WAS depressed. "You have a thing for oak and white or something?" She lightly jested, lips tilting slightly.

He chuckled softly. "Well...I kind of...INHERITED the house." He softly answered, looking at the hardwood floor. Now, he realized that they really didn't know that much about each other. He knew the little things that made her up as a person, but not her past. He assumed it was the same with her. He didn't remember any conversations revolving around his past, or almost ANYTHING outside work for that matter. They were basically clueless about the roots that made them the people they were.

'That's going to change.' He strongly thought. There were going to be no excuses, only the truth. He wanted to know what happened to her, and if that meant exchanging some information, so be it.

"From your father right?" She asked softly, eyes looking at the cabinets.

He nodded slightly. "Yea." He gruffly answered, strangely an octave lower. That was still a touchy subject with him and he figured it always WOULD be.

He looked at her again, fighting for another topic to talk about. "What song were you playing?" He asked, slowly walking to the piano.

Her mouth set in a grim smile and she turned to the piano again, running her fingers through the opening lines again slowly. "Something I dreamt." She vaguely answered. It was the truth though, but inspiration could never have been so vivid as that one horrifying, beautiful dream. "But there's supposed to be a violin in the middle section." She started humming the notes where the lyrics should've been as she played.

His ears perked up at his specialty. "Which part?" He asked, leaning against the piano. His eyes already locked with one of his cherished possessions safely held from dust and grime behind glass.

"A lot of it." Her lips pursed as she continued to play. He pushed off from the piano and went to the cabinet.

As he opened a door, she played the violin's piece for him, giving him an idea of how it sounded.

His ears kept tabs on the notes, figuring it should be easy to improv. Grabbing the bow, he tucked the end under his chin and ran it across the strings experimentally. But he hadn't played in months so he wasn't worried about it being out of tune.

Walking back over to piano, he leaned against it again and eyed her through the hold over his instrument. "Play it again." He suggested with a small smile.

She nodded slightly, giving a little more to her smile. Playing the piece, he played a few seconds after, allowing him enough time to configure the notes in his head and transfer them to his instrument.

She stopped playing when he started again, the lonely music the only thing in the room. Tears came to her eyes as she listened, looking at his peaceful face. That was it; that was what she heard...

A tear fell as she eyed him, immediately knowing he loved what he held. The serene, happy way he played showed it. Although his eyes weren't open, the small tilt to his mouth gave it all away.

When he finished, he came from his fog and looked at her, realizing she stopped playing. Blinking, he gave a sheepish smile and looked at the bow. "Sorry, I get a little caught up in the music when I play." He softly apologized, as if he had something to be sorry for.

She shook her head slightly. "No," She whispered tearily, "you did it perfectly."

He looked back at her, noting the shine to her eyes and face. His face softened and he faced her. Kneeling, he gripped the bow and neck with one hand carefully, the other patting her knee kindly. "Would you like to play together?"

If it was anything like how he connected with Trowa, it would be the same with her. Music was a passion she held dearly, same as Trowa. Although the instruments were different, the burning fire was still there, the flame a little altered. "I would like to hear the whole thing."

Staring down into his compassionate eyes, she was overwhelmed with the feelings of friendship and care. His love for music was hers, and he was offering to share it with her. That told her a lot deep down.

Smiling slightly, she nodded and turned to the piano while he stood. He leaned against the wooden hulk again while she placed her fingers on the starting keys.

The piano started again, her dream coming back to her. The little kids playing so happily on the playground equipment, the loving mother...HER loving mother...

"This used to be my playground...this is used to be my childhood dream...this used to be the place I ran to, whenever I was in need..."

She often dreamed of being a pianist when she was old enough and well experienced. She had the slim, lengthy fingers to hit the keys in complex pieces and mastered some before she was ten even. She and her mother had high hopes for her profession. She could've written pieces and sang along in her native language...the possibilities were ENDLESS. She had such an open future ahead of her. But that all changed.

Her soft voice gained a little momentum, as she felt stronger about her talents. She didn't need his scrutiny of something she was confident in. Her mother ALWAYS told her she had a beautiful speaking AND singing voice.

"Why did it have to end? And why do they always say: don't look back...keep your head held high, don't ask them why because life is short...and before you know, you're feeling old and your heart is breaking...don't hold on to the past, well that's too much to ask..."

It WAS too much to ask. She didn't WANT to hear that her mother was dead, but she would be running away from the truth if she thought that. She would be living in a denial so fake it would represent a colony itself.

"This used to be my playground, this used to be my childhood dream...this used to be the place I ran to, whenever I was in need of a friend..."

She used to spend HOURS playing, practicing her talent. Just her and her mother, side by side on the piano bench. The early morning light shining in the room, the two getting a head start before the heat kicked in.

"Why did it have to end? And why do they always say: no regrets...but I wish that you were here with me...well then, there's hope yet...I can see your face in our secret place, you're not just a memory...say goodbye to yesterday, those are words I'll never say..."

She looked at Quatre, giving him the cue.

He started in, easily remembering how it went. He added a little to the song, mimicking the notes with his violin. He also watched her the entire time, looking at the emotion as it played across her face, through her eyes. She was working out her demons as she played, but it would take more than one song to help heal her.

She looked at him as he played, feeling tears gather. She didn't fight them because she had shed enough before and knew it wouldn't be the last. A few fell as she watched the way his bow caressed the strings. He was so gentle with the instrument, like he could break it if he wanted. She hurriedly turned to the piano again when his solo was done, before she skipped the time and screwed up the song.

"This used to be my playground, this used to be our pride and joy...this used to be the place we ran to, that no one in the world could dare destroy..."

She always played on rainy days, when she was unable to play outside. She was such a happy child back then, never questioning when she needed to practice, just doing it. She was never like Martin when he had to play. He always whined, saying that piano wasn't a boy instrument. She almost smiled. Any instrument could be played by anyone, as the person next to her was just demonstrating.

"This used to be our playground, this used to be our childhood dream...this used to be the place we ran to...I wish you were standing here with me...this used to be our playground, this used to be our childhood dream...this used to be the place we ran to; the best things in life are always free...Wishing you were here with me..."

Tears fell as she finished the final notes, feeling too old for her body. She was just so tired of having to deal with the problems placed on her with the war and then her mother's illness due to it. A small scowl set on her mouth.

'If she hadn't 'lived' so carelessly when she was my age, she wouldn't have developed liver problems. She wouldn't have developed lung cancer from trying so hard to be a reckless youth...'

Her shoulders slumped, all anger fizzling away. She couldn't condemn her mother for mistakes she made when she was a teenager. But those were something she wasn't going to repeat, she vowed that a LONG time ago. She didn't want the same process to repeat itself.

She thought of Martin and Eliah, Enrique and her father. What would they do now? She wondered if it was a good or bad thing that she hadn't been present when her mother passed. Of COURSE she would've taken it badly, but would it have been worse if she WOULD'VE been there? Her eyes clouded over as she weighed her unconscious choices.

He fiddled with the strings uncomfortably, knowing the song was over. He watched her space off, staring at nothing; hands resting on the keys. What was she thinking about? He wanted to know, but didn't know if he should intrude or not. But he had a right to know, had a right to help her deal with her pain. He didn't want to be in the dark on something he could help her through.

Slowly setting the violin and bow on the piano, he leaned over the edge and stared into her eyes, subtly waiting for acknowledgment. He smiled slightly when her eyes didn't move, the expression not changing after a few lengthy minutes.

'She must really be GONE.' Shifting his weight, one hand leaned forward and a finger cupped her chin, slowly dragging her face to his.

Her eyes widened in small surprise when they landed on his. She was still weighing whether her life in L-4 was a good decision or not. She hadn't even noticed the change in her vision.

She knew it was always possible for Enrique and Eliah to get jobs at home, which they most likely already had. But their bills were more than her father could afford. There was no way he could keep afloat financially with four teens at home. Not after the war was over. NOTHING could pay as good as that job. And with the skills HE had, it would be hard to find something akin to that.

"You still in there?" He softly asked, that smile widening a little more.

She blinked long lashes before smiling minutely. Feeling something under her mouth, her eyes trailed from his face to his arm.

He blushed lightly, wondering if she would protest to his action. But her smile only widened, rendering him slightly relieved.

Seeing something from the corner of his vision, he looked over, immediately pulling away when he saw the butler. "Master Quatre, breakfast is ready and waiting."

He nodded and the butler's head exited the gap, leaving them alone again.

The spell broken by bad timing, the two looked at each other again. Both smiled sheepishly, wondering what led their actions toward each other to be so touchy-feely. Normally, they were never LIKE that, just vocally friendly.

"Well..." Her throat softly cleared in the uncomfortable silence. "Let's not let breakfast get cold, shall we?"

~*~*~

"So...would it be too crass of me to inquire what happened yesterday?" He timidly asked, feeling like avoiding her eyes. The two sat outside on the small balcony, plates piled with the goodies his chef whipped up.

She took a bite of her toast and thought about it, then shook her head. "No, I suppose you deserve a right to know why I acted like that yesterday." She announced solemnly. "I'm sorry I lost it like that at work-"

He made a noise of protest, unable to say anything around the juice he was sipping. Putting it down, he quickly swiped the small dribble under his lip. "You do NOT need to apologize to me." He nearly ordered, trying to keep any irritation from his voice. He couldn't believe she would APOLOGIZE for something like that!

"I made all the necessary contacts and cleared out my schedule for the day so I could be here to HELP you." One elbow set itself on the table, a finger pointing at her. "So DON'T go saying you're sorry. Deal?"

She nodded, looking at her plate. "Deal." She softly answered.

He smiled lopsided and grabbed his fork. "Now, as you were saying?" He inclined, keeping an eye on her as he dug in. He wanted to make sure she knew she had his undivided attention.

She fiddled with her fork a little before toying with her eggs. "Well, I guess it all went back to her teenage years...before the war and all." She started slowly, trying to find a starting point to grasp. In essence, there was none, it was just years of poisons she put in her body through bad choices.

"She was a somewhat 'rebellious' teenager. Grandfather and grandmother allowed her to drink, as was custom for relatively young people to do. Wine was given at communion in Catholic churches, and she was allowed to have some at the time." Her shoulders bobbed once. "No one thought anything OF it. And she eventually developed a taste for it. When she was old enough, she bought wine, and sometimes heavier stuff, more often." She decided to dig in and finish some of her plate before the morning air turned it the same temperature.

"She slowly became an alcoholic, and papa drank a little himself, but it was nowhere near the quantities she was used to." Her head shook, shaking that thick mane behind the chair. "When the war was just starting, she got into smoking. It didn't take long for her to get addicted." Her eyes closed, a soft sigh leaving her lips. "I was MORE than old enough to understand, but she wouldn't listen to me or my brothers. She didn't figure she had a problem." She grimaced slightly.

"So when she started developing a bad cough, papa wanted her to go to the doctors after she started coughing up some blood. They diagnosed her with beginning lung cancer and cirrhosis of the liver..." She nervously sipped her juice, feeling somewhat exposed when talking about old family problems.

"They were able to start treatment to keep the cancer from spreading in her lungs or to any other part of her body, but her liver was nearly shot. From years of drinking, it was of no use to her. They couldn't save it." She started eating a little more, deciding it a good idea since her eggs were getting cold.

He watched her, processing everything she was saying. It was all too amazing for him to imagine. He couldn't imagine sweet, pretty Divinity with a reckless mother.

She fiddled with her fork after finding the next words. "Finding a donor wasn't easy, and it took a while before we could. The war was in full swing at the time and papa had to find a job that would pay HER medical bills, the ones HE was struggling with, and taking care of everyone." Her eyes saddened.

"I offered to work with him, as did Enrique and Eliah. Eliah is eighteen now, so he wasn't that young at the time. I'm a year and a half younger than him, but I faked my age so I could work later. Those old child labor laws were overlooked since they needed the help."

He decided to speak, wondering what job her family took. "Where did the three of you work?"

Her lip quirked. "We repaired mobile dolls."

His eyes widened. He couldn't picture her in anything but those business suits she owned.

She smiled slightly at his dumbfounded look. "I didn't care whose side we were on, it was a paycheck, plain and simple. What we could salvage, we worked on. The rest we used for parts." Her eyes clouded as she remembered her youthful days.

"Papa and I could never really agree on much, but he taught me mechanics of a LOT of machines when I was younger. Mama and I had the piano, cooking, singing, and embroidery; papa and I had the general mechanics and hard work."

Mentally shaking herself, she looked into his eyes and smiled. "That's where I get it from. And the politeness."

He wryly grinned. "So how old are you NOW?" He wondered.

"I'm nearly seventeen."

He looked at her incredulously. She didn't LOOK that old. "But...I thought you were closer to MY age!" He sputtered in shock.

Her brow furrowed. "Really? How old are YOU?"

"Fifteen!"

"Really? You look OLDER."

"And you look YOUNGER."

She blushed and looked at her plate. Realizing what he said, he coughed nervously and kept quiet, allowing her to continue.

"One reason it was hard for me to fake my age." She explained softly, still feeling shy from the compliment. "We were able to afford the bills and get a LITTLE caught up, but the elusive donor was taking longer and longer to find. People were dying all the time, but there weren't a lot of bodies with the right 'parts' to use. And matching up the blood type was hard since mama has a somewhat rare type. Not a lot of the soldiers had it."

A fork roamed through the remnants of her food. "So we waited. And waited. And WAITED. The war was nearly over before someone was found, but the transport was lost in the war." A hand idly waved.

"Gunned down I guess. So we had to find someone AGAIN. During the wait, her chemotherapy started becoming ineffective. The cancer had started adapting to the treatments. Doctors had to up the doses they gave her, creating a higher cost while we waited. The war ended during all this and soon we were all out of jobs. Papa and Enrique were able to get jobs in small device repair, but it didn't help at all. Debts were piling up. With my background in mechanics and not much else, I wasn't of much help either. But I wasn't going to let THAT stop me. I was able to continue working at tearing down mobile dolls for scrap while I did a computer search for any high paying jobs I could find. Location was not a problem, I just needed money. At the time, I would've accepted almost anything I was so desperate to help mama."

Her eyes started shining a little and she finished off what little was on her plate to calm down. She wasn't done yet and she wanted to be able to tell him this. He deserved to know her full reasons for working so far away and so many hours each night.

"When your secretary was quitting for family reasons, I jumped at the job. Being so far away from home was a problem for me because I was so close to mama. But the fact that I could PROVIDE for my family overshadowed personal feelings. Papa didn't want me to go, and neither did Martin. I am close to Martin, ever since I started teaching him piano when mama was unable to." She smiled slightly.

"Papa didn't want me to leave BECAUSE of destination. But I couldn't just sit by while the entire family scraped money together when I had opportunity right there." Her gaze lowered to the table.

"I reserved an apartment in the more...run down places on L-4. It was cheap and that was what I was going for. I didn't have much, but I'm at work every day so I don't care. As long as I have clothes, a bed, food, and a working bathroom and kitchen...I don't CARE."

Solemnly, she met his eyes, feeling nearly seventeen from the maturity of her situation. "I send them a large portion of what I earn each week to balance mama's bills and the rest goes for their own. Rent is easily paid for with my remaining credits. I don't weigh much so I don't require much food, and I find things to snack on or water to fill my stomach in the meantime."

He stared at her with widening eyes, now understanding her reasons for everything she did. Looking back, it all made sense now.

Her eyes looked to the blue sky, now past morning and going to mid afternoon. "I don't know what HAPPENED. I heard from Enrique that her cancer was in remission. Since I work all the time and am tired when I get off, I don't get many opportunities to speak with them. I normally call on my days off and talk with them for a while." She smiled sadly, leaning back in the seat.

"I can't honestly say that I miss everyone that much, aside from mama. I miss her terribly and I think it's unfair that I didn't get to say goodbye..." Her voice cut off from a whisper, unable to continue.

He knew almost everything and what he didn't, he could guess at. She was too tired to speak of the matter again; she'd done so already a few times.

He sighed slightly and reached over the glass surface, reaching for her hand. Taking it, he touched her palm with his and covered the top of her hand with his other.

She met his comforting eyes, somehow feeling like the youth and he the elder. It was his eyes that gave it away.

"And it's not right, but you did what you had to." He softly answered. Finding the right words wasn't easy but he decided to speak from his heart. It never failed him before. "I think you're very brave and extremely kind for doing what you did." Her eyes glanced at the table, but he tugged at her hand immediately. "No, look at me. You need to hear this."

Obeying, she blushed minutely.

"It is a very sad fate your mother dealt herself and you've done all you can do to try and turn the tides for her. But you can't do EVERYTHING." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You've been so strong for so long, put your emotions aside to provide for everyone, that it was only natural you acted like you did in my office yesterday. You love your mother very much. You have nothing to apologize for, nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. ANYONE would feel what you do if they were that close to their family."

Sadness tinged in his eyes as his father's face sprang to his mind. Hearing his words reverberate in his head was like giving a pep talk to himself about his grief over his father. Sadness entered his heart.

"All you can do now is live your life the best you can. She wouldn't want you to be sad for her when you would miss out on life. You've missed out on so much already, you should be able to live it how you want to now..."

He stopped and let go of her hand, getting up from the table. Walking to the side of the balcony, hands pressed onto the marble as his weight shifted over them. Sighing, his head bowed and blue eyes took in the forest under him forlornly.

She was more than shocked when he stood up suddenly, but not before she saw the tears that threatened to fall. Concern etched through her heart. She saw identical haunted emotions in his eyes and wondered what HE lost that he deemed so special.

Biting her lip, she pushed the metal chair back as quiet as possible, hoping not to scratch the surface. Standing slowly, unsurely, she took a few steps till she was behind him. "Are...you okay?" She asked softly.

His head rose a few inches, staring at the horizon. Closing his eyes, he exhaled and tried to find the right words. "Yea..." He muttered, swallowing harshly. It was a blatant lie and he felt bad for saying it.

His head dipped again. "No, I'm not. I'm lying. It's just..." He cut off uncertainly, trying to find words.

Stepping off to one side, one hand rose slowly and lightly touched his back, letting him know she was there and ready to listen as he did for her.

His head slowly swung to her, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I've ALSO...lost someone...during the war." He nearly whispered. His eyes closed tightly as he remembered what happened. "I just wish I could've dealt with it as YOU did." He mumbled. His elbows took the place of his hands, one knee bending as he leaned over the railing. Sighing, his head turned to her completely, to see her better.

"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly. Leaning her back to the railing, stared at him.

His face screwed up in a small grimace. "It's...complicated..." He hesitated on how to begin. He didn't know how she would take him being an ex-Gundam pilot, destroyer of thousands of people. He wasn't the kind person he appeared to be on the outside.

"I'm not the person you know." He muttered. "I was ALSO in the war." He started slowly.

Her eyes widened a little.

"Fighting for the colonies to achieve peace..." Fingers met the bridge of his nose as he massaged away some building tension. "There's a...SITUATION with my family. I never KNEW my mother...never really felt like my life was WORTH much...until I met Rashid and the Maganacs. A ship I was on was hijacked; they were the hijackers."

She stared at him slightly wide-eyed. She MET the people he was talking about and she couldn't believe they were evil at one point in time. Each seemed like a good person to her and she held a relatively good judge of character. But war changed a lot of people...

"They turned my beliefs around, gave me purpose...gave me pride." His half-opened eyes glazed over as he stared at the forest surrounding them. "After meeting them, I fought in a mobile doll against invaders that attacked their ship. They said I was good... I found my purpose." He looked at her absently, his mind still back in the past.

"I fought in the war so others wouldn't have to. If I did, they would be able to live their lives without knowing the true horrors of war. I hate fighting, but I did it to protect the ones I loved and cared about." His vision cleared somewhat, but clogged with tears from the emotions he was experiencing.

"I never had a good relationship with my father. I was to be ransomed but I didn't care. There was NOTHING that I cared about back then. And when I fought during the war...he couldn't UNDERSTAND... The Winners have always been pacifists but...he didn't understand why I fought. I did it to protect him and my sisters, for the people of the colonies so THEY wouldn't have to fight..."

She couldn't take the lost, childlike look on his face, not after seeing the strong man she worked with. Sympathy shone through her eyes and she turned to face him. Not knowing what she was doing, but listening to her heart; she lightly touched his shoulder, gaining his full attention.

His teary, lost eyes looked into comforting eyes and a tear broke free.

Stepping forward, she gently wrapped her arms around him, switching their rolls. Now, she was the adult and he the child.

He didn't sob, but silent tears roamed over his face as he stared at the horizon blankly.

Her face partially buried in his shoulder, she looked at the marble below them, praying for strength that strong.

"I haven't had it easy..." He whispered, somehow managing to continue. "I only spoke with my father a few times after I went off to fight. I met one of my sisters in space when I was hurt in battle one time. She was going to father's research satellite and I went with. The war was at a turning point for so many, I didn't find it necessary to fight just then. Everyone was just so confused..."

His hands gripped part of her shirt, fisting it in small anger. "Power corrupts EVERYTHING." He whispered venomously.

She felt like shivering from the rage, but forcefully kept indifferent. She didn't want him to think he was scaring her, not when he needed to get out all this anger he was hiding.

"That power killed my father."

Her brow furrowed in sadness, knowing a small portion of those 'horrors of war'. She'd been on the sidelines and thankfully not on the 'field'. But she still heard some talk of what was going on outside the shop.

"What happened?" She whispered tentatively.

His face buried itself in her shirt, inhaling her essence. He sensed she was trying to be strong and he was grateful. Dealing with the emotions that rendered him temporarily insane was always hard for him to face. He'd done so many horrible things...fell into the abyss... He tried latching on to that strength, if only till he could retain his again.

"Missiles hit the asteroid, reducing it to rubble. We watched it happen... He died to keep the asteroid from used to make mobile dolls."

Helpless feelings enveloped him. The familiar abyss started looming. He harshly and mentally shook himself, vowing to keep control over it. To loose one's sanity to insanity was ALWAYS tempting when you didn't have to claim responsibility for your actions. Only when you came to your senses and realized what you did was wrong were you sorry. And he was...TENFOLD.

Worriedly, she gazed at the back doors that led to the kitchen. It seemed like a different world inside. She wondered what their conversation would've been if they ate inside, but she strangely preferred it this way. Their demons were getting out in the open, coming to terms with what was plaguing them for too long. Although it was an undesirable road, it was a necessary one.

Feeling protection surface, a hand slowly rose and landed on his hair, slowly stroking it comfortingly. Part of her marveled at how soft his hair was, how fine for such a seemingly thick mass.

"You had every RIGHT to be upset." She whispered, groping for SOMETHING to say. She didn't know how he took the aftermath, but something deep down told her she didn't WANT to. "Even though you and your father might not have been close, your maternal bond was still THERE. Seeing him die struck that nerve in your heart. And the fact that you never saw him, never got to know him..."

He nodded minuscule. She was voicing what he had thought every so often.

"Even though you might not have thought your life much, you know deep down he always cared about you." Pulling back, she looked at his tracks and wiped them away with a tender, mothering expression. She felt as though he was the child she needed to comfort from the storm.

"You can always rely that a parent and child's bond lasts forever. That is something you will ALWAYS have that no one can take away from you." She looked into his eyes seriously, knowing both of their uplifting speeches went both ways. She too, could've said this to herself in a mirror.

"I'm not going to imagine what you went through, because Ihave been away for my mother's death. I don't know if it would be worse to be there or be away and NOT witness it. But I CAN tell you that it will get better. There's no other way to go but up."

Smiling slightly in encouragement, she got a small nod from him. "But you were right, I CAN confide in you and you can confide in ME. I swear on my life not to tell anyone of what transpired between us if you don't want me to."

He gave a small smile at her loyalty. Bowing his head, that small smile widening, he looked back into her eyes through his tears, feeling a lot better. "Thank you." He whispered, hugging her again.

She returned it with the same vigor, feeling he wasn't so weighed down now.

"You truly ARE a good friend."

She smiled slightly, not minding being called his friend. He was hers as well, without a doubt, she just never thought about it before. "If you ever need anything, you know I'll always be there to help."

~*~*~

Not too long later, sitting in front of the vid phone, she dialed home with a heavy heart. She KNEW it had to get done sooner or later, but she preferred LATER. Tersely rubbing a few fingers over her forehead, she sighed quietly as it rang. She didn't bother to look up when part of her vision picked up someone on the line.

"Ah Divinity...are you okay hermana?" Hearing the youthful voice, her heart panged.

Without looking up, she smiled slightly to be strong for her brother. "Hola Martin. ¿Como está?"

"Pierdo Diva." He softly answered.

Hearing the timidness in his voice, she looked up slowly, seeing the top of his bowed head. "Mirame." She softly ordered.

His eyes met hers and she could see the tears in them. Motherly instinct to hug him till it was all better threatened to choke her. Forlorn feelings pricked the back of her eyes. She'd always been strong for him, acted like mama when she was bedridden since it got bad...but how was she going to be strong for him NOW? Now when SHE couldn't even be strong for HERSELF?

Giving a small smile, one hand came out on impulse and touched the screen. "Te pierdo también hermano." She nearly whispered. "Is padre around?"

He nodded slightly, giving her a small smile. She leaned back heavily in the plush chair as she waited, eyes on the ceiling. Aye DIOS but she missed her baby brother, they'd been so close for so long...

"Hola Divinity." She looked at her father's face and felt like crying for him. His bloodshot eyes were nearly dead, so full of pain... His clothes were unkempt, messy. She didn't blame his appearance, sometimes feeling like how he looked. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been able to talk with Quatre about a few things." She softly answered, looking down at her fiddling hands. She hadn't told her father of her small insubordination with personal names, and now she hoped he didn't mind. He would have too much to do to scold her for such a trivial manner.

"¿Quién?" He asked quizzically.

'Here goes.'

"Mr. Winner." She restated. She hesitantly looked into his eyes and felt like she should explain herself. He didn't look too happy. "El es un buen amigo papa...he helped me a lot." A small smile appeared. "Y podido ayudarLE TAMBIÉN. So it's even. Plus, I LIKE calling him by his first name."

Looking into her eyes, the small anger diminished, seeing something in her brown depths. A small fatherly smile graced his face, seeing something she needed. "Aye, you two are amigos." He stated.

She blinked a little surprised. Had she been so easy to read? But this was her papa here, he knew her. She nodded, smiling a little under his stare.

"But you're calling to discuss su madre's funeral."

She nodded gravely, keeping an even face. She knew from the sound of her father's voice that he was taking it harder than them all. She needed to be strong, for HIM.

"¿Cuándo es lo?" She asked softly.

He exhaled deeply. "I need to find her family, get the details for burial and the wake figured out." Tears clogged his eyes. "Find a plot..." His eyes fixed on something on the ground. "Dame un semana de este fin de semana." He softly requested.

She nodded, giving her a total of a week and a half to get ready for the funeral. Figuring now was no better time; she decided to delegate her plan to her father. "Papa, there's something I would like to do para mama..."

~*~*~

Sunlight streamed in through the spotless windows, casting halos over his golden head. He'd been sitting in the same position since she requested use of his vid phone after breakfast. He knew what it was for and he let her go, knowing she needed to do so alone. He didn't want her family casting any suspicions or making him the bad guy for being there.

Those troubled blue eyes looked out at part of the grounds, still running the conversation through his head. He couldn't believe how easily they switched rolls as the child and adult. Although the problems were different, the advice was eerily similar. 'We've more in common than I thought.' He idly thought. One arm gracefully draped over a knee, the other in his lap. His head rested against the white wall, almost in support.

The silence made him look around. Blinking slowly, he felt a small serenity to his soul, something he hadn't felt all morning. 'But maybe coming back in here made it possible.'

Sitting on the ledge in the music room, he wondered if their first bond was the cause for his calmness. So much faced him that this rare feeling seemed almost foreign. But it was nice to experience, if only for a short time. It was almost like being in the eye of the storm, knowing of the troubles that surrounded him and his 'guest'.

Blue turned back to the window, looking at the vast amount of green that surrounded the white mansion. He meant what he said about his vow to be there for her. She was there for him when it counted the most and he was extremely touched. She was a good friend in his eyes, not just A friend. He was enthralled with her as a whole...

Her personality mimicked different colors of the rainbow, peeking out only when set off by certain stimuli. Her mothering, overprotective side seemed fitting for her elder age.

A small quirk found the ends of his lips. He couldn't believe she was nearly two years his senior. That didn't seem possible, given the fact that she looked so young. Those beautiful eyes clouded over slightly. 'She looks even younger with her hair down.'

_Still having to cradle her in his arms due to her uncanny deep sleep, he felt sorry because he knew she must've been exhausted. Making sure his driver had his briefcase; the two left the room, the driver locking the office behind them._

_He led the way, stopping only in front of the door long enough to let the driver relock it. He didn't want to jostle Divinity too much and have her wake up; he was too set in his plans to allow that to happen. For some reason, she didn't want to, or was just too tired to wake up._

_The driver opened the door when they reached the bottom of the steps. Carefully situating the two through the small confines, he was thankful they were both slim in stature._

_Situating her in his lap, she unconsciously snuggled against him, muttering something in Spanish. Against his will, a hand came out and touched her face with the pressure of a butterfly's wings. He slightly marveled at how soft her skin was. It was a light olive, totally blemish free. There wasn't a marking anywhere on her face, no mole or scar. 'Perfect.' He thought nonchalantly._

_When the car stopped at the Winner mansion, he looked at his home and at the sleeping girl in his arms. He smiled gently, seeing her childlike expression. One hand lightly fisted part of his shirt near her head._

_Snapping back to reality from the opening door, he carefully situated the two out the opening._

_The butlers and maids were MORE than astounded when they saw him carrying his secretary inside with the help of his driver. When he was past the front door, his helper left to go put the car away._

_His eyes locked with one butler to be appointed his new helper, telling the others to go back to their previous work. The man nodded and grabbed his briefcase by the door, following his master to wherever he intended to take the comatose girl._

_The two ended up in one of the bedrooms on the guest floors. He didn't want to carry her up all those flights if she woke up. That would be a sticky situation to explain. He told the butler to take his briefcase to his room and prepare something small for him for supper. After his 'helper' pulled the blankets back on the bed, he did as told, leaving the two alone._

_He gently laid her on the mattress, watching her eyes for any sign of alertness. There was none. 'She must be EXTREMELY worn out.' He realized, slightly distressed. Had the pressures of her family and work built up so much that this was what she resorted to? Sleeping as long as she could?_

_'That's no way to fix things.' Removing both shoes from her small feet, he set them on the bed and carefully sat down himself. There was something he still had to do yet._

_Snaking an arm under her back, he carefully moved her to a sitting position, his other arm working at the tie that held her hair in place. It took a little maneuvering with her lifeless body to get it untangled, but he finally managed success. His eyes widened slightly as it came tumbling down onto the bed, pooling behind her back, most of it over the sheets._

_His mouth gaped open slightly. 'She wasn't lying when she said it was THICK...' One hand grasped the mass, trying to situate it from behind her back. He didn't want her laying on it if she was going to move around during her sleep._

The door creaked open and his head swung around. She peeked in and smiled. Walking in, his eyes took in the makeshift cape that moved around as she walked. I wonder when the last time she cut her hair was.'

She stopped before him and silently sat down. The entire morning and now early afternoon was like some dream she was living; a fairy tale castle with the caring prince as her host.

Sitting down extremely familiar to his stance, she leaned her head against the wall as well and stared into his eyes. "I've been looking for you." She softly stated.

A blow brow slightly rose. She smiled minutely. "The funeral is in a week and a half." Her lips pursed as her eyes gravitated to hands uselessly lying in her lap. "I need a favor." She softly asked.

She hadn't really wanted to do this. She took enough advantage of his hospitality as well as his spare free time. She didn't ASK that he bring her here and clear his schedule aside for the day, but she was indubitably grateful. The entire place seemed carved from someone's extravagant imagination. She feared if she shifted the dream with her horrifying reality, she would wake up and have to deal with her living quarters.

"What is it?" He asked softly. 

"Papa is falling apart. I miss Martin too much to be strong for him. I know Eliah and Enrique are taking it hard. I won't be able to be strong enough for the entire family." She looked at him. "I'd like you to go with me, to help me through this."

He was touched by her request. She was asking for him to go with and help her deal with something she wouldn't be able to. She was asking to LEAN on him.

"How quickly can you arrange time off? Before more meetings get scheduled?"

His lips pursed, mind whirring. "If I get started calling tomorrow, I can have them set earlier or canceled for a later date." He remarked, a finger going to tap thoughtfully against his lips, eyes locking on nothing.

"How long do you want me to take off?"

Teeth bit her lower lip as she pensively stared out the window. How long would she need his strength to wash over her? How long would she need his friendship to keep her strong and able to face what lay ahead?

"The funeral and wake will most likely be a few days." She murmured, more to herself. Her lips pressed together momentarily. "A week?" She meekly asked, hoping that would be enough, but not too much.

He nodded. "I should be able to work that out."

Her eyes swung to him, widening slightly. She didn't think that was reasonable, but the serious look in his eyes told her it was.

"The company is going smoothly now. It ran okay WITHOUT any kind of Winner to oversee it, it can do it AGAIN."

Eyes tearing, she gave him a grateful smile. "You have a week to do so." She nearly whispered. "I can get our flight arrangements made in the meantime."

A hand came up, waving off her statement. "We can go down in my shuttle." He said, rendering her stupefied.

She never knew anyone that owned their own PLANE. "That...that...WORKS." She stuttered. He smiled lopsided and stared out the window again. "Then...you can stay at my parent's house."

His eyes swung back to hers, raising a skeptical eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly. "Mi papa won't mind you there, not when I tell him WHY." Her jaw clenched. "Though I hope I won't have to tell him my reasons."

Clouded chocolate eyes lightened a little as she envisioned him meeting her family. It was a nice thought. "And you'll be able to meet mis hermanos."

He nodded, his mind whirling at this sudden change. "A week." He muttered.


	6. chapter 6

She packed everything she planned on taking back home. It wasn't much. 'All I have is business suits.' She suddenly realized.

Depressed eyes looked at all the folded clothes she'd yet to pack, not feeling any better. 'Did I take ANY 'fun' clothes with me?'

Her lower lip jutted out a little, knowing the answer. She didn't have TIME to have any fun, unless it was at work.

With slow, thoughtful movements, hands moved to those suits, putting them back where they belonged.

She had a lot to wear at home so all she brought were her bathroom necessities and undergarments. Grabbing her bag, those deep eyes looked around the relatively small bedroom one last time, as if she wasn't coming back.

A soft knock on the front door invaded the silence, startling her. Even though she was on the other side of her apartment, it sounded like someone was pounding on the door. She blinked slowly and turned to the doorway. She stopped again and leaned against the frame, wishing to be as solid as the wood she used for support.

One hand came to lightly cover her face with a distressing thought. 'I'm never going to be able to survive the funeral.' Tears threatened, but didn't make an appearance. The knock sounded again and she forced herself to move.

He stood on the other side, his fist poised to knock a third time. He wondered if she was home because she purposely told him to pick her up. She didn't want to walk the entire way and wanted to save what little money she had to keep from taking a cab. He wholeheartedly agreed, not thinking she could survive walking.

The door slowly opened, revealing the sorry slip of a girl before him. His heart wrenched. He knew she wouldn't be feeling very good about having to go back to Earth, but she looked like the walking dead. Still, he resolved to be strong for her, like she needed him to be.

Giving a small comforting smile when she met his eyes, he hand extended to politely take her bag. She stared at it for a second before minutely shaking her head and silently handing it over.

Her keys jangled in the quiet as she searched for the deadbolt. The two locks clicked into place. She mentally knew it was impolite to not invite him in, even for a few seconds, but she figured he'd seen enough of the dump.

The two walked down the stairs and outside, to a gorgeous cloudless day. Her teeth grit against each other. 'It needs to be CLOUDY and RAINING!'

He helped her in the car and gave the bag to the driver to lock in the truck. He wondered what she packed that hardly weighed anything. He packed a few bags, hoping he wasn't bringing too much to spread around.

He got in the car with her, the two casting it into silence. She was still brooding over her overshadowed situation and he was wondering about intruding on her family. It was a time of mourning and he was going to be basically living there for a week.

Lightly biting his lip, slightly worried eyes looked out the window at the passing scenery. 'I REALLY hope the uneasiness leaves, and SOON.'

~*~*~

The darkness of space flew by, throwing passing stars their way. Her deep, thoughtful eyes stared at it in a transfixed morbid curiosity. Her mind was thankfully blanked half of the time, but the rest was thinking about the funeral and if she was going to be able to pull everything off.

'It's possible...'

After that day in his office, she tried to cry for her mother. She tried to cry those mourning tears, trying to mimic the pain to let it flow out of her so she could get RID of it. But she was unable to squeeze out more than a few drops of the salty liquid before her eyes mysteriously dried up. She blinked absentmindedly, never moving. It was as though her entire body was a statue.

"Excuse me Master Quatre." Her ears perked up at the attendant who stopped their way, but didn't bother looking. No one was speaking to her, so what was the point?

He looked up from the book he borrowed from his father's office, finding now no better time to read it. Divinity was too preoccupied with whatever was plaguing her and he wasn't going to get anything out of her. He already TRIED.

"Yes?" He asked, giving a small smile.

"We're going to be approaching Earth in about twenty minutes. Landing should be shortly after. Do you want me to inform you when we approach the landing strip?"

"No, thank you."

Going back to his book was pointless, the entranced spell broken. He closed it, not being able to get back into the plot again. Setting it in his travel case, he leaned back and stretched slightly, being mindful of the passenger sitting right next to him.

One hand stretched down to lean the seat back somewhat, trying to get a little more comfortable till they landed. Entwining both hands, they rested over his stomach, elbows covering some of the armrests. Closing his eyes to complete the picture of comfort, he decided on one last attempt to get the stoic girl to talk. "Are you at least a LITTLE happy to be going back home?" He softly asked. "Even for the wrong purposes?"

She leaned back in her seat and finally looked away from the stars. Her short-lived peace was shattered by his question. 'Damn it...' It was nice to blank out for a good portion of the trip, to not think of reality for a while. Now she had no choice. She was well aware of her introvert behavior and knew she should be a little more grateful and a little less silent to her caring friend. He WAS, after all, supplying the plane and agreeing to take a week off of work to selflessly help her with matters that didn't concern him.

"It will be good to be back on my home soil." She softly admitted. "I have been away from Spain too long and my heart yearns for its soft embrace."

Slowly, his eyes opened and looked at her with a little worry sparking from those bluish depths. Her distraught eyes looked at crossed hands lying in her lap. She looked like one who lost everything.

He felt bad for her. He didn't know what else to say, not able to figure out words of comfort. One hand released itself from the comfortable grip and slowly moved to hers.

Her entire pose didn't shift, but she looked at his hand. Slender fingers softly rested over her hands. Her eyes pricked, but no tears fell. Her throat convulsed in self-pity.

'Will I EVER be able to cry again?'

Heat from his hand trailed to her cool ones, sending reassurance with it. She eyed him after leaning her head back against the headrest. His eyes remained closed in the silence, chest falling through slow, soft breaths.

A sad, tender smile made an appearance, despite all the grief she was feeling. 'He looks like an angel asleep.' She felt that bond, friendship taking a deeper route than before. Feeling the sorrow and pain lift for a short while, she decided to rest as well.

His eyes opened after what seemed a while. They still hadn't reached the landing yet, even though the sphere glowed brightly through the thick windows.

Silently yawning, he blinked a few times to help shake the sleepiness. Feeling the soft touch of skin under his hand, he looked at the sleeping beauty sitting next to him and smiled tenderly. Her head bent a little against the headrest, unconsciously turned toward him. That horrible frown still marked her face, the worry lines in her brow matching it. But in the peacefulness of sleep, they decreased greatly.

'At least she can find SOME peace for now...' His brow furrowed through his own sadness, but the feeling directed to the pained creature in front of him. He missed her smiles, her laughter. It was as if she had a dark twin, one he was witnessing now.

Shifting his head slowly, his eyes closed again to the blackness of the void. It didn't bother him anymore, now that he'd been able to release the worries and pain to the sleeping girl next to him. The void was no longer a threat as it used to be.

~*~*~

The meeting went better than he expected. The father was grateful that he accompanied his daughter, especially after taking one look into her soulless eyes.

He sensed restrictions from the eldest Barbados son as soon as Enrique set eyes on him, but it ended the second Divinity was seen from the plane.

The ride to his temporary home was a quiet one. He and Eliah took up the very back seat, Divinity sitting in the middle of her other brothers. The two offered to sit with her, trying to send a little comfort. They KNEW she was mother's favorite, being the only other girl in the entire family.

He discretely eyed her brothers, mentally naming them off in his head to memorize their names.

Enrique looked a LOT like his father; the deep chocolate eyes an apparent trademark in the Barbados family. They all had the trait. His hair was almost army cut, a few inches longer from been grown out since the war ended. His mind reminded him that most of the family was in the war, even though they were only mechanics. The standards would be set for them as well.

Enrique was a few inches taller, the top of his head going to his chin. He had a pretty good upper body build, but it would be necessary if he lifted Mobile Doll parts all the time. The only imperfection he could pick out was a small scar that ran an inch up his left jaw line. He wondered where it was picked up.

Bluish eyes moved around the scenery before looking to his right. The bags under the second eldest brother's eyes made Eliah look his entire eighteen years. His hair was in the same cut, also grown out a few inches. He possessed the same build and eyes as his eldest brother, but was an inch or two shorter.

A small movement caught his eyes and they shifted to the center seat. He watched as Divinity's fingers rubbed the back of her youngest sibling's neck absentmindedly. As if she sensed his conjoining loss and was trying to send comfort somehow.

He eyed the youngest Barbados, wondering if Martin really WAS only fourteen. He was an inch taller than him, but a year his junior. His hair was the only thing that was a normal length, the deep brown almost the same as his cut.

'He must've been too young to work with the rest of his family.' He was unable to see the characteristics on the youthful face ahead of him, but pictured them in his mind from their first meeting.

He also sported the deep, wide eyes but they held a haunted look from the recent loss and the war. He refrained from smiling. Fierce protectiveness met him when the two shook hands for the first time, sending a message through his eyes.

'I understand Martin.' He thought, mildly amused. 'Don't mess with your sister. Don't worry young one, I am only here as a friend.' He mentally smiled, looking at the scenery from the back window.

He was a little amazed at how young the father looked, but Divinity told him her father was only forty-one. The man sported a very mild widow's peak, his deep brown hair tinged with a few white hairs. He was as tall as Enrique, but a very fit man for his age.

'From years of hard labor.' He thought darkly. He was unhappy knowing such caring, kind people had to fight to survive. It made all he did seem MEANINGLESS, too plush for his own good. He looked down at his clothes, the status of a wealthy businessman.

His jaw clenched. 'I shouldn't be wearing such formal clothes. I feel so out of place.' But there was naught he could do because most of his attire was his normal khakis, button-up shirt, and vest. He owned very little comfortable attire due to his status. 'There has to be a way to CHANGE that.'

The suits he owned would be good for the funeral, but all he saw was a dusty road. They'd been driving out of town for what seemed forever, leaving the paved roads behind for dirt instead. She told him she lived on a farmland, surrounded by few neighbors and a lot of wide-open space.

He mentally grimaced. 'Dust is going to be my middle name.' He lamely joked. He already feared for the lecture he was going to receive from those that washed his clothes on the lack of care they'd get in the middle of nowhere.

~*~*~

The evening came and wound down the day. The sky went through the natural sunset, now painting the heavens with stars and blackness. All the men had gone to bed; save for him and Divinity. He only knew because the piano filtered through the closed door that was his room.

Both arms moved to add to the pillow under his head. His brow furrowed in confusion. He stayed at the house to get used to his quaint surroundings the entire time, also keeping Divinity company. She hardly said a word to anyone after they arrived, just put her things in her old room and then grabbed some paper and went into the music room. She hardly left except for bathroom purposes and grabbing a few small bites to eat.

And missed the wake as well.

He couldn't understand it really, but he wasn't going to pry the reasons from her. He figured she would want to see her mother before the coffin lid was nailed shut, but she nearly holed herself up in the room.

'I just don't GET it.' He helplessly wondered. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he felt the small coolness of the night filter in through cracks of the old house. His window was left open and it felt good to feel such extreme changes in temperature. He was so used to the even temperatures of L-4. This was a nice change.

He only opened his eyes again when his mind registered silence. He blinked tired eyes and tried to get his mind to focus, but it was late and he was mentally tired from the whole trip and trying to adjust to such pain he felt.

Quiet creaking from old floorboards sounded louder as soft footsteps came down the hall. His brow furrowed and he slowly moved to keep sound down. Those soft footsteps stopped near his door before a small creak from a different door sounded.

Sitting up in bed, his eyes closed in the dim light and his ears reigned supreme. A small grunt in the room next to his sounded before something slid open noisily. His eyes opened to curious slits before he slid from his bed and to the closed door.

Opening it as quietly as the old house would allow, he peeked a timid head out and looked around. The door on his left was cracked open, cool air coming through it. He stepped out and went to it, knowing he was placed next to Divinity's room for good reason. He was her friend and there to help her, it would do him no good to be on the other side of the hallway. Being closer to her would only help in the end, if he would get to spend some TIME with her.

His hand paused before it nervously touched the knob. "Divinity?" He whispered, hoping not to wake anyone. A small howl from soft wind greeted his ears, a draft touching his face. Biting his lip at such an intrusion, he decided to chance it and slowly opened the door, giving her plenty of time to stop him if need be.

His eyes took in the personal touches in her room and he felt a smile tilt his lips. But it left in a second when he realized she wasn't in her room at all. But there was nowhere she could hide.

Taking a few steps inside, his eyes widened when he spotted an open window, gaping at him dauntingly. "Divinity?" He whispered louder, panic edging his voice.

Long legs quickly took him to the open window, hands gripping the sill as his upper body stuck outside. He looked around in an almost wild fashion before he spotted a jut to the house. The Spanish style shingles created almost a perfect walkway to the higher part of the roof.

Something in his mind clicked.

~*~*~

Doe-like eyes greeted the stars again, feeling in an oddly calmed mood. She was emotionally detached from being in her old home again, from reliving old memories on the piano bench as she practiced all day.

'It's almost finished.' She thought with mild satisfaction. She wasn't happy in the least that she missed the wake, but she HAD to finish the song.

The funeral was soon and she had to run everyone through the lyrics and music to get them familiar with it. She spent the previous week before they left, working on the lyrics and notes, trying to work it out in her head. It was thankfully a hard job, something to ALMOST take her mind off reality for a while. Though every word she wrote down, reminded her of her mother.

Biting her lip as tears came once again, they blurred the cloudless night sky, but not falling. She tried crying all day, but was still unable. 'Mayhap I told myself I would be strong for mis hermanos too much and now it's affected the one ability I could really USE right now.' She sadly thought.

Sounds below reached her ears, but she paid them no mind. She knew who it was; knowing everyone else was in bed asleep. Her family made no complaints about her playing so late. They all missed the notes flowing through the house and told her so before they left for the wake. With an after warning to not play too much that she became glued to the bench. She managed a brief tilt to her lips at their small jesting.

A hand gripped the edge of the roof and her eyes moved to it, staring at those slender fingers with a strange fixation. Arms comfortably wrapped around both legs, she offered no help to the person trying to climb to the top of the shingled roof. She was an expert on it, having done so countless times in her youth. It only took a little maneuvering to get around the haphazardly stationed tiles, but she just used a little stamina and determination to get by.

His blonde head popped up before his arms raised his upper body above the roof. Turning quickly, his rear met the top of the roof while he carefully scooted backwards, stopping next to her. Looking at her in small relieve, a brow rose. "What're you DOING up here?" He softly wondered, hoping not to wake anybody.

Her eyes didn't meet his, just continued to look out at the horizon she could barely see. "Sitting. Looking at the stars and the area. Why?" A small smile played with her lips. "I used to do this a lot when I was younger. I'm in no danger of falling." She softly commented.

He scowled lightly at her lack of perception for the danger she was in. 'She sounds like a few people I know.'

A sigh worked its way through, getting rid of some of the worry he felt over her safety. He supposed he should've known better, this was her HOME after all.

"Well you didn't answer me when I called, I was just a little worried was all." He softly admitted, mimicking her position slowly. He wasn't used to sitting on such an odd surface and it took patience to move around.

"You needn't be Quatre." She softly answered.

He nearly did a double take at the calm in her voice. His eyes snuck a peek at her face, seeing deadness in her eyes, but evenness everywhere else.

"You okay?" He softly wondered, feeling worry surface again.

She felt like laughing insanely. Her only mother just died and he wondered if she was OKAY? She fought to keep from smiling like an idiot.

It took some time before she was able to answer him. "Not exactly amigo." She muttered, looking down at the roof tiles solemnly. She was thankful to have a blank mind while she was on the roof, as was custom whenever she sought the place out. But having him remind her of the troubles around her lost that peace. That emptiness in her soul and heart magnified itself and her frown returned.

"Why didn't you go to the wake?" He wondered, really wanting to know. He was ready to accompany her with the rest of the family, but ended up staying at her house during the time. He had nothing else to do during the duration except listen to the piano play...and wish he brought his cherished violin to play with her. He longed to play along with her again, to bond like they had at his mansion seemingly so long ago.

Turning her head and resting it on her knees, she looked at him with an almost tired expression. "I was working on something for the funeral." She muttered mysteriously, slowly closing her eyes from sudden exhaustion. "A 'going away' present for mama."

Those brown orbs fluttered open and met his dark eyes, even darker in the lack of light. She felt a little down that she couldn't see such incredible color, but didn't let it show.

"I've been working on it for weeks now; I don't have much time left. It has to be ready for the funeral." Her lips pressed together, feeling small urgency surface to finish her 'masterpiece'. She WAS basically finished, but she only fine-tuned every piano note, mentally rehearsing every note each person would sing. It was a tiring experience, but a diligent one, full of love.

He didn't really know how to respond, so he said nothing and looked at the stars above them. He was glad to be back on Earth again, the last time being at the Sank Kingdom.

He wished he could call Relena and Duo to catch up on Hilde's progress, but figured he would when things around him cleared up somewhat. All his efforts were going to be focused on THIS right now. Otherwise, there was really no point in him coming.

~*~*~

He woke early in the morning to that ever-present piano. The sun had JUST cleared the horizon. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and covering a yawn, his upper body leaned up a little and took in his room. Remembering where he was, he fell back against the pillows and closed his eyes with a small sigh. Going back to bed for another hour sounded SO tempting, but his mind sprung forth a sudden plan.

A small playful smile sprang for through his peaceful face. Reveling in the comfortable mattress for a little longer, he regrettably threw off the covers and met the morning chill. Shivering a little, he realized he forgot to shut the window after coming back to his room from sitting on the roof those few hours. He thoroughly enjoyed Divinity's presence, even though she was experiencing as she was.

Briskly rubbing hands over his arms for a little warmth, he grabbed slippers and trod sleepily to the door. Slowly opening it, the piano greeted him with an even louder volume. Other than its beautiful haunting melody, the house seemed almost empty.

Nearly shuffling down to the main floor, he looked around with sleepy eyes to find the family in the kitchen, already eating. He blinked with near stupefaction at how early the Barbados woke up. Giving a small smile to those that looked his way; he covered up another yawn and scratched the back of his head.

"Buenos días señor." Manuel Barbados greeted softly. He added a friendly smile and nod to the youth above the paper he held.

He offered a small smile. "Y Buenos días a USTED señor." He repeated. A small flush appeared on his face as everyone looked at him a little shocked.

Ducking his head slightly, he bit his inner lip to try and keep from smiling sheepishly. Divinity taught him such greetings along with titles, something he practiced when he was alone. Now able to use it, with PROPER vowel usage, he felt proud that he bridged the gap in some small way.

Enrique looked at his father, raising a curious eyebrow. He hadn't known the young man to be bilingual. "Where did you learn español señor?" He asked, turning in his seat to look at the blond.

He smiled slightly. "Divinity taught me a little upon request." He admitted softly, feeling the heat on his cheeks increase slightly. "Speaking of your daughter Mr. Barbados, does she plan on doing anything besides cooping herself up in the music room all day?" He asked curiously.

Manuel shook his head with a small smile. "She intends on having us go through the song she is working on. But we have nothing to do till tomorrow at the funeral." He reported.

He nodded slightly, one hand thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "How far is it to town?" He asked, seemingly offhanded.

Manuel raised an eyebrow slightly. "About two miles or so." He reported confused.

He nodded his thanks through a smile and turned to his room for clothes to change into. The four turned to each other with confused looks, but just shrugged off the blonde's strange behavior.

~*~*~

She softly hummed her part in the song for the fifth time. Everything had to be perfect for her mama. It would bring tears to everyone's eyes and hopefully her own. It had been another day she was unable to cry. Even going through the song as many times as she had was ineffective. She wondered if she would ever regain her gift again.

The door slowly creaked open, giving away someone's presence. She didn't bother asking whom it was, inhaling to give a response to leave her until later. Hands covered her eyes before she could utter a syllable, rendering her temporary blind.

"Guess who."

She managed a small smile for the easy guess. Mischief sparked in her mind. "No SE quien es, pero no puedo ver JUGAR." She answered, smirking.

"Okay," He drawled slowly, "I'm not going to ATTEMPT to understand what you just SAID."

She snorted humorously, figuring he wouldn't. It was a distinct advantage at times, as well as something to playfully dangle in front of him. She loved being bilingual sometimes. She moved over and allowed a little extra room for him to sit on.

He took the invite and plunked a few keys absently. "Are you ever going to get off this bench?" He asked, smiling a little to show he was only joking.

She eyed him and smiled back slightly. "Only when this is finished." She vowed, playing a little for him.

A brow rose. "If what you told me is true, you should've BEEN finished with this for a WHILE now. Why do you still practice then?" He wondered.

"It has to be perfect. I don't want to screw up ANY lyrics and I don't want mi familia to either." She said seriously, staring at the mahogany grand piano.

His lips pursed. He allowed her a small brief silence before trying a 'frontal assault'. "Well you've practiced enough. I want you to get OFF that infernal bench and out of this room."

"¿POR QUÉ?" She asked, looking at him strangely. Leave the memories she reveled in? There was years worth of practices with her and her madre stored in these walls. She played with closed eyes and pictured herself as a child, her mother sitting next to her on the bench, helping.

"WHY?" He looked at her equally strangely. "You've basically locked yourself in this room all day and night playing something you probably could in your SLEEP. You didn't go to the wake BECAUSE you wanted everything to be perfect. But you seem to forget how WELL you can sing and play. You don't have any problems, and neither will su familia."

She smiled at his small use of Spanish. 'He's learning.' She thought proudly.

He blushed slightly when he realized he just spoke her native tongue. But a proud smile peeked through when she only gave him a satisfied smile of her own. "And you have nearly ignored me here when you ASKED me to help you deal with everything."

Her eyes lowered the bench below them in guilt. "So this's your time to 'redeem' yourself." She looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I need your help."

She blinked at him, a little lost. "I'm going to sound like a broken record but...WHY?" She joked, grinning wryly.

He smiled back. "Well...LOOK at me." His arms spread out at his sides, being mindful of the piano in front of him.

She looked him up and down, not figuring out what he was getting at.

He felt like blushing slightly. "And look at YOU."

Playing along, she looked down at herself, wondering what point he was trying to make.

"All I basically own is clothes relative to what I'm wearing. I need something BETTER. Something more of España." His grin widened as his tongue formed the syllables. He could get USED to speaking her language, it was such a nice change of pace from English or Arabic. It was a fun challenge.

Her expression softened slightly. He was trying to intertwine his style with that of her homeland? How could she NOT be touched?

Nodding minutely, her head bowed in decision. She wanted to get things finished up and run through the parts she wrote for her family with the others, but she HAD been ignoring her friend recently.

Clenching her jaw lightly, she figured he had a point. She looked back into his sea-like eyes, feeling like blushing from the intense gaze he pinned her with. A brow rose slightly. "¿Qué?" She asked softly.

He smiled and shook his head. "Oh...nothing." He looked at the piano quickly before sliding away from the bench.

She wasn't going to let it slide though. Getting up from her seat was heaven for her legs, but she ignored it. Grabbing his arm before he could exit, she swung around to face him. "¿Por qué está mirando a mí como ese?" She asked, her language slipping.

He gave a blank look in answer before smiling wryly. "English...please?" He asked softly, chuckling when she grinned sheepishly.

"I SAID...why are you looking at me like that?" She translated. It was his turn to grin sheepishly. Realizing she still gripped his arm lightly, she squeezed it slightly, imploringly.

"Well...I just..." He stuttered, not really wanting to tell her his thoughts. "I just realized your hair was down today. It looks nice." He smiled bashfully as she looked away with a small tinge to her cheeks.

Exhaling a deep breath, he decided to change the subject and spare her the discomfort. "Shall we?" He asked, changing his tone.

Now wanting desperately to get out of the house, she nodded slightly.

~*~*~

"Well Quatre, have you gotten enough clothes of España yet?" She smiled slightly from the few sacks he carried around with one hand. Blond hair tousled slightly as he shook his head in negation.

She chuckled slightly. 'Didn't think so.' She thought, almost fondly. She had to admit, she missed being able to shop in her homeland. The colonies taste in clothing was NOTHING compared to her native threads. Though the style changed a lot in the decades, as style ALWAYS does, some of the traditional colors were dominant on a lot of shirts and dresses. She was able to spend some of her hard-earned money on some dresses that looked pleasing. She firmly thought she EARNED it.

She nearly had to drag him from the clothing store they immersed themselves in to get to a different store. Though the town was relatively small, one could still get lost if a tourist.

He was greatly excited to see such a beautiful land, now knowing what he fought for. All of the splendor that surrounded him was proof enough. A good portion of the buildings still held that antique Spain 'look' to them in their own unique design. Trees provided shade against the mildly hot temperatures, a small wind helping all the more.

The streets were maroon cobblestone with concrete walkways. It all looked like a dream, one he hoped to never wake from if it was. He almost dared not pinch himself lest he wake.

Realizing his own silliness, he shook his head with a slight smile. 'Of COURSE everything is real.' He gently chided himself. 'Do you think you could imagine such magnificence?'

He'd never been to Hispanic places, never been able to think up such vivid colors and generous hospitality. People were polite with everyone, despite age, gender, or race. Nobody laughed at him if he attempted to speak Spanish or ask them to translate in English. A few even helped him figure out a new word for his ever increasing vocabulary.

She let go of his arm and entered a music shop, looking around with relish. Here was her element. Clothes were nice, but not particularly her main focus. Music was, and always had been.

Looking through booklets of famous, and ancient, composers, she mentally played the lyrics in her head. Weaving her way from the early century to later millennia years, she stopped and paused. Picking up a relatively thick booklet entirely piano, she smiled lovingly. The notes were a beautiful melody. She flipped to the cover to find the creator responsible.

'Yanni huh?' She thought. She scanned the front and back for a last name, but there seemed none. 'Odd, didn't people normally HAVE first and last names back then?' She didn't think too much more on the subject, but grabbed a few of his works to play at home, to practice on.

~*~*~

"How bout we get something to eat?" He suggested.

She nodded, feeling her stomach getting ready to growl. "Good idea, gotta feed the beast." She agreed, smirking.

He chuckled back absently, still entranced with all that surrounded him.

She led them to a quaint outdoor/indoor café, sitting on one of the tables outside. She waved to a waiter and waited while he brought over menus.

"Buenos tardes amigos." He greeted. Brown suddenly lit up. "¡Ah Diva, está en casa!"

She nodded and smiled slightly when he looked at Quatre with an almost brotherly suspicion.

"¿Y quién es ÉL?"

"Un amigo y mi jefe. No preocupa Angel." She joked, winking at him playfully. He grinned widely. "Ésta aprendiendo español." She smiled proudly. "Y estoy enseñanzalo. Pero ahora no comprende mucho, así necesita hablar en inglés por lo."

Angel nodded. "So señor, are you ready to order?"

Only able to pick out a little of what the two said, he took to looking at the menu for something to eat. Only it was all in Spanish and he still knew very little. She hadn't translated food dishes for him yet.

He looked up at Angel and then Divinity with a bashful look. "Sorry, I'm still a little new at this." He apologized sheepishly.

She smiled and reached across the table, patting his hand. "It's okay Quatre," She atoned, that accent changing his name a little, "I already told Angel that." She ignored his curious look and turned to the waiter. "¿Angel, puede dar nos un poco minutes más?" He nodded and left.

He watched Angel's departure before swinging his eyes to hers. "What did you say to make him leave?" He asked.

She smiled mysteriously while looking at the menu. He continued to stare when she didn't answer and she felt his eyes. Deciding on something, she put the menu down and decided to humor him. "I asked him if he would please give us a few more minutes." She translated.

He nodded slowly, feeling extremely out of place now. He looked down at his menu and decided to change the topic. "So what do you normally like here?" He asked, scanning the foreign words again.

"Have you ever eaten Spanish food before?" She queried.

He felt a small tinge to his cheeks from being caught. "No." He softly answered, looking at her.

Her eyes widened a little, a side of her mouth tilting. With a small sigh, half laugh, she looked at the menu. "Then you should try the fajitas." She said with a small nod. "With some..." Her lips pursed as she scanned the drinks. "Ah they DO have té here."

"What?" He asked, not liking it when she slipped languages on him. Not knowing what she was saying was the most frustrating part.

She smiled sheepishly, realizing she did it again. No matter, if he wanted to learn, he would have to immerse himself in the dialogue. "Tea." She said again, looking at him. "They have tea here Quatre."

He nodded, happy to have an element from home.

She looked back at the inside, catching Angel's eye. He grabbed the pad before walking back over. "¿Están listo ordenar?" He asked.

She nodded, folding the menus and grabbing Quatre's in the process. "Sí. Querré su chile. Pienso que es la estación para lo." He nodded absently, writing everything down. "También beber...ah, agua es ok." She looked at him and smiled briefly before motioning to Quatre. "Y para el caballero, pienso que gozará de los fajitas. Y tendrá unos té." Her Hispanic friend nodded again before looking away from his new order to fulfill.

"Algo más?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't be finished.

She smiled knowingly at his pointed look. "Y los postres más tarde."

Angel grinned through a tiny wink and left the two to get their drinks.

Leaning back in the comfy whicker chair, she silently looked at him through a small smile.

Not saying anything for a while, he decided to ask her. "What're you so happy about?" He asked, smiling a little to show he was joking.

Her smile widened. "Just glad to be home I guess." She shrugged. "Angel is an old, good friend of mine. We knew each other since we were niños." She explained, knowing he'd know the family words. She taught him a lot, in comparison to his vocabulary about three weeks ago.

She gave him a devilish smile. "And I'm glad to be speaking my primary language again as well." Both elbows suddenly rested on the tabletop, allowing her chin to rest on both palms. "It's also funny to see your face when I DO speak it." She giggled slightly at his flushed look. "Oh, no está así turbar." She reached over and patted his hand, noticing that familiar blank look. "I SAID, don't be so EMBARRASSED." She translated, laughing softly.

His ears rang with the soft tinge of her soprano tone. It was nice.

Their food was brought soon after the small talk died down. He had to admit the fajitas she chose for him to try were very delicious. He told Angel to give his appreciation to the cook.

After the two debated on who was paying, they decided to split the bill, knowing neither would readily give in. The restaurant needed the table anyway. Grabbing the few bags they both possessed, the two left the area.

The walk was a comfortable silent one. He was still entranced with the town before him and Divinity was just glad to be home. As much as it'd been dumbed down through her ever-present work, homesickness was in the back of her mind. Now seeing the familiar cobblestone streets and looming trees, her throat clogged with happy emotions.

Their drive home was mostly silent, save for the hum of the van. He sat next to her up front, looking at the near barren landscape. The farther they went from town, the more wild grass he saw, along with trees dotting the way. Dust kicked up from the wheels as they went down the dirt road to the farmlands.

He smiled serenely, at peace with all he was around. It was an interesting culture she was apart of. "Thank you for spending the afternoon with me Diva." He softly spoke. His gaze remained glued to the fascinating scenery.

Her lips tilted upwards in a soft smile. "De nada Quatre." She replied softly. He looked over and she cast a sideways glance before diverting it back to the flatlands. "You're welcome." She translated, softer than the first time.

His eyes softened slightly. Something in his heart fluttered.

~*~*~

She went straight to her room to put her new beloved possessions away. He mimicked her, but only went to change into the new clothes he bought, to try and feel more at 'home'. She rounded up her family and sat at the piano again, feeling as if a small lifetime passed since this morning and her diligent practice.

Mentally shaking herself of the feeling, she went over the lyrics with her brothers and father; playing while they warmed up their voices and slowly ran them through all the words.

He stayed in his room for the time being, knowing it was a private moment. One he wouldn't be able to connect in, even if it WAS in English. Sitting up in bed, multiple pillows propped behind him, he flipped through a few history books he bought about her town and the country as a whole. He was intrigued and his attention focused solely on the topic he held for a while.

He was actually able to finish almost half of his reading when he heard footsteps coming his way. Looking up, he realized the sun was setting, almost halfway done. Jerking his head in surprise, he closed the book and decided to make his presence known again.

He didn't have to go far. Her door closed just as his opened. Giving a small ironic smile, he knocked on her door, wondering what she was doing.

"Yea?" Taking that as his cue to enter, he slowly opened the door, hoping he wasn't intruding on anything. "Hi Quatre." She said, giving a small smile. He sensed it was reserved and knew she was under strain from the upcoming funeral and wanting her song perfect. "What's up?"

"I heard the lack of piano and wondered what you were doing." He muttered humorously, leaning against the doorway, stuffing both hands in his pockets.

She looked at his attire for the first time and the smile met her eyes. "That looks really good on you." She softly acknowledged.

He looked down at his clothes and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm glad you dragged me with you today."

He raised an eyebrow. "DRAGGED you huh?" He joked, smiling dryly. Leaning away from the door, he stood near her bed and looked at what she was holding. "Admit it, you had fun." He continued, eyeing some kind of music sheet.

Her gaze left the piano composition and met his distracted ones. "Okay I admit it." She softly agreed.

"What is that?" He asked.

She stood slowly and handed him the piano notes. "Something I was wondering if I should play tonight." She said. "Just to play a little." She added softly.

He glanced over the notes, mentally playing a line in his head. It sounded beautiful. He flipped to the front and read the composer's name. "This Yanni sure knows how to play." He commented, just to create small talk. He never did like a lot of silence.

"Yea." She nodded slightly, looking at the floor.

His eyes strayed to hers from the offhand soft tone. His heart went out to her from the empty emotions in her eyes. She looked like a lost little girl. But at the moment, that was understandable.

The two locked eyes and stared at each other seriously for a small minute before she reached over and slowly hugged him.

He was mildly taken aback, but wrapped his arms around her waist in return. He almost expected her to cry, but all she did was sigh deeply. He sensed her melancholy, could feel it seep from her pores. A hand rubbed her back slowly; trying to draw that horrible feeling from her so she would be the person he spent the afternoon with.

She didn't really know why she hugged him, other than she just wanted to be held for a short time. It felt so good to wrap her arms around something and embrace it for however long he would let her. And it was even nicer to feel that small comfort and strength he possessed wrap around her body with his arms. It encompassed her, spearing straight to her soul. She didn't know if she wanted to let go of him.

Resting her chin on his shoulder, she looked at the far wall with dull eyes. Her mind was thankfully a blank after the practice her family endured, but she just felt...empty. Down...whatever word she could find to describe however she was feeling. But she couldn't find the words and that's what was so bad. Her condition was nameless.

He felt entirely content to hold her all day. Time seemed to slow down, turning seconds into minutes for them. He waited for her to cry, but she never did. Her breathing remained even and controlled, save for the deep sigh she released. He didn't want to press her with whatever was plaguing her because he sensed it dealt with the funeral tomorrow. It was just pleasant to be in silence for now, to wrap his arms around her thin body and just hold her.

Their warmth mingled together as clothes continued to clash in the lack of distance. She feared she would fall asleep on him, holding him like she was. The notion was a nice one. But the night had yet to wear on, the time still too early for sleep. She wasn't exactly tired anyway...

She eventually pulled away, just as she had initiated contact. It was slow, deliberate. Looking into his eyes gently, she smiled softly. "Thanks, I needed that." She nearly whispered. His face was extremely close to hers. She felt as if she could drown in his eyes. His serious look made him seem all the more grown up.

A gentle smile somewhat appeared. He felt as if he was falling into the unimaginable depths of brown. "Quite alright." He whispered back.

Her arms rested lightly over his shoulders, his hands over her hips. Neither really noticed as they continued to stare into the other's eyes. His heart fluttered again, a small amount of adrenaline running through his veins.

Giving him a small smile, she pulled back completely, stepping a few steps away. Stopping in the doorway, she looked at him and held the composition up. "Care to listen?" She softly asked.

He nodded and turned to her. "I'll be right down." He muttered. She nodded absently and slowly made her way to the piano room.

When she was gone, he slumped down on the edge of her bed, resting elbows on knees, his head in both hands. A heavy sigh worked its way through him, hands heavily scrubbing his face. "What are you DOING Quatre?" He softly wondered. Thoughts of her lips ran through his mind! The moment to kiss her was not lost on him. He actually wanted to KISS her while she was dealing with her mother's death! What was WRONG with him?

'Besides being selfish...' He shook his head in self-disgust. She had enough on her plate without having to deal with him kissing her. That was attachments she didn't need to think about at the present time. They were friends for now, just good friends.

'But friends don't kiss other friends.'

~*~*~

She set everything up on the piano like nothing had happened. In truth, she didn't really think too much of what transpired, other than it felt really nice to hold him. Like she belonged in his arms...

One reason she pulled back. She was a little worried that he wouldn't want to hug her in the first place but when she pulled back, the look in his eyes mildly told her he didn't mind at all. Another reason she stepped away. She inadvertently got too close, physically and figuratively. Although he was her friend and took the journey to be with her, he was still her boss and she wasn't going to cross that line. Not even for her own sake, or his.

She almost wondered if he didn't want to hear her play, but was proved wrong when his socked feet entered the room. She suppressed a smile when he sat next to her on the bench, on the seat she purposely left open for him. It was wide enough to fit them both easily and she shouldn't make him stand. He could help turn the pages.

She mentally smirked. "Since you're here," Hands positioned themselves over the keys, "mind turning the pages when I say so?"

He smiled slightly and nodded okay.

The melody was beautiful; the title he spied 'To Take...To Hold'. He thought it was almost ironic with their situation moments ago. She played slow...the notes melancholy.

The music gave promise to reveling in better days gone by; remembering times with fond friends; taking pleasure in the smaller things in life.

Her slim, lengthy fingers were perfect for hitting the right keys. Years of practice allowed her to work the middle and higher parts at once. 'It must be where she gets her concentration.' He mused lightly. 'From years of playing piano.'

He suppressed a chuckle, only watched those fingers play the tune. He sumptuously sunk peeks at her face and found small concentration on her features, but a softness in her eyes as she played. It truly was something she loved doing, he could see if in her eyes, could FEEL it. He could sense it in his heart, could see the way she lovingly stroked the keys, as if they were her children.

She plunked the last few keys and kept her foot on the pedal, allowing the sound to vibrate through the room. When the last traces of the chord left their ears, she rested those slim hands in her lap quietly. The music WAS indeed beautiful and she mentally thanked the composer, deceased as he was. His heritage lived on in his writings, something she now owned.

She looked at her companion and smiled slightly, softly commenting on the beautiful piece. He echoed her sentiments with nearly the same pitch.

They offered to call it a night, both knowing what needed to be done the next day. Neither wanted to approach tomorrow, but it would come whether they liked it or not. The night already started wearing down, the sun long past set. She grabbed the music and they silently walked back up the stairs.

She paused while opening the door, staring at the hand on the knob. Seeing out of the corner of her eye that he hadn't moved inside either, her vision swung to his. "Thank you for today Quatre. I enjoyed every minute of our outing."

He nodded with a tender smile, not saying anything.

Her gaze swung to the floor with a shy grin. "Buenos noches Quatre." She whispered.

"Good night Divinity." He repeated in English. They shut their doors quietly, not wanting to wake the other inhabitants.

All the lights were off and they stayed that way. She knew every inch of the room by heart, having lived in it long enough. Leaning heavily against the door, her eyes closed from the swarm of emotions that surrounded her heart and mind. 'Amable sueños Quatre.' She thought tenderly.


	7. chapter 7

The sun hadn't even begun to rise over the horizon. The dusk flicked with pale forms of light, so low it was hard to see anything below her. Dark eyes, even darker from the lack of light, looked around with low interest at the beauty surrounding her. She'd seen it lots of times before, and it was always a joy to come up to the roof and look about, to try and bring tranquility to her.

But not today...not now. She was only up to pray for strength to get her through the day's trials. She only hoped that the funeral would encompass a large portion of the day. She didn't know what else she planned on doing for the rest of it. Her hands felt so empty.

The trees finally turned red from the warm rays of the sun. All she felt was cold from the dark world that slowly faded. Time seemed no meaning for her, even though the sun started rising on the landscape.

She barely gotten a few hours of sleep, less than what she wanted. She wanted to go to bed and never wake to this nightmare. She wanted to continue living her dream world on L-4, pretend everything was all right below her; that there was another female existing in her immediate family. Now, she was the only one.

Shaking her head of the overly melancholy thoughts, she unbound arms and legs and slowly moved to the edge of the roof. Shifting with utmost care, she lowered herself expertly to the open cracks of her window, edging herself in. Shutting the window after her, she turned and grabbed the dress off the bed, preparing for the day.

~*~*~

He rose slowly to the sounds of the house creaking with human life. Pounding water from nearby a shower invaded his ears.

Blinking open tired eyes, he rubbed them slowly, wanting to roll back over. He didn't want to wake to the reason he was here, hoping it wasn't a reality. It seemed like a stupid point, to ignore the entire reason he was here. With a sigh, he slowly sat up, regrettably embracing the morning.

The sun barely touched enough light into his room, though enough for his dilated eyes to see everything clearly. Throwing the covers from his body, he stumbled from the comfy mattress, going for his things.

~*~*~

She stepped from her room slowly, hand still heavily gripping the knob; trying to gain a foothold to be strong to. The wood that barricaded her room from the rest of the house seemed that way for over a decade. But it gave her no comfort today, just when she needed it the most. Downcast eyes looked up slowly to the other occupant next to her.

His eyes met hers and saddened slightly, mentally sending comfort, and hopefully strength. He saw the way no light met her eyes, emotionally or technically. They were lifeless. A void.

His lips tilted minutely in an encouraging, greeting smile. She nodded solemnly, but didn't return his smile. His concern raised a notch.

She turned away, slowly trotting down to the kitchen, wondering if she'd be able to eat anything or keep it down. Numbly sitting, she blankly looked outside, noting how the sun changed the shadows since she'd seen it last. Having been in the shower till the hot water turned cold, she missed a good portion of the sunrise.

He almost timidly entered the dining room, watching Divinity as she propped her chin up with both hands, still staring outside. He realized TODAY would be when she needed his strength the most.

Firming his courage and resolve, he strode in and sat down at the table. Slowly edging his chair next to hers, he looked at her, even though she had yet to acknowledge him. He kept a smile hidden, pressing his lips together tightly.

Reaching out, his hands slowly took hers from balancing her chin, nearly causing her weighted head crashing to the table. It caught before that happened and looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, not after minutes of being next to her.

She blinked widening eyes, still dry as a bone. She was still unable to cry, even on the day of her mother's funeral.

He realized how cold her hands were and slowly massaged the skin with his thumbs. Cradling her palms within his own, he stared into her eyes silently, sending her some of his strength to liven her up. If it would do ANY good, he would be grateful.

She didn't really know what to say, but felt that SOMETHING needed to be said. She couldn't form the words that rested on her tongue, as if it was frozen.

She knew she should smile and say 'thank you' for his efforts in trying to cheer her up, which she was well aware of. But all she wanted to do was turn time back and never allow any of this to happen. If that meant decimating the presence of the caring man in front of her, so be it. She would give ANYTHING to have her mother alive again. If that meant never knowing Quatre Winner or working for him, she wouldn't blink. But...here he was, and here SHE was. She looked down at her attire, and his.

"You look good in black." She softly responded, not registering the compliment. Her mind shut down on processing any common thoughts.

He blushed slightly and ducked his head, looking at his chosen clothes. He didn't really think it was anything, just black slacks and a dark gray shirt. He bought the matching black vest as well, just to complete the picture. It was the darkest outfit he ever owned.

"The gray makes your eyes darker."

He felt a sheepish smile come forth, silently thanking her for the compliments. She looked away when she finally realized what she was saying. But, compliments were nothing to worry about...

When he finally got the heat withdrawn from his face, he looked up again, unable to meet her eyes. They fixed on some blank object on the white wall behind him. He gently squeezed her hands, trying to get her attention. It failed.

He softly cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable. "You look very nice as well." He softly commented, eyeing her lightly. She didn't even react, her face seemingly set in stone. His brow furrowed up slightly in concern.

"Yea, I look good in black, don't I?" She asked dully, her face emotionless.

He eyed her attire. It was simplistic in its own way. A halter; full length, form fitting black dress, no designs on it to mar the lightless beauty. It inadvertently added grace to her slim neck, hugged all her curves, lightened her tanned skin somewhat.

"This dress was mama's." She nearly whispered, face still emotionless.

Uncomfortable beads of sweat seemed to form on his forehead. The need to do something, ANYTHING, was apparent. But he had nothing to say that would make everything okay, nothing he could DO would change the present for her. All he COULD do was be there and hope it was enough. He would just have to let her current attitude slide from his shoulders or it would end up affecting him too. He couldn't allow that, it needed to stay the way it was currently, for her.

~*~*~

A body stopped in the shadows of the hallway, watching the two. He felt overprotectiveness for his baby sister flare from the way her 'friend' held her hands. But he said nothing, did nothing. He simply continued to eye the younger man, sizing up his unnoticed feelings for his sister.

Enrique could see them in Quatre's eyes, even if the blue-eyed man couldn't. Brotherly instincts to protect kin from harm were forced back, though slightly. He would make sure Quatre's intentions were completely honorable around his baby sister; his ONLY sister. He didn't want Divinity hurting any more than she already was.

~*~*~

The silence in the van was thicker than what he could breathe. He feared it was going to suffocate him, physically and emotionally. He felt more than uncomfortable, but didn't dare say anything. What would he SAY? Anything that came from his mouth would seem foolish and stupid by his comparison.

His gaze simply shifted to the windows, looking at the passing scenery that soon added houses to barren farmland.

She stepped from the van and looked at the building as if it shouldn't belong in front of her. But alas it stood, even though she silently commanded it deemed from existence.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, slightly startling her. Her head whipped around as much as her ensnared hair would allow, looking at caring blue. She blinked and moved a hand to untrap her lengthy hair. It was a decision to leave it undone, since she hardly had the inner or outer strength to do ANYTHING with it.

His arm left her shoulders when he sensed eyes on his back, and felt like fidgeting. Fighting that urge of discomfort, he looped his arm with hers. He wondered who was looking at him, possibly even judging him. He shook the thought off, focusing his entire attention on his friend.

The funeral parlor was enclosed in soothing light blue carpeting, the walls framed with crème colored wallpaper; flower designs dancing around the ceiling. Vases of flowers and floral arrangements dotted the entryway and hallway stands. It was a very peaceful place, ironically enough. Stepping in after Divinity, he looped their arms again, letting her know he was at her side in case she needed him.

She slowly tugged him to the main room where everything would transpire. She eyed the piano in the corner and made a mental note to check with the pianist for her piece, just to make sure the player knew everything. She didn't want anything getting screwed up today.

Slowly untangling their arms, she gave him a brief smile before walking in the direction to the open coffin.

He wondered for a second if he should follow her, but restrained himself. She would want to be alone for now, since she missed the wake.

His eyes roamed over the near dozen people that already gathered, more nearly streaming in from the door. His brow arched minutely, not realizing their family was so huge. Soon, over a dozen people surrounded him, and still coming in droves. He felt a little uncomfortable, seeing he was the only blond around. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

'They all look alike.' He realized, back leaning against the wall, inadvertently keeping out of the way. Each occupant in the room held deep brown hair of some length with matching brown eyes. Only a few held hazel or possibly a light green. Nearly all the women held shoulder length hair or longer. A few of the more elderly women possessed hair longer than Divinity's.

She turned almost agonizingly from the coffin in search of him. He was easy to spot. She noted the downcast, uncomfortable look and looked at the carpet in shame. She left him alone, even though about half of her family had gathered. That would end.

Weaving through the weeping or silent people, she stopped a few foot from him wordlessly. He looked up and caught her eyes. She gave him a small smile, silently apologizing for making him lean against the wall when he was only trying to help. She hadn't MEANT to make him uneasy...she just wanted to see her mother again. Even like this.

Her hand reached out slowly, palm extended. He took it without thought and she entwined their fingers. Squeezing softly, she tugged gently. "Come," She nearly whispered, "I'd like you to meet someone."

He didn't need to guess at whom she was talking about. He allowed himself to be skillfully directed through the masses to the front of the room. Feeling curious eyes on his back, he ignored them all, focusing on the front of him. On the intricately designed mahogany piece before him.

They stopped inches from it and he looked at the peaceful face, so like Divinity's. She looked a LOT like her mother, but something was very different from the generation. Her mother looked oriental in the eyes, more so than her daughter. His eyes narrowed curiously, but he dropped it.

She felt him staring at her and looked over slowly. Offering a small smile, she slightly gestured to the person in front of her. "This is Maria Lydia Angel Barbados." She whispered, her accent slipping greatly. "Mi madre." Her eyes shone a little, but no tears fell.

It seemed forever before they left the mahogany bed and took their seats. The entire place was packed. He estimated about forty people or so, and there were a few that stood in the back of the room because there were no more chairs. He felt bad since he DID have a chair, being only a friend and not real family.

They sat up front due to the song she prepared, also by her request. She wanted to be able to get up front as quick as possible when the piano played.

Just after the preacher took the stand, her head swung to his. "I'll have to translate everything to you Quatre." She whispered quickly. "It's all in Spanish."

She scooted even closer, her head mere inches from his ears. She mentally deemed it a good thing that she had something to do during the service. She figured she would have to do the same during the burial as well.

"We meet today to recognize a great woman." She almost inaudibly began.

He also had to lean closer to hear her, and hope they didn't get looks for speaking during the service.

"We are not saying goodbye to her because goodbyes are forever. Her soul has gone to heaven to be with God. She will watch over us all, as her family has done for HER all these years. She is in all our hearts and memories. As long as these memories survive, she will always live on. Beloved Maria Lydia Angel Barbados will be cherished as long as there are those that know her..."

Aunts and uncles stood at the podium with eulogies of their own. He almost wondered why her father didn't want to say anything about his wife, but figured he had the song. He listened to the song plenty of times; that would say everything for him.

He patiently sat through the entire thing, listening as she translated everything for him just as patiently. Her voice never wavered as she spoke and he was curious about that. She should've felt SOME sorrow; been unable to talk from the overflow of emotions, but it hadn't happened. It was as if she'd shut off to her emotions. He sensed it somehow, the lack of feeling she possessed. He was heavily concerned about that. She SHOULD feel something; it would help her to heal.

When it came time to perform, she felt butterflies start up. They were only natural though. She nearly slaved over this song, pushed herself to make everything perfect. She didn't want any screw-ups when it came to something like this. This was for her mother. But it was in front of nearly half her entire family. Their word was important to her.

Giving his hand a quick, tight squeeze, she gave him a sideways glance before standing with her father. The others wouldn't be needed for a while, not for a few verses. She stared at her father, giving him a small nod. His lips briefly tilted in response.

When the piano started, her fear and apprehension vanished as if by magic.

She counted off the beats with small nods as she watched his face. It was full of anguish, but he kept it composed. She could see the emotion only in his eyes, in the small upturn to his brow. He slowly turned to the coffin, lightly resting both hands on the brass handles. Bowing his head, eyes closed, a tenor voice rang through the room. It never wavered, even through all the emotions he dealt with.

****

**Sorry I've never told you all I wanted to say**

**And now it's too late to hold you**

**Cause you've flown away; so far away**

****

She walked a few steps when it came time for her to sing. Resting a hand lightly on his shoulder, she gave him a small smile when he looked at her.

He quickly blinked back tears before they both looked at the coffin and the inhabitant inside.

Tears came to her eyes and she blinked at them quickly. Part of her was angry that she might finally cry. She didn't want to NOW.

****

**Never had I imagined living without your smile**

**Feeling and knowing you hear me; it keeps me alive**

**Alive**

****

Hands briefly touched her shoulder, drawing her attention behind to her brothers. They nodded encouragingly, silently letting her know they were there.

She gave them a slight pained smile, meeting their shiny eyes through her own. She grabbed her father and Eliah's hand, entwining their fingers.

Her father reached for Martin's hand, Martin reaching for Enrique's.

Her eldest brother grabbed hold of Eliah's hand, completing the circle.

****

**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day**

****

Her father broke the circle first, turning back to the coffin. He didn't bother masking his sadness this time, letting everyone know that he grieved as much as they did, if not more. Enrique's deep voice piped up during his spots, almost shyly.

****

**Darling I never showed you, I never showed you**

**Assumed you'd always be there**

****

Manuel Barbados turned from his beloved wife, looking at his only daughter. He looked at her as they sang their parts together, their voices meshing beautifully.

****

**I thought you'd always be there**

**I took your presence for granted**

**But I always cared, and I miss the love we shared**

****

The family didn't bother turning to face the rest, just stayed in their small huddle. They could hear each voice better that way, fix their own in turn; make the melody even more perfect than it already was.

****

**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day**

****

Manuel looked to the ceiling, tears threatening to overflow from his eyes. But even through his sadness, a small smile peeked through the corners of his mouth.

****

**Although the sun will never shine the same**

**I'll always look to a brighter day**

****

She eyed him almost curiously; that same serene smile upturning her mouth slightly. The tears roamed through over her eyes, but never fell. It was as if her mother was standing with them in spirit, relishing in her gift. For a brief second, she didn't feel so sad.

****

**Yea**

**Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep**

**You will always listen as I pray**

****

She looked around the small huddle, eyeing her brothers. That same smile popped up on all their faces, as if an epidemic. It was brought on by their mother, by someone they loved very much.

They cried enough for her while she was sick and after her departing. For now, they could be content for once. Content to sing their farewells in the manner that the most talented chose.

Their voices rang through the silent room, growing and lowering where necessary. Expertly flowing as though a tide gently lapping against the shores of their homeland. Every tenor, bass, and single soprano easily blended from hours of practice.

She couldn't have been prouder of her brothers and father. They hit every note perfectly.

****

**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day**

**~*~**

**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven**

**I will see you eventually**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**I know you're lookin down from heaven**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day**

****

When the group's last line was sung, all the males in her family took a respective step back, allowing her to shine on her own.

She looked at them quickly with that serene smile still on her face. Bowing her head minutely in silent thanks, she turned to her mother to finish the last line. She mentally hoped that wherever her mother was in heaven that she loved the song she wrote just for her.

Her father's voice softly filled in the last of the words, just for effect.

**Sorry I never told you all I wanted to say**

~*~*~

The sky shone with the deepest afternoon blue he had ever seen on Earth. It almost rivaled the uniqueness of his eyes.

Arm entwined with his friend's, they left the funeral parlor after the rest of her family. He watched as her elder brothers and father, along with a few uncles, loaded the coffin into the hearse. All eight were the pallbearers to their next destination.

He wondered about his place in the van, wondering if Martin would want to sit next to his sister. But his silent ponderings were cut short when Martin almost hurriedly got through the van's sliding door. With a small shrug, he opened the passenger's side and hopped in.

During the entire drive, he wondered if he should say something to her. His eyes discretely strayed to her face every so often, just to see how she was faring.

Her face was emotionless if anything, the only show was from the small upturn to her brow. There was nothing in her eyes, nothing that HE could find. He tried to sense something, but couldn't seem to touch her emotions. As if they simply didn't exist. It mildly puzzled him.

"Was there something you wanted to say Quatre?" She softly asked, never looking away from the funeral precession in front of her.

He jumped slightly, than looked down at his hands demurely placed in his lap with a small blush.

"I loved your singing." He softly answered, searching his brain for SOMETHING to say.

Her mouth quirked up momentarily. "But you've heard it many times before at home." She softly answered, denying his compliment.

"It was still enjoyable though." He continued, feeling the heat increase a little.

Her smile broke through that solemn expression again, staying a little longer, thanking him.

Martin eyed his sister and her boss from his place in the back as best he could. They sounded strange. He'd seen the blonde's head move somewhat and wondered what he was doing. Now he knew...

Brotherly instinct flared behind his eyes, speeding his heart up. That stranger was trying to take away his sister! At least, that's how HE rationalized it. He wondered if his older brothers thought the same; he would have to ask later.

~*~*~

Once again sitting in the van, he looked at the late afternoon sky as the hillside rolled on. Houses and buildings soon gave way to dust and tall grass. The afternoon had come and gone, the funeral and burial finalized. It was all over. All except for the family gathering.

All forty of Divinity's relatives, plus her family, headed off to one of her aunt's house for supper. He heard her father say something about meeting a few more cousins and aunts that couldn't go to the funeral because it would've been too hard for them. He started wondering just how many relatives she HAD. He almost felt inclined to ask.

The van parked next to one of the cars from the funeral parlor. They wordlessly got out, allowing him a perfect time to view the house he would remain at for Allah knew HOW long.

She grasped his hand and silently tugged him in the direction of the large, brick structure. From the look on his face, her mouth upturned in amusement. "I have somewhat a large family." She explained, smiling a little more.

His eyes jerked to hers, as if noticing she was next to him for the first time. "I'll BET." He nearly breathed. "Forty people so far that Icounted. How many HAVEN'T attended today?"

She started naming off those that she knew on her mother's side. One eye closed in thought. "I'd say," She trailed off momentarily, pursing her lips, "about ten or so that didn't make the funeral." She looked at him and smiled wryly. "On mother's side alone."

His eyes widened faintly, his mouth failing to create a coherent sentence. "That's...a LOT...of PEOPLE..." He breathed.

She looked at the ground sheepishly. "Well mi mama is one of five children." She looked at the house, then those that filtered around outside. "Hispanics are well-known for large families. Papa is ALSO one of five children. I have at least two-dozen cousins my age. But I am also an aunt as well."

He raised an eyebrow, obediently letting her drag him around her aunt's house, showing him the plush area.

~*~*~

After having been given the grand tour of the entire place, he slowly walked around the immense backyard, just taking everything in. He eyed each cousin, aunts, uncles, nieces, and nephews. He didn't feel uncomfortable anymore, just at peace with all that surrounded him. It was a better feeling now than any he experienced earlier.

Stopping on the back porch, both hands clasped behind his back in his wistful surveillance. He almost wished for a family as close as this one, even though his was possibly twice this size. He hardly knew half of his sisters, as he told Divinity before. He almost wondered if he should contact a few of them when he got back to L-4, just to say hello. A small smile twitched his lips. It was a good idea, something he should've done a long time ago.

She stood silently on the back porch, leaning against the wall, just watching him. He looked so majestic the way his shoulders were set, the way his arms lightly crossed behind his back. She felt a small smile invade her solemn face, almost unburdened.

Timidly looking at the ground momentarily, she looked back and walked up behind him. She decided to tap his shoulder lest she scare him. Even so, he jumped slightly from his reverie.

He whirled and smiled softly when he met her eyes. Giving her a small friendly nod, he eyed her idly as she handed him a plate of food.

"A small number of goodies a few of my aunts made." She softly explained. He took it and grabbed a few unidentified foods, nibbling on them. He was quickly getting used to the unique taste of Spanish food.

"It's good." He remarked, smiling slightly.

She smiled almost bashfully, mysteriously, and stood next to him as they both surveyed the backyard.

Martin eyed the two from his spot on one side of the house. Leaning against one of the chairs, he stole a glance at his eldest brother. "¿Qué piensa, eh?"

Enrique looked at his baby brother. "No sé." Brown eyes narrowed slightly, a little suspicious. "Pero, no me gusta lo..." He looked at his youngest brother, who nodded in agreement.

"Think we should go...HABLAR con él?" He asked, gaining a small evil smile.

Enrique matched his smile, but shook his head slightly. "No AHORA...when nos hermana is not around him." He looked back at the mildly cute pair, who stood almost close enough to touch shoulders.

"I wonder if señor Winner knows what he's doing." He contemplated thoughtfully, a finger rubbing his lips. "If not, we can't really BLAME him for being...AMABLE..." He trailed off, eyes narrowing in mysterious calculation.

He suddenly turned to his brother, smiling slightly as Martin snacked on the full plate they both compiled earlier. "But, we shall go and find out...más tarde." He compromised.

Martin looked at his brother, seeing a part of his father on his features; especially in the protective way he was eyeing their sister. He nodded slightly, trying to swallow the chunk of tortilla he'd torn off.

The two eyed the newcomer along with their only sister, never finding a good opportunity to talk. Their stay eventually ended with nightfall, sending the small party back home.

~*~*~

'Well...NOW what am I gonna do the rest of the time I'm here?' He wondered. Part of him wondered that during the party. What WOULD he do to occupy himself? A small, quiet knock sounded at his door, rousing his attention. 'BESIDES figure out who's at the door.' With a small smile, he got off the bed.

Instead of seeing Divinity as he'd come to expect, he found her brothers just outside. The three eyed each other before He found his voice. "Hello, did you need something?"

Enrique nodded. "Yes señor, we wish to talk with you." He said quietly, hoping not to wake their sister. She was understandably exhausted from the day's events and went straight to bed. It was only sundown, but they didn't want to disturb her.

His brow furrowed slightly in curiosity, but he stepped outside the appointed room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Enrique's head jerked down the hall. "This way señor." He whispered.

He sat on the backyard swing, having never gotten the experience to use such a simple device. He gripped the chains and stared at the ground, slowly moving with help from his feet. "You needed to talk to me about something?" He asked, seeing the two didn't plan on talking anytime soon.

Enrique got off the bottom of the slide and sat on the other swing. "I'd like to talk to you about my sister."

His brow creased in confusion. "But...YOU know more about her than **I **do."

Enrique shook his head. "I want to talk about your FEELINGS toward my sister." He restated.

"My...FEELINGS?" He echoed, astonished. His head shot up to Enrique's, meeting dark eyes in the night.

The eldest nodded seriously. "Your feelings. We want to know," His head jerked to Martin behind him on the top of the slide, "do you LIKE her?"

He felt his entire face heat up, MORE than a little embarrassed. Sure he LIKED Divinity, but he hardly admitted that to himself.

He looked away awkwardly, eyeing his feet as they continued to push him on the swing. If he hardly admitted the truth to HIMSELF, how was he going to tell her brothers? His mouth pursed. "Of course I LIKE her, she's my FRIEND."

Enrique's brow went up. "What we saw today at mi tia's house was NOT 'friend behavior'."

"We saw the way you two were standing on the back porch earlier today." Martin piped up, accusation lacing his voice.

He looked up at the youngest Barbados. Were they...? "You weren't...SPYING on us, were you?" He asked, somewhat tentatively. To accuse someone when you were in their hospitality was a dangerous thing. But he didn't like being accused when he wasn't in the wrong either. But here they sat, pointing fingers at him.

"We just want to make sure you aren't taking advantage of Diva." Enrique interrupted evenly, playing the momentary peacekeeper. "We don't want her getting hurt; not now. Not during all this." His hand waved around idly, as if one could see emotional pain.

He nodded seriously. He met Enrique's eyes silently, trying to sense him. He suddenly smiled softly, as if knowing something the brother didn't.

"You don't have to worry about Diva, Enrique. I have only her best interests at heart." He pushed off from the swing, gaining a little more wind. "Besides, I'm her boss and she's my employee. I have a feeling that's the way she wants it anyway." He stopped suddenly, biting his lower lip. Caught red-handed with thoughts of what might be. "Even if I like her as a friend or as...something ELSE...I would NEVER take advantage of your sister." He softly explained.

Enrique looked at the serious person in front of him momentarily before eyeing his baby brother. Martin was also looking at the blonde, but with a quirked brow.

The two brothers eyed each other, conveying a message through their dark orbs. Martin smiled slightly, nodding. Enrique copied him and turned back to Quatre. "That's good señor. We just wanted to make sure you were honrado." He stared blankly and Enrique smiled slightly.

"HONORABLE señor. We just had to know. You pop up with mi hermana one day for an entire week out of the blue, even though nos hermana has reasons. We've had ill bosses before. We just wanted to make sure you were 'okay'."

He smiled slightly and nodded, not offended anymore. They were just looking after their own. "No hard feelings." He said, smiling a little wider.

Enrique thankfully nodded, not wanting discomfort around their visitor for the remainder of his stay. He was glad it wouldn't BE that way. "Now that we know señor, you have our blessings."

His eyes widened slightly.

Enrique gave a protective brotherly smile. "Just let our talk STAY with you in the future."

He nodded slightly uneasy from the stare, trying to shake it off.

He would never hurt her in ANY way, but having three brothers as her silent bodyguards made things a little different now. But, he had their blessings... That meant something to him. He was accepted, even though he didn't really know them that long. He smiled slightly.

~*~*~

The mid afternoon sun beat down with unrelenting fury. The heat was barely acceptable, the humidity not lowering until sundown. Until then, he would have to get used to such overly fluctuating temperatures. It sure was different from being on L-4, where everything was regulated.

His eyes followed the movements of the mower, along with the person pushing it. She seemed in such deep contemplation about something. He wondered what it was, but could most likely guess the topic. It was all she'd thought about for two days since the funeral.

_Manuel Barbados pulled the blonde aside in the hallway, having been looking for him for a few minutes. "I wonder if you could help me señor." He muttered._

_He nodded confused. He didn't know what he was needed for, but he'd try his best._

_The elderly man smiled briefly. "I need you for 'backup' to help me get mi hija from her room."_

_Hi__s head cocked to one side, but nodded again. He looked down the hall to her room and back at Mr. Barbados with a determined look._

_"I'll help however I CAN señor." He nearly whispered._

_The music played again for the umpteenth time since the afternoon started. She hadn't bothered changing it, completely content to listen to the melancholy composition. Having recorded the song she worked on so many times for the funeral, it played in one big continuous loop. Her family's voices sounded again as the song started over._

_One hand moved from behind her head to scratch a small itch on her scalp. When finished, it situated itself back into the makeshift pillow with her other hand. Her foot idly twirled in a circle to the rhythm with the melody. One calf rested over her raised knee, allowing for such an action._

_Deep chocolate eyes remained glued to the bedroom ceiling, locking with nothing. To a casual passerby, it might look like she was bored, but it was quite the opposite. She was perfectly satisfied lying on her back over her bed, staring at nothing. Somehow, it helped clear her mind, blank it entirely. She hardly blinked._

_The door slowly opened suddenly, hardly dredging her from the stupor she placed herself in. The two took one look at her solemn face and looked at each other with worry._

_Manuel took a step toward the recorder and turned it off. Her eyes looked his way. "I was LISTENING to that." She solemnly said. Her voice reminded him of Heero. Emotionless._

_His brow crinkled in sadness. That was ONE person he DIDN'T want her to end up as. Emotionless._

_"Conozco hija." Manuel pacified softly. "Pero necesita obtener de este cuarto."_

_"¿Por qué?" She asked softly, her heart wishing for the song to return to her ears._

_"Because you've almost cooped yourself up in here Divinity." He softly interceded. Her face turned to them, staring at them blankly._

_"So what?" She softly asked._

_He fought the urge to fidget from the intensity of her deep brown eyes._

_Her father took a step forward. "¡Hija," He muttered sternly, "OBTENDRA este cuarto, AHORA!"_

_Knowing better to argue with her father when he took that tone of voice, she slowly moved to sitting position over her bed. "What do you want me to do when I AM out of here?" She softly asked, chaste eyes cast to the floor._

_"Well, Enrique and Eliah are outside already getting ready to mow the lawn." Her eyes locked with her elders. An eyebrow rose slightly. "It's high time to do so, and you would do well to help."_

She pushed the lawnmower around wordlessly, eyes locked on the line of unmowed grass. She'd been actually doing a lot of thinking since she got outside in the fresh air. It helped her mind process a few things.

One was how much she'd been neglecting Quatre's company by sitting in her room for nearly two days straight. Another on her way of dealing with her mother's passing.

'I've been unable to cry since after Enrique called me. I never cried at the funeral. I didn't cry at the burial. It seems the only thing my eyes CAN do is water up.' She blinked blankly, looking up a little. Her eyes briefly locked on her elder brother's forms, an automatic mower in their hands.

He stood from the swing, walking to Manuel standing on the back porch, surveying everything. Silently standing by Manuel, he watched the three.

"I want to thank you for your help earlier señor." Manuel replied suddenly.

He didn't look away from his post, but smiled slightly. "It was nothing señor. She needed to get out of that room and get some fresh air; this is the perfect thing for her to do." He replied, denying the gratitude. He didn't really DO anything, just helped.

Manuel looked over at the boy, feeling fatherly pride surface at the humble way such a powerful man behaved. Quatre seemed to truly have her best intentions at heart.

The whole time he watched Divinity and her brothers work, his mind started whirring with the beginnings of a plan. He'd been thinking of what he could do to help them since he got off the plane and first saw the entire family. They were more than gracious to him his entire stay, even though there were a few...questions about his motives for being in Spain.

Every morning he got up and put on his small amount of 'normal' attire and felt like he were undeserving of such luxuries. This family was torn apart because of their mother's illness and the mass amount of bills that surrounded them. Divinity had to leave home, leave the privilege of seeing her dying mother to work on L-4. Sending home almost all her money to pay for treatments, not allowing herself anything to buy with all that hard-earned money.

He knew that she would go back and work a little longer, mostly to finish paying the bills for her family. After that was a mystery. 'If she comes back home, it won't be without my help.' He thought firmly.

His eyes locked on her figure, following it as the trio finished up. The plan started distinguishing itself in his mind. A truly selfless task, but he would gladly do it again to help her out.

'I don't want to see a family this gracious to suffer.' He immediately started thinking of all the things he was going to have to do once they got back to L-4. A small twinge of adrenaline surged through him.

'No one but him and I will know about this.' He thought decisively, wondering how he was going to contact his new 'partner'.


	8. chapter 8

As soon as their little 'vacation' in Spain ended, he set out to find the person who would execute his plan. But he didn't really know exactly HOW to go about finding Heero. The youth was INCREDIBLY hard to find. He didn't even carry his own NAME. That right there was a problem.

Every spare second at home, and every free lunch hour, he would spend the same. Every possible internet service, every possible search engine, was put to use while he looked. Each came up a dead end. It was QUITE frustrating.

He wouldn't have put such emphasis and stress on his urgency to find Heero, if he didn't have a deadline of his own to meet. Sitting back in the leather office chair, his head connected with the back. Both eyes closed in slight exhaustion, relishing in the small pause to his hectic lunch break.

_"You mean you're not STAYING on L-4?" He asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice._

_"It was nice to see mi familia again Quatre." She softly answered. Her eyes dodged meeting his, looking at the window instead. Stars slowly flew by as they journeyed back to the colony the two called home. "Even for all the wrong reasons." Eyes closed with a small sigh. It was so CONFUSING. "I have to decide whether or not I want to go back to España, or continue to work at your company." Her mind was already creating pros and cons of the two options._

_He eyed her distracted form, eyes staring at part of the shuttle ahead. He would be lying to himself if he told her she should leave and be with her family. The past week with her was enjoyable, even as she said; for all the wrong reasons. He couldn't fathom going to work everyday and not seeing her cheerful face; to not hear her soft soprano voice greeting him good morning._

_Forlorn made itself known. He suddenly realized with a vengeance that he didn't want her to leave. Not just because he would have to find another full-time secretary either._

_One hand slowly covered hers. She startled immensely, and turned to meet his eyes. He looked sheepish and she smiled, letting him know no harm was done._

_"Well," He slowly answered, "all I ask is that you THINK about it. Weigh everything carefully in your mind. Take a week to decide. So next week on this day, come to me and let me know what you plan on doing. That way I'll know whether or not to figure something out with Jenny."_

_She nodded slowly, feeling that was fair enough. It would give her plenty of time. He was, as usual, being generous and compassionate with her feelings. Not demanding she decide right away, or even in a few days. No, something THIS big needed the full week to decide._

_"Agreed."_

_He smiled slightly and idly entwined their fingers. They stayed that way the rest of the ride._

That was two days ago. Ever since then, he ran himself ragged in his search. Burning the candle at both ends. And it was almost burnt out. Since he would spend almost all his time during the only lunch hour he had looking for Heero, and eating while he did so, any work he could do during that was put off till LATER. The problem with NOT having a partner...he had to do all that put-off paperwork himself.

But, not even with all the employees he housed in the building could do all his paperwork. He didn't even want them doing one single sheet. If anyone did, they would ask questions; questions he didn't want to answer. Even if they didn't, he wasn't going to take any chances that it get back to Diva and her ask him what the matter was.

The whole 'quest' was starting to hurt more than just his work habits; it was also affecting his home life. Any work he was unable to finish went home with him. He would stay up as late as humanely possible to get it caught up and stay on top for the next day. He started cutting down his sleeping habits as a result, becoming even more tired as the search continued.

Oh, there was one road he hadn't gone down, but he loathed trying it. That meant asking questions to people who wanted answers. Answers he wanted to keep secret. Especially to those he would need to contact.

He looked at the multiple engines on his computer, each saying a dead end in their own way. His eyes closed with a small sigh. 'I don't really have any other CHOICE.'

Sitting up slowly, hands went to his desk. Papers that were scattered about, even covering the vid phone, were moved aside to allow access. And to clean up a little. He wasn't normally a messy person, but now was not one of his finer moments. With slow fingers, he dialed the long distance number and waited.

It rang a few times before being picked up. "Relena." He greeted pleasantly.

"Hello Quatre." Relena greeted, nodding slightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

He grinned wryly at her small joke. He chuckled softly, catching a large grin from her. Neither really had time to talk to each other, so it was a pleasure to see each other's face. Even over a VID phone. "Well, I was wondering...is Duo still around?" He mentally cursed himself for not practicing what he was going to say before calling.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Yes, he's still here." She said, giving away her apparent confusion. A small grin broke out. "Still watching Hilde like a hawk if I'm right."

He grinned and the two shared a small, caring laugh. "How IS Hilde?" He asked quickly, taking a small detour down the road he was on.

Blue lowered, lips bunching at one side of her face. "Well, she...well she's doing...okay..."

His brow creased. "What's wrong??" He worriedly asked. "Has something happened to her?"

Relena quickly met his gaze and gave a reassuring smile. "No, no! I'm sorry! YES she's okay. The first week or two was shaky with her consciousness, but it's passed. Now, she's giving Duo hell for WORRYING about her and not eating." They shared another small laugh.

His small worry faded, but only slightly. He breathed a small visible sigh of relief. He hadn't known there was such a problem with her injuries. But someone of her small size WOULD have problem healing with the amount of internal trauma she received. He was glad Hilde made it through.

He mentally shook himself, going back to the task at hand. He had to hurry before his time was up. or Diva walked into his office. "Well that's a relief. But about Duo...may I speak with him please?" Relena nodded and put him on hold.

He waited for maybe ten silent, hopeful minutes until Duo's face replaced Relena's. "HEY! Quatre, what's up?" Duo cheerfully asked.

He smiled, not able to stay solemn for long from his friend's happy-go-lucky exterior. But that's all it was, an exterior. He shoved all that Relena told him about Duo and focused on the task at hand.

"Well, I have a question to ask you Duo." He softly started. Eyes darted about his empty office, as if expecting someone to be hiding or a bug placed somewhere. He looked back at his friend, finding him watching him with a humorous, but curious, expression. "Do you know where Heero is?"

A brow shot up in shock, then quickly furrowed in confusion. "No," He drawled confused. "I DON'T know where he is, Quatre. Sorry. What's up?"

"Well-" His hands slowly twisted, out of sight from the computer. DAMN IT! All his hopes were placed on Heero's capable shoulders. He knew if he asked Heero with this, his hacking skills wouldn't leave any trace of the credit transaction. He didn't value his skills much and he didn't want to attempt trying it on his own. Heero was the one he first thought of and it just stuck in his head. "I needed to ask his help with a small...favor. But, I guess I can't." He softly sighed, feeling totally letdown. Even if it wasn't anyone's fault...

Duo gave his friend a small, but strange, look, smiling slightly. "Anything **I **can do to help?" He offered.

Stuck in his own thoughts, he went over whom he deemed almost as good as Heero when it came to computers. His eyes suddenly lit up. 'Of COURSE! Why didn't I think of it SOONER?' He could've slapped his forehead at his stupidity, but not in Duo's presence. He didn't want to make a total idiot of himself...

Shaking his head quickly at Duo's offer, he smiled his thanks. Even if Duo hadn't come right out and suggested it, he still inadvertently gave him the thought. "No, I've got it covered Duo. Thanks anyway!"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Yea, sure, anytime man." He slowly drawled, not bothering to hide his bewilderment. "Keep in touch now." He added pleasantly.

"I WILL. Bye Duo!" Not allowing the braided youth to say anything else, he terminated the connection.

"I am so stupid. I can't BELIEVE I didn't think of this before." He muttered softly, berating himself as his hands moved. He shifted the stacks of papers away from the computer, making SOME room on his cluttered desk. He cleared all the search fields to begin again. This time, to find someone totally different.

"Trowa my friend, I hope you're easier to find than HEERO is." He softly prayed.

~*~*~

His search took an entire day to complete, but complete it DID. He was able to find the city Trowa was in, yet not the number to the train's vid phone. It was more than he'd gotten with HEERO. He mentally thanked Allah and continued on.

It only took a little longer to find numbers of shops in the city. He called a few in different parts, asking questions about the circus's whereabouts. One such person happened to know the number to the train, having called with questions about their acts and such. Hastily scribbling the number down, he profusely thanked the person and hung up.

He allowed a small silent moment, eyes glued to the number. He was almost there. Victory was almost in his grasp. Relief flooded him as he continued to stare, almost transfixed. A small, pleased smile graced his face. It was almost over. All the stressing out, worrying, and searching was finally paying off. 'A good thing, too!'

Not wasting another minute, he called the circus's only phone number...only to find that Trowa wasn't there. He went into town maybe twenty minutes ago. The small victory he celebrated only moments ago seemed to laugh in his face. Mentally sighing, he gave a message to the person who picked up, asking him to please give it to Trowa as soon as he set foot in camp.

After the phone shut off, he slumped back in the chair once again. 'I couldn't have picked more PHYSICALLY stable friends, COULD I?' He joked. Hands scrubbed his face in an attempt to not fall asleep in the comfy chair. He had too much work to do to allow that to happen. Even if he wanted to fall asleep, badly.

His part done, eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. 'I've done all I can do.' Those eyes slowly shifted to his desk, immediately finding what he saw distasteful. 'Now I have to try and get all this done in the MEANTIME.' He groaned. In his attempt to help Divinity, he almost ignored his paperwork while AT work.

'It should be called HOMEWORK. I haven't really worked on ANY of this at work!' Smiling slightly, he leaned forward slowly, resolving to get on with it.

~*~*~

Fingers clacked over the keyboard with their usual swiftness. Typing up a document as normal, her eyes remained glued to the screen. Even as those fingers missed a letter, they never stopped. She could proof it later.

The small mistakes she made were result of her mind and where it was at. For the past three days she'd been thinking only of her life changing decision. And being what it was, which was MAJOR, she took as much time as possible to think about it. Too bad most of that time was at WORK. Whereas she normally blanked her mind when typing, it was filled with thoughts of pros and cons. Such a heavy decision kept screwing up her efficiency.

Some would say the choice was easy, that she was doing too much thinking about this. Sure it was easy, all she had to do was say yes or no. But getting to the answer was the problem. There was so much she had to consider.

On ONE hand, she could move back home. She would be able to see her family. She could once again live in the town she grew up in. She would be able to see all her childhood friends whenever she wanted. She could eliminate the rent and energy bills from her apartment by moving back home. It would certainly decrease some costs. She could sleep in her room night after night; in someplace FAMILIAR. She wouldn't have to keep getting up before dawn and wearing business suits day in and out. She would be able to joke around with her brothers like they had when they were children, to play pranks for fun. She would be home in Spain, where she BELONGED. She wouldn't have to speak English all the time. Sure it was nice, but not her primary language. She wouldn't have to worry about not being able to afford groceries and not getting enough to eat. She wouldn't have to live in such a dingy apartment.

But, on the OTHER hand, she could choose to stay on L-4 and continue to work. She would be able to keep the developed independence she relied on since the beginning of the move. Independence she was fierce to protect. She would be on her own, be able to do things in her apartment when she wanted to. She would have the entire place to herself instead of sharing a house with four MEN. Four men...and only one BATHROOM. If she kept her job, the bills' due dates wouldn't compile. She more than knew the downtime in looking for another job wouldn't help those due dates any. Although she could be with her friends, possibly even work with them, she would have to endure the sympathy looks. She'd have to keep hearing how sorry everyone was over the loss of her mother. If she stayed, she wouldn't be forced to deal with something that was too traumatic for her still. She wouldn't have to see the same looks on her family's face either. If she stayed...she would be able to see Quatre anytime she wanted.

Fingers immediately paused, her brow furrowing as she continued to stare at the screen. Well, she figured the LAST part was natural. He said they were friends after all. She knew he wasn't one to go back on his word, especially not on something she deemed that IMPORTANT.

Except for work, she really didn't have any friends. Although most were co-workers, they worried about her problems with the same intensity that she did, if not MORE so sometimes. Everyone in his building was understanding...but not to the point of pitying her.

No one pressed her for details, especially with the look she knew they could see in her eyes. The haunted, sad look. She couldn't really get rid of it either, not until she dealt with her demons. And right now, she just wanted to make one decision at a time!

She also didn't think that, if she DID go home, she would find a job that paid as well as this did. Save for the one she had during the war as a mechanic, NOTHING paid this good! That wage was helping to pay off their debts. If she left, the bills wouldn't get paid any faster. Right now, everyone in her family worked to some degree to pay those bills. Along with other needs they had, things just weren't getting met well enough. Especially not to HER satisfaction. If she had her way, everything would be done and OVER with by now.

She also knew she wouldn't find as good a boss as Quatre. Although younger than her, he was a BRILLIANT businessman. He was kind and compassionate, yet knew when to be serious and down-to-Earth, especially at work. He didn't push her to meet deadlines or to take on too much. Even though he knew she ALREADY took too much, he didn't ask her to lighten the load. He let her do her job and didn't tell her to change her tactics.

'And he's also your FRIEND.'

She couldn't really believe they were such good friends after only a month's time...well a LITTLE after a month. A small smile came to her face. Things changed a lot. Even though they were boss and employee, he managed to cut the names away. 'Because he's...your friend.' She reminded, less convinced than last time. He didn't WANT things on a businesslike level, not if he could help it.

_"J...jefe means what?"_

_"Boss." She replied._

_"Is there a REASON why you blatantly keep calling me sir or Mr. Winner?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know._

_She looked at him and blinked, figuring he'd know by now. She TOLD him enough. "ASIDE from the 'professional atmosphere'," He sarcastically added, making quotation marks, "what's the deal? You don't ACT very professional all the time around here. But you're hung up on calling me by a title that makes me feel like I'm twice your age."_

_"Well...I've always been taught to respect my 'elders'. Be they actually older than I, or by profession. I've had a job where I knew my boss's first name and THAT job was one of teamwork, it wasn't like all THIS." She said, hands flaying around her at the surroundings._

_"Well all THAT aside, I'm asking it a personal favor if you would TRY calling me Quatre once in a while." A wry grin broke from his handsome face. "I don't think it'd kill you to once in a while."_

_"I'm glad you dragged me with you today."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "DRAGGED you huh?" He joked, smiling dryly. Leaning away from the door, he stood near her bed and looked at what she was holding. "Admit it, you had fun."_

_Her gaze left the piano composition and met his eyes. "Okay I admit it." She softly agreed._

_"What is that?"_

_She stood slowly and handed him the piano notes. "Something I was wondering if I should play tonight." She said. "Just to play a little."_

_"This Yanni sure knows how to play."_

_"Yea." She nodded slightly, looking at the floor._

_His eyes strayed to hers from the offhand soft tone. The two locked eyes and stared at each other seriously for a small minute before she reached over and slowly hugged him. He was mildly taken aback, but wrapped his arms around her waist in return._

_She didn't really know WHY she hugged him, other than she just wanted to be held for a short time. It felt so good to wrap her arms around something and embrace it for however long he would let her. It was even nicer to feel that small comfort and strength he possessed wrap around her body with his arms. She didn't know if she wanted to let go of him. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she looked at the far wall with dull eyes._

_She eventually pulled away, just as she had initiated contact. It was slow, deliberate. Looking into his eyes gently, she smiled softly. "Thanks, I needed that." She nearly whispered. His face was extremely close to hers. She felt as if she could drown in his eyes. His serious look made him seem all the more grown up._

_A gentle smile somewhat appeared. "Quite alright." He whispered back._

_"You take good care of mi hermana, Quatre." Enrique said, waving a finger at him._

_Quatre smiled slightly. He nodded, feeling a little playful suddenly. "Mission accepted." He joked. His smile only widened from the eldest brother's confused look._

_"You take care mi hija." She hugged back with equal intensity, if not more so. "Call me when you get home, ne? Just so I know you made the trip okay."_

_She nodded slightly. Homesickness started worming its way into her heart, and she hadn't even LEFT yet. "Te amo, papa." She whispered. He didn't answer, just hugged her tighter. She figured if he said anything, he would end up crying. She knew that's what SHE was doing._

_After they pulled apart, everyone stood silently near the end of the shuttle's stairs. No one really wanted to say goodbye, but she and Quatre had to leave. An arm slowly wrapped around hers, tugging her to the stairs. "Come on Divinity. You don't want to get left behind, do you?" He asked, smiling slightly._

_She looked at him. Yes and no burned on the end of her tongue. She KNEW she couldn't say both... "No." She softly answered after a pause. He helped guide her up the steps, walking in time with her steps. She didn't look back because she knew if she DID she would run into her father's arms and refuse to leave. She had to stay strong, even if each Barbados's appearance was only a FRONT. It wasn't like they were saying a true goodbye..._

_Now inside, she nearly ran to the closest seat, purposely sitting next to the window. Spotting her family, she waved like mad until they spotted her. Both sides spent their final seconds waving until the rest needed to move, so the shuttle could take off._

_It didn't take long for the small transport to get into space. She watched the stars go by with small interest. Mind and heart was battling homesickness along with other emotions._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Her eyes slowly closed. 'Damn it.' She thought evenly. Weariness settled itself heavy on her as she looked into space. For a brief time, she was able to blank her mind and forget, but having him speak just put thoughts into her empty head, made her remember where she was and the circumstances that lay before her._

_She turned to meet his eyes, seeing them overly concerned. Even if he didn't say anything. She smiled slightly, touched at his ever constant worry over her well-being. "I will be." She softly answered, having to think up a proper response._

_He smiled slightly, encouragingly. One hand slowly went to hers, patting it slowly. "Well, I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk about something that you can come to me right?" He eyed her, trying to make sure she knew she could come to him if she needed to vent. He would ALWAYS make time if she needed to talk. Her eyes downcast. "I just wanted you to know that you can come to me if you ever need to get something off your chest."_

_At length, she nodded slowly. "I understand...and I promise." She nearly whispered._

_He smiled pleasantly, as if the whole sad ordeal was behind them. "Good, because we're friends. No matter WHAT you think."_

A nearby beeping caught her attention. Jerking her fingers away from the keyboard, the chair swung to the vid phone. Fingers quickly pressed buttons to pop the person's face up. When they did, she came face to face with an INCREDIBLY handsome man. She felt her face heat up unconsciously and fought a girlish smile. "Mr. Winner's office, how may I help you?" She asked, saying the rehearsed line. Thank god she didn't forget like she almost did.

"I was told to call this number back. I believe Quatre is expecting my call."

She nodded, not knowing why this strange man knew her boss. No...she needed to stop thinking like that. 'He said you two were FRIENDS.' She reminded herself.

She managed a small smile. "Just a moment sir."

Swinging away from the phone, she groaned softly. 'I SO hope I didn't make as big a fool out of myself as I THINK I did!' She mentally prayed. Moving the chair back to the computer, one hand went to the monitor. She tapped the device hinged to the side, taking the mute off. Tapping it again to connect the line, she cleared her voice to make sure it WAS on. Her voice sounded in the earpiece.

"Quatre?" She announced tentatively, making sure he was in his office. She hadn't seen him almost all day; she didn't know where he WAS at the moment. And he'd been very quiet lately, not really calling her on the attached ear device for most of the morning and afternoon.

"Yes Diva?" He asked. They both smiled on their respective ends.

"There's someone on line one calling for you." She reported. Her brow furrowed a little in curiosity as she mulled over the strange person on hold. "He said you were expecting his call?"

His eyes lit up. FINALLY! "Thanks Diva!" He quickly said. His hand went to the small intercom, cutting her off for once.

Not able to place his strange behavior, she shook it off and went back to typing. If he wanted to tell her, he would. But it was really none of her business. Besides, his urgency to terminate her call meant it must've been important somehow.

~*~*~

Hands went to the vid phone, quickly pressing buttons. He HOPED he didn't have to wait until the end of the day for Trowa to get back to camp. The stress of waiting started wearing off as soon as Trowa's face came onto the screen.

"Hard at work as always Quatre?" He joked, not bothering to greet him properly.

A joyful smile met his joke. "Trowa!"

The smile was returned, though less intense. "How are you my friend?"

"It's good to see you again, even like THIS." Indeed it WAS good to see his friend after a long, hard month. He missed Trowa's quiet, thoughtfulness. It was a far cry from what he'd been surrounded in the past month. He didn't even know how to spell serenity! But he sure as hell knew how to spell INSANITY! Seeing Trowa again, he felt calm, as if they were standing side by side. Even though it was only over vid phone.

A playful gleam entered Trowa's visible eye. "Going to talk me into persuading the headmaster to perform out there?"

Quatre's smile dissipated, those bluish eyes turning serious. The mission he created. In his eagerness to get back with Trowa, he forgot all about it! "Not this time my friend, I need your help."

Trowa turned serious as well. "Name it."

He ducked his head, not really knowing how to delegate his plan. He mentally sighed. Now he wished he spent more time figuring out what he wanted to SAY to Trowa and less time worrying he'd ever call BACK.

"I want you to change some credits from one of my accounts." He stared at his fingers and toyed with a nail.

"Then have one of your accountants do it."

His head shook and looked into Trowa's eyes again. "I came to you because no one at the company can know about it." A half smile appeared. "Kind of a surprise if you will." The rest of the smile appeared. "Besides, I'm a better strategist than hacker." He turned serious again. "I need you to transfer 100,000 credits from my account to another."

Trowa's eyes widened slightly. "Do you have the numbers?"

"Only to MY account. This's where your hacking skills come into play. The money goes into a friend's account, but I don't know the code so you'll have to find it." Trowa smiled softly, making Quatre blush a little from modesty. 

"What's the name?"

"Barbados. Manuel Barbados. I don't know the bank name, but you could cross-reference that with Maria Angel Barbados. Angel is her maiden name."

Trowa nodded. He didn't seem to notice the practiced accent He suddenly adopted to do the names justice. Either that or he didn't really care.

"Which account do you want it taken out of?"

Blue was obscured, as was his attention. It returned a second later as a piece of paper was held against the screen. "This's my personal account. The password is Sandrock." Trowa raised a slight jestful eyebrow, causing him to duck his head with an embarrassed smile. Well...he needed a password he wouldn't readily forget, and there was NO way he'd forget Sandrock.

"There's no computer HERE. I'll have to go into town and find one. We have a show to do and that will last hours. It will most likely be LATE before I can slip away." He slightly warned.

He nodded. "Whatever it takes. I'll be here for a while, give me time to play catch-up. Call back with that number I gave when you've confirmed it." Which he planned on doing while he waited. Maybe, if he was LUCKY, he could make even by the end of the day. If lady luck was even MORE helpful, he could get a little AHEAD.

Trowa nodded. "So who are these people?"

His smile dropped, face laced with sadness. "Parents of my secretary. Good people who've just fallen on hard times, but too proud to accept help." A wistful smile appeared. Indeed. If ANY of the Barbados found out what he was doing, he'd have an earful of it. And, knowing Diva's temper, he REALLY didn't want to tempt fate.

"Is it someone special?" Trowa half-teased.

The smile changed and a tinge lit his face. He didn't know how Trowa ALWAYS managed to guess what was going on, but he did. Even though he considered her his good friend, lately he was thinking of her differently. He was wondering what caused the change, but couldn't find any real specific ideas. It always left him clueless, but with a fuzzy feeling in his heart.

"We're good friends." He outwardly explained. "But she won't accept my help." His smirk turned evil. "What she WON'T know won't HURT her, so make sure you don't leave any trace to EITHER of us."

Trowa raised a slight eyebrow. "Wouldn't dream of it." He answered sarcastically.

He knew Trowa wouldn't be so sloppy. But something like this left no room for error and he felt he needed to warn Trowa, just in case. He had to make Trowa see just HOW important this was.

"Then I shall hear from you soon Trowa." Both nodded and cut the communication lines, preferring not to say goodbye.

Sitting back in the leather chair yet again, he looked at his desk with small distaste. 'Back to work you.' He ordered humorously. 'No time like the present. And I've got all NIGHT to get caught up.'

~*~*~

The day wore down, but still no word from Trowa. He busied himself almost to the breaking point in his fervor to get caught up. He hardly stepped outside his office, hardly even got out of his chair. He was thankful, at SOME points, to not keep glancing at the clock. There were a few hours where he stopped checking the time, stopped wondering if it was any later than when he last looked.

Stopping outside his door, she was hesitant to knock. People that passed by his door on their way out for the day said they hadn't heard a peep for HOURS. Some didn't even know if he was still around. She knew that was idiotic because she would've SEEN him leave. Even if she was busy typing, he would've spent at least two seconds telling her goodbye on his way out. If indeed he had left for some unknown reason. But she felt he was still inside, just working harder than normal.

Her brow furrowed in small curiosity. She didn't really know why he was working himself to the bone the past few days. It wasn't like him somehow, but he was doing it regardless. She was more than concerned, especially when he would go hours without asking for his schedule, or even call her into his office and talk during lunch. It was very curious indeed, but she didn't dwell on it much. If the man was busy, she lent him all the space he needed. It wasn't like she didn't have stuff to do.

Shoving aside all bashful thoughts, she knocked softly. Not hearing anything from the other side, she grasped the knob. 'I almost feel like I'm only an intern and this's my second day at work.' She mused, smiling slightly. With that thought of her foolishness, she turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

Her brow creased in concern as she first laid eyes on him. He was nearly hunched over the thick glass desk, small orderly stacks of papers about his arms. One hand held up a single sheet, eyes roaming over the words with a look of almost total concentration.

She leaned against the doorway with a sudden urge to watch him. It was unexplained and she didn't know why, but she went with the feeling. It allowed her to see the small bags under his eyes, even from the distance. His lack of sleep flared her protective, motherly instincts. She instantly wondered why he was depriving himself of sleep and felt like chiding him on it. Even if, in a way, she did so as well by arriving so early and leaving so late everyday.

She softly cleared her throat after a moment, since he didn't seem to take any notice of her yet. His head jerked up from the document, giving her a small tired smile after a second. That protective urge to chide him flared again at how haggard his eyes seemed. "Are you going to quit for the day Quatre?" She softly asked.

He leaned back in the chair; feeling like it was a comfortable haven from all the rules he immersed himself in for so long. His eyes remained closed as his tired brain leaned against the leather. "What time is it?" He softly asked, hearing the tiredness to his voice. He almost winced at how bad it sounded; he needed a VERY long nap.

She slowly padded through the threshold, silently closing the door. She leaned against the newly closed door, still eyeing him with distain. He KNEW better than to run himself ragged! "It's six thirty Quatre." She answered, taking a few steps into the room.

'Already?' His eyes went to the clock. He was almost amazed he'd been able to concentrate that long. The last time he looked the clock was around five. His eyes opened when she stopped before the edge of his desk. He gave her a small lazy smile, not having any energy for much else.

"Everyone is gone by now. Many were wondering if you already left." She softly rambled. He seemed to sink into the chair, using it as a crutch to keep his arms and head afloat. To keep his whole body from toppling onto the carpet. She looked on with concern and worry. What was happening that made him so weary? "I would've gotten some more done, but I don't want to stay too caught up." She joked softly.

His eyes closed again, but a smile played across his face. He chuckled softly, knowing how much she worked herself. But right now, he wasn't one to talk.

Her feet walked next to his chair, almost by impulse. She didn't really know what she was doing, but knew she couldn't stand seeing that tired, drained look on his face. It was like he was faced with a great burden. She didn't like knowing he was facing some secret problem she wasn't able to somehow help with.

Almost touching the black chair, one hand slowly reached out and rested lightly on his head. The look on his face just made her feel bad emotionally. It almost hurt somehow, knowing there was really nothing she could do. If it was just work, it was something he needed to do himself. But that didn't make it any better in her eyes. Age-old maternal instincts flared as she ran fingers slowly through his hair.

He didn't honestly know what Divinity was doing, but he SURE as hell wasn't going to stop her. Toying with his hair felt too good! Held fatigue started catching up with him and his eyes closed in drowsy bliss.

Her face melted into a kind and tender look as she eyed him. He looked so peaceful, such a different change from only moments ago. She was glad to be able to help him somehow. Just seeing that look on his face made her feel helpless. She didn't really want to bother him with problems he might not want to share with her, but she wanted to help wherever she could. And the simple action seemed to do wonders for him.

Even so, she couldn't help but feel a small bubble of sarcasm float to the surface. "Don't fall asleep on me amigo." She softly spoke. "You lock up, remember?"

He broke out into a smile and popped an eye open. The playful side was a little perturbed that she ruined the silent, content mood. She giggled and backed away from his sudden playful attempt to swipe at her.

He didn't know what caused his second wind; it may've been the way she laughed, or the look on her face, maybe even the bright light in her eyes. All he knew was, he got out of that comfortable chair with the intent on catching her and making her pay for that small comment.

He chased her around his office, the two dodging furniture, she using it as a barrier between the two. She didn't really get far in those heels, not on such thick carpet! He caught up to her in no time, even after dodging furniture. Their hands clashed; hers trying to keep his away, his trying to get past her defenses.

It took a few attempts, but he was able to take her scrunchee out. Despite all her protestations and laughter, he duly messed up her hair as retribution, smiling evilly as he did so.

In a last ditch attempt to save her from a half an hour brushing job on the quickly forming rat's nest, one hand jabbed him in the side.

He yelped, having been poked in a rare ticklish spot. He backed up a few steps, feeling the tides turn.

She grinned like a predator stalking prey. "ASI," She drawled, "¿Está cosquilloso, eh?" She leered.

"What?" He asked, blanking on the unfamiliar word. It was his mistake, as he forgot the momentary 'peril' in front of him.

Both hands extended as she nearly ran toward him, meaning to show instead of tell. She hadn't gone very far before nearly kicking off the annoying heels, making it easier to go after him. He was now on the defensive, batting her attacking hands away, trying to run as she did so. They led another chase around his office, dodging furniture and sprinting across empty spaces.

Ten minutes passed before they collapsed on the furniture group, Quatre calling a truce through what air he could drag into his lungs. His stomach hurt too much from laughing! 

Time seemed to lose all meaning as the two played around. They acted a lot more like the teenagers they forgot they were, and a lot less like the businesspeople they tried to be. He could hear Divinity panting for air, same as him. The giddiness of exercise and the chase was still readily fresh in his mind. He hadn't had so much fun since their small trip in Spain.

At length, his breathing returned to normal. Staring at the ceiling, both arms rested over his stomach. His body took up almost the entire armchair in his sprawled position. Feeling content come in large waves, he smiled slightly. He was more than content; he felt a lot like his old self, whatever that was. But whatever that was, he hadn't had so much fun in forever.

His eyes turned to the figure copying almost his exact stance on the couch. His smile widened a little more. He had her to thank for it. "Divinity?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yea?" She asked, also staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks." He softly answered, looking back at the ceiling.

A smile broke through her face. "De nada Quatre." She nearly whispered. "There is REALLY nothing to thank."

Slowly she sat up and looked at him. At length, he copied her. A twinkle shone in her eyes. "I bet those papers are looking more doable now, huh?" She smiled wryly.

His gaze landed on the stack of papers, some having gotten messed up in their play. He knew she was right by how well he seemed to stare at them, not finding anything repulsive about his forgotten work. It didn't seem so heady now, thanks to her. Even though, he still didn't want to go back to it. Not after quitting on such a high note. His nose wrinkled slightly.

She smiled. "Guess not?" She asked through soft laughter. He looked at her and the two smiled.

He didn't want to end it, not NOW. He was having so much fun just being with her and her antics. He didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

An idea hit and his gaze turned thoughtful. "You wanna go get something to eat?" He asked, still staring into deep brown eyes.

Lips pursed minutely. It was late and she needed to get home. She had to come back again tomorrow, bright and early as normal. She still hadn't made a decision yet. She had a lot to think of still...

Her stomach growled suddenly, making him laugh and her blush. She smiled sheepishly. She would've gone home and made dinner ANYWAY... "¿Por qué NO?" She asked, shrugging.

He smiled and stood, walking to her. He stopped and held a hand out, ready to help her up. She took it, and with a sudden mirthful idea, tugged harder than she needed to. She ended up steadying both of them when he unexpectedly came forward from being off-balanced.

She smirked from his playful scowl. "Let me get things put together and we'll be out of here in ten." He vowed, going for his desk.

~*~*~

The two reached her apartment building a little before nine. They would've stayed longer, but she protested that she would look like him if she didn't get to bed before too much longer.

Stopping at the curb, he offered to walk upstairs with her, but she declined. She joked, just before she shut the door on him, that she didn't want him wearing himself out anymore than he already was.

She gave a small wave through a humorous smile as she walked to the building's main door.

He watched her go with a small fuzzy feeling in his heart. That small comment meant more to him than their time together from his office up till when he dropped her off. Shaking his head, he looked to the front of the car and the driver sped away for home.

One hand propped his chin up as he stared at the passing scenery, not seeing one bit of detail. He was still processing the amount of fun he had earlier. They didn't really go anywhere fancy, but they didn't bother acting like businesspeople. They acted like they were supposed to for teenagers.

That almost got them thrown out of the small, quaint restaurant. Neither really cared, even if they were making a little too much noise for the respected level. Her jokes were just too funny for him to not laugh at. And his snide comments after them only made her laugh in return.

After buttoning up the pajama shirt, he walked to the large bed and pulled the sheets back. His body shimmied to the center and positioned the blankets. He lay on his back for a while eyes closed, but sleep wouldn't come. He turned to one side and faced the window. A shaft of artificial moonlight shone through a crack in the curtain. A small smile appeared as he stared at the crack, not finding the light bothersome.

He didn't really know the reason for the sudden attack of insomnia...well not quite. He was exhausted from a full day's events, but he hadn't heard from Trowa yet. One reason he stayed so late. He didn't know the time difference on his colony and Earth, but he hoped it was off. That would allow Trowa to get his 'task' done sooner, and relieve some pent up tension.

He abruptly sat up and punched the pillow in frustration. He immediately plopped down after, as if that small release was supposed to help him sleep. To no avail.

He stared at the dark ceiling, shadows from the white light playing with it. He sighed softly. Hands scrubbed his face. Now was NOT the time for him to not fall asleep! He deprived himself of it for too long during the war, and he was doing it AGAIN. It wasn't a hard habit to break exactly, unless there was so much on top of him that the stress overrode his need for rest. If that was going to be the case, then he was NEVER going to get to sleep!

He sighed, wondering what Diva would think when he went to work tomorrow with worse bags under his eyes than he already had. She pitched a total concern fit already; he didn't want to worry her anymore. She was ALREADY taking on too much as it was, with work and the decision to stay or leave.

A soft smile appeared as he thought of her, pictured her face. He hoped she would stay around. He really couldn't picture work without her. She was so friendly and kind, and such a good worker. She was worth twice the wage he paid her an hour...and he was well aware of what he paid her.

Although he knew her wages, and all the overtime she logged since she came to L-4, he was still doing this. He was still having Trowa transfer those credits to her account to help her. He didn't want someone as hard working as her to continue on like she was. She was burning the candles at both ends. He knew what that was like, mostly because he was doing that now.

He turned away from the light, adjusting the covers as he moved. He really didn't know when his thoughts turned the way they had, but he was STILL guessing on the solid week in Spain. Just a glimpse at her true self must've done him in. Sure, he respected all her worth ethics and habits, but he didn't want that from her. He wanted her as his friend. But he didn't know if the small attraction he felt was just a silly crush, or anything ELSE. It would require a week of thought in its OWN right.

Suddenly, he yawned. 'Figures.' He sleepily thought, blinking heavy lids. Just when he WANTED to fall asleep, his mind wouldn't allow such a privilege. Having accepted the long night with no sleep, he occupied himself with something he wanted to think about. Now he was able to sleep. It never FAILED.

Closing his eyes, he pictured her smiling face behind those heavy lids. Her Spanish accent rang in his ears as he finally dropped off.

~*~*~

Logging up the computer the next morning, she grabbed the pile of papers and started sorting through them. Her eyes roamed over what needed to be done first, more than a little bored. Half her mind was still wondering what was going to happen. She was very aware of the comfortable feeling during this hour. She was totally content, even IF she had a lot of work to do already.

A soft beeping, along with a constant red flash, caught her attention. Thankfully dropping the papers, she moved to the vid phone and checked for messages. What popped up utterly confused her. It wasn't the fact that the message was written instead of a picture message, but the content itself.

Her brow furrowed in utter curiosity. 'It's done. T.' She wasn't able to find meaning to the three simple words, even though she tried. Her lips pursed. 'Wonder what THAT means.'

Hearing shoes in the lobby, she smiled at Quatre's pleasant face. "Morning amigo." She greeted. After that, her eyes immediately went back to the screen, one finger rubbing her chin absently.

"Hey Diva." He returned. "¿Qué pasa?" He eyed her for a reaction, but she seemed totally focused on something. Furrowing his brow minutely, he walked behind her desk to see what captivated her. "What's this?"

She jumped and whirled the chair around, seeing the stark white shirt. Feeling a small blush start from where she was staring, she looked up. "I have NO clue. I can't figure it out." She muttered thoughtfully, turning back. She leaned back in the chair, still staring at the message. "Wish whoever left it was a LITTLE less vague." She sighed slightly.

He ran the short message through his head a few times before it clicked. His eyes widened and he fought to slap himself from his own stupidity. 'Of COURSE!' He mentally groaned. 'SMART one Winner.'

Stepping back, he realized Divinity was watching him again. He looked at her curious face and smiled slightly. Now was when he had to improv.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked, looking at him. His face changed drastically, as if he knew what the strange message was.

He nodded slowly, wracking his brain. He didn't want to lie to his good friend, but he'd be damned if he told her what he did! It seemed he had no choice though, even IF the ends justified the means.

"Well," He started, still fumbling, "it's a message from a friend of mine." He went to the depths of his memory, remembering something he forgot about ENTIRELY. That would have to do. "I was talking to him yesterday, one reason I was around so late. I was waiting for him to get back to me on our conversation."

"Why?" She queried.

He almost startled, having somewhat forgotten she was there. It was as if he was practicing what he was saying alone, rather than standing in front her and saying it. "Before I left Earth, I told him to see if he could get his boss to bring the circus he works in to L-4. I offered to pay for travel and lodgings, but he had a show last night. I'm assuming that's why he was so late in returning it." He looked at the message, seeing his 'plan' convey it perfectly. "I'm presuming he was able to speak with the headmaster, but I'll call him back to be sure."

Not allowing her to speak, he grabbed the briefcase and left the receptionist's area. He suddenly stopped and backtracked, resting a hand over the counter. "Did I have any meetings later today?" He queried, almost sheepishly. He was in such a hurry to get back to his friend, he forgot work.

She quickly pulled up his schedule, eyeing it expertly. "Not anything until AFTER noon." She reported, looking at him again. He nodded and with a small wave, left.

She watched him go with an utterly baffled look on her face. 'I don't think I'll EVER understand the random acts of ANY man.' She lamely joked, shaking her head. With a small sigh, she went back to sorting the piles.

~*~*~

He was able to get a hold of Trowa before anything major started. He reported the small slip in the mysterious message, and the quick explanation he had to give his friend to save the quest's 'subtlety'.

He explained that the idea was too good to let stay as a 'lie' and asked his friend if he would be able to persuade the headmaster to come to L-4. He repeated his offer, figuring that it wouldn't be THAT hard to lodge everyone. The mansion was more than big enough.

His friend agreed with him, also finding the offer more than fair. He also agreed to speak with the main boss and promised to get back to him before his day at work was finished.

The promise held true. Trowa returned his call two hours later, just before he was to hold his first meeting. He reported everything positively, but with a small problem. The tour they were in the middle of didn't finish until the end of the month.

He assured Trowa everything was fine and finished making arrangements for next month. He terminated the connection and hastily walked to the meeting room, mind whirling. He was a little down that he would have to wait so long to see his good friend again, but all would be well. He would get to see him period which was good ENOUGH.

~*~*~

The end of her trial came to a close as the week's ending lunch hour started. Going to the speaker on his desk, he requested her presence in his office, not needing to ask anymore than that. They BOTH knew what today was. One waited with crossed fingers, the other a little nervous.

Padding her way to his office, she paused in front of the door. She was scared in some way, though she didn't really understand it. Even though she made her choice the day before, she didn't want to answer him prematurely. She used that extra day to be totally sure that what she wanted to do was the right choice. It was actually easy to pick yes or no. Once she stopped using her head and let her heart take over, it all became clear.

Taking a deep breath for courage, she tightly gripped the knob and swung the door open. She gave a small greeting nod when they locked eyes.

He stood from his desk without a word and met her in the center of his office. "Why don't we go sit over there." He thumbed to the furniture. "It's more comfy that way."

She nodded with a small smile, the two silently sitting across from each other. Hands nervously folded as she stared at them, almost afraid to speak.

He eyed her persona and wondered what she was scared of. "Diva?" He softly queried.

Her eyes jerked to his and she smiled at her frenzied emotions. "Sorry." She softly apologized. "It's just been a stressful week."

He nodded in understanding. "You've made your choice then?" He asked, trying to keep any dejection from his voice. He didn't want her to see his sorrow if she decided to leave. He needed to be strong and support her in whatever choice she made. Even if he was hoping she'd stay around.

She nodded slowly, staring at the plush carpet underneath them. "I HAVE." She responded slowly. She looked into his eyes, seeing he leaned closer somewhat. "I've decided to STAY." She reported, seeing relief flood his eyes. He almost slumped back in the armchair, smiling widely. She looked at him, slightly curious.

"I'm GLAD." He softly voiced, looking at her earnestly. "I'm glad you decided to stay." She smiled self-consciously. He leaned forward again, resting elbows on knees. "But, what swayed your mind to stay HERE, when you wanted to go HOME?" His eyes narrowed inquisitively.

She looked at her fingers as she toyed with a nail. "There was a LOT to think about really." She softly started. "I would be able to see mi familia again. That was the BIGGEST thing to overcome. I would be in España, with all my childhood friends, speaking MY language. If I left, rent and energy bills would be eliminated. I could find a job at home, where I know everyone already. I could sleep in my own bed, in the home I grew up in." A small, wistful smile tipped her lips.

"But if I stayed, I would be able to continue living on my OWN." She looked at him. "I am VERY independent, as what I was taught since I was little. ALL the Barbados are that way." Her head shook in helpless amusement. "Also, the bills' due dates wouldn't compile. I knew the downtime in looking for another job wouldn't help those dates any. And living at home, with four grown men and one bathroom, has its downsides too." Her eyes crinkled through a mirthful smile. He grinned and chuckled softly.

Her smile suddenly disappeared, and she looked at her hands again. "I'm also not READY to go home, to face the memories as such when we were there. Mi madre was all over the place, even though she was dead." Her eyes misted ever so slightly. "I just can't HANDLE it yet. I haven't even allowed myself to truly believe she's gone. I don't WANT to hear my friend and family's sympathies. I don't want to see those looks of pity." Her eyes narrowed from a small flame knowing that would happen.

"Well I can't say you haven't thought it over pretty well then." He softly joked through the uncomfortable silence. She smiled slightly, momentarily. He suddenly moved, sitting next to her. His hands gripped hers, trying to gain her attention.

"I'm delighted you're staying here Divinity." He honestly said, staring seriously into her eyes. She met his gaze. "I was a little afraid that you'd leave. Not because I'd have to give Jenny your hours, or hire someone else, but that I'd lose the chance to SEE you everyday. You're my good friend, and you mean a great deal to me."

He blushed slightly when he realized what he just blurted out. "It was also a stressful week for me as well..." He gave a small lopsided smile, feeling utterly self-conscious after just telling her his deepest thoughts about her situation.

She blushed deeply and looked away, smiling widely. His honest speech touched her greatly and something in her heart pinged. Ignoring it, she looked back to his eyes, finding him still staring at her. She felt that blush increase.

At length, she patted his hands encouragingly, feeling a little bad that she worried him. "Well I'm sorry that you worried about my decision Quatre." She softly apologized. She suddenly smiled. "But I'm here to STAY, ne?"

He smiled as well. "For as long as you want." He finished lightly. They both chuckled slightly, averting their gazes. He stood up slowly, lowering a hand to help her up. "Now that that's over, I'm ordering us LUNCH."

She laughed helplessly, shaking her head at his strange behavior. He cast a quick look to her, seeing her mouth open. "And I'm PAYING." He ordered, authority in his voice.

Her mouth clamped shut with a sheepish smile.

~*~*~

The once stressful day finally wore to a close, the office nearly empty. He tried watching Divinity as much as he could throughout the day, trying to find any indication that she'd seen the change to her account. Even though, as discrete as he was, there was no change to her expressions. He wondered if she would ever check her account. But it had been four days already and he patiently waited that long, MORE time wouldn't kill him.

Logging her work screens down for the day, she pulled up an internet service. Typing in her bank in the search field, she waited while the service searched for her. Today was Friday, payday, and she wanted to make sure her check had been deposited. She planned on getting a few bills paid on before she forgot.

When the main screen popped up, her fingers typed in the account number. A beeping sounded before she pressed enter and she quickly went for it. Her account could wait.

She checked the clock. 'Last call for the day.' She thought, pressing buttons. Her eyes met her youngest brother's and the smile she pasted on earlier changed to a genuine one.

"Hola Martin." She greeted enthusiastically.

"¡Diva! ¡NO VA CREER ESTE!" He nearly yelled.

"CALMA Martin, CALMA." She lightly ordered.

His head quickly shook off her order. "¡Oye, no PUEDO calmar!" He denied jovially. "Have you checked your relato??"

"I was just about to." She humorously responded. The irony of her situation was rather FUNNY. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Cheque lo, CHEQUE lo!" He ordered, almost madly.

She quirked a brow at his strange behavior, but nodded. "Dame un minuto." She placated, rolling the chair back. She pressed the enter button and waited while the engine brought up her account. The second she found the amount in the bank, her mouth dropped, eyes quickly widening. Her head swung back to her smiling brother, struggling to find her voice. "¡¡NO...NO...LO CREO!!" She nearly shouted.

"¡Dije tú, DIJE tú!" He joked happily.

She gawked at the screen, not believing her eyes. The account had to've been wrong. She KNEW she didn't have 101,100 credits there! The 1,100 she knew was from this week's check...but the rest was a complete mystery.

She quickly rolled back to the vid phone. "¡¿Qué PASO?!" She nearly shouted. Eyes jerked to her surroundings, finding a few workers milling about. She meekly smiled and remembered to keep her voice down. She looked at Martin again, eyes demanding an answer.

"Oye, YO no sé." He helplessly shook his head. "Papa went to el banco, just to make sure you had enough a pagar las cuentas. When he went to bank, ESTE pasó!" His head shook at the amazement of it all. "Oye, pienso que es un acción de DIOS!"

She smiled at her baby brother. "¿Y todo está CORRECTO?" She queried, still a little skeptical.

He nodded vigorously. "Papa had them check it MANY times, pero it STILL came OUT that way." He reported. It was a shock for them all, but one pleasant surprise.

She felt a smile bloom and didn't bother hiding it. Regardless of what her brother thought, she had to agree with him. "¡Este ES un acción de DIOS!" She repeated. He nodded quickly.

She felt utterly excited with this new situation. THAT many credits would pay off all her family's bills, and keep them okay for a while. She wanted to get up and shout, jump around, do something. An idea suddenly hit. "¡Martin, necesito IR! Gracias por llamando. I would have done so when I found out. Este salvame de llamando." Her brother snorted humorously and she waved before terminating the call.

After the screen blanked, she jumped from the chair with a joyous shout. She managed a few jumps before restricting her silly behavior. It didn't dumb down all the way though. Not bothering to log down the computer, she nearly ran from behind her desk, heading down the hall.

~*~*~

He started filing papers he planned on taking home into his briefcase. The door suddenly swung open and he immensely startled. He relaxed when he saw only Divinity standing there, but narrowed his eyes. She sure was acting excited! It suddenly hit him. 'She finally CHECKED it.' He thought, fighting a wide smile. His lips still tilted, her infectious behavior leaking to him.

She was careful not to bash the doorknob against the wall. Gripping it tightly, she relaxed her hand when the muscles started protesting. "¡Oye señor, NO VA CREER ESTE!" She enthusiastically said.

One brow rose as he stared at her. She quickly walked in and shut the door. Keeping it from slamming, she nearly raced to his desk, skidding to a halt in front of him. Both brows rose as he looked at her, and she easily laughed.

"What's going ON?" He asked, feeling happy she was back to her old self. She was better than her old self; he'd never seen her like this before!

"¡Oh señor, este es increíble!" She continued. She suddenly grabbed his arms shaking them. "¡No va creer este! INFIERNO, YO no creo este!"

He stood from the leather chair and placed both hands on her shoulders. "CALM DOWN Diva." He humorously ordered.

Her head shook quickly. "¡No PUEDO calmar! ¡Este es un acción de DIOS!" She pulled away from his hold and hugged him quickly. When he pulled away, she shook him lightly. "¡No tengo preocupar sobre DINERO ahora!"

He caught VERY little of what she was rambling about. He gave her a meek smile. "English...please?"

She laughed again, shaking her head with a wide smile. "Lo siento señor." She apologized. "I'm just so EXCITED! Now I can stay here and not have to worry about money anymore! Do you know what this MEANS señor??"

"¡Para LLAMANDO me ese!" He suddenly retorted, trying in vain to scowl at her. He didn't really mean to speak entirely in Spanish, but she caused it. She smiled widely and he felt no remorse for doing so.

"You've been learning on your OWN." She proudly responded.

He smirked. "Well I HAVE to. You're not making it EASY here!" He joked, poking her lightly.

She yelped and grabbed his finger. "Well, I'll have to schedule another lesson for you." She joked, chuckling easily. She felt so free now! All the worries since her mother was sick, everything that plagued her for so long, all was suddenly lifted off her back! She felt like she could FLY.

"NOW," He broke in, "tell me what's going on, in ENGLISH."

She laughed again, the delightfulness of Martin's call coming back to her. "Aye señ-" He looked at her pointedly and her mouth clamped shut, "QUATRE," He smiled slightly, nodding, "you're not going to BELIEVE this!"

"Well it seems I never WILL, unless you TELL me!" He joked. She poked his side and he backed away quickly. "And STOP THAT."

She giggled and abruptly turned to the living room group. He followed and sat next to her, waiting for her to explain. Even though she would tell him everything, he already knew what she was going on about. But he still wanted her to translate somewhat! "So," He began, "what's this un acción de DIOS comment you made?"

"An act of GOD Quatre." She excitedly answered. She gripped his upper arms, shaking them lightly. "It's an act of GOD! I don't have to worry about MONEY anymore!" She shook him again and he wiggled from her hold, grabbing her hands, trying to calm her a little. Also so she would stop SHAKING him!

She entwined their fingers excitedly, feeling better than she had in a LONG time. "Don't you SEE Quatre?" She nearly gushed. "I'm FREE! All the worrying about MONEY and JOBS, trying to pay my mother's BILLS... It's over! Whatever happened is TRULY an act of God!" She quickly hugged him again, feeling grateful tears come to her eyes.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her in return. He didn't mind she thought of the transaction that way... LET her; it would keep him from having to explain himself.

His heart warmed as they continued to hold each other, Divinity nearly bouncing in his arms from her joy. He didn't mind one bit that he made that large a transfer. She was happier than he'd ever SEEN her, and that's all that mattered. If it meant she stay this way for eternity, he'd do it again.


	9. chapter 9

The morning rose anew and for once, Divinity awoke to it without aid of her alarm clock. The colony's sunrise just started, but she was almost wide-awake. How could she not be, she was going SHOPPING today!

Nearly jumping from bed, a bright smile on her sleepy face, she stopped in front of the closet. Her nose immediately wrinkled, but the sight didn't dim her good mood any. She ruffled through her business suits in the low lighting, trying to find one she could wear for a little while. She intended on buying some more casual clothes to wear for when she was away from work.

'A good three quarters of my closet is SUITS.' She mused, pulling a pantsuit from the hanger. She quickly discarded her pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

Not even half an hour later, wrapped in two towels, she stopped in her room to don the clothing. The sun had risen a little more, giving her a good enough view of the color she chose. A pastel yellow; something perfect for a day of breezing through the city. She was fully intent on going through as many stores as possible, and finally relented to herself that it would be quicker to be waited on if she dressed like she had money.

Elicting a small happy squeal, she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from annoying the downstairs tenants.

Hand-drying her hair for possibly the last time since she moved to the colony, she left the overly damp strands the way they were, most fed up with having to take so long on her thick mane. She grabbed a wide-toothed comb and carefully went through the whole thing. Parting it, she quickly French braided the entire length, keeping it out of her way. Maybe later she'd take it out...

Feeling all dressed up, she took a look in the mirror at her simple face and smiled. Her eyes shone more than normal in the low light, mostly from the excitement of today. She made a mental note to check out makeup, maybe even buy some. Although she rarely wore any, she could always get some eyeliner, maybe some blush...

Shaking herself with an easygoing smile, she left the room. Absently running a hand over the crown of her head to check for bumps, she walked to the closet to pick out shoes. High heels were a big time no no today. She wanted to go with walking shoes, shoes that wouldn't kill her feet in a measly two hours time.

The only thing she could find that looked mildly good with her outfit was a pair of plain black sandals. Pursing her lips, she decided to hell with the looks and grabbed them. She leaned against the wall to deposit them on her feet. A small flashing caught her eye and she walked to it with a smile.

Sitting in front of the vid phone, she quickly checked her messages. "Hey Diva, I just wanted to make sure we were still DOING this." He answered pleasantly. "You KNOW I don't mind going with you Sunday, as long as you give me plenty of time to get ready. I can't BELIEVE you asked to go out by EIGHT!"

He gave her a horrified look and she laughed. It already was eight!

His head shook slightly. "ANYWAY...I'll be there by eight THIRTY to pick you up. Yes I know it's half an hour, but that's still more time I get to sleep in."

She giggled, grinning widely. She deleted the message when it was finished, though she swayed on keeping it. It was the first message she received and something drove her to save it as new. But logic won out in the end. Even though she would already check her messages, that annoying red light would still beep. If her family called for some reason and she didn't know, she would keep going back to the phone to check.

Leaving the chair, she went into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. Seeing she needed to go food shopping, along with clothes and furniture hunting, she almost wondered if she needed to make a list of what she intended on buying.

Sitting on the counter next to the fridge, she stared at the morning sky, watching the sun rise.

_Even though the day was Saturday, not an actual day the office would be open, she KNEW he would be there. She also knew his personal line and called it, instead of using the main line and leaving a message. She felt weird to sleep in on a Saturday, a day she would normally go in for a few hours._

_'Not ANYMORE!' She gleefully thought._

_"Quatre Winner." He answered. He smiled in an instant, upon seeing her face. "Hey Diva. What's up? How come you're not at work?" He teased, leaning back in the chair._

_She smirked. "You very well KNEW I wasn't coming in today." She reminded, mildly glaring._

_His hands raised in defense. "Yea, I know." He jovially said. She sighed dramatically and shook her head. "Did you need anything?"_

_"Only to proposition something to you." She answered, propping her chin up on the table with both elbows. Suddenly feeling giddy, she grinned widely. "How bout you come shopping with me tomorrow?" She asked, brimming with excitement._

_A brow rose. "Shopping?" He queried. A slow smile spread over his face. "So, you're finally going to use some of that money, ne?"_

_"You got it buster. I just cleared it con mi papa y el dice I can spend a few thousand credits and we'll still be set for a while." She happily answered. She almost forcefully restrained herself before she started dancing in the seat._

_He chuckled. "Well, I COULD get out of the office for one day." He thoughtfully spoke, one hand rubbing his chin._

_"Oh, like you need to THINK about it!" She blurted out humorously, laughing._

_He chuckled, trying to glare at her. He only ended up laughing with her. "This is true." He slowly commented. They laughed again._

A knock on the door startled her from yesterday's funny memory. She always did like joking around with him; he had such a good sense of humor!

Sliding off the counter, she set the glass in the sink before hurrying to the door. Not even bothering to look through the peephole, she opened the door. She already knew who it was anyway. "Bout time." She joked, not even bothering to say a proper hello.

"Nice to see you TOO." He tiredly joked. He stifled a yawn, jerking a thumb to the stairs. "Come on, I need coffee if I'm going to wake up PROPERLY."

She chuckled and locked the door behind her, walking down the flight of stairs beside him. "Long night?" She gently asked.

He snorted. "It's a norm for me." He muttered, stifling another quiet yawn.

She patted his arm in understanding, smiling encouragingly. She could sympathize with him, but not anymore. Now that she didn't need to work so many hours, she wasn't going in on the weekends. It was strictly the workweek for her. She almost felt like it was a privilege to have the weekend off; since she hadn't since she started almost a month and a half ago.

"So where we going?" She asked, climbing into the backseat. He plopped down next to her, almost closing his eyes as the car started moving.

"Somewhere where they have coffee, and hopefully a buffet." He answered absently, leaning his head against the backseat.

She spied a glance at him and grinned. "Well there'd BETTER be a buffet, I need to get some GROCERY shopping done today." She commented, looking out the window.

An eye peeked open. "So, what're you EATING then?" He asked, looking at her.

She sheepishly looked at the floor. "What I can mix together." She mysteriously answered.

"I thought you BOUGHT groceries a few days ago..." He protested.

She half grimaced, half smiled. "Did I say how MUCH?" She innocently asked, spying a look at him.

He shook his head, quietly asking what he was going to do with her.

She grinned brightly and continued her vigil outside.

~*~*~

Slowly setting the glass plate on the table, she slid into the seat and hungrily looked at the stack.

"Geez! Are you going to be able to EAT all that??" He asked, eyeing the pile with wide eyes.

She looked at him and nodded, grabbing her fork. Without giving a retort, she dug into the eggs. He eyed the scrambled eggs, bacon, three pancakes, and unopened yogurt uneasily. How did she expect to WALK after all she would have?? "Am I going to have to carry you after we leave?" He joked, taking a large drink of his coffee.

The hot liquid ran down his throat, warming his blood against the chill of the morning. Even inside, the sunlight hadn't warmed everything up yet, and the heaters were only on for an hour or so.

She quickly swallowed the eggs and went to poke him with her fork. "NO." She retorted, going for the pepper. "But I could ask you why YOU'RE hardly eating." She gave his plate a wary look. All he stacked on that thing was two pancakes, three sausages, and a cinnamon roll! She grinned wryly. "You're going to need your strength for the day. That won't do you squat." Her fork waved over his seemingly empty plate.

He shot her a disbelieving look. "Well YOU'RE just trying to stuff yourself!" He defended humorously. "Maybe I'm not that HUNGRY in the morning."

"Well you're PAYING for the buffet," She mumbled around another forkful of eggs, "you might as well enjoy it."

His head shook in helpless amusement.

After a small pause while they ate, she decided to query something that popped into her head. "So, what're we doing first?" She asked, not stopping her attack on the plate.

"I don't know. What do YOU want to do first? It's not my money so it doesn't matter to ME." He answered.

She sighed heavily. "YOU'RE no help."

He chuckled and shook his head after a second. "Well it all depends on YOU. This is your day Diva." He softly answered.

She felt that giddiness enfold her again. "I know." She quipped. He humorously snorted.

She looked at the ceiling and tapped the fork against her cheek. "Well," She vocally pondered, "we really shouldn't go clothes shopping after eating. There's no way I'll be able to fit into the sizes I normally do."

"Then you shouldn't have GOTTEN so much." He immediately retorted, grinning wryly.

She playfully scowled, sticking her tongue out momentarily. He quickly wrinkled his nose back.

"So that option is out. I know that I don't want to go grocery shopping right in the morning." Her head shook. "Then, it's furniture shopping we go!" She jovially announced.

"Good, plenty of time for me to sit while YOU look around." He kidded, going for his coffee. She laughed softly, shaking her head.

~*~*~

They stopped at the first furniture store of the day, one that looked promising. She nearly bounded to the front doors and stopped, impatiently tapping her foot as he casually strolled up.

He smirked and opened the door for her. "You don't have to WAIT for me, you know." He joked, letting her go in first.

"Yes I DO. It's impolite to just leave you behind." She absently answered, eyes scanning the huge warehouse.

"Then don't run to the doors anymore." He joked, smirking. He followed at her side, looking around aimlessly.

"Sorry pal, not gonna happen. I'm too wound up with the idea that I get actual furniture in my apartment!" She happily rambled. She did a small dance before restraining herself.

He laughed at her little girl attitude, lightly slapping himself on the forehead. He eyed the area for other customers, but didn't see anyone else. He was thankful for that, but it still didn't stop the small embarrassing blush across his face or giving his good friend a humorous look.

Brown kept dancing around as she looked, trying to find an idea of color and theme for her home. She hadn't really thought of such, being too excited with having more objects cluttering her apartment period.

She stopped suddenly and he bumped into her, since he was eyeing a comfy sofa nearby. His attention jerked away from a place to sit and watch. His nose got a good whiff of her shampoo, and he inhaled on impulse. It was intoxicating, but he stepped away with a quick apology before he embarrassed himself further. "What'd you stop for?"

"You have to HELP me here." She mildly pleaded. He quirked a brow and she grinned sheepishly. "I don't have any clue of how I want to DECORATE my place."

He lightly slapped his forehead again, shaking it from absurdity of the situation. She wanted furniture, but hadn't given any thought of what she wanted! "Oye." He muttered, heavily sighing.

"Lo siento." She meekly apologized, tossing both hands up feebly.

"Can I help you?"

Two pairs of eyes jerked to a middle-aged saleswoman walking their way. He smiled and stepped in front of Divinity before she could open her mouth. "We're just looking for things for her home. We'll holler if we need help."

The lady nodded pleasantly. "Well I'll be right over there if you need anything." She pointed to the center of the store, right where the employee area was.

She looked at Quatre a little bizarrely. "Okay..." She drawled, going back to looking.

He quickly fell in step with her, smiling slightly. "If you don't get them to back off immediately, they'll never LEAVE." He humorously explained. She giggled quietly.

They looked over the entire area, discussing colors, prices, and quantity of furniture. She didn't know what color she wanted, but she knew she didn't want a bunch of different-colored wood. "It just looks tacky." She joked.

After figuring out the wall and carpet color in her apartment, he suggested she go with bright or cool colors. "After all," He humorously commented, "white walls and beige carpeting isn't exactly something to put dark furniture with."

She nodded thoughtfully, her mind working with the decorative colors of Spain.

She decided on four colors, not heeding what he suggested. "More than two or three colors clutters everything. The way you saw the mansion was basically white and wood."

"But your father didn't have el espíritu español." She dramatically said, briefly promenading with a smile.

"The...WHAT?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I only caught the end."

She sighed, shaking her head. "We need to have another lesson...and SOON." She backed away laughing when he lightly socked her arm.

"I'm learning, I'm LEARNING." He kidded, eyes going back to the task at hand.

"The Spanish spirit is what I meant." She translated, stopping in front of a light oak coffee table. "Didn't you take notice of some of the colors in our home?" His head shook slowly. She sighed and looked at the ceiling, as if asking God for help. "The house is done up in blue, light orange, pink, and yellow." She answered.

A thoughtful hand covered her mouth. "And MY colors around going to be pastel yellow, peach, sky blue, and a light brown."

"Why brown?" He asked, wrinkling his nose.

She smiled momentarily. "That'll be the oak." She answered, grinning widely. He rolled his eyes.

Her total came just over 2500 credits. She would've been an impulse buyer, if he didn't keep asking if she REALLY wanted each object she selected in her apartment.

She got a loveseat and overstuffed armchair in yellow with matching pillows. A light oak coffee table and two end tables, along with a matching wood desk and plush office chair finished the living room.

She selected a round high-set table with two chairs, one for herself and a visitor. The rest of the kitchen was already furnished and extremely small, so the table would fit in nicely.

Her bedroom already was done and completed, so there was nothing needed in that area. But she fully intended on redecorating the sheets and blankets in the room, having only off-white to work with when she moved.

While paying for everything, she asked if it could be delivered. "I live on the first floor too." She warned, smiling slightly. The saleslady said it could be delivered, and the two set the time for three. She figured it would be plenty of time to get the rest of her 'list' done. It was only ten by the clock in front of her, and she figured five hours was plenty of time, even for clothes shopping.

After leaving the store, she breathed a loud sigh, flinging both arms out wide. "Ahh! That felt SO good to do!" She commented, looking to the makeshift sky.

He looked at her, feeling his heart expand at how truly happy he made her. He nonchalantly followed her to the car, just content to watch her. She was so graceful, despite the loose inch high sandals she wore. The yellow suit darkened her Spanish skin, giving her an exotic look. Her lengthy hair was still up in a French braid, but he liked the look. It made her look more mature.

She called his name, jerking him from his thoughts. "Wha-" He stuttered, blinking.

She giggled and waved to the open door. "I said come ON Quatre! You don't wanna be left BEHIND do you??" She laughed and got in the car, leaving the driver standing next to the gaping hole.

He blushed furiously, finding he was standing a few foot from the car, too caught up in his thoughts. He hurriedly got in, keeping his head directed toward the pavement to hide the blush to his cheeks.

~*~*~

They hit a fashionable, but not too pricey, mall after a short drive. She kept yanking him through stores, never staying in one for too long. His arm pulled from hers in agitation, clearly able to walk without her dragging him along.

"Do you have ANY idea what you WANT here?" He asked, looking around the crowded area. Huge amounts of multi-aged people cluttered around them. He looked back to Divinity and found a small group of young men eyeing her in appreciation. His jaw tightened, but kept it hidden in case she noticed.

"OOO, HERE!" She suddenly said, grabbing his arm again. He was thrown from his thoughts, and nearly from his FEET, at her constant impulsive nature.

She entered yet another clothing store, looking much like all the OTHERS they'd been to. He jerked his arm from hers, even though she didn't seem to notice; a rack of close by jeans already took her attention.

He walked behind her, shaking his head. 'I'll NEVER understand girls and CLOTHES.' He thought, leaning against an unused wall. It was a total ironic situation, being as he had twenty-nine sisters. 'You'd think I'd have LEARNED something.' He joked, smirking.

His arms crossed as he observed his sporadic friend. He continued looking around the store, finding a small pack of young girls looking at him. He immediately blushed and looked at his shoe, stomping the heel lightly into the ground nervously.

A pair of shoes stopped before him. He quickly looked up, only after she lightly rapt on his head. "HELLLOOOOO, anybody IN there?"

He quickly grabbed her wrist, ducking his head out of the way. "What?" He asked, smiling sheepishly.

She held up the small bundle of hangers and jerked her free hand to the back. "I'm gonna go try these on. Come tell me how they look."

He opened his mouth to answer, but she already made a beeline for the dressing room. He clamped it shut with a soft sigh. Shaking his head quickly, he awkwardly followed her, idly standing around while he waited. He could still feel eyes from the pack of girls nearby. His lips pressed together tightly, the only thing showing off his uncomfortableness.

'Hurry UP Diva.' He pleaded and half whined.

She finished buttoning up the dress and looked in the mirror. She immediately smiled afterward and twirled once. 'DAMN this looks good!' It was plain cotton and went to her knees. Two slits only went up to mid-thigh and a v-neck dip gave the short-sleeved dress sex appeal.

"You DONE in there?" He asked loudly, shoes peeking from under the door.

She grinned. "Yea, I'm done." His shoes disappeared and she slowly opened the door in case he was still too close. "So, how do I look?" She asked, twirling.

His mouth opened to answer and he tried to find words. He couldn't even bring himself to answer, though his eyes never left her figure. That dress hugged ever curve, like it was made for her. The tan color almost matched her skin. Her slim legs and arms barely poked out from underneath the fabric, but it was more skin that he was used to seeing from her. She looked good. No...good was too simple to use...she was highly pretty.

She blushed after a silent minute passed and he still didn't answer. She oddly looked at him, seeing his flabbergasted appearance. She quickly blushed and ducked her head, knowing SHE was the reason he was stunned. "Okay, maybe you DON'T have to say anything." She nervously muttered, smiling.

He mentally shook himself, berating himself at the same time. "No," He quickly answered, stepping forward, "I'm sorry! You look...GOOD."

Her smile widened, silently thanking him for the compliment.

She tried on three pairs of pants, five shirts, and two more dresses. She ended up buying it all, mostly from Quatre's reactions. She gathered that EVERY stunned expression was a good one. The longer it took him to compose himself told her at least he liked what she wore.

She left the store with everything piled in two large sacks, spending little over two hundred credits. She walked into another 'fashionable' store and handed him the bags for safekeeping. She walked around again, grabbing hangers every so often.

She bought another dress, two pairs of blue jeans, two shirts and three tank tops. Along with the clothes, she snatched a brown and black belt, a set of plain silver and a set of gold earrings, along a few matching necklaces.

Everything was piled in one large sack. She took the other two from him, even though he offered to carry them. She just felt happy being able to BUY stuff and wanted to hold her purchases. 'And soon, you'll be able to WEAR all this!' She happily thought.

She ended up with four bags all together, the last holding shoes. They each held two sacks, everything going in the trunk when they arrived.

They reentered the mall immediately after, thankfully hands free. She led him to an all-purpose store, going for a few appliances. They paused in the electronics area, brown eyeing an elegant keyboard longingly. Pressing both lips together, she leaned on the full cart.

"If you wanna get it, then GET it." He said suddenly. She looked at him. "It's your money."

She looked at the cart with hooded lids, pursing her lips. He was right, and she be damned if she didn't buy something ELSE electronic.

"Fitting it in this CART is going to be a problem." She muttered, a smile breaking through.

He started walking past, grabbing hold on the end of cart before he got too far. She followed quickly before falling forward, since her entire weight rested on the handy device. "Ah, no pienso que estará un PROBLEMO." He commented offhand, voice heavy with an accent.

She smiled widely, feeling utterly proud he would speak her language in public.

He ran to the driver and had him pull the car up to the exit doors, since the keyboard was larger than one could carry. She grabbed the sacks while he and the driver loaded the electric piano to the backseat. There wasn't enough room between that and all the sacks she had in the trunk, along with the toaster and microwave boxes.

She also said it would give her a little bit to study the box, just to get familiar with some things the device held. He wouldn't let her take it out in the car anyway.

~*~*~

Since it was only two, the three brought everything back to the apartment first. The less to carry at once, the better off they'd be, especially with cold food. They set everything in her bedroom, since it would be in the way later.

They took another short drive to a nearby grocery store. She went up and down every aisle, mostly since she bought what looked good, among things she knew were needed. She allowed Quatre to get a few snacks for helping her out the entire time, but he declined. She kept offering as they went down the aisles, as if she didn't hear him. There was even an instance where he clamped a hand over her mouth when she asked again, keeping her from finishing yet another offer.

As the sacker loaded everything into the car, she looked out the window thoughtfully. She had to repay him for his generosity and kindness at spending the whole morning and afternoon with her. She knew he didn't have to; especially when she knew was a busy man. Her eyes thoughtfully narrowed. 'There's got to be a WAY!' She fiercely thought.

The car door slammed shut and jerked her attention to the outside world. As soon as the car was in motion once again, her head propped up on a knee, staring aimlessly at the passing streets. 'There's got to be SOMETHING I can do to show how thankful I am.'

She knew saying thanks just wouldn't cover it in her book. Even if he accepted it, she knew that wouldn't settle the score. She lightly nibbled on her lower lip as they came upon her neighborhood.

After carrying all the bags inside, she quickly glanced at a clock. They had maybe ten minutes before the delivery trucks came.

She turned to him, finding him removing groceries from their confinements. She rushed over to take everything, not wanting to burden him more than normal. "Here Quatre, let me." She offered, taking a few things from his hands.

He smiled and shook his head. "You have PLENTY of things to put away in the fridge Diva, I'll get THIS put away." She looked doubtful, but he ignored it and went about the task.

It was something he actually enjoyed doing. Comparing the life he held only half a year ago, this seemed so NORMAL. He liked it too. Others he employed in the house did all the shopping and cooking for him, hardly allowing him to even make his own meals. He was going to milk the normality for all it was worth, before he had to go back home.

The driver informed the two the truck arrived, only moments before they started hauling things upstairs. She instructed the two lifters to lay everything in the center for her to get to later.

It didn't take long, even though she could hear the two burly men grunting and groaning from some of the more weighted furniture. She KNEW she should offer her help, but wasn't strong enough to lift such heavy objects up an entire set of fourteen stairs.

It didn't take long to bring up eleven pieces of extra furniture. In the meantime, he got the microwave hooked up and programmed, since he initially asked. He wanted to do something besides stand around and do nothing.

He wasn't strong enough either when it came to lifting such heavy things, so he opted for something he was good at. Machines. He set the microwave in the designated spot next to the fridge, where she normally sat when she ate.

Maybe half an hour later, the large van left the three alone. She stood amongst wrapped furniture, eyeing everything with a gleeful smile and bright eyes. Hands clasped together under her chin. "Oohh, what do I want to open FIRST?" She muttered. "This is like Navidad for me!"

He stopped behind her and rest a hand over her shoulder.

"Leaving already?" She asked downcast, eyeing him sadly.

He smiled. "Let me go speak with my driver okay?"

She nodded slowly, her good mood dimming from the possible lack of company. The thrill of the day dimmed some, now that she figured she would fix everything all by herself. It wasn't that she COULDN'T get everything moved across the floor, but a companion in an empty apartment would be greatly appreciated.

She continued to stand in the center of everything, touching the boxes gingerly, picturing where she would move the whole lot.

He came back shortly after, shutting the door behind him. He clicked both deadbolts before turning back to her. Rubbing his hands together eagerly, he eyed everything around them. "So, what're we putting WHERE?" He asked, smiling.

She blinked, a little stunned at this sudden turnabout. A soft smile slowly crept her lips upward, thankful she would have company just a little longer.

Mentally shaking herself, she leaned against the large girth of the thickly cellophane wrapped loveseat. "Well, why don't we take it ALL apart and THEN figure out where it goes?" She asked, smiling happily.

He nodded and the two got to work.

~*~*~

She looked around the mess with a small grimace. "WEEEEELLL..." She drawled, meeting blue, "MAYBE my suggestion was a BAD one..."

"Gee, ya THINK?" He tossed back, trying to spot the floor. The entire bit of plastic wrap, cardboard, Styrofoam, and peanuts almost completely covered the living room. Leaning against the armchair, he looked at her vaulted ceilings absently. "Maybe we can put it all up THERE." He evenly joked, a smile showing up soon after.

She looked up with a gaping mouth and snickered. "Yea RIGHT. Got any duck tape?" She retorted. They laughed and shook their heads.

"How bout we start taking all the cardboard out? There's more of that than the plastic stuff surrounding everywhere."

"And how do you propose we open the DOOR?" She retorted, crossing her arms expectantly. The loveseat was now currently blocking the only entrance and exit, having been put there while they moved everything around as they unpacked.

He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Yea, kinda got carried away, didn't we?" He muttered, looking at the floor.

"Well, I've learned MY lesson." She said, rubbing her forehead. "Don't go and furnish your ENTIRE apartment unless you've got about five more foot to each wall."

"Amen THERE."

After finish making the situation out to be worse than it was, they stacked half the wrappings in the kitchen and narrow hallway for room. Even before they started throwing the garbage out, Divinity moved her makeshift recycle bin and put the table in its spot.

She situated the chairs and took a moment to sit in one, relishing in the fact that she now had a table! Even though she didn't have a dining room, she had a table to eat off of. Also, getting the table out of the center of the living room allowed them to get the loveseat from the front door.

It took another half hour to get all the ripped plastic, Styrofoam, and small cardboard pieces out to the large bin. "It's a good thing you're allowed such a large holder." He joked, tossing his share through the designated opening. "Otherwise we'd have to store this until the garbage men took everything away!"

Now able to see the carpet, spotted with dirt and scuffed from constant movement, she cursed herself for not buying a vacuum! Raising a finger, she smirked. "NEXT thing I do on my day off next Saturday." She joked, wrinkling her nose disdainfully. Until then, she would have to live with the mess.

Leaning against the front door, she took in the arrangement with a prideful look. She smiled, feeling happy tears come to her eyes. She felt more like a grownup now; she had a place all her own, fully furnished, and a good, steady job. She couldn't help a tear that fell, but quickly wiped it away.

His eyes narrowed slightly in concern. "Something WRONG Diva?" He stepped to her.

"I'm just so happy." She whispered, feeling a little foolish about the situation. She met his eyes. "It's all coming together Quatre. I have a steady job, my own place, furniture... I feel HOME, for the first time since I moved away." He smiled sweetly, lightly hugging her. "I'm happy you stayed to help." She softly answered, hugging him back.

"Even if we made a MESS there for a while?" He joked back.

She chuckled slowly. "ESPECIALLY when we made that mess. You were here to help and that's all that mattered." They pulled away and she smiled gratefully.

His heart lurched in his chest at the beauty of her eyes and face. She still wore her hair in that braid, but it kept all the hair away from her face. There was nothing stopping him from looking at her tanned skin, deep brown eyes, long lashes...

On impulse, he wanted to kiss her, wanted to kiss her. He was more than aware he still held her, but didn't move away. He preferred the way they were. He liked holding her.

"Now, how bout we plop down on the furniture for the first time?" Her eyes crinkled with childish excitement.

He blinked, regrettably pulled away from his mental train of thought.

She walked to the loveseat and heavily sat in it, sprawling out with a sigh. A joyful smile framed her face, eyes closing in sheer bliss. "Ahh..." She breathed.

He smiled and shook his head, but walked to the armchair and sat sideways in it. He figured since she was sprawled out in every possible direction, it was okay for him to sit in the chair the way HE wanted. A leg draped over one arm, his back resting against the other. An arm went over the back of the thick cushion, feeling like he could melt into the plush pillows.

His eyes closed in sheer heaven after being on his feet and moving for of the day. "This is almost as good as the furniture at my OFFICE." He muttered, feeling his strength leave him.

She looked over and smiled tiredly. The fullness of the day was wearing off, leaving her exhausted. Plus, she had work tomorrow! 'But the day's not over yet.'

Sitting up slowly, as if with great effort, she stood and stretched. "I'm going to christen the kitchen chairs. Care to JOIN me?" She grinned widely and made a casual beeline for the wood chairs. He got up, as if heavily labored also, and joined her. The two quietly sat at the high, round table, tiredness starting to creep up again.

Brown closed, even though she told herself there was still so much the two needed to do. The day wasn't over and she didn't want to leave his company. 'But,' She realized, 'I need a twenty minute catnap before I'm up to ANYTHING.'

Having gotten up at maybe six, she'd been up for almost twelve straight hours. 'I've had less stressful WORK days.' She thought, smiling tiredly.

"We need to DO something." She suddenly spoke up.

His eyes cracked open. "Like WHAT?" He asked, as if they were two bored roommates who needed to kill the rest of the afternoon.

She shrugged. "Well, we haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. Let's go get some dinner." She sat back, feeling excited again. "Yea! It'll allow me to wear my new clothes!"

He grinned wryly. "Any chance to show off, eh?" He kidded, poking a side.

She squeaked and slid off the high stool. "But of COURSE." Solidifying the decision, she turned down the hallway for her room.

Momentarily stopping inside, she strode back down the hall, eyes landing on the couch. "I thought you were going to change?" He wondered.

She set the alarm clock on the new coffee table and landed on loveseat, stomach first. "Later." She muttered, grabbing a few pillows. "Right now, I'm going to catch twenty. Care to join me?"

He didn't even resist her offer. Silently getting from the wood stool, his body compacted in the large armchair, his head resting against the arm, knees near his chin. "How do you plan on sleeping if there's so much light?" He asked seconds later.

An eye peeked open and a tender grin split his face. She must've fallen asleep almost immediately; she didn't move an inch. He stared at her for what seemed minutes, until his eyes closed. Yawning quietly, he snuggled into the comfy chair, not wanting to miss the opportunity for a nap.

~*~*~

The annoying beeping of the alarm woke her up from the most pleasant darkness. Groaning against the light that hit her eyes, an arm reached out, trying to find the device. Not finding it, she leaned over a little, hand waving around. A second later, realizing she off-balanced herself, her entire body tilted.

Both eyes shot open, now fully awake, and she fell with a cry and a heavy THUD. Groaning from the pain of landing on her hip, she meekly reached up and hit the snooze. The annoying thing shut off, she slouched on the ground and refused to move.

He was awake as soon as the alarm first sounded and watched everything. He tried to keep the laughter inside, but a snicker kept escaping in intervals. One hand slowly moved to cover his mouth, even though his insides were quaking.

"Very FUNNY." She muttered. With another muffled groan, she rolled onto her back and unknowingly bumped into the coffee table. "I forgot where I was for a minute."

Hands scrubbed her face to wake up. After a quick yawn, she sat up, feeling more alert as seconds ticked by. Her eyes landed on his scrunched up figure, even though he looked more than comfortable. She smiled slightly, fingers going for her braid. She took out the elastic band and started undoing the braid as she patiently waited for him to wake up.

"So where're we eating?" He asked, stretching. After finally getting out of his temporary makeshift bed, he tried to wake up. The alarm rang way too early for him; he wanted another twenty minutes!

"Why don't you look up something nearby and we can walk there?" She called from the bathroom. She carefully ran the brush through her hair again, getting out all the tangles.

He did as requested, finding a few places within six or seven blocks. He named off the choices and they decided shortly after.

She figured her hair was good enough and shut the light off, heading for her room. Habitually locking the door, she pulled everything from the bags and eyed it all. After five or six minutes of rearranging possible outfits on her bed, and cutting tags off everything, she decided just to go with something, since she was keeping him waiting.

She was about to call out that she was ready, but words died as she gained a good look of the living room. He was sprawled out on the loveseat, much like she was the first time, resting again. She smiled widely and leaned against the hallway wall, arms crossed. Her head tilted and rested against the wall, just content to look at his peaceful face.

Her legs somehow marched her in between the coffee table and loveseat, even though she didn't feel like waking him. Just staring at his face brought on a form of unexplainable maternal love. She couldn't figure it out, but knew that when she woke him up, it would be gone and she wouldn't have to wonder about it.

Kneeling in the small space, dangerously close to his face, she lightly touched his shoulder. He didn't stir, or even utter a word. His deep even breathing kept up undisturbed. Smirking slightly, she lightly shook him, feeling a little weird at the touch. Sure they hugged each other, but it never lasted too long. He was an apparent deep sleeper, and she didn't know how long it would take her to wake him up.

"Quatre." She murmured. He groaned quietly and she bit her lip to keep from laughing at the cute display. "Come on amigo, time to get up." She humorously continued.

His body turned to her, but he still slept on. She was forced to jerk her hand away or get it pinned beneath him. Scowling playfully, she touched his other shoulder and shook with a little more force. "Amigo, se levanta." She repeated a little louder.

His hand moved and grasped the one over his shoulder. She blinked, a little astonished. Sighing, wondering if he was PURPOSELY doing this, she clutched his hand and shook his arm. "Quatre," She sternly muttered, "WAKE UP."

His eyes squeezed shut, but his face buried into the thick pillows. She smiled wryly, the other hand going to his face. "Come ON, caballero, let's get going. I didn't dress up for NOTHING." Lithe fingers stroked his face slowly, trying to spark his senses.

After a minute, his eyes fluttered open. "Tickles." He muttered, scooting on his stomach.

She laughed softly, removing her hands now that he was awake. "Come on Quatre; don't make me take drastic measures." She joked, smiling evilly.

His head slowly turned her way, eyes squinting at her. A sleepy brow rose. "You wouldn't tickle me and risk messing up your couch after just GETTING it." He groggily defended.

"Who said I was going to TICKLE you, señor?" She asked, smiling widely. He scowled and reached a hand for her, but she scooted back. His arm continued to follow her, his weight shifting. He leaned in, seeing as he was merely an inch from her, but tilted too far.

"Whoa!" He cried out, landing on his back with a THUD. She stood over him and laughed. "NOT FUNNY." He muttered, gingerly sitting up.

"Oh I beg to DIFFER!" She ribbed, still laughing. His tongue stuck out. She smiled widely and lowered a hand to help him up. "Let's get going, SHALL we?"

When she let go of his hand, he finally got a good look at her outfit. Those pants hugged her legs like a second skin. The open business jacket revealed just how low-cut her tank top and jeans WERE. The tank ended above her navel, the jeans below the navel. The 'shirt' dipped to the middle of her chest, the deep color going well with her tan skin. The shirt looked too tight on her, but flattered her body very well. The jacket seemed the only baggy thing on her.

He swallowed, quickly averting his eyes before he looked at anything else. She looked even better with her hair lying wild around her back. She was a cross between sexy teenager and modern-day woman, and it threw his emotions off-keel. Silently praying to Allah for strength, he followed her to the door.

~*~*~

Holding the door open for her, he walked into the quaint-looking café. They were seated moments later next to a window with a view of the beginning sunset.

Looking up from the menu, he looked around the restaurant. It was relatively small, but cute in a down-home-country-fashion way. "So, what do you plan on doing NOW?" He asked, looking at her diverted gaze.

"About what?" She absently countered, eyes still roaming for something to eat. It all sounded good and she was having a hard time choosing.

"Work." He clarified. "Do you still plan on working full-time and overtime?"

Her menu nearly hit the table; she put it down so quickly. She looked at him with mock horror. "¡INFIERNO no!" She retorted.

A brow rose, but he decided it was better to not ask this one time. "Then I shall take your answer as..."

"I'll be working strictly the workweek...OFFICE hours now." She informed, smirking. "I'd like to see YOU do the same!"

He gave her a bored look. "Like I CAN." He retorted.

She scowled at him across the small table. "SURE you can. Just appoint surrogates to HELP you." His head shook, denying her offer. "Oh don't be such a workaholic!" She burst out. A blonde brow rose. "The vice president was doing a good portion of your work even BEFORE you showed up. He diddied it amongst those under him, giving appointed documents to supervisors in those certain departments; to people who knew what they were doing. It won't kill YOU to follow the guy's way of working."

He scowled lightly, leaning back in his seat. The menu remained untouched as they engaged in a small stare down. "That was the vice president, not me. I've got my OWN way of working that suits me."

"Even though it's EXHAUSTING you?" She hated it when he pulled long shifts, but as long as they were able to work together during those times, she didn't matter so much. Now that she had some time off, it was only relative that he did so as well.

"I'll never learn if I don't. You forget Diva; I've only been working at my father's company for less than two months."

Her head shook. "You make it sound like it's not YOURS." She softly argued. She suddenly reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "But it is, and YOU are the one with final say-so. Take a day off! Please!" She pleaded. "I can't really see it in this low lighting, but I'm pretty sure you've got circles under your eyes. Why else would you fall asleep on my furniture TWICE?"

"Because it was comfy and you did so as WELL?" He kidded, smiling wryly.

She playfully scowled. "The first time was MY idea, but the second was all YOUR doing. I didn't even think I could wake you, you slept that hard."

The waitress came soon after, stopping their argument. After dictating what each wanted to eat and drink, they were left alone again.

He looked out the windows, feeling the discomfort of a rare disagreement. He was also touched, knowing that Divinity didn't like him working himself too hard. He felt the same way about her. But even though the tides were turned, he couldn't get out of work as easily as she could. He had too much to learn, even though he was learning. There were some policies and laws among colonies that he needed to understand, some he couldn't even grasp. The business was a needed one, but a most complex one to learn.

She looked at the restaurant, feeling bad for quarrelling with her friend. She didn't like trying to tell him what to do, but he didn't listen to anyone ELSE it seemed. She figured even if she was boss and ordered him to leave; he wouldn't until he reached a stopping point in his work. Just as she always did.

'We're too much alike.' She mused, mentally sighing. She felt awkward now, but couldn't find a way to change the subject tactfully.

At length, she sighed loudly, propping her chin up with elbows on the table. He eyed her utterly bored look. "What?" He asked, turning to her.

Their eyes met, the rest of her face turned to something else. "We need to have another lesson." She answered. "How bout NOW?"

"HERE?" He pondered, looking around.

She nodded, thankful for the strange idea. "Yea. You can learn kitchenware!" She joked, smiling.

He rolled his eyes through a smile. "Teach away then, oh wise one." He joked. Looking down at the set place, she unrolled the napkin, picking through her utensils.

She held up the fork. "Okay now, repeat after me. You already know how to sound your syllables, so THAT helps. Tenedor." He let the word sink in and slowly pronounced it. She had him repeat it a few more times, just so he could get used to the new word.

"You'll have to write these down in sentences or something later." She joked, setting the utensil down. She grabbed the spoon next. "Cuchara." She instructed. He repeated the word speech like the first.

After feeling he was comfortable with the newest word, she put the spoon down and grabbed the knife. "Cuchillo." She said. "Now don't forget your double L's are Y's." She reminded.

"Yea, yea, I know." He waved her off and pronounced the word a few times.

She pointed to her water glass. "Vidrio. And inside is-"

"Agua." He answered; proud he knew that at least. He said the newest word, wondering if he'd remember everything come tomorrow. It was unlikely, but he had a fairly good memory, he was bound to know some of the words.

Right now, he was just happy listening to her voice speak in her native tongue. He always did like hearing it.

She taught him the words for plate, napkin, tablecloth, and looked around for more. The table was relatively small and there wasn't a whole lot decorating it. Their food came shortly after the silence, also giving her more to work with.

A smug smile appeared. "Okay, let's see how you work THIS." She playfully jeered, holding up a spoonful of rice. "Rice; arroz. And don't forget to roll your R's."

"I KNOW." He pointedly reminded. He said the word, though not as she did.

Both lips pressed together to keep from laughing. "Try it AGAIN." She muttered, trying in vain to hold back laughter. His nose wrinkled, but complied. After another wrong go, she giggled shortly. "No, no!" She laughingly broke in, waving her hands to stop him. "I can see we should work on your 'rolling' before you try actual words." She humorously chided.

He took a bite of the steak he ordered, pointedly ignoring that last remark. "I do just FINE." He defended.

She snorted and quickly put a hand against her mouth to keep any other laughter silent. After gaining a small glower, she reached over and patted his free hand. "I don't MEAN to make fun of you Quatre. It's just humorous to hear someone who doesn't speak español NORMALLY to try and pronounce some of the harder words." She apologized, even if she was smiling. "Try it again, but go slow."

He did as requested, still not quite able to catch the exact R's she used. "Okay, new technique." She carefully leaned forward; making sure none of her hair would get caught in the food. "Come a little closer Quatre, and hold out your hand."

He raised a confused eyebrow, but did both as commanded. She grasped his wrist lightly, bringing his entire arm over their food. She held his open hand against her neck, and 'purred'. She continued one long R roll, his fingers vibrating against the center of her neck.

He swallowed, emotions rise up. He silently wished she'd let go of his hand to dim the anxiety a little. After three or four silent pleads, she let go.

"Got it?" She asked, eyeing him. He stared at her dumbly, nodding jerkily. "Then try it." She suggested. "Just hit the roof of your mouth rapidly." She smiled meekly. "It's easier to DO than explaining."

She nodded for him to go to it and he took a deep breath. He tried doing as she instructed, but only halfway. She listened and shook her head suddenly, one hand moving over their plates again. It rested against his throat lightly. "NOW try it. Let me see if I can feel it."

His jaw clenched at the feel of her nimble fingers under his skin, but forced off the emotions to act nonchalant. She certainly seemed so, or either too caught up in her 'lesson' to know exactly what she was doing...basically driving his emotions, and him, crazy. He repeated the tongue action, feeling more than self-conscious at the moment. His eyes jerked to the other people around him, wondering if they could hear what he was doing. He certainly hoped not!

After he stopped, her lips pursed in thought, than a hand moved to his temple. Her fingers spread over his head, slightly digging into his hair. "Try it ONE more time. It's easier to know if you're doing it right by feeling on the upper half of your head."

His head started tingling where her hand rested. He fought not to tilt his head into her light touch, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

'NO!' He harshly ordered. 'Just get this done and OVER with!' He prayed to Allah again to give him strength.

After he repeated the action again, successfully for once, she smiled and nodded. "Good. FINALLY." She joked. "Now, try saying it. Say arroz."

"Arroz." He slowly murmured. He was almost overtaken by the feel of what she unknowingly created inside him.

"Okay, good." She encouraged. Her eyes locked with his mouth, trying to see if he was doing it correctly, even though that was hard to do. "Now, try it at normal speed. And then we can EAT."

He barely cracked a smile through the serious stare. He was WELL aware she was looking at his mouth, and couldn't help darting his tongue out from nervousness. "Arroz." He repeated, finally doing the word justice.

After a small pause, that smile wore down when she finally realized what she was doing, where her hand was, and the exact look he was giving her. She met his eyes, hers widening slightly. She swallowed harshly, every part of her body locking in place. He pinned her with that stare, creating a heat to her. She felt adrenaline run and her heart speed up. Lord, the way he was STARING at her...as if he wanted to KISS her! 'Yea RIGHT!' Her mind feebly contradicted. 'Why would HE want to kiss ME?'

His hand slowly moved, covering hers. She barely felt the contact, but it sent inexplicable shivers up her arm. The feeling of his hand, even though he often did the simple action, made her incredibly nervous and on edge. Neither blinked as they continued to look into each other's eyes, now fully aware of how close they were. The table seemed even smaller than before. He brought their hands down to the table, just holding hers.

Somehow, she managed to break away, though it was hard. She often longed to stare into his eyes, just because the color fascinated her. But now, it was for a different purpose. She was held captive to the emotions she saw brimming in the sea-like depths.

Finally, she blinked. "Um...we'd better eat before this gets cold." She muttered awkwardly, trying to swallow. She quickly grasped the utensils, needing something to do. Her eyes kept down to purposely ignore the looks in his eyes. "Don't want to pay for something we didn't eat." She lamely joked, not finding anything funny. She just wished her hands would stop SHAKING.

He knew he made her uncomfortable by the way she wouldn't look at him and ate her food. He gripped his silverware, silently eating. His mind was a tumult of thoughts. He picked out the fire in her eyes; along with the way she was staring at him. He couldn't help but stare at her the way he wanted to for days now. It just happened, he couldn't help it. The air changed from friendliness to unnerving as they ate in silence.


	10. chapter 10

During the next week, the atmosphere was either uncomfortable or professional between the two. He disliked in intensely, but she was the one who set the standard, not him. If he had his way, there would've never been a problem with him giving her a glimpse of his feelings.

She seemed utterly nervous just being at work. There were times when he called over the communicators and heard her voice shake before it turned authoritive.

He didn't understand it at all, and it was getting tiresome. She was almost to the point where she avoided him. He felt a small pang of hurt, knowing that letting her see some of his feelings unnerved her.

He stood from his desk and walked to the window, not getting anything done. Although she was overly edgy about the whole thing, he was minutely as well.

He felt his heart speed up whenever she walked past him in the building or he walked behind the receptionist desk to hand her something. Every time they came into visual contact, she barely met his eyes. Even though there was a time when she said he had lovely eyes, and often stared into them.

Sighing, his head lowered, heavily resting on the arm that leaned against the wall. 'That wasn't how I wished the initial reaction would've GONE.' He despairingly thought. He hoped she wouldn't have been so withdrawn from him at least. He knew showing her some of his emotions would put her off-balance, but this went way over that!

Shaking his head, he turned around, striding back to the desk. 'Best not to think of it.' Even if it as on his mind night and day. He picked up the law document again, vowing to get SOME more done before lunch.

What he really wanted to do was talk to her, or at the very least, regain her comfort zone. In the beginning, he wanted to be friends with her more than anything, but only at base level. Now he wanted to hold her thin frame, look into those deep chocolate eyes, smell the shampoo in that thick mane... 'Maybe even KISS her.'

He tossed the document down, resting his head on the back of the lush chair. He blankly looked at the ceiling, feeling miserable. The one person he adored was cutting him off, intentionally or not. It wasn't exactly fair, but he could sense she was troubled by something that didn't have to do with him exactly. He wished he could help her get over whatever thought or fear was plaguing her. He didn't like seeing her unhappy.

Fists quickly dug into his eyes, trying to do SOMETHING to take his mind off the problem at hand. Thinking about it wasn't doing any good and all he was doing was over-thinking everything. Analyzing every instance worse than Heero.

The small bout of pain gave him something to concentrate on, something to take his mind off the person he wished to date for at LEAST ten seconds. Then he removed his hands and the pain was gone, bringing him back to the present. 'This is not HELPING.' He thought in frustration.

He knew what he NEEDED to do was get to work and let her sort out whatever internal problem she was facing on her OWN. But he couldn't do that, he was her good friend...and he liked her. He wanted her to confide in him, which she wasn't doing right now. She basically shut herself to him, leaving him wondering what she was feeling.

He almost shot from the chair, going for a wide space in the office. Clasping both hands behind his back, he started pacing in a very agitated manner. It was the only thing he could figure that would help him right now. Thinking only made things worse, and work barely got in the way. He needed a physical task to either take his mind off things or exhaust him.

~*~*~

Grabbing all the papers from the copier, her nose wrinkled at the horrible smell. She never did like the smell of ink, or whatever it was, but she tolerated it to keep from typing out every document so much. Even if she could print everything out, copying was just faster if she was bogged down. Today was no exception.

'I need to stop leaving things undone on Fridays. Mondays are NEVER fun to find a pile to work on right after you come back to work.'

Her eyes strayed to the relatively thick stack in her hands, mind going back once again to her problem. 'If one can CALL it that.' She figured. It was no one's problem but hers. She really didn't know what to expect from him anymore. Just seeing his face around the office brought her right back to last weekend.

She felt a small blush overtake her face, along with a girlish smile. She chided herself to hopefully calm down. She was his employee and friend, though she didn't know when the line blurred to more than that. Part of her wondered if she just misread the emotions in his eyes, but quickly shook that logical thought off. 'He was QUITE clear in his intentions.'

It was too confusing, along with scary. She wasn't sure she was ready for an 'office romance'. Even though it could turn into something more, she still wasn't sure she wanted it. She was happy being his friend, not a potential girlfriend. The thought was interesting to continue, but she didn't want to mix business with 'pleasure'. She didn't want to blur the rules and traditions that her father drilled into her more than she already HAD.

She also didn't want the prospect of a bad ending affecting the job. She would up and quit if a broken heart resulted out of the whole ordeal. She wouldn't be tormented by seeing his face everyday if things somehow, for some unknown reason, went bad.

Vigorously shaking her head, she sat behind the computer again and pulled up both their schedules. Lunch was in ten minutes, and he had a few meetings after that till closing.

She swallowed forcefully. She'd been able to successfully avoid those eyes all morning. She wondered if God would be merciful enough to let her continue to work things out without seeing his face again. With the schedule he held, it certainly seemed PLAUSIBLE...

It wasn't that she didn't WANT to see him like she had at work... but things changed and she needed to find out what the new rules were. Their friendship changed to something indefinable and she didn't like that word. She was taught to be a planner, an organized worker. Although she went with whatever came by with emotions, losing it at work was not something she wanted to make a habit of. That one day in his office was the only time she planned on being so emotional.

Another part wondered why he wanted HER. 'I'm nothing special.' She thought with a sigh. She was just Divinity Barbados, hard worker extraordinaire. Quatre was rich, intelligent, kind, funny, hard working, handsome...

'What does he SEE in me?' Asking that question more than once throughout the week, she often stood in the bathroom just staring in the mirror. She saw only herself, continuously wondering what kind of qualities he found endearing.

She quickly pushed away from the desk, rolling to the middle of the area. Knuckles dug into her eyes in utter frustration, not finding any answers.

Her mind was cluttered with questions, none of them she could figure out. It bugged her to no end, but she wanted to figure it out. She was well aware that she was almost avoiding him, and broke her promise to tell him whatever was on her mind, but she did enough venting to him. It was time for her to use some of that ingrained independence and figure out the invisible problem on her own.

Her legs crossed, folded hands resting on her thighs. She blankly stared at the ceiling as she went into her mind, figuring she had time to do nothing.

'What I NEED to do is get out of here and clear my HEAD!' She thought fiercely. It sounded like too good an idea to resist. Quickly rolling back to the computer, she typed a message on the scrolling marquee screensaver and set it for one minute. That way, if anyone came by, they would vaguely know where she was and she wouldn't have to waste paper.

She clocked out and made sure there were enough credits in her suit pocket. An outside lunch was too tempting to ignore. 'I know just the PLACE.' She mused, strolling from behind the U-shaped desk.

She quietly pushed the doors open, feeling the wind generator blow small strands from her bun. The cool afternoon was utterly delicious.

Inhaling a deep breath, she felt everything melt away as the 'sun' shone down on her face. It almost reminded her of home, though not quite. She would just take what she could get.

A smile tilted her lips as she walked down the mound of steps. Heels clicking on the pavement, she took a left and a casual walk down the sidewalk.

~*~*~

He opened the COM link again. "Diva, are you there? Answer if you are." He tried getting a hold of her for a few minutes now, to see what else he needed to do after lunch. Silence met his small request.

His brow furrowed in confusion and annoyance. If she was avoiding him, now was the wrong time to go about doing it. Their off time was one thing, but DURING work was unacceptable. "Divinity, PLEASE pick up the line." He evenly ordered.

He was beginning to lose his patience when silence met his order. 'Where IS she?' He fiercely wondered. It wasn't like her to totally ignore him. He figured she would've picked up by now, after hearing his tone of voice, much like she'd done in the past when she wouldn't answer him.

Sighing harshly, he stood from the desk and nearly stalked to the door. If she was at her desk, he was going to let her have a piece of his mind. She knew better than to do stuff like this during work! She knew he was a busy man, and if she tried pulling these kinds of stunts, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Almost stalking down the hallway, his anger grew with each step. He stopped in eyesight of her desk, finding it empty. Some of his anger dimmed a notch, but it flared again when he realized she should've been wearing the ear transmitter! As soon as she got things started, she strapped the small device to her ear so there was no excuse why she wasn't WEARING it.

Walking into her area proved him wrong. It lay on the keyboard, underneath a flashing screensaver. Curiously leaning forward, he waited for the beginning of the message to scroll by before reading at the beginning.

_To whoever reads this, I am away from the desk and out of the building. I will be back when my lunch hour is finished. Any questions can be wrote down or asked when I return. DB_

His eyes blinked in shock. 'She left the BUILDING?' He pondered, staring dumbfounded as the message scrolled again. In the entire time he worked with her, she NEVER left the building!

His eyes quickly shot to the vid phone, finding a red light constantly on. She had someone covering her calls... 'Then she was OUT when I tried calling.' He figured, the anger entirely gone.

His lips pursed at the uncommon situation. He wondered where she went and why. She normally brought her lunch if she wanted anything to eat.

Not able to do anything else, he got up almost awkwardly and started back for his office. He was utterly thoughtful at her unexplained disappearance. Just knowing she was anywhere on the colony brought a small stab of loneliness to his heart. They were together a lot at work, and sometimes the weekend if they were lucky. Knowing she was out of eye and earshot disturbed him somehow.

He shut the door silently and wandered to the living room group. 'I never knew just how much time we SPENT with each other.' He marveled.

He plopped down in the plush couch, leaning against it. His eyes closed with a sudden tiredness that reared up with a vengeance. 'Maybe I DO spend too much time at the office...'

~*~*~

Taking a last bite of her lunch, she dusted both hands from any sandwich crumbs and opened the glass doors to her work.

The hour had been SUCH a disguised blessing! She took a quick trip to a nearby deli and ate her lunch at a park, nearly a fourth of a mile away from the office. Although people milled by her, she felt alone for the first time in a while. The feeling was nice to experience again. She was utterly content to sit by herself on the bench and eat her sandwich, just looking at the people and nature around her.

'It was such a shame time went by quicker than I THOUGHT.' She sadly mused. She was forced to finish everything on her return walk or be late.

Moving the mouse, she quickly changed the marquee to the time and strapped the device on her ear again. She couldn't BELIEVE how much difference a simple HOUR did to her mind! Everything was pushed into the back of her mentality, where she wanted it for the time being. Work was for work, home was for thinking and fretting.

She easily smiled and clocked herself back in. After going through her schedule for what needed to be done next, she tapped the device on the monitor to hail him. She was more than confident she could at least talk to him without her hands and voice shaking now.

"Quatre?" She queried, ruffling through for notes of any kind. She found nothing but the documents she needed to review. "Quatre, are you there?" She tried again, her brow curiously creasing. Where WAS he?

A good minute passed, but he didn't pick up. She wondered about that. He was always at his desk, SURELY he would've picked up by now...

She checked the clock on her computer. 'Lunch is over with. Is he in a meeting already??' She checked his schedule, not finding one for a half an hour. 'Then he must be out of his room.' It was the only other thing she could think of.

She gave him five minutes before trying once more. Not getting anything again, she sat back in the chair, absently staring at the screen. 'NOW what do I do?' She asked. She was more than confident to speak with him over the COM, but seeing him would be a little too much for her right now. She needed a few more outings to help her figure everything out.

A thoughtful hand covered her mouth. "No real choice ABOUT it." She murmured. "I have to go FIND him." Though it didn't seem like a good idea...she had no choice. If she didn't tell him about his meeting soon, he would go back into his little lecture about meetings. Plus it was bad for business. Sighing, she stood and, almost fearfully, walked from her desk.

Softly knocking on the door, she waited a minute in silence. He didn't answer, which she again figured him being away from the room. 'I guess I have to WAIT for him...' She pushed the door open slowly, almost frightfully stepping past the archway.

Her lips pressed together to quell the tender smile on her face. It popped up anyway, matching the look in her eyes. She almost tiptoed into the room and shut the door behind her as quietly as possible.

Carefully treading to his desk, she leaned against it and looked at her boss, asleep on the couch. Her arms crossed in amusement, head tilting to a degree. 'I don't know how he can SLEEP like that.' She wondered.

He was in normal sitting position, head resting against the back of the couch, arms loose at his sides. She sighed inaudibly. 'If I don't wake him up SOON, he's going to have a major CRICK in his neck!'

She REALLY didn't want to wake him. Not because she had to face him, but he'd miss his meeting. And he looked so peaceful...and adorable.

She felt that motherly love rise up again, leaving her confused at the circumstance. She started wondering if what she saw triggered something in her as well. 'But...I'm fine with us as FRIENDS.' The emotion didn't lessen any with the firm standpoint, nor give her any peace of mind to get past the emotion.

After a quick glance at the clock, she resignedly walked to the furniture. Standing at the edge of the couch was like crossing an invisible barrier somehow.

Pressing her lips together, she looked at the black leather, slowly sitting on the arm. 'What am I so AFRAID of?' She furiously wondered. This was QUATRE here, her friend...her BOSS. If she didn't wake him up, he would get on her case for letting him sleep and miss his meeting. Possibly write her up or something.

'Even though he NEEDS his sleep...' She blinked at the sudden administration. She always told him he needed to sleep more, why was now any different than BEFORE? 'Because he CHANGED things?' She sarcastically figured.

Shaking herself, she accepted resolve over emotions. He needed to get to the meeting, which was in a measly fifteen minutes. He would need a few of those to wake up and prepare. The longer she sat next to him and mentally debated with herself, the less time he had. Plus, she had work to get back to! Even if part of her desperately wanted to let him sleep and miss the meeting.

'He looks so EXHAUSTED.' She thought, brow creasing in concern. His deep sleep didn't change, nor did the slow rising of his chest.

She bit her lower lip, almost wanting to let him sleep as long as he needed. 'NO,' She forcefully thought, shaking her head, 'he NEEDS to get UP!' Smiling slightly at the déjà vu, she slowly shifted to the foot of the couch. Kneeling next to him, her hand hovered over his knee, ready to shake it.

She stared at her hand, torn by the decision. Some part of her knew she needed to wake him up, another told her that he might start asking questions when he woke up, and the concerned part wanted to let him rest as he was. The fretful side almost pushed the other two away.

She looked at the ground with wide eyes, just realizing something. She wanted him to rest, not because he needed it, which he DID, but because she cared enough to let him have it. Her mind was torn by the position he inadvertently put them in, but her heart still went on as usual. It cared enough for him to let him rest up and get back to normal, even though he would reprimand her for it later.

'But I'd take the rebuke.' She realized, leaning back on her heels. The palm dropped to the couch next to his leg. Her eyes shifted to his face, looking at it intensely. She let everything come to the surface, if only to put it at peace.

She knew she was afraid to look at him because of what she saw in his eyes last weekend. She was scared to see that because she didn't want their situation to change any. She was content to be his friend and ONLY his friend. She didn't want anything to happen to their situation, thinking of all the things that could come between them if they DID get together. She tried to put space in between to figure things out, which didn't help. She was confused why he wanted to date HER, when he could've had any girl he wanted. She knew all his attributes, and mostly, how they affected her. She didn't want to live up to any expectations because she figured herself a screw up.

It suddenly all became clear. Everything she did had a purpose in its own way. She didn't want to get too close because she cared. She wanted to keep him as a friend, BECAUSE it didn't hold too many rules for her. She could care about him and still be unattached. She didn't figure she could live by the standards of being his girlfriend. Someone of his stature and gentleness seemed beyond her emotions.

She cared too much to get that close to him if something went wrong and they hurt each other. She cared too much to let anything happen to him. Even now, when he was asleep out of need, she didn't want to bother him because she cared. She wanted him to return to full health and damned be the consequences. work didn't matter, their situation didn't matter...it was just about making HIM comfortable to endure life.

She wasn't afraid of him it was her. It wasn't Quatre she was avoiding; it was the truth in herself. If she got any closer, she would have to feel things she never felt and come to grips with her self-inflicting doubts. She never had too big an opinion of herself, always finding fault in something she did.

Her eyes widened more. She swallowed harshly, blinking rapidly as if to ward off tears. 'Thinking never WAS my strong point...' She meekly joked. Like last time, had she just let her heart take over, NONE of last week's problems would've ever happened.

Sighing, hands covered her face, mentally groaning. 'How can I be such an IDIOT?!'

Minutes seem to've ticked by, not leaving her less pleased with herself. But that was something for later. She let him sleep long ENOUGH...more than long enough.

Her hand touched his suit pants, moving his leg gently. "Quatre," She softly spoke, "come on amigo, time to get up." At length, he stirred, eyes fluttering open. They squeezed shut a second later at the bright lights.

She smiled slightly, eyes never moving from his face. She felt as if everything that plagued her was past, like an inescapable nightmare she woke from. Chuckling kindly, she shook his knee again. "Come on caballero, you have a meeting in five MINUTES."

He groaned softly and raised his head. He quickly grimaced and put a hand to the back of his neck. 'I hadn't PLANNED on falling asleep...' He tiredly mused.

Covering a yawn, he looked down at the reason for waking and blinked. Divinity stared at him with a kind look in her eyes, smiling at him. It knocked him for a loop. 'Did I wake up in wonderland?' He wondered, scratching the back of his head.

"Diva, what..." He stuttered. He looked around momentarily. "Why're you here?"

"To work." She joked, smiling wider. She giggled somewhat. "AND to get you up. You have a meeting in LESS than five minutes." She patted his knee and stood, habitually dusting her outfit a little.

He continued to look at her face, wondering what happened to all the confusion and space she placed between them. The question brimmed on the tip of his tongue, but he let it past, knowing she somehow got past it. He wasn't about to bring it up again. He also sensed she felt no more confusion or fear toward him, as he had in the past.

He smiled somewhat, glad things looked back to normal. 'But first, a test.' Nothing too major...just something small.

"Figures, a tired old person like myself can't get any help up?" He joked, leaning back on the couch as if exhaustion took him again.

She looked at him strangely, but extended a hand anyway.

Seeing her lack of hesitation confirmed everything; she'd come to grips with all he showed her in the restaurant.

Grabbing her hand, he stood and smiled. "Thanks." He softly answered. He momentarily stretched and yawned again. "I NEEDED that nap, but I'm glad you woke me up."

"I know." She evenly answered, starting for the door. She opened it and faced him. "If there's anything else you need, I'll be wearing my communicator." She lightly tapped the device on her ear and strode out, closing it behind her.

Once she was gone, he smiled, feeling utterly ready to tackle the rest of the day. The nap helped, but also her renewed comfortableness toward him. Knowing she felt better from the internal struggle she was in earlier, put HIM at ease as well.

He strode to his desk, almost happily. He quickly grabbed everything for the meeting, mind buzzing. Things could get back to normal; THEY could get back to normal. 'I missed her smile.' He thought, going for the door.

~*~*~

The rest of the month passed all too slowly. He and Divinity 'resolved' everything and were basically back to ordinary, but that wasn't bothering him. The chance to see Trowa again nearly clouded his thoughts, making it hard for him to get ANYTHING done again.

'Boy, if this keeps HAPPENING when one of my friends has a problem, or visits, maybe I SHOULD take a vacation!' He joked.

He quickly changed the subject, mostly since the idea was too good to pass up. After a while of hardly getting anything done, he leaned back in the chair, lips pressed together. 'Maybe I COULD stand to use a FEW days off...'

He knew he couldn't take the whole ten working days just to see Trowa, as much as he wanted to... There was too much to get done in the meantime and he would get seriously behind with work! 'And I'll never LEARN if I don't keep my nose to the grindstone.'

Still, he kept most of his meetings for after the circus left the colony. He didn't want ANYTHING to keep him at work longer than necessary. He already resolved to leave at four, at actual office closing.

As the day wore on, the concept off vacation did worm its way into his mind, never to leave. Sleeping in till after the artificial sun rose was too good an idea, a luxury he hadn't had in a while. He thought back to when he was able to get so much sleep, but didn't figure that till during or even before the war.

He stared at the papers, mind buzzing. 'Maybe if I take some documents HOME with me...' Work at home would STILL allow him to be near his friends, but still get some stuff done...

A smile slowly spread on his face. 'Damn, I rationalize everything until it's too good to pass up!' He joked, quickly getting from the chair.

He walked to the front of the office, leaning on the top half of her desk. Smiling easily at her constant typing, he purposely cleared his throat.

She jumped slightly, not noticing anyone around. Now that she didn't have anything to think about, getting back in the 'zone' was a LOT easier. She smiled when she met blue. "Did you need something Quatre?" She drawled playfully. Their eyes twinkled, both knowing he wouldn't come to her desk without a reason...most of the time.

He nodded slightly, almost wishing he had a camera. The look on her face was going to be priceless! "I'm taking a few days off." He announced, smiling widely.

She looked at him in shock, figuring she'd never hear those words from his mouth...EVER. "YOU...take a day OFF??" She quickly rambled. She was somewhat aware of her gaping mouth and wide eyes, but was too taken aback to care. "Wow...I'll be DAMNED." She muttered, a smile breaking free.

"And I'm not coming in for the next two weekends." He added, seeing that same look pop up again. He chuckled. "You don't NEED to look at me that way you know."

"Are you KIDDING??" She burst out, standing up. Both hands rested on the desk as she leaned on them, unintentionally inching closer to his face. "This is not something that HAPPENS everyday! It's like a full moon; you only see it once in a while!" She joked, fighting the urge to laugh. "Especially out in SPACE!"

He playfully scowled and stuck out his tongue quickly. She leaned closer, a finger extended to poke him. He quickly grabbed it, realizing she was going to try and tickle him.

She blushed in realization of their flirting. She wasn't uncomfortable around him anymore, but she tried to recognize when they flirted, so she could tone it down a little. IF, and that was a BIG if, they ever dated, she wanted it to happen naturally, not because he asked her to. She wanted to feel something back when he asked...be able to give more to the concept than just what she felt now.

She pulled away with a small blush, looking at her desk. He pulled back as well, smiling slightly. "Well, what days do you plan on taking off?" She asked, one hand going to the mouse. It pulled up his future schedule, seeing things a little cluttered. She looked at him, mildly worried. "Your schedule is kinda heady as is."

"I'm sure you can rearrange it." He complimented, leaning against the counter again. That easygoing smile reappeared.

She sheepishly smiled and looked at the keyboard, feeling her cheeks heat up again. "Just call a few people and let them know the meetings will be rescheduled for a later date."

She groaned quietly. "You WOULD think it's that easy." She playfully retorted. "Do you know how much bitching I have to listen to from the bosses, and sometimes the secretaries??" She joked, grinning at him. They chuckled. She sighed dramatically. "But, it's for a good cause, so it'll be worth it." She absently said, not realizing she said it out loud.

He blinked in mild astonishment, feeling his heart flutter. Another smile popped up, mildly embarrassed at the unintended compliment.

"So, what days?" She asked, breaking through his thoughts. "I KNOW I can get two or three definite meetings rescheduled."

"Well, it's Thursday NOW..." One hand rubbed his chin. "There's really no point in taking Friday off, so I'll leave that. I'll just take Monday...to Thursday off."

She looked at him weird. "Only FOUR days?"

"What, did you want me to take the whole WEEK off?" He asked, looking on with wide eyes.

She grinned. "If I COULD, I'd keep you outa here for longer than THAT." She joked, bashfully looking at the desk.

"Well I'm STILL taking some work home, so it's not going to be a WHOLE vacation." He humorously pointed out.

"WHY?" She demanded, standing again. "You work your ASS off, almost harder than **I **do! Why don't you leave it work for once?"

"You know I can't do that." He softly answered, shaking his head. Damn her for putting another good idea into his head!

He smiled slightly and looked into her beautiful eyes again. "At least I'll be able to get some more SLEEP." He joked, quickly winking.

She smiled and shook her head. "Four days it is then." She finalized, writing down numbers for companies she needed to call.

~*~*~

He was MORE than overjoyed to see Trowa. The Friday meeting seemed to take forever, mostly because he knew they were on the colony. He happily greeted everyone he was introduced to and thanked the ringmaster personally. "I am SO glad you were persuaded sir." He joked, a twinkle in his eye. "I didn't think it was possible to get you guys out to the colonies."

The man chuckled easily. "Well, money was the main factor. But since you agreed to house us; that took care of the only worry on MY mind. And it's good to be back in space again."

Dinner was immense, but pleasant. The entire circus was in attendance, along with some of the Maganacs. They arrived during the beginning week, ever since they learned he was bringing the circus to the colonies.

He was entertained with stories of past shows on Earth, striking his curiosity and lowering his patience. He couldn't wait to go to a show. Part of him wanted to ask Divinity, but he'd wait and see what she had going first. He had two weeks to invite her to meet his friends and watch a show. Sadly enough, their first wouldn't be for a day or so.

~*~*~

"I'm so glad you're back Trowa."

The two walked through the gardens, light posts their only source of luminescence. Darkness fell shortly after dinner finished. The talk kept everyone rooted to their chairs, tales accounted for again and again. Although he never got tired of hearing them, he wished to speak alone with his friend. Since the mansion was basically full of people, the gardens out back seemed the only place to go.

"It's a pleasure as well Quatre."

Fireflies showed themselves in waves around the area. Some flittered around the lamps, most of the cluster in front of them. The time seemed magical and he knew it would be in his heart forever. He would ALWAYS cherish this time with Trowa, the feeling of peace he gained whenever the silent ex-pilot was near. All his past worries and emotions seemed to melt away as they walked. The two took their time, utterly content with the slow pace.

He looked around the area, making sure they were alone. Something remained in his mind however, something he had to make known. "Trowa," He announced with a hushed voice, "I want to thank you again for helping me and my secretary."

"It's no big deal. I just did a favor for a friend." Trowa said, waving off his friend's sentence.

"But you should've SEEN her." He nearly gushed, remembering how cheerful Divinity was. "I've never HEARD her so happy." He smiled, his eyes gaining a faraway look. He almost laughed at how excited she was when she burst into his office that day. It brought all those emotions back to him again. "I'm glad we did what we did."

Trowa shook his head. "WE had nothing to do with it my friend. It was all YOUR idea."

"You did HELP though." He argued, eyeing his friend strangely. Without Trowa's interference, the transaction would've NEVER taken place! There was no way he was going to let Trowa forget that!

Trowa smiled slightly. "I think we're too much alike to accept praise." He commented softly.

He chuckled, knowing his friend was right. "So, agree to disagree?" He suggested lightly, feeling laughter bubble.

Trowa snorted softly. The two sat at a bench, staring at the night sky. 'How could I've missed such beauty, and in my own HOME nonetheless?' Having been so busy with work all the time hardly let him roam the gardens or lawns. He barely knew the lands, having been at work so much, in the war for longer. The last time he was able to look around the lush greenery was before he took the shuttle Rashid hijacked.

He was glad to be out back. The time now was so filled with contemplation and happiness. 'I should take time off more OFTEN.' He thought with a smile.

A few leaves fell from a tree nearby. Both gazes diverted to it. He got up and looked to the top of the branches, curious at what was up there. He hadn't heard any birds, or scampering of squirrels... All seemed quiet in his home.

His head jerked back, slightly startled. 'WHAT THE-'

"Um, hello..." He politely rambled, remembering his manners. Anyone in his home was a guest.

Trowa got off the bench; stopping next to him. He looked up and shook his head. "Cathy's right. You DO find the strangest places to meditate."

"You KNOW her?" He looked at Trowa confused. He hadn't seen the girl at dinner and assumed she was lost or homeless. If that was true, he was about to ask if she wanted a place to stay for the night. There were still plenty of rooms left in the mansion...

Trowa looked at him, still minutely smiling. He was almost taken aback at the look on his friend's face. RARELY did he see Trowa smile. "That's Washu. She takes care of the animals."

He looked at the girl and his friend again. He rolled the name in his head, acquainting himself with it.

"What's she doing?" He whispered. "How'd she get in that limb? That's about fifteen feet up." The closest branch to climb was almost eight feet off the air; there wasn't much she could do to get to it. And there was nothing under the tree to help her climb. She would have to be taller than TROWA, or stretched to reach it. Even then, she would've only been able to touch the bottom with her fingertips.

"Well I WAS mediating."

The two looked up. Her position shifted as she stood. Taking a step into the air, Washu flipped and landed before them. "But it's hard to find peace when nature has been hand created."

He blinked. He was amazed at the jump she took, at how she was able to dodge so many tree limbs with such a flip. He'd seen Trowa and Heero take jumps like that during the war, but didn't peg her for a soldier. She must've learned it on her own, because Trowa didn't seem like the type to want to teach her. He knew his friend well, and knew he wouldn't give away something so ingrained in his being. It also would've taken longer to teach her to land with the grace she possessed.

Her comment also took him off-guard. Something in his heart fluttered as he looked at her face and the spite in her voice. His lips momentarily pressed together, feeling something horrible radiate from her face. She seemed in control, but from the way she stood, he could tell that wasn't so. "Nature is the only thing that brings you peace isn't it?" He softly asked.

Washu's eyes jerked to his. The black pools reminded him of Wufei's eyes, since they were nearly the same design.

"What?"

He felt Trowa's eyes, but ignored them. There was this overwhelming urge to protect this new person, why he didn't know. He continued to look at Washu sympathetically.

"You haven't had too much peace in your life, have you?" He asked. Her eyes darted over his face, almost fearfully, or angrily. He couldn't tell which.

"I-" She faltered, taking a sudden step back. "No, I-" She looked into his eyes, hers widening somewhat.

He was confused at her sudden change in demeanor. "Did something happen?" He continued softly, wanting to help.

"Washu?" Trowa asked softly. "What's wrong?"

His friend's voice hardly registered. All he was aware of was an intense pain that suddenly appeared, mostly in those black eyes. Black as midnight, matching her bound hair.

He continued to stare, feeling sadness the longer he kept looking at her. It almost brought tears to his eyes. She was in pain, or HAD been in pain. He didn't know how to explain it. Something happened to her in her lifetime that wounded her greatly.

He forcefully restricted his movements, feeling she was more fragile than she appeared. He didn't want to take her hand, as he often did with Diva when she was stressed, and have her run away. Running was not what he wanted from her. Washu needed a friend, first and foremost.

Without a word, Washu took off and ran. Her feet carried her like the wind, her pace seeming to know exactly where she wanted to go as she skillfully dodged trees, never slowing her run. The two stared at her exit.

Utterly baffled, he looked at Trowa. "Shouldn't we go AFTER her?" He turned to his friend, ready to run. The girl needed help!

Trowa shook his head. "I've already done that once."

He eyed Trowa in confusion. He'd gone after her already? But, even though Trowa might have, he knew HE might be a little more successful. He was a little more lucrative at picking up people's emotions. Trowa may have a gift for seeing other's emotions, but he wasn't one to EXPRESS them.

"It's impossible to catch her and I have a good idea of where she's going."

"But SHOULDN'T we-" He was silenced by Trowa's hand on his shoulder.

"Quatre, she's not the type who WANTS to be consoled. She doesn't make her feelings known to the world. She hardly talks to anybody, if ever." Trowa shook his head.

He felt bad for Trowa, since he already went through the problem once and didn't know how to fix it. He knew Trowa didn't like loose ends, but this was one he apparently couldn't find a way to fix. He could almost feel the baffled emotions in his friend, not even needing to stare into that visible eye. Those eyes always held his emotions, what he could read anyway.

"Kinda like YOU, ne?" He asked softly, being reminded of his friend during the war.

Trowa narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yea," He nodded, "I guess you're right. Which is why we should let her be for now. I'll go talk to her in the morning."

He nodded regrettably and the two started back for the house. It didn't seem chivalrous to him, but he'd have to take Trowa's word on it. If Trowa'd dealt with the timid girl all the time, he would be more aware of her moods than what he sensed. And being so much like Trowa, he would HAVE to let this one slide. Trowa knew when to speak to his friend, and when to NOT to. Also, he did just meet the girl, even though he didn't mean to offend her. He would have to apologize next time he saw her.

~*~*~

Later that night, he stood in front of the window, looking at the moon that filtered through the colony walls. Part of him wished to have his Gundam back again, so he could fly in space and see the moon without aid of the colony.

He sighed and slowly sat on the small ledge. He couldn't get the Chinese girl off his mind. 'IF she's Chinese.' He reminded. He knew Wufei was, but couldn't compare Wufei's descent to Heero's. Heero didn't LOOK Japanese, even though the last name was. He knew that was his code name of the deceased Heero Yuy. The coincidence was too much to overlook.

He leaned against the wall, knees going to his chest. He replayed the small conversation in his mind, trying to find where he went wrong. He knew he didn't do anything to make her run, but it still didn't make him feel better.

Resting his chin, he solemnly stared at the carpeted sill for what seemed an eternity. His mind finally blanked of all thought when he stopped going over it.

He looked back at the moon again, surprised to find it shifted almost halfway across his window. He suddenly yawned, eyes drooping. 'Even on my VACATION I don't get much sleep.' He inanely thought.

He shuffled off the sill and stumbled for his bed, almost thankfully sinking onto the soft mattress. Sleep called him almost instantly.

~*~*~

The morning sunrise woke up many occupants in the area. He walked out onto the balcony and marveled at the creative genius who produced sunrises every morning.

His eyes softened as he watched. On impulse, his body bent over the marble railing and an elbow held up his head, watching the animated sunrise. He looked at the grass and trees, the small animals around the lawn and the rest of the expanse that made up the huge backyard. He always thanked Allah every day for being able to see such wonders. Even though he got to sleep rather late last night, he was actually awake for such an early time. He considered it good, mainly considering what he witnessed.

He always thanked Allah at least once a day that the war was over and peace had come. He was also grateful that he was reunited with his best friend again, even for a short time. Well, he would just make sure to make the best of it. He stood up and walked back to his room to get ready for the morning. Dallying wasn't going to get him anywhere.

He hung up the towels to be cleaned later after quickly getting dressed. Stopping in the center of his room, a slight breeze blew in. He walked back to the balcony to see how high the sun was. The wind generator kept the pace; drying his hair in the draft.

His eyes roamed through the area above the trees. He spotted the large masses of cages that dotted a nearby clearing. He was told the animals were put there for safekeeping and he intended on checking them out before they performed. He loved animals, they were such beautiful creatures. He couldn't wait to see what they were capable of doing in the show.

Turning away for a second time, he walked back to his room and shut the doors. Turning, he went to the main door to his room and left it. Silence greeted him in the early morning. But he was up on the third floor and most of the circus crew was on the second for easier access to the main door and their things.

He took the stairs down to the ground to go grab a cup of tea and something light for breakfast. He found the cook amongst a pile of food, and still going. He smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Is all this food going to be enough to feed our visitors?" He asked playfully.

"I hope so Master Quatre."

His head shook as the chef looked back at the most recent concoction he was stirring. He told all the servants and the Maganacs to take the Master title off his name, but they would have none of it. The only person who did abide by his wish was Divinity, and that took some PRODDING.

Her face floated through his mind and he smiled. He wondered how she was fairing, if she was out of bed yet. Taking a step into the kitchen, he went to the cupboards and pulled out a glass. "No Master Quatre, let me do that for you." The chef put down the bowl and went to help, but he held a hand out to stop him.

"I've got it; you go ahead and get your stuff done." He looked at the large dishes surrounding the table. "You look like you have your hands full as it is." He eyed some tempting pastries and made a note to snatch one before they were gone from the kitchen.

"If you insist Master Quatre..."

"It's just Quatre, and yes I DO." He said smiling. Turning on his heel, he left the chef to his work and entered the large expanse the kitchen staff called the pantry. After some rummaging around, he finally spotted the tea he sought and left the mass amounts of food.

He set the full cup on the table, allowing the bag to dissipate its contents. He eyed the back of the chef's head and then the pastries he saw earlier. Silently, he crept up to the table they sat on, feeling playful. His hand hovered over them, ready to take one.

"You may have more than one if you want Master."

He jerked suddenly from the voice and blushed slightly. Blue turned to the back of the chef's head, but he wasn't even looking. His eyes curiously narrowed through a smile, wondering how the elderly man knew what he was going for.

"Thank you." He said, smiling sheepishly. His hand dipped down and successfully grabbed two, wrapping them in napkins to keep warm. He greedily inhaled the aroma that wafted to his nose. He smiled and then turned to his tea.

He sat at the table, knowing he wouldn't be able carry everything to the dining room table without the possibility of dropping something.

After he finished the tea and nearly half the pastry, he set the glass in the sink and opened the French doors. The wind generator stopped for a while, allowing stillness to accumulate in the area.

Facing the morning, he walked outside and shut both doors behind him. He didn't want to get an earful from the elderly man for the wind disturbing his cooking.

He knew where he was heading. Each step took him closer to the animals he wanted to see. He nibbled on the baked good as he went, his stomach quickly getting filled up. His taste buds were going crazy from the morning snack. He passed a grove of trees before he was able to see a few bars from a cage.

When he fully entered the clearing, he stopped and looked around. A lot of the animals were still asleep, some snoring peacefully. Movement atop one of the cages caught his eye and he slowly walked over, hoping not to disturb anything. His vision picked up a human, though the face wasn't visible. He walked close enough to the lion cage and circled around to see the face.

He nearly choked on his food when he saw Trowa looking down into the cage. "Trowa?" He asked grossly surprised, blinking as if seeing a vision.

The young man's eyes jerked to his. A finger went to his lips. "Shhh. Don't wake her up." The finger pointed to the contents inside.

His brow furrowed in confusion and he looked. The lions slept on, oblivious he was even around. Silently, he crept up and looked in between the space they left.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets. Washu was peacefully sleeping in between the two lions, not caring her life might've been in danger. He felt an overwhelming urge of fear to get her out of the cage. His eyes took in everything with a sudden thoughtful curiosity. The cage was shut, not to mention the lions didn't seem to mind Washu being inside. None of it made any sense!

His eyes quickly met Trowa's again. He noted the soft expression over his features and the direction it went to. The corners of his mouth twitched. He felt a quick teasing appear in his mind, but didn't want to abuse his friend. Even though he rarely poked fun at Trowa, now would probably be his only chance.

"Trowa?" He whispered. He kept half an eye on the lion's ears; if they woke up they would move and Washu would be up. He didn't want her to run away from him again, or even try to. So he was careful to keep his voice down to allow her to sleep. She was certain to be exhausted, since the night was late when she ran away. The elevated man looked at him in question. "What're you doing?"

Trowa's place above the cage didn't move. "Waiting for her to wake up." He quietly explained.

He looked on with a lost expression on his face. WHY Trowa was looking at Washu with that face, with such a strange explanation wasn't something he could connect. He remembered the pastry in his hand and held it up to his friend.

"I brought you something if you're hungry."

Trowa nodded and quietly repositioned himself to jump down. He landed silently on the dewy grass.

He marveled at how easy his friend made it look.

Trowa smiled a bit and took the food, taking a small bite. He nodded his thanks and chewed contently.

He looked at Washu and then turned to walk from the cage, wanting to see the other animals. Trowa followed slowly, walking in step with his friend. "Why are you out here so early Trowa?" He softly asked.

"I already told you."

He took another bite of his breakfast and finished it, mostly to keep from openly smiling. Assumptions started appearing, but he never liked assuming anything. He wiped his hands on the napkin and stuck it in a pocket to keep the grounds clean.

"That's not what it looked like to ME Trowa. It looked like you were watching her sleep." He commented. He peeked at his friend to see if he would give away any emotions proving him right, but it was a mask, as always. "Anything I should know?" He teased lightly.

Trowa shook his head. "I'm not too sure myself. I just came out here to talk to her because she's normally up around this time. But she was asleep. I got this urge to wait for her and I ended up watching her." Green narrowed in speculation. "Not too sure why." He mumbled thoughtfully. "It's almost weird."

He was almost stunned at the honest administration from his silent friend. He was surprised Trowa said that much, as he was normally so quiet and withdrawn, he figured he would have to take drastic measures to get his friend to talk.

The two walked around the cages and he looked at the sleeping animals. They stopped in front of the horses, both looking at them, but not at each other. "Sounds like you like her Trowa." He quietly surmised, the gears working. It all made sense. Trowa never seemed interested in ANYONE before, let alone girls. Catherine was an exception, that was different. He knew the sleeping girl did something to Trowa that brought him from his shell, even if he didn't know it.

'I wish I could ASK her.' He wished. 'It might be a way to open him up some more.'

He felt Trowa's eyes, but didn't meet them, knowing the honest statement wouldn't register. Trowa was a thinker, but matters of emotions were beyond him.

"How can I like her?" Trowa denied. "She hardly talks to me and when I first met her she was downright rude to me." He looked over at the horse.

He looked at his friend. "I don't know how, but it looks like you do. Remember YOU hardly speak EITHER. You've just recently opened up with the war being over." He turned and continued the walk, Trowa tailing behind. "Things have CHANGED." He mumbled.

His mind recognized his tiny crush on Divinity, not just Trowa's on Washu. He wondered when their situation changed. It could've been as early back as when she broke down in his office, but he only first realized there was something by THEN. It had to've been back when they had their first talk, maybe when he first laid eyes on her...

It probably wasn't an actual crush; Trowa was too above that. Maybe it was more like an attraction. 'That could be it.' He thoughtfully figured. 'There're traits that they can relate to and that's why he likes her. He can relate to her because of those things.'

"Maybe you're more attracted to her than liking her." His friend seemed at a loss and ANY advice might give him some food for thought. "You both are extremely quiet-" He paused, unable to name off any of her traits since he didn't know her. "What else can you identify with?"

Trowa's lips pursed slightly. The two hit the clearing and set on a wide circular path to the house, their pace casual. It was early and they both had breakfast, this was their time to get caught up on what each missed from the past few months.

"Well she's very generous..."

He heard a two-cent version of the time she gave Catherine an armload of flowers. He had to smile, not knowing one person could DO all that. She certainly hid her kindness WELL...

"I couldn't believe it when I saw all of them situated inside her tent. It blew me away that she was capable of something that heartfelt." Trowa smiled slightly. "Cathy utterly adored them. Washu also comes off as such an icy person." Trowa smirked and told of their first meeting. "Her foot was bruised for days afterwards."

He grimaced. She was tough; he had to give her that. She would be able to give Wufei a run for his money. He smiled slightly. He'd have to see that. Maybe if fate was kind, the five could see each other again and Trowa could bring Washu with. She could spar Wufei and show him not ALL women were weak...

"You remember last night when I told you it was useless to go after her because I already tried?"

He nodded and kept silent, letting his friend talk. This was his time to talk, to let things out. He knew there weren't many people Trowa would speak to, to went to, and he considered himself lucky.

"Cathy threw me a surprise welcome-back party and a few of the workers weren't completely...sober. They bugged Washu and although I didn't hear what they said, she seemed okay until they started to pick a fight with each other. She left in a real hurry. Cathy made me go after her." Brown shook. "At the time, I didn't want to get involved with her since she was so cold to me. Why bother?" Trowa shrugged aimlessly. "But I found her out by the lion's cage, inside. She talked about a mysterious past she has that she won't tell anyone about. It seems horrific because she seems burdened down by it. Cathy suspects that's why Washu's so silent towards the men in camp. She must hold some sort of grudge towards them."

He thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "So I was right then. Something DID happen to her." He muttered. His heart never did steer him wrong.

"I'm assuming so, from what I heard. I'm not too sure how you know that though."

His head shook. How could he explain what he felt last night? The emotions he sensed in the past were NEVER easy to explain. The gift he held was easier to deal with than tell.

"I don't know. I looked into her eyes and saw pain. She hasn't had an easy life. But she doesn't SEEM like the indifferent type." He countered. His head shook again, trying to clear his mind. It was all confronting him at once again, not letting him get a grip on what to tackle first. "I'm betting that's a front to keep people away."

"You're right." Trowa nodded. "I heard her talking that night about how ashamed her parents must've been because of the way she was acting. I also assume she's a good person inside, but something is preventing her from being that person."

Their walk took them to the mansion and the two decided to take up the subject on a later basis if need be. There was plenty of time to talk about their 'love lives', even around the work he took home, and Trowa's shows.


	11. chapter 11

The show was spectacular. He applauded and laughed at everything. Part of him knew he should've taken Divinity to see, but he could ask her when he went back to work. Thinking of the dreaded word, he forcefully pushed it from his mind, not wanting to know it existed on his rare time off.

Just before the crowd dissipated, he left his seat to go and congratulate Trowa and Catherine on a grand performance. Winding his way through some people, he found the back entrance to the main tent. He was just glad there was no one guarding it, not wanting to worry about 'no visitors allowed'...even if he owned the colony.

He left and circled around, figuring that the best way to go about it. A soft roar gained his attention and deterred him from his path. Curious, he walked toward the source and found the raven-haired girl walking side by side with a small group of lions from the show. All were unchained, their leashes and a whip in her hand.

He stood there baffled. Wasn't she worried in the least about getting mauled? Or of any passerby SEEING her? His head shook. She was a smart girl, he knew that much. She wouldn't be so careless as to let someone see her.

She was able to avoid him, even in his own home. But that wasn't hard, considering the size of the place and number of attendants inside. He tried to find her a few times and apologize, try and mend any broken bridges, but she was never to be found.

He quickly stepped aside, hiding in the shadows of the tent. All his old skills from the war rushed back, making it easier to stay out of sight and watch her. Rarely did he gain an opportunity to actually see her; this was one of the first. She seemed to act a lot more natural than their first meeting.

"Shhh." Lips pursed behind her finger. "Tireen, you're going to get me in trouble." She said in a hushed voice.

'So, she KNOWS what she's doing is dangerous, ne?' He figured, inquiringly narrowing his eyes. He wondered why she took such chances with such dangerous animals, if she was well aware of such hazards.

"What is it girl?"

He mentally cursed the superiority of the lions. They knew he was around, even if Washu didn't. Which was saying a lot for his skills if the girl acted a lot like Trowa. He knew Trowa was very aware of other people nearby, not even needing to see them. Knowing he was busted, he slowly started over.

"Who's there?"

He poked his head out from his hiding place. He didn't really want to spy, but he was enthralled with the way she handled the animals. Both species seemed extremely at ease somehow. He was at a loss for words at how easily the two seemed to understand each other.

"I'm sorry." He softly apologized. All leashes were applied to their collars and the lions eyed him cautiously. He could understand why; he was a stranger to them, even though they were brought to his home.

"Stay back, these lions are dangerous." Washu warned. She tugged on the leash lightly and one roared softly.

He slowly edged his way forward till he was almost a hand width away. His eyes never left sight with the lion's amber eyes. Eyes were windows the soul, and if he could show them he meant no harm, they wouldn't perceive him as a threat anymore.

"Such majestic creatures." He softly appraised, feeling humbled by them. Even though wearing collars and tugging on their leashes, they stood proudly. He had to admire them for that. "How can they be dangerous?"

Slowly, his hand rose and held out for the animal to smell. He knew this was the only way for the lions to tell whether he was friend or foe. The youngest took the initiative and smelled the edge of his fingers. Shortly after, he nuzzled his nose underneath the outstretched palm.

He smiled and softly scratched his nose, his heart feeling love from the large creature. The other lions smelled his clothes and moved closer to him when they seemed satisfied he was ok. He kneeled and one lion licked his face. He chuckled, playfully patting the beast's side.

He looked up when he felt eyes other than those of his new feline friends. Somehow he forgot about anything other than the enchanting creatures next to him. It was such a powerful notion to stand by such a 'menacing' creature, petting it like it was a household cat. Just knowing the powerful carnivores had the ability to slash or bite him to shreds, but didn't, was amazing beyond thought.

Black eyes hit blue and he marveled at the color she possessed. No iris or pupil, it all blended together. Only light could tell the difference when shone on.

He blinked, breaking the moment. "They aren't all that dangerous." He commented again, feeling her stare through him.

"They can tell who's perilous and who's not. I didn't want to take a chance is all." Washu commented evenly.

He almost saw the ice radiating from her body, at a loss as to WHY. He was never mean to her in any way, just wanting to help. 'Is THIS how she treats the workers?' Remembering Trowa's earlier words, he tried fitting her behavior toward him with her past. Some of it seemed to fit, if she despised men as he heard.

"Well they trust YOU don't they? I know you're not dangerous." He stood up and dusted his pants briefly. He looked back into her eyes.

His senses flared as he got a good look at the black depths, almost sucked in. She was like an emotional black hole, with a mysterious pull that lured in newcomers. But something about those eyes were more kind than cold. He couldn't explain it, as he often couldn't, he just KNEW. Even though he only knew her a few days, he could tell she was a very compassionate and funny person. He could see all that by just looking into the windows to her soul. That soul was torn, but not beyond repair.

"You're not dangerous." He concluded softly, mostly to himself. He wondered if she knew that though. She blinked slowly, as if hypnotized somehow. He looked down at the lions, suddenly remembering them when one brushed against his leg lightly.

"Why don't you get these guys put away before you get in trouble?" He looked at Washu again. "I can help you if you want."

Washu openly bristled. "I don't need ANYONE'S help." She let the leashes slacken and the lions took the advantage to move. She walked past to their cage, leaving him confused at her change in personality. He thought she was as he'd seen, but then she went and changed to someone entirely different. In a way, she reminded him of Duo.

He quickly shook his head, clearing his ever-clouded brain. He would have to ask Trowa about her behavior later. The youth spent more time with her than him, there had to be more he could learn about Washu.

He looked at the tent and remembered his original reason for leaving his seat. His eyes strayed to where Washu walked off and he slowly ambled in that direction. He wanted to get to the bottom of her sudden mood swings first. Trowa and Cathy would wait. Besides, they LIVED with him.

"Good show guys."

He quickly ducked behind the tent flap upon hearing her voice. It was so different from what he heard earlier. He wondered how many faces she had.

"I liked that jump you did Tireen. You almost hit the trainer. I thought that was funny."

He could tell she was smiling by the sound of her voice. She apparently cared for the animals more than the people she was around.

'Curious.' He mused.

"Do they understand you?" He abruptly asked, wanting to know. She had some sort of gift that he hadn't seen in her eyes, couldn't sense.

She jumped and whirled around. His head tilted to one side, hands casually resting in his pockets as he awaited her answer. He stepped forward a little, hoping not to unnerve her.

"The lions, do they understand you?" He repeated, feeling a little uncomfortable. She stared at him and kept silent, those black eyes piercing him. "I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, fiercely wondering what he'd done wrong...

She looked around the tent to avoid his eyes, which slightly hurt him. "Have I offended you somewhere since we met?" He asked, desperately wanting to know. He really DID want to know what he did wrong, so he could correct it and get to know this silent stone wall. But when he looked at her he didn't see that. He saw a poorly hidden pain, something only he and Trowa saw. No one else seemed to want to see past her exterior.

"No." She said evenly. He locked eyes, almost seeing protective walls around her. "You didn't offend me." She walked past him to the opening in the tent, ending the conversation.

He quickly grabbed her arm, not wanting her to leave. They weren't finished yet. Even though he was uneased at touching her, she was a GUEST in his home. He wouldn't allow guests to treat him such.

Her face whirled to his, slightly glaring.

"Then what did I do WRONG? Please tell me. I don't know why you're mad at me when you clearly have no need to be." He didn't want to yell, since she seemed more than pissed that he just touched her.

Her jaw clenched and jerked her arm away. He felt like fidgeting, but kept his exterior up. "Don't touch me again." She backed away a step. "I don't need to tell you anything. I would advise you to get out of the tent before someone sees you." She said and walked out.

He looked at her exit, feeling confused. She apparently didn't know who he was, since she figured him a trespasser. He could've laughed, if not for the occurrence that had yet to be 'dealt' with. She was a strange girl, friendly to animals yet cold to people. He would have to ask Trowa and Catherine, since they seemed to know her the best.

~*~*~

Once he left the tent, he noticed the loads of people milling around. The show was finally finished. He was mildly startled, not realizing their small 'conversation' had taken that long.

He headed for the back entrance and walked around the backstage area, looking around avidly. He spotted Catherine, but no Trowa, the one person he wanted to talk to. Aside from being able to see his friend again, he wanted to talk to Trowa, since the youth seemed more aware of Washu than Catherine. "Hey Catherine." He called.

Cathy turned and waved with a smile. "Did you like the show Quatre?"

He nodded with a smile. "Very much so. You should've come to space much sooner. I could've used the break." Which was true. Having so much time off, even the weekend, made him see just how hard he overworked himself. Somehow, he had to CHANGE that.

Cathy grinned at his joke and put her costume in the trunk.

"Do you know where Trowa is? I need to ask him something."

She shook her head and stood up. "As soon as he changed to normal clothes, he walked out the back entrance."

"When was this?"

Cathy fingered her chin. "Just a few minutes ago I think. I wasn't keeping track." She smiled sheepishly.

He nodded. "Well if he comes back here before I see him, can you let him know I was looking for him?" She nodded and he left the way he came. His walk slow, blue eyes darted around his surroundings to find the tall lanky man.

He circled the entire main tent, coming up empty-handed. It was funny since there were less people around than when he first started out back. He rested both hands in his pockets and leaned against a stout pole.

'Where ARE you Trowa?' He wondered, looking around. He didn't want to wait for his good friend to come to him, not knowing when that'd be. Looking would do no good if Trowa came back this way for some reason. He leaned near the exit poles, having taken a broad circle.

Fingers touched the bridge of his nose, feeling stress build. As if he needed MORE on his only days off. Work barely left his system and he figured with Trowa around, the stress would melt away. But now that Washu was around, he felt the inane desire to help her, which didn't help period since she was so cold to him. Trying to find a way in wasn't helping but build pressure for a headache!

He sighed quietly. 'Nothing to do but plod onward.' He figured, looking up. His lips pursed sarcastically. 'But WHERE?' The place was big and there were many tents to search. Trowa was never one to stay put for too long; one reason he joined the circus.

Still caught up in his thoughts, he spotted Trowa slowly ambling around the corner a little later. Still leaning against the pole to rest, he was running through all the possible places to go look before he started off again. He also hoped if he stayed in one spot long enough, Trowa would come by and he would catch him. That seemed to have worked.

He smiled and started forward, stopping when he noticed the intense concentration that embraced his friend. "Trowa?" He asked tentatively. No answer. "Hey Trowa." Still no answer.

He walked toward his friend slowly, trying to read the emotions on his face. It was closed off, as usual. It mildly frustrated him, since he knew his friend was capable of feeling anything he wanted.

Stopping in front of him, STILL not being recognized, he rested a hand over Trowa's arm, hoping not to scare him. He didn't want to take Trowa from his thoughts, but he wasn't searching for him for no reason.

Trowa was jerked from his thoughts, blinking. "Oh hey." He muttered.

He noticed something was going on in that head by the clouded look in those eyes. He looked at Trowa in concern, wishing there was something he could do to help. Talking things over always helped for HIM...

"Something wrong Trowa?" The man just stared, as if not really seeing him. He knew Trowa went right back into his thoughts again; his eyes showed it clear as a bell.

"Just have a lot on my mind is all." Trowa muttered, looking away. "Where is everyone?"

He looked around, seeing the lack of people for the first time. "I'm assuming they're packing up to get back to the house." He commented. "But I'm glad I found you Trowa, I wanted to ask you something about Washu before I forgot."

Trowa nodded absently. "What about?"

"Well I tried talking to her earlier, but she wouldn't talk to me." He rubbed his chin. He THOUGHT he had her pegged, but she went and proved him wrong. "I was wondering if you know why she's cold one minute and friendly the next. She wouldn't give me a chance. I even apologized, thinking I'd offended her somehow." He shook his head, not able to understand her. He didn't think he'd understand women PERIOD.

Trowa's lips pursed. "I'm not too sure myself. Like you said, it has to do with her past. You just have to wear her down I guess. Catherine and I seem to be the only ones she's let in."

Trowa closed the conversation by walking through the main entrance, leaving him baffled at his exit, but also wondering. The look in his eyes said he KNEW more than he let on. His stance also told that he'd gone right back into those thoughts he wouldn't give away.

His brow creased, wondering what kept his good friend so occupied that he hardly talked. Not that Trowa talked a lot, even to HIM, but lately it'd been more than usual.

He looked at the top of the colony and sighed. 'Wear her down? She's not going to BE here long enough to DO so.' He thought dejected. A person who acted that cold to someone she didn't even know coveted a thick shell. He knew because it was a lot like Trowa.

He sighed again. A shame, he liked her. She DID seem a lot like Trowa. One reason he found a small bond toward her. Any friend of Trowa's was a friend of his as well.

Turning, he went into the tent to see what he could do to help. The night was coming on all too quick and there was another day after this one. If he was lucky, he could get to bed before midnight tonight.

~*~*~

The night finally wore down for the circus crew. Everything was safely and quickly transported back to the mansion with little problems. The only one was Washu's unexplained disappearance. Trowa commented that he was the last to see her, but she ran off.

He wondered if that was why he was unable to find his friend, but shrugged off the new information. At least explained some of Trowa's thoughtful behavior earlier.

He and Cathy were worried, but everyone else just said she'd find her way back to the mansion. That uncaring statement irked him, but he figured if SHE didn't harbor any allied feelings to the others, thet wouldn't either. It wasn't right or even FAIR, but it made sense.

The ringmaster was slightly irritated and didn't bother hiding it. He didn't want to take a whole lot of time to look for the girl when she disappeared constantly. He was starting to feel SORRY for Washu, seeing so many people around her that cared so little for her. But she didn't seem affected by it, and probably WANTED the hostile reactions from others. That way, she wouldn't have to run OR explain herself.

Night was almost turning to morning, but Trowa felt that Washu was at the mansion somewhere. They both took time to comb the gardens and the forest to try and find her. He took Trowa's word on that, since his friend knew the girl better than anyone.

He yawned for the third time since starting on the expedition. He was tired, but he had to help his friend. He knew it was going to be another long night. But Trowa helped enough in the past, it was the LEAST he could do. Missing sleep was a small price to pay if they could find the missing person.

He could tell something happened between the two by just looking into his friend's eyes. Trowa wasn't attracted to Washu; he DID like her. He knew now by the way he was worried about her whereabouts. It all made sense in a way. He didn't know if Trowa would recognize the fact, but in due time he might.

"Washu?" He called. Part of him wondered why he was doing this since the girl apparently didn't trust him. Trowa should've enlisted Catherine's help instead of his. He TRIED to make amends, even when there were none between them. She purposely put them there to push him away.

She reminded him somewhat of Divinity in their similar way of thinking. "Washu!" He almost wondered if she would come to him if he found her, or run again.

He combed probably half the forest, yet she was still nowhere to be found. His eyes scanned the area, head quickly turning to each side. This was getting him nowhere. They couldn't search such a large area in the cover of darkness. Morning would allow for a more pristine search, but he doubted Trowa would wait that long. And she could be ANYWHERE by then, not something he wanted his friend to worry about. He did enough as it was.

A crunch sounded and he jumped, not expecting it in the quiet. He stopped and shifted his weight, wondering what he stepped on. The entire place was kept clean, even for a forest. There was no trash on his grounds; that was one rule he stressed above all others. The night was a hindrance, since all he saw was a dark square.

Kneeling down provided light through the trees and cast reflections to aid him. He picked up part of the object that surrounded what looked like a picture and held it near his face.

Glass...he could see his fingers on the other side, giving him a clearer indication of what he broke. He looked down and saw more pieces around the frame. His other hand slowly moved and carefully picked it up. Dropping the glass, a hand carefully cleaned out the rest, seeing no need now that it was scattered around.

He stood and walked to a light post, thankfully nearby. The area seemed extremely déjà vu, but a LOT of the garden was designed the same. Now under the light, he held the picture up to see. Two out of three he didn't recognize. The one in front, he knew.

It was Washu, a young Washu anyway. And she was...smiling. Such a happy face nearly knocked him for a loop. 'Those have to be her parents.' He concluded.

She looked young in this shot. It finally hit him that he was holding a broken family photo from the past. 'But why would she break it though?' He wondered. If he ever owned something as such, he would keep it locked away to keep safe.

Slowly, he wandered back to the tree he found it under, a thought in his head. Stopping under the branches, he looked up and found her carefully huddled over a couple limbs, sleeping. He looked back down at the photo perplexed, also amazed she could sleep like that. 'What happened?'

The glass would have to be cleaned up in the morning when one of the staff could see it all. For now, his foot brushed as much off the path that he could find. Lightly clutching the photo, he took off to try and find Trowa. "Trowa?"

Small rustling sounded far off and he changed his direction. "Trowa." The rustling was closer and a figure could be seen. "I found something." He called, holding the picture frame up.

Trowa stopped and looked down. "What's that?"

He handed it over and Trowa brought it close to his face to see. Their meeting brought them to nearly the middle of the forest, or somewhere near. All he knew was, they were in pitch black and he couldn't see any lanterns.

"Why don't we go find a light post so you can see it clearer. I think you'll find it rather interesting." The two cut through the forest to one near the mansion and stopped under it. "I found it among a pile of glass under a tree she's in." He softly explained. "She's still there."

Trowa looked up. His head shook. "I'm not too sure there's anything we can do right now." A hand came up and rested over his shoulder. "You said so yourself, she's not the type who wants to be consoled. Whatever's happened to her is something she's most likely not ready to talk about yet." He smiled slightly. "Tomorrow's another day and if you need to talk to her then you'll have plenty of time to. We should go get some rest, it's late."

Trowa nodded. Silently, the two started back to the large house that loomed before them. He hid a yawn, not wanting to show the lack of sleep their search caused.

He wished he was able to stop time at night and get as much sleep as he wished. That way, he would be able to wake with the sun rises, but stay up as late as need be and talk with his visitors. It was an ironic situation that he did both and still able to get enough sleep sometimes.

'But I can't keep this UP.' He thought, feeling both eyes close by themselves. He figured since he was in the war so long, his sleep patterns changed to allow him more wakefulness.

He walked Trowa to his door and bid him goodnight before shuffling for the stairs. His mind was a blur with this new situation, but he hardly thought about it. He was too tired, even MORE worn out than when he worked all week and weekend. At least then, he could stick to his schedule! This new person kept throwing curveballs, careening him off-balance. And being a man of order, he didn't like it a whole lot!

He shut the door quietly and flopped down on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes. 'There's GOT to be a way to break her shell.' He tiredly thought, burying his head in a pillow. 'I don't want her leaving this colony without her knowing I won't cause her harm.'

He didn't like the idea of Washu not liking him. He knew he was easy to get along with and kept it that way. Finding a person who was so hard to deal with was somewhat of a challenge.

He was suddenly awake, new thoughts coming to him. He quietly groaned into the pillow, trying to will them away. "Just ONCE," He spat out, "I'd like to SLEEP!"

But the idea to gain her friendship continued, and intrigued him enough to stay awake long enough and finish it. A lazy smile crossed his lips, figuring that was the best way to break her shell. "I'll wait until tomorrow to do it." He sleepily vowed, even if it already was tomorrow.

His eyes quickly closed; sleep claiming him almost in an instant. There really was nothing he could do until then anyway. And in that stagnate time, he was going to get as much sleep as allowed. He just wished the idea came to him a little earlier, so he could get someone to wake him up.

~*~*~

Somewhere in the depths of blissful sleep, his mind cleared. His eyes fluttered open and he absently stared at the clock before realizing what he was looking at...and the TIME.

With a mixed whine and groan, he covered a pillow over his head, trying to fall back asleep. His fogged mind was trying to remember WHY he woke in the first place, since dawn was an hour away.

He gave a muted sigh, rolling onto his back. The pillow still comically covering his face, both arms spread at his sides. He realized he probably looked silly, but was too tired to care.

Slowly sitting up, he yawned heavily and stretched, trying to wake up. "Well," He muttered softly, "since I can't get back to sleep, I might as well wake UP." He almost weepingly got out of bed, unable to dredge from his mind the specific reason he was awake. He figured it to've only been four or five hours since his head hit the pillow. Not enough in his opinion.

He sunk onto the window ledge and opened the curtains, seeing the first rays of a new creation come. He looked out the window contentedly; glad to at least witness this.

He looked around the forest underneath absently, staring for minutes. Something in his mind ticked, teasing his brain with the reason for waking. Aimlessly scratching his head around another yawn, he blinked sleepy eyes. "Allah this sucks." He muttered. He KNEW the forest had something to do with his mild insomnia, but couldn't put it together.

Sprawling over the sill, he finally realized he was still wearing last night's clothes. He jerkily sat up, his muscles not ready for such quick movements. It all came back to him and he almost slapped himself for not remembering.

Quickly sliding from the makeshift seat, he went to the bathroom, grabbing his robe. He honestly didn't care if anyone saw him in old clothes or an open robe. There was hardly anyone up right now, though he hoped the chef was up.

'If he makes as much food as I saw yesterday, he should be up by now.' He figured, rubbing a finger over his chin. One hand grabbed the banister as he hurriedly took the stairs to the kitchen.

Smells of breakfast wafted as he opened the doors, hitting him full force. If he was the slightest bit hungry, he would've snagged something, but nothing was awake, not even his stomach.

Rubbing his eyes, he found a beginning spread on warming burners. Smiling slightly, he almost tiptoed into the room, not wanting to scare the elderly man. Stopping next to the counters, he rapt on them lightly. "Knock, knock." He softly announced. The man startled anyway, whirling around. He smiled slightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Master Quatre? What're YOU doing up? I figured you would still be asleep till at least DAWN!" The chef turned and grabbed his bowl, the spoon going back into it.

He took a few more steps into the room, eyes checking out the goodies. "I WAS, but there's something I need to do for a friend." He vaguely answered, wondering where the plates were kept.

The chef smiled. "That's kind of you Master Quatre. Is there anyway I can help you?"

He smiled, despite the small irritation of such formal manners. "Where're the plates? And I'll need utensils, a few covering lids-" He paused, wondering what Washu ATE. He didn't know if she was a vegetarian, and there was a lot on the burners that weren't animal friendly. But, he hardly saw her at the table, or even near the kitchen. He was assuming she would eat about ANYTHING by now.

Together, the chef helped him prepare something mildly suitable. He covered the hot food and carefully balanced the tray with both hands, not feeling comfortable enough to try just one. When the chef opened the back doors, he felt a blast of chilled air hit him. Now glad he wore the robe for an extra layer, he left the warm house and went for the tall stairs.

He carefully descended, making sure not to trip. One wrong step and he was liable to tumble all the way to the ground floor, maybe even break his neck. 'At least then I could SLEEP.' He inanely joked, shaking his head.

Not needing to wander too much into the gardens, he stopped beneath the appointed tree, some of the glass still in sight. He looked at it and tried sweeping up what he could with his foot. Most of it went into an easily noticed pile to clean up later, the smaller shards needing to be swept up.

He looked high into the tree, finding her scrunched up figure still as it was last night. He was amazed she could sleep like that and not fall out. Her makeshift bed was a very dangerous one, and had to be uncomfortable! But she didn't think it to be, as she slumbered on, oblivious that he was even around.

'All the better for ME.' She needed to eat, not because she was so thin, but because he hardly saw a morsel of food near her mouth.

Carefully placing the tray in a safe spot by the tree so she wouldn't hit it when she landed, he backed away quietly. He didn't want to disturb her, even though she unconsciously disturbed his. But it was for a good deed, so the ends justified the means.

'I can always nap later.' He thought, staring at her peaceful form. He doubted she felt much peace, but didn't want to dwell on her problems more than he DID. He already encompassed enough of them, trying to help his friends out. Turning, he started back up the path.

He discarded the robe at an end of the large bed, not caring if he made a small mess. Although he knew the bathroom wasn't far off and it would be more responsible to put it away, sleep beckoned even more so than manners. And he wanted to get as much as possible.

~*~*~

When the morning rays of sun shone through the window he forgot to block, he groaned again and immediately placed a pillow over his tousled head. 'Not AGAIN...' He miserably thought.

The darkness was utter bliss, but blocking out all light also blocked his AIR. With a frustrated sigh, he rolled onto his back, quickly resting a hand over his eyes at the light. After a minute, his hand slowly moved away, allowing him to peek those blue depths open. He stared at the high ceiling momentarily before his earlier actions hit him.

He smiled slightly and sat up, stretching to help wake up. Seeing it was a little after seven, he tossed the covers away and grabbed the robe at the edge of his bed. After discarding yesterday's clothes into a hamper, he locked the bathroom after him. Maybe a hot shower to help wake him up, and block the morning chill that encircled the floor.

Hand drying his hair shortly after, bright eyes looked around the spacious room. 'That SO helped!' He thought, utterly awake by now. The twenty minutes in the steam and under the jets nuzzled his skin alert, tingled his brain to awareness.

Tossing the towel in the hamper, he quickly shook the mound of fine hair, spraying small droplets around the room. One hand floated to it, his mouth pursing. 'Hmm, didn't dry it enough.' His hand ran through it a few times, trying to get the bangs away from his face. He finally got them to a point where they didn't cling to his skin. 'That'll have to DO.' He figured, almost hurrying to the door. In his process to look presentable, he almost forgot the guests around him. People who would most likely be awake by now, since they rose with the sun.

He greeted a few of the crew who milled around, going with them to the dining room. He quickly peeked his drying head in the kitchen, eyes scanning for the dinner plate he put outside earlier. Not seeing anything, he stepped inside. "Did the dinner plate come back?" He asked, walking to the chef.

"No Master Quatre, it hasn't yet."

Nodding a little dishearten, he walked back to the dining room and walked to his seat. Breakfast would be served in a few minutes, but until then, he was happy to speak with those around him. Catching up with Catherine and Trowa's lives was a prime way to spend the morning.

~*~*~

The sun rose as the large group ate their fill. Some people waltzed in and took their chair, wakening a little later than others. He fully understood, since there wasn't a show for a while. Everyone was allowed a small break from routine. Dozens of people, Maganacs and the circus, crowded the huge table.

His eyes caught sight of something stopping in the far doorway a little later. Being in the direction to see Washu, his eyes spotted her as soon as she stepped in the room. He saw the look in her eyes and turned to those around him as soon as she left. She was openly uncomfortable with such a crowd, a crowd of almost entirely men.

"Excuse me. There's something I need to tend to." A few nodded with a smile and went back to their breakfast. Having excused himself from the table, he pushed his chair back and forced a casual walk out the room. Hurrying would only prompt questioning, and he didn't want to take anymore time out than he was by going after her.

His mind was telling himself to hurry before he lost her and had to spend a few minutes hunting her down. He didn't know the girl well enough and it was a possibility.

Last night was more than he wanted to deal with, since she was able to hide herself well. She could go anywhere in the mansion and it would take him a great deal of time to locate her. He now knew why Trowa never bothered going after her a few days ago. He was quickly tiring of the task, wishing she'd stay around for more than five minutes!

Knowing which way she took helped him somewhat. He quietly followed her trail, hoping he was going in the right direction. There weren't too many places she could go from the kitchen, unless she exited into the library.

He closed his eyes and tried to sense her presence. It led him straight ahead and he ended up in the kitchen. A breeze went through the room, more potent than normal. He looked around and found the doors open. Her back presented itself to him and he smiled slightly.

'Found ya.' His smile widened a little more and he slowly walked to the doors, hoping to not catch her attention. He didn't want to scare her off and that seemed to be his specialty anymore.

Now at the doors, he leaned against one silently and crossed his arms. He stared at her posture and noticed something off in it. She didn't give off that strong, cold personality.

His brows furrowed a degree. One hand rose from the comfort of its embrace and a finger extended to the glass. Softly, he rapt on it to get her attention. She jumped and whirled around. Her eyes went from thoughtful to nothing when they landed on his.

He immediately wondered what she was thinking about; also awed that she could change emotions so quickly. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He apologized softly, feeling the breeze ruffle his hair.

She turned around again without a word. She leaned against the banister viewing the area again, staring at the morning. "You didn't." She evenly responded.

He stopped next to her and leaned on the banister as well. She wasn't going to scare him off anymore, and she wasn't going to run. There was something about her posture that told him she wouldn't. She MUST have spied the breakfast he laid before her earlier.

His mind burned with the question; but knew he should never assume anything when it came to the small enigma next to him.

His hair ruffled in the phony breeze, eyes staring straight ahead at the morning. His attitude was casual and carefree. Being home HAD done him good; even if he did play host with a houseful of people. The more the merrier in his mind. The huge house was so lonely with only him and the workers around.

He felt her eyes and kept an even, but pleasant, outward demeanor. He mentally smirked. He'd been taking too many lessons from his fellow pilots. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?" He softly asked, fighting a knowing smile.

Her entire face swung to his, the long braid whipping around her. "Why do you want to know?" She asked, evading the question.

He looked at her, eyes kind. "Who do you think set it before your tree?"

He smiled slightly. He knew little of her and hoped it to be a dove of peace between them. He hadn't done anything to upset her view of him, but she was prejudice without even knowing him. It wasn't fair in his opinion, but he was reminded of Divinity's way of treating him. She was different in the beginning, having a secret she kept to herself, just like Washu. After he learned it, she let him in. He wondered if, with a little kind prodding, that the protective girl would be the same way.

"YOU did that?" She whispered, stunned. "Why?" She asked confused, brow creasing.

"Because I don't like people not liking me. Friends are easier to be near than enemies." He smiled slightly. "Do I seem like an enemy to you?" Her eyes dropped to the marble and bashfully shook her head no. "Then why do you treat me as one?" He queried, mentally crossing his fingers. This HAD to work...

"I don't know." She whispered.

His head shook slowly, knowing she was lying. Why ELSE would she not meet his gaze? "You DO know. The only problem is, you know more than any of us. You carry the pain of your past within you and won't let it out."

His eyes dropped to the marble. He felt the pain of confiding in Divinity, ironically enough in the same place he was standing NOW. "I know what that's like." He softly admitted. "You shouldn't carry all that inside you. It'll eat you alive if you don't change it."

Just as he knew HIS pain would've, if he was unable to find Divinity and speak with her. She was like a knowing angel. They'd been a two-way ear; listening to each other and offering advice from their own lives. The same advice they could take to their heart, if they bothered to listen to it. Her eyes moved to his face, but he kept his trained on the banister. He could feel her questions burn through those dark depths.

"You can't keep all that inside. There are people willing to listen to you."

He looked at her when she was silent. His eyes took in her face. Uneasiness and insecurity resided in her eyes, something that looked so unlike her. She looked to be thinking of something other than their conversation. He lightly bit his lower lip, unsure if he should break into her thoughts and ask what she was thinking.

She kept her sight trained on the horizon. "Thank you...for the food." She whispered. He eyed her in mild shock. She didn't turn his way, exhaling a deep breath through the quiet. "So...you know what pain and suffering is like? You know what it's like to live in fear every waking moment of your life, wondering if you'll ever wake up again?"

"Yes." He seriously answered. She pinpointed it exactly. Even Relena, who knowingly had a gift for words, couldn't have put it any clearer.

She swung melancholy eyes to his. He was taken aback slightly, but managed a small nod.

"How do you know?" She asked softly.

He offered a small encouraging smile. "I was in the war. I felt exactly what you're going through. Others like me have felt exactly what you're going through." He felt hollow again, bringing up all the painful memories of killing innocent people. Even though many died courageously or for their own cause, it was still a waste of life.

"Trowa?"

He nodded absently. "Yes, he was in the war with me. That's where I met him from." He smiled wistfully, remembering those days. Times seemed almost simpler then, they had a reason to live, to fight. Though he abhorred fighting, it was necessary to bring about peace. A strange irony.

He turned back to Washu. "That's why I knew you were going through something. I can sense those in pain somehow. It's hard to explain." He shook his head slightly. He looked down at his open hands. Some part of him wished people would stop asking him to explain what he sensed from others. There wasn't an easy way to explain his gift, and trying to find a way was frustrating.

"Why did the war have to come about?" She asked softly.

He looked at her, wondering that himself. He shook his head, never having an actual answer, even if he personally knew why Oz fought.

"I don't know. War is the worst way to change ideas." He looked to the horizon with her. "I hate fighting, but did it to protect the ones I loved and cared about. I fought so others didn't have to. If I did, they would be able to live their lives without knowing the true horrors of war."

Déjà vu at his similar words came to him. He spoke a portion of that speech to Divinity. Maybe gaining Washu's trust would be as easy as opening his horrific past, letting her know she wasn't the only one with dark hidden secrets.

"But your life was changed itself. You never got to see your family the entire time. You missed their growing up, you never got to show them you loved them."

He looked at her from the corner of his vision. She was talking about her family, not just his. Her words held double meanings. He could still relate to what she was talking about though. She accurately detailed his household problems without gaining a detailed explanation.

"One reason I fought. So others wouldn't know what I experienced. They wouldn't have to feel the loss I did when I saw my father killed."

Wide eyes swung over to him in surprise. His head bowed with closed eyes, feeling misery again. He hated the fact and thought he put it from his mind, if not forgetting his father. Living in the same house allowed for many memories of his earlier life, some of those undesirable. He was so different now than in the past.

"He was killed to keep the Winner satellite from being used to make mobile dolls." He looked at Washu with sad eyes and noted her tears. He smiled sadly, knowing his pain would bring about her change. If only it wouldn't hurt so much, he wouldn't mind sharing more...

"War changed everybody, even the bystanders. It's a curse that's brought on because people are too stubborn to accept that what they think is wrong."

"I know." It was her turn to look at her hands. "I've carried my hate inside for so long." She vaguely whispered.

He quickly gave her his full attention.

Pulling the tail end of her braid forward, she fiddled with the free strands. "I was always afraid for my life, and my mother's. My grandparents taught me so much about life and my lessons to carry on. I hardly saw my mother whenever my father was around after the war. It wasn't that she didn't want me around, but she feared for my safety."

Her eyes sadly closed. "I missed out on a lot that we could've done together. The only times I have are before the war when my father was a caring man." Midnight opened again, hate and hurt residing. "He came back such a different man. So different..."

He felt the pain she radiated, the anger. A hand slowly moved to cover hers, something he wondered if she would tolerate. Last night, when he grabbed her arm, she almost jerked it from his grasp.

He hoped now was different; he just wanted to comfort her. Someone should never have to experience that from family. Every relative he had would never instill fear or drive him away. None of his sisters had, and he knew the ones he hadn't met would still be as kind as the ones he knew.

Although her eyes lowered sheepishly, he could see tears in them. He knew she was coming to grips with something she put in the back of her mind to forget. He almost marveled at how similar Washu and Diva acted.

"I always ignored the ramblings whenever he was around. I knew they weren't true, and if I listened I would feel worthless." She suddenly turned from his view, giving him the back of her head.

His hand squeezed hers slightly, letting her know he was there to listen. He would always listen when someone needed an ear. They were alike on so many points. He believed she was as kind as he, but was afraid to show it. Her true self was driven to slumber by her father's ways and she was forced to become silent and emotionless to survive. That wasn't right and he was determined to help her in any way possible.

"But you ran away. What will they think? Doesn't your mother worry where you are?" He asked softly. He ran away for all the wrong reasons as well, and had he known what would've happened later, he would've turned the ship around.

"There's no need." She whispered. "My father killed my mother in a fit one night." Her head bowed heavily.

He was stunned speechless, a shocked look unavoidable. How could such a person be able to commit such a horrible act? He could tell she was suffering. He now understood why she hated a select few. He'd seen the way she acted around the workers that stayed in his home, acted toward him.

It also made sense why she quickly left the dining room. Almost all were men. She hated them all because she grew up FEARING them. Now that she was free of the fear, anger was her new companion. It all made sense, even though some of the pieces were missing. Where was her father? Would he try to find her? Why didn't she go to the police?

His hand slowly kneaded the skin over her palm, trying to find the right words to say. He didn't want to say he was sorry because it was a universal sign of sorrow. He knew she was not sorrowful about what happened; she was angry.

"How did you manage to survive?" He asked. Diverting the topic to her better ways might be easier to handle. Showing her how strong she was would help. She was extremely vulnerable right now and she needed to think positive.

"I learned what my grandfather taught me. He taught me martial arts to help me in case my father attacked me. He inadvertently taught me to face fear, instead of cringing from it. I shoved emotions aside to be strong. I didn't show weakness in front of my father. I never gave him a reason to put me down or try and hit me. I ran away with a few items of clothing to start a new life. I used basic instinct to keep me level-headed."

He could tell that having her think of all the ways she stayed alive would help her. Her eyes hardened and any sorrow drained from her body. She was able to get out the pain without the want to be consoled.

He understood why she didn't want that now too. It was hard for someone to accept help when you forced yourself to depend solely on yourself. He saw her in a new light, recognizing her reasons that were much like his own as the war started. Although he was never drained of emotion as Heero or Trowa were, he did learn when to be merciful and not.

"I thank you for listening." She said softly. He faced her and nodded with a small smile. It was the first compliment he received from her. It warmed his heart incredibly. His pain lessened as their talk subsided. He was most glad to help. "Is there a place where I can bathe? My muscles need to unwind."

He nodded with a small smile. Unwind didn't exactly cover the utterly painful position she held.

"There are plenty of bathrooms open. I can have a hot bath drawn up if you want to go get your things."

She nodded and turned to the banister. Both palms pressed against it as her weight suddenly shifted. She vaulted over the railing and down a story.

He quickly leaned over and looked down in alarm as she fell. She landed in a crouched position and stood unharmed. He shook his head in small wonder as she started for the forest. He couldn't believe she just jumped without THINKING.

He smiled softly. She was a lot like Trowa, taking risks that could be avoided. There was a STAIRCASE not far off! He smirked slightly.

'Trowa would've probably jumped from HIGHER though.' He mused. Turning, he went to find a servant to fulfill his new friend's request. His step seemed lighter, matching the beat to his heart. He broke through and all it took was an irresistible breakfast. He chuckled and walked into the dining room, waving to a few people. Not bothering to stay, he silently walked past.

~*~*~

After stopping the water, he looked around the cheery bathroom with a smile. He always loved the design and colors in the place. It was almost a shame he didn't have a bathroom with a window, but discarded the thought.

'As if I have time to soak in a tub.' He sarcastically thought. He stood with a sigh, reminded of all the work he had yet to do. 'Might as well get it over with as soon as possible.' He sullenly figured. 'All play and no work makes Quatre very, VERY behind.' He joked, grinning.

Stepping from the bathroom, having drawn the bath himself to save time, he walked into the bedroom. Part of his mind wished he waited for Washu to return, since he didn't tell her which room would be open. But he could empathize sore muscles after a hard day and didn't want to waste her time.

He grimaced slightly and opened the available bedroom door. Leaving it cracked open, he sighed slowly. "Guess I get to go find her, again." He muttered under his breath. If it was going to become a habit, he was going to insist she wear a bell around her neck!

Imagining the picture, he smiled and strode off, going for the kitchen. It seemed the most logical choice, since she left there. He didn't figure she would be rational enough to walk around and use the front door. If he was a betting man, he could almost assume she wouldn't take the steps.

His trip was cut extremely close when he spotted both Washu and Trowa walking to the main stairs. He looked at the cute picture they made, smiling. "Washu? Trowa?" Both pairs of eyes swung to him. He waved once as he walked up. "I have your bath ready. It's on the third floor, six rooms down, on the right. You can use the bedroom, that's empty."

Washu nodded and took off without a word.

Once she was out of sight, Trowa turned to him. "So you talked to her? She spoke to you?"

He nodded, the good mood gone. Hands rested in his pockets as he relived the eye-opening conversation.

"What did she say to you?"

He swallowed harshly and looked at the polished floor seriously. Slowly, his shoe moved against the floorboards. He didn't really know where to begin, but Trowa needed to hear this. He needed to know what happened to Washu so he wouldn't worry over her anymore than he did. It would help him to understand WHY she acted the way she did, and just how to deal with her in the future.

"Well...I hold new respect for her is what I can start at." He stuttered, unable to really find the words.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at a lost Trowa and sighed. He shook his head slowly, not wanting anyone else to hear. They didn't know anything else about her and might hold the information AGAINST her. He didn't want anyone eavesdropping and shun her for trying to survive, since hardly anyone liked her.

"Take a walk with me Trowa. Let's go to my office for the privacy. There're a few things I need to tell you."

They stopped in front of the closed door. He opened it quietly, Trowa shutting it the same way. He habitually sat behind his desk, hardly realizing it until his folded hands rested over the polished wood.

Smiling at his behavior, he slowly got from the plush chair and walked to the window. Hands clasped behind his back as he concentrated on the most correct way to explain things.

'Best to start at the beginning of how I gained the inside.' He figured. Doing so, he told his curious friend the idea that came to him just after he entered the bedroom last night. He gave details of taking the full plate down to the tree. He also explained his reason for leaving breakfast earlier, apologizing in the meantime. Trowa just waved it off.

He swallowed harshly as it came down to the 'nitty gritty'. He turned and looked at the floor, unable to meet his friend's eyes. How could he explain her reasons? Some of them mirrored his before and during the war. He didn't want Trowa feeling sorry for him, when this was about Washu. He didn't want to side-track anything, knowing the situation would throw Trowa back to their circumstances.

He looked at Trowa's patient gaze and smiled slightly, glad his friend held a good supply. He knew he was going to falter in spots, trying to either word his next sentence, or gain the courage to speak again,

Able to both, he told Trowa almost every detail of Washu's background and her reason for leaving home. Blue never left green, giving him a good view of the emotions that passed through those depths. The most prominent emotion was concern, along with the attraction Quatre knew was there. Trowa's emotions affected how he thought, even if he didn't know it.

After finishing, he slowly walked to the edge of his desk, sitting on it as if it were a lifeline. He used the sturdy wood to hold up his tired body. He was both emotionally and physically exhausted. Delving through his problems again was bad enough, but hearing the torment that Washu went through was worse. No one should EVER have to go through that, yet she did...and survived.

~*~*~

The two exited the room some time later, the silence getting to him. He planned on coming back to the same room, but now, he didn't want to stay in any longer than he HAD to. And like him, Trowa had work to get to.

He ambled down to the room he knew Washu was in, wondering how she was fairing. He wondered if she was still the same, still going through her unchangeable past. He was able to put his troubles in the depths of his mind, but hers still plagued him. She was stronger than he thought, with a good reason to be.

Stopping in front of her door, he knocked. A strange feeling swept over him. For some reason, it was weird to stand in front of her door when he owned the whole house. Shaking his head with a smile, he cast it aside.

"Yes?"

"It's Quatre. Is it okay to come in?" He asked loudly, hoping she was dressed. He realized that was the reason for his discomfort.

Unlocking the door, she leisurely opened it. He smiled as she swung the towel over a shoulder. Her lengthy hair was unbound and hung down her back, almost plastered to the back of her shirt.

"Your bathroom is very beautiful." Washu softly commented. She smiled softly.

He grinned, figuring she would find such common beauty wonderful if she stayed outside all day long. "There're more beautifully designed places I'm sure." He slightly joked. She looked down, smiling a little wider. "Did you like the bath?"

"VERY much so. My body thanks me." She looked into his eyes, hers shining with mirth.

He realized she made a small joke and chuckled softly. She blushed lightly. "Well I just came up to check on you. You were actually in there for quite a while."

Her eyes widened slightly. "How long? I didn't miss anything did I?" She bit her lower lip.

"About an hour, but nothing major. Everyone was just checking the equipment. Catherine offered to feed the animals since you needed to relax."

Washu's mouth opened, but he stuck a hand to quiet her. "She offered because she KNEW you needed to relax." He crossed his arms lightly. "I'm betting you don't often?" He raised an eyebrow slightly with a smile. She lowered her head slightly and shook it. "Then it was a warranted slip. Trust me, we ALL need those from time to time." He joked lightly.

He was referring to the mass amounts of paperwork that would greet him when he got back to the office in a few days. Right now, this was his time off to spend with those he didn't get to see very often. Even if he had some work to do later.

Washu stepped back into the room, grabbing the towel. "As long as I wasn't needed all that much."

He slowly stepped into the room, feeling like he was invading her privacy somehow. She sat down on the bed and continued to hand dry her hair, not seeming to have a problem as he was. He slowly walked to the center of the room and watched her.

"Why don't you leave your hair down?" He suddenly said. She looked up, head tilted to shift the mass amount. It spilled on one side, part of it laying limp on the bed.

"What?" She asked, not paying attention.

"Your hair. Leave it down. It looks better that way." He said again.

She went back to briskly drying it again with a denying shake of her head. "It gets in my way. I can't have it roaming free. A braid is much more manageable."

"But you don't have a show for a few hours. You can braid it later. Besides, it's gotta dry somehow." He smiled and walked over to the bed. One hand came out and picked up a good sized chunk of damp hair.

"Something with this much mass needs a lot of air. I know; one of my employees has thick hair like you do." He let the hair drop and it fell heavily onto the bed. The length reminded him of Divinity's hair, even if Washu's didn't curl. It didn't look that thick, but was the same mass of softness.

He suddenly looked to the door as if facing his oncoming doom. In a way, that was true. He was having such a good time not having to think of work all day, bringing the dreaded topic back up was like a dagger into his leisure time.

"Well I'd better go get some documents read." He slightly grimaced. "Keep in mind what I said okay? As the old saying goes: 'Let your hair down once in a while'." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

~*~*~

Just knowing the circus was lounging in the area of his house, along with Trowa and his newest friend, was not allowing him to effectively get things done. He was forced to reread a few documents in order for everything to stick, but that was saying too much. He really DIDN'T want to work, and that frame of mind wasn't helping him any.

One hand rubbed his forehead, the elbow resting on his desk. 'I need to get this DONE!' He meekly vowed. The paper he held was just one out of three in the set he needed to learn. After THAT small task, there was still six other sheets resting nearby.

He glowered at the small stack, feeling as if he was fighting an enemy of Oz. 'Not true,' He denied, 'fighting Oz was NEVER this bad!' He sighed with a small smile and leaned back in the chair, resolved to finish before the show.

Some time later, the door opened without any prompting. He looked up when Trowa entered; a paper in his hands. His head shook slightly to clear the cobwebs. Seeing his friend was like a drink of water after a long march in the desert. It also hardened part of his resolve to get out of the chair and take a break.

"Is there something you needed Trowa?" He asked, quickly changing the mental subject. Thinking of a break wouldn't do him any good in the long run.

A hand went up to rub his temple softly. The complexity of the laws specified in the contract was starting to hurt his brain. He almost welcomed Trowa's intrusion, if he didn't need to get it looked over so badly. He needed to make sure the rough draft was perfect for the chairman to sign when he returned. NOTHING could go wrong with the upcoming meeting!

Trowa walked into the room, an impatient look on his face. It was a rare look for the lanky youth, since he seemed impatient about nothing. "Come with me." He ordered evenly.

He blinked as he met Trowa's eyes, still holding the paper. Both of Trowa's hands rested on the desk, supporting his weight as he leaned over them.

"Now."

"Can't it wait until after I get this read?" He meekly pleaded. "I need to make sure there're no errors that make this deal null and void when I get back to the office." He argued.

Trowa didn't blink. "Now." He sternly repeated, the tone giving no room for any more argument.

He tossed the paper onto his desk, letting it flutter down onto the mahogany table. He KNEW better than to continue arguing when Trowa used that tone. He heard it before from his father, and going against that tone of voice usually meant trouble.

"If you say so Trowa." He muttered. Pushing his leather chair back, his body protested the sudden movement and he stretched to waken his muscles. He'd been in the office for long enough anyway, a break was in order.

After he was comfortable on his feet again, the two left the office. They slowly walked to the main stairs, down to the ground floor. They ambled around silently until he stopped them. "Was there something you wanted to show me Trowa?" Although the company was silent, it was nice, and a good change from what he'd been facing for some time.

"No. I just needed you to get out of the office for a little while so you could relax. You were developing a headache." Trowa reported evenly.

He nodded slightly, not surprised at his friend's ability to read his body language. But he did feel better; the headache that threatened to start was gone.

He smiled slightly. "Well it's gone now. Thanks Trowa." Trowa smiled slightly and nodded. The two returned to their walk, enjoying each other's company.

He stopped when he heard nearby strings being plucked. It was soft, but confident. The two looked at each other and He noticed the pleasant wonder on his friend's face. Silently, the two followed the music.

The search ended at the music room, one door closed with the other gaping open a crack. It was just enough for the two to peak inside and see who was in.

He saw Washu on the jut in the window, strumming a guitar. Her head bent down to look at the strings as she played a nonsense melody. He smiled gently. Her hair was free of any restrictions and part of it rested over her shoulder. He was glad she listened to him. The beautiful ebony mass shone in the sun.


	12. chapter 12

The glorious vacation was cut far too short. Although he did take a few hours out of the day to go over the work he brought home, it was ONLY a few hours. He was able to get more sleep at night than previously attempted, feeling more refreshed than he ever felt.

His spirits lifted with the vast amount of sleep, the visitors that crowded the halls, conversing with Trowa again, and spending some time with Washu. Although unable to play their string instruments together, he knew there would come a time when they WOULD play. He vowed it would happen, no matter HOW long he had to wait.

But the exciting troop wasn't gone from his house, just there without him. Now back at work for a single day, he left Rashid in charge during his absence. The elder man was his good friend, even more so than Trowa, and he trusted everything would be handled with utmost care. He was given accounts of the circus's arrival from Rashid, so he knew everything would be okay.

Although he had to go back to the same old routine, he was able to see Divinity's face again. It was a sight for sore eyes after so long. Being able to see her face a lot throughout the workweek, he missed her incredibly, along with her easygoing personality.

He wondered how she faired without him, and asked. She only joked back that if she had it her way, she'd keep him out of the office until next Monday at least. Part of him really wondered why he came back for ONE day. But when she handed him all the papers he needed to work on, he knew he'd been away too long as it was.

Shaking his head, he pressed the COM button, waiting for her to pick up. "Diva." He singsonged, smiling at his silly behavior.

"Yes Quatre?" She playfully drawled. His behavior was addicting and she was happy he was back, even IF he looked like he didn't want to be. "Need anything?"

"Well I was just wondering about that meeting I have later." He answered. "I want to get everything prepared now, so I won't have to rush."

She pulled up his schedule, almost amazed at this different side. She knew he could be playful and silly at times, but this was a constant throughout the entire day. "It's twenty minutes after your lunch." She reported. "Anything ELSE you called to ask? Or did you just get bored?" She teased, grinning widely.

He chuckled. "HEY now, that's not FAIR." He humorously defended. His eyes twinkled with a sudden idea. "I think you owe me for that one missy."

A brow rose, unable to keep the infectious smile off her face. His current behavior had that effect on her. "Such AS...?" She warily drawled.

"Lunch. My treat. OUT of the office." He answered, leaning back in the chair. Fingertips pressed together as he envisioned them eating together. Sure they'd done so before, but that was never out of work. They never left work just to have lunch. And he wasn't going to let her pay, not if he could help it!

She rolled the idea through her head, lips thoughtfully scrunched up. Leaving the building again for lunch, with Quatre this time, was too inviting. The same quaint deli and the park sounded like a good way to pass the time.

"Sure, por qué NO?" She smiled and went to clock herself out. "You want to meet me down here and we can leave? I can get my calls taken in that time."

"Works for ME." He said, closing the line.

She took the device off soon after, not wanting to forget it and look foolish when they left. After getting another secretary to handle any calls, she stood and stretched as she waited.

He grinned evilly at the display. Sneaking up behind, his hands lightly pinched her sides, drawing a yelp from her. He chuckled when she spun around. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He muttered through laughter.

She was unable to scowl, smiling predatorily instead. "'One good turn deserves another'." She quoted, going for his ticklish spots before he could react. He shot away with a small cry, darting around the desk.

She followed at a jog, not able to fully run in heels. Her mood quickly died when she realized the stares people were giving them and stopped. He beat her to the door and she grimaced when their eyes met.

His eyes widened in realization of what they were doing and where. His cheeks flushed. He bashfully looked at the ground and held the door open for Divinity.

'Oops.' He meekly thought. He bit his lip. 'I guess I had such a good time off I forgot how to act like an actual businessman.' He mentally sighed, not wanting to act professional again. It was so stressful, but he'd never gain respect if he didn't. It was in a catch-22, and not one he LIKED.

"So, where're we going?" He asked, walking down the steps in time with her.

"You'll see." She hazily responded. He looked at her intriguingly, but she smiled. "I have an idea." She answered, not giving anything else away. She wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well then, lead on." He pronounced. His arm entwined with hers, allowing her to drag him to wherever she planned.

~*~*~

After grabbing her Styrofoam container and drink, she walked away from the deli, Quatre trailing behind. She fought a blush as they left the deli, feeling a little embarrassed at their small argument on who paid. Now that she had money to frugally buy lunch, she was going to. Too bad HE didn't see it that way. After a small 'discussion', the cashier asked if SOMEONE would pay, since they were holding up the line.

"So NOW where're we headed?" He asked, juggling the container and his juice bottle.

After checking for cars, she crossed the street and continued on, as if not hearing him. "You'll just have to be patient amigo." She muttered, smirking slightly. "I know you have an ample supply in you, so USE it."

"Ha, ha. Very FUNNY." He retorted, playfully scowling. After following her for two or three more blocks, the tips of trees could be seen.

A small smile tipped his face, figuring out where they were headed. After another three blocks, the edges of the park could be seen. Some people entered with them, but she took a sharp turn onto the grass, not taking the wide paved trail others were. He turned as well, following where she was headed.

"There's your surprise." She commented, sitting down. Without waiting for an answer, she twisted off the juice cap and took a long-awaited drink.

"This's very nice." He commented, looking around. The air generator blew, ruffling up the smells of leaves and flowers. He dredged a deep breath, savoring the smell. Rarely would he be able to come back to such beauty, save for when he was in his gardens. And as it was, that was a rarity.

"I spotted this when I roamed around during lunch that one day." She absently answered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

He spied a quick look at her face before remembering his food. After popping the lid open, he quickly dug in, stomach rumbling quietly.

The sights and sounds were a welcome change from silence or answering phones all day. The breeze brought smells of flowers to her nose. It sure was a nice place to spend an afternoon, if she had all afternoon! But the contented quiet would only last so long, and she wanted to ask a few questions that suddenly popped into her head. "So, tell me about the people staying with you." She suddenly asked, taking another bite.

He eyed her, feeling a smile play on his face. Being reminded of the people at home just made him wish for the day to finish up as quickly as possible. But he put that thought aside to devour every minute he spent with the delightful companion in front of him. After today, he wouldn't see her again until Monday.

"Who do you want me to start with? There're a few DOZEN people living with me right now..." He answered, eyes shining with mirth.

She put the sandwich down and looked at a nearby fountain in thought. "What about your friends? I THINK I remember you saying something about them with the circus." She smiled wistfully. "That'd be the LIFE. To see new places all the time, travel everywhere..." Hands propped her head up over the picnic table, still staring at the fountain as she envisioned it.

He looked at her and remembered Washu's words. His good mood dimmed a little, but not entirely. She seemed over it, he should endeavor to put it from his mind as well. But he would ALWAYS worry about her well-being, he couldn't help it. Such was the conjoinment of being such a good friend. "There're a few friends that I have actually. One is male, the two female."

"I thought you said there was only ONE?" She queried, looking at him.

"I made a new friend." He playfully announced, smiling in delight. Her head humorously shook at his mood. "Her name is Washu. Stubborn little cuss, and she was a challenge to get to know." He chuckled. "I think you two should talk hair products. That's ONE thing you have in common." She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You gotta see her hair." He mused, shaking his head in wonder. "It's jet black, just like her eyes. It goes about to her waist, much like yours, but it's straight, but not as thick as yours."

"Lucky girl." She joked, running a hand over the crown of her head. "I'd swap heads her in a day." She giggled.

"The other people I know are...siblings." One hand rubbed his chin, not really quite sure how to explain Trowa and Catherine's bond. "Their situation isn't really MATERNAL, that Iknow of, but she claims him as her brother."

She smiled softly. "That's sweet of her."

"Yea, Catherine is the nicest person! Those two kinda LOOK alike too..." He mused. "Trowa's really nice. I met him in the beginning of the war, mostly through orders we were given by different superiors. I let him stay in the house on Earth for a while." His eyes glazed over as he remembered the harmony they created together. "He didn't really speak much back then, but he's learned to open up now. With some of MY help I hope." He smirked. She needed to meet Trowa, but he didn't really know when that would be. He would have to take her to with him to a show or a simple visit. Trowa just HAD to meet the person he helped!

He spent most of the time recalling details of his friend's personality, along with the other two females. He also explained Trowa's attraction to Washu and his deductions behind it.

A large clock in the center of the fountain suddenly chimed, breaking him away. "Uh oh, we need to get back!" Divinity rambled, looking at the time with wide eyes. They had maybe twenty minutes at best. From past experience, she knew it would take all of that.

"No problem, we can just take a taxi." He answered, standing. He collected their trash and walked to a nearby bin to toss it in.

"Well if we hurry, we should be able to make it back without the need." She denied, already starting for the edge. "We shouldn't NEED to take a ride back. It's ONLY fourth of a mile..." Her nose wrinkled. He hurried to match her step.

~*~*~

The next week past in a haze for everyone at the Winner household. He felt a sense of déjà vu as he went to work, reminded of the same instance when Trowa left for the circus. Back when he basically did nothing but work at the Sanc Kingdom. The situation sucked back then, and it STILL did.

He scowled and got into the car, immediately looking out the window. 'I REALLY wish I didn't have to work today!' He sighed. At least he scheduled to leave EARLY, provided the meeting went okay... The documents he reviewed last week were finally going to be signed today, IF he could pull off the presentation. 'I certainly HOPE so.' He prayed, crossing his fingers.

After stopping in front of the desk, he rested the briefcase on the counter. "I'll be with you in a second Quatre." She answered, not even looking up. She didn't need to; she could tell when he was near by now.

He smiled slightly; content to look at her while he waited. His eyes closed with a sudden bogged down emotion. 'I've got to DO something about these feelings.'

Since they'd come to an understanding about everything, things seemed to have returned to normal. He inadvertently put everything on the back burner to continue being her friend, but that didn't stop him from looking into her face from time to time, talking to her just because he wanted to hear her voice.

'Such is the sacrifice for her emotional safety.' He figured, somewhat dishearten. After seeing how uncomfortable she was LAST time he showed her some of his emotions, he vowed to save them for when she was ready. 'If she'll EVER be...'

"Quatre?" His eyes snapped up, having been vaguely gazing at the desk. She looked at him worriedly, wondering what thought so clouded his mind that he didn't hear her calling his name. Her lips pressed together momentarily. "You okay?"

"Yea, just thinking of a few things." He answered absently.

"AGAIN?" She lamely joked.

He smiled slightly. "Well, I need to get out of here early today, you know that. Wanna come with?" He asked. "You'll get to meet everybody."

"Right before they LEAVE?" She kidded, smirking. After a small silence, she shrugged. "If I can get someone to take my calls for the time, SURE."

"Great." He jovially answered. The briefcase slid off the counter when he backed up. "I'll let you know a few minutes before I leave. If you can, find someone BEFORE then." He joked, waving before he was out of eyesight.

~*~*~

The fated meeting finally came, and stayed too LATE. Although it worked, he took longer than he expected to persuade the owners. He had to make them see past his age in order to believe the company could HELP them.

After thanking everyone and walking down some of the hall with them, he took his leave and nearly sprinted to his office, mentally cursing as he went.

Almost bursting inside, he immediately went for the COM link. "Diva, PLEASE pick up!" He answered, feeling antsy.

"Yes Quatre? I take it the meeting went late?"

"Yup, but no time for talk. Can you check and see if the car is out front?" He quickly asked, already going for his things. He wanted to be halfway down the hall in a few minutes.

She stood up and walked from the desk, asking for a quick minute to check. After craning her head up to see over the stairs, she confirmed it. "Yea. Looks like it's been waiting for a little while."

"That's cause I told the driver to be here bout twenty minutes ago." He answered, a little frustrated. His hand hovered over the off button. "I'm coming down, be sure you're ready because I want to be GONE soon!"

Not giving her a chance to respond, he shut the line off and hurried for the door. It didn't take him long to power walk across the way. She was still in the middle of grabbing her things when he entered the area. "Come on girl, I KNOW you can go quicker than this!" He answered, pacing around aimlessly.

"If you don't calm DOWN Quatre, I'm going to tie you to the chair." She humorously threatened, shutting the monitor off. After a quick call to the receptionist to let her know they were leaving, she took the device off her ear.

"NOW I'm ready." She answered. He grabbed her wrist and almost yanked her after him. "Quatre, let GO!" She said, jerking her arm before they hit the steps. "I can walk on my OWN, and if you make me fall down these steps I'm going to make you pay the medical bills!"

"Sorry. Just hurry UP." He said, nearly skipping steps. She tried going as quickly as possible in her heels, the car door already open for them.

'Good thing TOO.' She figured. Her hurried friend was liable to yank the door open HIMSELF, just to get in! She politely smiled at the driver before getting in, startling slightly at seeing Rashid across from them. She hadn't expected him to accompany them to the crew, not seeing a need for it. But, he was a free man and could go wherever he wanted.

"Hello Rashid." She politely greeted, nodding. The elder man smiled before turning to Quatre.

"What kept you Master Quatre?"

"A meeting that took those people longer to see past my age to get to my experience." He unclearly answered, looking out the window. The driver got in and took off.

After some time, along with visibly annoying the others from the impatient tapping on his leg, he couldn't handle the pace anymore. "Please hurry, I don't want to miss the launch." He slightly begged.

"I'm going as fast as I can Master Quatre."

Leaning back in the seat, he felt dejection settle in. His lips pursed in a small pout as he stared at the carpet in the car. They were NEVER going to get there at THIS point!

"We'll get there in plenty of time Master Quatre." Rashid assured. He looked out the window. "See? Just two more blocks to go."

He looked out the window, antsy to see his friends before they left. He didn't want to miss saying farewell. If he did, he KNEW he would regret it until he saw them again. He looked at their third passenger with a smile.

"Sorry I had to cut out so early." He apologized.

She smiled. "That's no problem Quatre. I KNEW you had to leave early today." She assured. "I'll get to meet these friends of yours finally." She smiled. "I highly doubt they'll leave without you being able to say goodbye to them. You do OWN this colony."

He grinned and looked out the window, having forgotten about that fact. But just owning the place wouldn't keep the ship from taking off, they had a schedule to keep and he wasn't about to hinder it.

The car finally pulled into the port and he nearly jumped from the car before it fully stopped. "Quatre!" Rashid bellowed. It was dangerous to take such risks; he didn't want his master getting hurt.

He skidded to a stop, nearly a dozen paces ahead. "Hurry UP you guys!" He yelled back, not realizing what he just did. He'd taken worse risks in the past; the recent one was not big deal to him.

Turning again, he took off in a quick jog around the small number of circus workers that were still around. Blue scanned the area for Trowa and Washu, but didn't find them around the shuttle. His hand shot out and cupped the forearm of one passerby. "Excuse me, do you know where Trowa and Washu are?" He asked, mentally crossing his fingers.

"They haven't been seen for a while sir. Sorry." He got a sympathetic smile and let the man continue on his way. He felt a pang of regret that the group would already be inside.

He MISSED them? 'Damn that meeting.' He mentally cursed. He looked around, but his small search was in vain. 'I KNEW I should've rescheduled it till AFTER the launch, but NNNOOOOO.' He sighed. Regret wasn't going to get him very far if everyone was inside and strapped in. And he wasn't going inside and halt everything just to say goodbye.

Rashid and Divinity finally caught up with him. She tried to hurry after the taller man, but in heels that was really hard. He was forced to slow down to keep her in eyesight, even though he wanted to find Quatre.

Rashid shook his head. "Master Quatre, you shouldn't run off like that." He lightly scolded.

"Sorry Rashid." He muttered. Both hands rested in his pockets. "I just wanted to say goodbye before they left, but no one has seen them and I think they're already inside by now." He looked at the windows of the shuttle, feeling sadness prick through his veins.

She looked around the area, having never been in the same spot for some time. The madness around her wasn't the same as it was LAST time. "Um, Quatre?" She announced, eyes drawn to a tree a little ways off. Her brow furrowed at the spectacle, remembering Quatre's description of his three friends.

He blinked sadly, still looking at the shuttle. "Yes Diva?"

She smiled slightly at the use of her nickname. "There's some people nearby that're waving and pointing over here." She touched his arm, catching his attention.

His eyes spun over to the tree the trio was lounging around and they lit up. Cathy was waving an arm to get his attention, the other two placidly looking at him. He grinned widely and sporadically took off in their direction.

Rashid sighed. "That boy is going to be the death of me yet." He muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

Still standing by him faithfully, she snickered. "No Rashid, I think your own tenseness will be the death of you." She grabbed his arm and dragged him after her friend, not wanting to be left behind again. At least this time, there wasn't so far to go to catch up.

He skidded to a stop near the three. "I thought I missed you guys." He commented lightly, happy he didn't.

Cathy smiled. "Aw, we wouldn't leave without saying goodbye Quatre." Washu nodded with a small smile.

"I take it the meeting ran late?" Trowa lightly joked.

He shook his head with a smile, the troubles of the chairmen now behind him. Seeing his friends allowed him to forget about the earlier problems.

"I'm going to forget that ever happened." He recanted. Trowa's eyes shone his light mood, the rest of his face placid. "But at least the chairmen agreed to sign the contract."

"Well done Quatre." Washu softly stated.

He smiled her way. "Can I speak with you Washu?" He asked. She blinked and nodded after a second. Standing, she hopped from her spot, leaving the notebook in her hands in the hollow of the tree.

"Will you watch over that Catherine?" The woman nodded and picked it up as the two walked away.

Cathy looked at the two standing next to Quatre's now vacant spot. "Hi, I'm Cathy." She stuck out her hand with a smile.

"Divinity, but friends call me Diva." She said smiling.

"Cute name." Cathy gushed. "I like it, exotic. And your nickname is unique."

She grinned sheepishly. "My brothers thought it up. I think they did it to make fun of me cause I like to sing." She joked, blushing slightly.

She turned to Trowa, extending a hand. She remembered his face a month ago when he called to talk to Quatre. She suddenly realized he was the one partially responsible for their being on L-4 in the first place.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you from Quatre." She smiled politely, waiting for him to move. Part of her felt uncomfortable from the piercing stare, but she took into account the information she learned. She was glad that she did ask about the lanky person leaning against the tree, or she would've cowered down by now.

After a bit, Catherine nudged his side. "Be nice." She humorously ordered. Trowa's gaze swept to hers, but she only ruffled his hair slightly. Pulling away, one hand clasped hers.

"I guess I don't need to introduce myself then." He said, slowly shaking her hand.

"Nope, I've heard a lot about you both. It wasn't hard to get him to talk." She joked, eyes shining. Cathy chuckled and she joined in.

A small silence encompassed the small talk, none of them really able to figure out something to say. Quatre was the bridge to both sets of people. Now that he took Washu to speak with her, they were basically strangers standing around.

Looking for where he went, she turned a little.

"Oh wow." Catherine suddenly commented. One hand went to the back of her head, gaining her attention.

"You look like you have almost as much hair as WASHU." She teased, eyeing her head.

She smiled. "So I've HEARD." She patronizingly took the hair-tie out to show Cathy. One hand untwisted the length, a quick shake of her head working it free the rest of the way. Standing in front of the two, she waited for comments as the weight pulled on her head.

Cathy's eyes widened. "WOW." One hand gripped a small chunk, holding it in the air. She allowed Cathy to be so forward, since she OFTEN got such reactions from people. "How are you able to DEAL with so much hair??"

She shrugged sheepishly. "By keeping it in a BUN all day long." She answered, smiling.

Cathy chuckled and took her place in front of the tree next to Trowa. Now finished with the small 'demonstration', her hands started twisting the mass back up. "It's a real pain to wash sometimes, and dry, but I live with it. I haven't cut my hair in a VERY long while, and I'm used to the weight now."

"It almost reminds me of Duo's hair." Trowa commented.

She eyed him, not knowing whom he was talking about. She only smiled in response.

She felt a little nervous at his serious gaze, not used to be around such solemn people. She put it out of her mind, not letting his lack of participation affect her good time of kidding around with Catherine.

~*~*~

The two slowly trekked back, having finished the painful heart-to-heart. Washu stopped in front and put a hand on his arm. "I'll board now. This's confusing me, but I can't stand to drag it out."

He nodded. "I know what you mean Washu. It's okay." He quickly hugged her again and watched as she jogged up the stairs, soon out of sight. Sighing, he looked at his remaining friends, who faithfully stayed outside. He slowly walked over to the two.

Cathy stepped forward as they met and hugged him tightly. "I'm making this quick. I don't want to see you cry and I don't want to get blubbery about this." She joked. The two pulled back and she gave him a watery smile. "Which's too late to say I'm afraid." She looked at the ground and wiped a tear that gathered at the front of her eye. "We'll see each other again. Just talk to the Ringmaster. I'm sure he'd love to come out yet again and put on a show." She winked and took off for the stairs.

He smiled slightly as he watched her form disappear. Feeling Trowa's emotions, he turned and looked at his friend. "This seems familiar." He softly commented, smiling slightly. Trowa looked at the ship and nodded minutely. "I'm going to miss having you around again Trowa."

Trowa looked at him. "Times have changed my friend. We all have our things to look after." His eye twinkled. "You have a developing friendship to work on with Divinity."

His head ducked with a sheepish smile. If only they were able to get a little MORE in-depth about their emotions toward the respected girls, Trowa would KNOW his feelings about his 'friendship' with Divinity.

Trowa smiled slightly. "I imagine you'll be too busy with that to think much of me."

He smirked and met his gaze at the teasing. "And I think YOU'LL be too busy with YOUR developing relationship with WASHU to heed ME much mind." He threw back. Trowa blinked and stared at him blankly. "Don't look at me like that. You remember what we talked about; I KNOW you do. Just keep it all in mind and be yourself. Don't be afraid to FEEL Trowa. You'll be surprised how things will change if you just let go and act on your feelings."

Trowa nodded slightly. "I shall miss your friendship Quatre." He softly said.

He nodded and lightly hugged his friend. His eyes started watering, and he didn't want Trowa to see. It was the only thing he could think of to hide them, and he just wanted to hug his friend again. Who KNEW how long it would be before they spoke again, before they saw each other face to face?

Again, it took Trowa a second to respond before he hugged back.

"And I will miss YOU Trowa." He whispered. The two pulled away when first call to board sounded. "You have to go now." He muttered, looking away. He tried swallowing, but his throat clogged.

Trowa nodded. "We'll meet again my friend. Just let fate cross our paths down the road." Taking a few steps back, he waved before turning to the stairs.

He waved until Trowa was out of sight and then dropped his hand sadly. Both slowly moved to rest in his pockets, no energy left to put them to use. He left the area and walked back to the car, finding the others waiting for him.

Tears stung his eyes as he closed the distance, but kept his head down to cover them with his bangs. He blinked until things were a little under control, but that did nothing to dull the pain in his heart. He HATED saying farewell, it was as bad as saying GOODBYE. As he told Washu, he figured goodbyes to be forever. And right now, that's what he felt he was saying.

The chauffer opened the car and he slowly got in, sitting down heavily on the interior. Rashid looked at Divinity, then at his master. "Will you be okay Master Quatre?"

Nibbling on a finger, ears listened as the throttles took the ship into the air and out of the colony. Glassy eyes stared transfixed at the carpet in the back. He felt loneliness eat at his soul. His best friend had left; he could feel it. He was probably past the gravitational field reserved to guide ships safely into port and on his way to the next colony.

His eyes moved to the window and he blankly stared out. He missed Trowa and Washu already. Using the arm of the door, his elbow propped against it, allowing his chin elevation as he stared out.

The silence in the car was getting to her. She stared at her friend and knew it must be torment to let someone so apparently cherished leave his side. Having heard the tales and seen the emotions in his eyes wasn't the same as seeing their bond for herself. Having done all that, she knew it was hurting him greatly.

She knew they were good friends, but it was NOTHING compared to what those two must've emotionally done to him. They had to've made a large impact on his life.

"Quatre?" Reaching over, she gently laid a hand over his knee, catching his attention and numb blue eyes. Concern washed over her. "Will you be alright?" She softly asked, feeling a little helpless.

He managed a small smile before looking out the window again. His heart was searching for the strength he felt whenever Trowa and he were together. Staring at the colony sky, resolve pricked his mind.

'He's left before and he's always come back, hasn't he?' He thought. 'You have a job to do. Don't waste time in mourning his depart when he would demand you stop. He's not DEAD, he's just not in FRONT of you anymore.' Blinking away the clouds, he looked at Divinity and smiled slightly, trying to lower her anxiety.

"I will be." He softly answered, looking back at the window. Trying to rid himself of the harrowing emotions was going to take more than just the simple car ride or telling himself it would be okay. He needed to ride out this wave of isolation, even though more friends were sitting nearby.

His friendship with Divinity was different than those he knew during the war. Their time together wasn't as long and there was a different bond there. Even being next to Rashid was different, since he knew the elder man the longest of all his friends.

Teeth bit her lip as she eyed his distracted eyes. She felt so bad for him, even though she felt no great remorse for the group leaving. There was some, since she bonded with Cathy on a small basis. She also wished to've met Washu, but Quatre pulled her away before even saying hello.

She walked to the shuttle before walking back with him. She couldn't really blame Washu...she looked torn up about having to leave. It reminded her much of how she acted when she had to leave Spain and her family behind.

They rode back to the office, but the car didn't leave. He told the driver he was going to grab some documents and be back, since the time was nearly closing anyway.

She followed him inside, wishing there was something she could do to help ease his pain. She knew the only TRUE way to dissolve it to nothing would be to turn the shuttle around and keep everyone here. But that wasn't practical and basically a silly idea, even if it was the most effective at changing his miserable mood.

She stared at the floor as she followed him inside, accepting a ride he spontaneously blurted out. There wasn't anything she needed to grab, not figuring to be back in time to finish work. Everything was closed down and put away for the night. Leaning against the outer wall, she waited in the front while he grabbed what he needed from his office.

Even though the seconds stretched out to minutes, she still couldn't find anything to help him. Nothing was coming to her. 'But I don't want to see him LOOK like that.' She sadly thought.

This side was so different from a mere three hours ago, not to mention a mere DAY ago. Even though he'd been at work while his friends were on the colony, he was happier than she'd ever seen him. Her stomach rumbled quietly, reminding her she hadn't had anything since their outing earlier.

Hearing footsteps, she suddenly got an idea she hoped would help bring him from his gloomy mood. She lightly bit her lip. 'I just hope it WORKS.' She prayed.

Matching his step, she felt a little awkward as they neared the doors, but knew she had to hurry if she was going to get an answer. "Quatre," She softly started, "do you plan on doing anything besides reviewing papers tonight?"

He looked at her before going for the doors, holding one open for her. He didn't bother locking it, since he knew there were people still inside. He made arrangements with those that wanted to stay later than normal and gave them copies of the main lock to be returned later. "Not really. I might get a little extra sleep."

As much as she wanted to let him get that extra sleep, now was when he needed company. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place and have dinner with me tonight." She gave him a small, heartening smile. "I know you're sad they left, and we haven't had TOO much time to hang out outside work lately."

He thought about it as they walked down the steps. The idea to get some sleep and forget the most recent part of the day was tempting, but he didn't want to end the day on that note. Forgetting his friends' faces was not how he wanted to finish their departure. Her idea was a good one. "What time do you normally eat?" He queried, unconsciously agreeing.

She smiled somewhat, openly relieved. "Whenever you want amigo. I can whip up some of my homeland cooking and we can play on the keyboard." She offered pleasantly. Her mind already started thinking up what dishes to make.

His lips tinged upward a little. The driver opened the door for them and they got in slowly. "Make it six then." He figured, calculating the time. Today was Friday and he didn't plan on going in tomorrow. He just wanted a day off from the whole hectic business world, and he wasn't expected in anyway. "That'll give you a few hours to get everything ready."

She reckoned the extra two hours would give her MORE than enough time to get things cooked. The driver took off, her mind still in a whirlwind of thought.

As they started for her apartment, she started getting a clearer indication of the food she planned on making. 'First thing, get water boiling and get the apartment tidied up.' She kidded.

~*~*~

Finished setting the small table and all the food on low to keep heated; she gave the small kitchen a final once over. Not able to do anything else but serve the food, she walked to the desk and sat down. Maneuvering the lamp for better light, she picked up the cloth and needle, trying to find where she left off. After meticulously counting the small holes, she checked the cross-stitch pattern again and continued on.

The smells around the small area filled the halls and rooms with a number of spices. Her stomach kept rumbling, but she silently ordered it to remain patient. Quatre still had ten minutes or so till he was to arrive, it could wait THAT long.

The second he dropped her off, she changed into more comfortable clothes and got out the cleaning supplies, almost a whirlwind of energy. Everything got a good dusting, since she was normally too busy with work to do so, along with the fact that she never dusted because she never had company.

She cleaned the entire floors, carpet AND linoleum. The whole place took practically an hour to make nearly spotless, but it was WORTH it. Doing such an involved job meant she wouldn't have to again for a while.

Knowing exactly what she wanted to make with the now full kitchen helped immensely. She started cooking and put away the supplies at the same time, hoping to save time. Now thankful she stocked up on mostly Hispanic spices and supplies, she was able to make almost anything she wanted. She just hoped he LIKED it.

A small knock on the door jerked her head up from the needlework and looked at the door with a smile. Immediately setting it down, she walked the short way and unlocked the deadbolt, not even checking the peephole. Seeing his handsome eyes, though a little tired and worn out, she smiled anyway.

"Bienvenido Quatre." She softly answered, opening the door for him. He didn't give any recognition or knowledge that he heard her as he stepped inside. She locked it after him, noting he had no coat.

He took in the apartment, the smell of delicious food able to be smelt from the other side of the door. He inhaled deeply with a wistful smile from the stronger fragrance.

A lamp on the desk, along with some cloth and needle, took his interest. Last time he helped her put the desk together, neither rested over it. He figured she must've gone shopping without him. Another small set of lights hanging above the table set on low, giving an almost romantic feel, only without the music.

"That smells good." He softly commented, looking at the stove. Small red glares from the burners told him that she was ready for his arrival for a while. He felt a little embarrassed, knowing he kept her waiting. "Sorry if I'm late." He apologized, sheepishly turning.

She looked at him strangely, eyeing a nearby wall clock. No, he was on time exactly. She smiled kindly, beckoning him to the table. "You're on time Quatre." Her smile widened a little. "I was just very busy, a GOOD busy though, and got done a little early."

He smiled slightly and sat in one of the high chairs. Along with the dishes and utensils, a small round container held something under closed lid. A few bowls holding small amounts of salad, cheese, tomatoes, and sauces rested nearby. He almost wondered how she was able to put so much on such a small table, but the glass containers were small enough on their own.

She walked to the stove and grabbed a towel, carefully covering the sides. She placed part of the main dish over the potholders, making sure not to hurt the new table.

He looked at the small dish, but the lid kept him from peeking inside. He inhaled when the smell was nearer to his nose. "Hmmm, what's that?" He queried, mouth curving in bliss.

She smiled softly and went back to the stove. "I decided on something easy. That is a small portion of chicken." She set the other pot next to the other, carefully taking off the steaming lid. "This is beef." She went to the microwave and grabbed a few more containers, wedging them on the table as well. "Spices and a sauce for the main dish."

She quickly backtracked and shut the door, concealing more food she had yet to bring out. There simply wasn't enough space on the table for it all.

Grabbing the towel still attached to the handles, he opened the lids, idly watching the steam rise. Water dripped from the lid and he carefully set it on the flat handles next to the other, keeping the water from getting everywhere.

An arm snaked around him, dipping a deep spoon into the small dish. After taking her place next to him, she smiled. "Do you want to say grace, or should I?" She asked, folding her hands over the plate.

He looked at her pleasant face, almost wondering how she could be so amiable after today's happenings. He felt absolutely terrible, barren. But, he supposed, she didn't know them like he did. "I'll let YOU." He softly answered, slowly folding his hands.

She swallowed harshly as she looked at him. She'd hoped her presence alone would help him cope. She was trying to be strong, as he was strong for her not too long ago. She'd just have to keep it up; he'd relax as the night wore on.

'I HOPE.' She prayed softly.

Quickly bowing her head, she tried remembering how the old family rhyme went. Her lips momentarily pursed. "Come lord Jesus, be our guest. Let these gifts to us be blessed. Amen."

"Amen." He softly echoed, opening his eyes. "I didn't know you were Christian." He softly announced, looking at the food.

"Catholic, and you didn't ask." She evenly said, smiling slightly. Playing hostess, she reached for the colorful lid, revealing steaming soft tortilla shells.

Another aroma reached his nose and he looked at the revealed mystery. "So, what am I EATING?" He asked, smiling a little.

She smiled wryly when their eyes met. "I made tostadas, chicken and beef for whatever you like more. There's rice in the microwave, but that won't fit on the table. And there's also frijoles...beans. A home recipe."

She smirked and grabbed a soft shell. Although it wasn't very polite to serve herself before him, she knew he was watching to know what to do.

She arranged chicken, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and poured some of the spicy sauce around the middle. After that, she carefully rolled the shell and took a small bite. Her full mouth hummed from the flavors that met her taste buds. After swallowing, she set the roll down. "Oohh, that's GOOD." She appraised, smiling widely. "I'm an even better cook than I THOUGHT." She giggled softly.

He chuckled and copied her ingredients. Folding it proved a little hard, but he made due. Though, with her suggestions and laughter, it didn't help his ego any to know he was doing it all wrong.

The moment he took a bite, all her teasing fled his mind. She was certainly right about the food! Everything was spicy and he knew his sinuses would be cleared later, but it tasted too good for him to care.

After he took a bite of his wrap, she got from the table and grabbed the full rice container from the microwave. She grabbed a pair of tongs from nearby and dished herself a chunk of plain rice. She handed the bowl over and patiently waited as he served himself as well. Afterwards, she set it back in the microwave to keep warm, repeating the action with the other side dish.

They made little talk, too busy to eat. They mostly enjoyed the soft atmosphere created by the low lighting. The only lights on were above their heads and the lamp on her desk.

Looking at the unnamable craft on the desk, his eyes curiously narrowed. "What're you working on?" He wondered, pointing behind her.

She looked at the desk and mentally cursed herself for leaving the light on. As soon as he arrived, she forgot all about it. "Oh, forgot that." She suddenly stood and turned the lamp off.

After sitting, she smiled. "It's a cross-stitch pattern. I used to make those all the time at home." She smirked. "I don't suppose you remember any of them when you were in my room at Spain." She lightly teased. His head ducked with a small shake, casting her right. She chuckled quietly.

"That's alright, I didn't expect you to." She cast a quick gaze at the work before going back to the food. "I went out shopping again shortly after I went with you, and spied a small craft store with those in it." She smiled wistfully; remembering her reluctance to choose one and only one. "I found a LOT I wanted to get, but couldn't decide. So I bought three to work on." She smiled bashfully, digging around in the rice.

"What's that one on?" He queried, smiling somewhat. She looked adorable the way her head hung down and smiled. Her lengthy hair was unbound, some of it spilling over her shoulder.

"It's a picture of Jesus with his hands pressed together near his face." She answered, taking another bite of her second tostada.

"You're really into religion aren't you?" He suddenly blurted out. He grimaced slightly when she gave him an odd look, partly mixed in with suspicion. He suddenly knew that was the wrong way to word that! "Don't get me wrong," He placated, hands in between them, "I'm certainly not complaining! I believe in Allah myself." He smiled wistfully, remembering Duo and his religious getup.

"In fact, I'm good friends with someone who was RAISED in a church. I'm not sure if HE'S Catholic or Christian, but he wears a cross and priest's outfit."

She held his gaze, intrigued at someone who would be so faithful to wear such an outfit. "Is he a priest?"

He nearly snorted at the picture of DUO being a priest or pastor, but held in the amusement. "No...I never really got into that kind of talk with him." He answered. "He...well he calls himself Shinigami...cause," He looked at the plate, toying with some rice, "he was in the war and believed himself to be that."

"What's Shinigami?" She asked, staring at him curiously. All eating motions died as she focused on their talk. She was very religious in her own way, and this was a subject they'd never strayed to till now.

"It's Japanese for God of Death." He softly answered, feeling a small blush creep to his face. Why he was blushing he didn't know, but trying to explain Duo was as complicated as trying to get Trowa to open up!

She looked at him strangely, blinking at the weird title. "Why would he call himself THAT?" She wondered, going back to her food.

He smirked slightly. "Well...you'd have to know DUO." He vaguely answered. "Explaining him isn't the same as MEETING him." He chuckled to himself, almost wondering what would happen between those two if they ever DID meet.

"That's the second time I've heard that name." She suddenly said. "Trowa commented that I've got HAIR like Duo and I just took his word on that." Her head shook in slight amusement.

He leaned back in his seat, eyeing her hair. "That you DO." He mused, smiling. "But I've never seen his hair out of that braid of his, so I couldn't compare. If you want me to braid your hair the way he has it, THEN I could let ya know."

"That's OKAY..." She drawled, giggling at his silly behavior. It was nice to see him joke around again, and she almost wondered if encouraging the suggestion would help bring his spirits higher. But she didn't like the way he phrased his particular statement, and she didn't WANT to see how this Duo braided his hair!

~*~*~

After both ate their fill, she cleared the table. When he went to help, she put an arm on his shoulder and kept him in his chair, not allowing him to help. Even though he offered a few times, saying things would GO faster, she still denied his offer. She was hostess and he was her guest, she wasn't going to let him raise a finger to do menial work.

He sat in the chair and watched as she moved around, putting unfinished dishes in the fridge and their utensils in the sink. She looked utterly content to do so, and he was happy just to watch her.

She walked around the small area with a defined grace, that curtain of hair flowing behind her when she turned or moved. Just seeing the innate beauty she held flared those emotions toward her. He quickly looked away before showing or telling her something he might regret. Although HE wouldn't regret it, the effect of his actions would make him curse the slip.

At the same time, that little voice in his head said to GO for it. She was so polite and kind throughout dinner, during the entire day. She seemed more concerned than normal over his well-being, as he was with her all the time. Part of him wondered if she felt anything, but didn't recognize the feelings as anything more than friendship.

'She might not know what she feels, and considers that part of being your good friend.' The voice taunted.

'I'm not going to push her at any rate.' He argued back, eyes glued to the table.

'But if you KNOW she feels something, why not GO for it? At least ASK her.' It disputed back.

'If she doesn't KNOW what the emotions are though, she'll get scared again.' He pointed out, feeling a little irritated at the good points his rational side was making. There was no way he could hold up a decent defense if that kept happening. 'I don't want her backing away again.'

'But you LET that happen LAST time.' Another voice pointed out. 'If you just talked to her about it, that whole week would've never happened.'

"Quatre?"

Jerking his head up, he nearly bonked heads. His eyes widened at her close proximity, able to see every detail to her dark eyes.

She smiled kindly, pulling away a little. "You okay?" She queried again. It seemed she was the one asking that question these days. But, he looked torn over something, something OTHER than his friends leaving.

When she tried to gain his attention, it was like he was in his own little world, deaf to her voice. The only thing she could do was stand near him and lay a hand on his shoulder. She hadn't MEANT to stand so close, but her arms only reached so far!

"Yea, just thinking of a few things." He absently answered, still holding her eyes. He could still clearly see everything, every kind line in her face. It made him question which side of the argument he was on.

She smiled caringly and took a step away. "Like what? Anything I can help you rationalize?" She teased, eyes crinkling somewhat.

His gaze shot to the floor between them, not wanting to answer either question truthfully. If he DID, he'd change things before them and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to do that. "Naw. I was just wondering a few inane details." A side of his mouth rose, trying to reassure her. "Nothing major."

She studied him, not too sure he was telling the truth. That thoughtful look in his eyes told her he was still wondering about something. If he would tell her, maybe she could help clear that look from his face.

"Well, come on. I'll let you pick a piece and I'll play it for you." She said, entwining their arms. She escorted him into the empty room where the large keyboard sat. Nothing but the keyboard on its stand and a bench rested against one wall, a tall floor lamp right next to it.

She clicked the light on and pulled the seat lid up. A small number of pieces rested there, waiting to be chosen. She looked at him with a smile, finding his gaze diverted to her room. "I know, I know," She joked, reading the confused look in his eyes, "this room doesn't HAVE much, but it's not like I have visitors everyday." Her smile widened. "This'll be the guest room when I get time to find a bed and dresser."

He picked one of the Yanni compositions, listening as she played and turned the pages when she prompted. If the writer was still alive, he would've congratulated him on his brilliance. The piece she played flowed like water, her fingers playing the multi-tone notes the way it was written. No one but her could've played it as well as it was worked out, at least HE thought so.

The main reason he picked the song was due to the title, 'Only a Memory'. The song struck chords with his emotions, some he kept buried away.

When his eyes closed and his ears worked instead, he saw visions of his father during the earlier years. His second meeting with Trowa at the hotel flashed through his mind as well, no sound but the piano being heard. Although he watched as they silently talked, he was deaf to the past.

Meeting Divinity for the first time when she walked into the meeting room and handed him the document came next. He marveled at how they'd changed so much. She went from a professional, courteous woman to a professional, playful worker and friend.

He pictured her face in his mind, even though she was sitting right next to him. All her admirable traits listed themselves in his head. He was unintentionally making it worse by realizing just HOW special and wonderful she was, but attributed it to the music.

"Thinking again?" She suddenly broke in, never stopping.

His eyes jerked open, finding her orbs darting from his to the paper constantly. He smiled slightly and turned the page for her. "Yea." He softly answered, folding useless hands in his lap. Listening to her play made his fingers itch to take up his violin.

"Do you mind telling me about it?" She softly asked. In truth, she was a little hesitant, since she spied peeks at his face. Emotions flashed over those closed eyes, his mouth smiling in spots, frowning the next. She wondered what could cause such drastic changes to his mind. "I really WOULD like to help."

He was touched by her honest administration. Although helping wouldn't be as easy as that, especially when he told her what was on his mind. He just didn't want her changing from the person she was now. She looked and acted all her seventeen years, possessing the wisdom and care of a mother.

He turned another page for her, feeling the need to fidget at their closeness. Their shoulders touched due to the size of the bench, even though both fit on well enough. "Well..."

"Please." She whispered again. "I know you well enough to know when you have something on your mind, it eats at you until it EXHAUSTS you. Like me, you tend to over-think. I've learned by trial and error, if you do what your HEART says and not your HEAD, you'll be a lot better off."

He realized that, but he also recognized that if he did what his heart told him, he'd kiss her right then and there! The idea was tempting, but that would scare her off worse than just telling her how he felt.

She finished the piece and all the emotions left him. He felt the loss and wanted them to continue, if he was to speak from his heart. "Can you play it again?" He asked, looking at her.

She nodded silently and did so, starting the beautiful melody again. That same calmness returned, and so did a small amount of insight.

She wanted to help him figure out his thought process, even though she didn't know what it was. She cared enough to invite him to dinner when she really didn't HAVE to. She worried over him, as he did her. He knew that should be enough to make up his mind, if not for one small factor. He was her boss and she his employee. If things changed, what would happen THEN?

'Not that there'll ever be an indication that things WILL change.' If he had it his way, she'd be comfortable for the rest of her LIFE. She'd live in a fully furnished house, with all the room she wanted. She'd have all the instruments she could ever ask for, with enough compositions to play to keep her busy for years. She could have ANYTHING she wanted and he'd readily give it to her. All she had to do was ask.

"Well, I've been thinking about a lot of things since Trowa came back." He began, wondering how to word everything. He wished more than ever that Relena was near him; he needed her help so he wouldn't screw up. This was perhaps his only chance to make the right impression and not scare her off again.

"We had a nice long talk about the changes in our lives." He longingly smiled, wishing his friend were around again. He needed someone to talk to that understood him inside and out, also having the inside track to his past to help him comprehend the present and future.

"There's someone that we conversed about, someone Trowa didn't know at the time, but made correct assumptions on. Although I was able to progress my thoughts on my own, hearing someone else speak the same way just made everything clearer."

"Hearing advice from someone else always DOES." She softly agreed.

He turned the page, realizing he was too thrown into his thoughts. How did he expect to use the music for courage, if she was unable to play constantly?

"Time has passed, and things have changed between me and this person. I've definitely changed from who I was so long ago during the war. Now that I'm back home, my thoughts have turned to subjects I never thought about before. At first, I denied the thought's entrance. I didn't want my business life interrupted since I needed to learn so much. I STILL do, but my priorities have shifted a little. I've learned to weigh both sides and still let in that person. But," His eyes dropped to the keyboard, watching her fingers, "I'm not sure I should say anything."

"Why not? You LIKE this person it seems." She said evenly, brow furrowing in confusion as she stared at the notes.

He smiled grimly. "I do, but I don't think I can show her that because of...instances."

"Why don't you come right out and say it? Have you ASKED?" She questioned. She never held this talk with him before, but knowing he liked someone mildly pained her. She didn't know why, even though she held this conversation with her brothers before. They needed advice from the female mind and she gave it to them.

But knowing Quatre needed her help, she put everything aside in order to clear his mind and give him clarity of what to do. Almost knowing he was having girl problems didn't register, since she never saw him date anyone.

"No. Haven't bothered. I was too busy trying to hide my feelings."

"THAT right there, is your PROBLEM." She said, authority in her voice. "If you don't let those feelings out, it'll consume you and then you'll be a WRECK."

He smiled, already been there. "Then what should I say?" He asked, almost openly staring. He could feel the emotions change his face the longer he looked into her beauty, but couldn't help it.

The lamp cast shadows over her face, the specks in her eyes lighting them up with an age-old wisdom. He almost wondered if she pieced it together yet from what he'd done in the past. He continued to look, but didn't see any trace of recognition.

"Well, when do you think you'll find the time to talk with this girl?" She asked, ideas coming to her head. Damned the emotions that came to her, she was going to help him come hell or high water.

"Special times, or places, normally have an everlasting effect on a person." She smiled slightly. Just like what she planned on doing by inviting him over. She wanted his mood to lift, and she knew the only way to do so was to overload his sadness with kindness and compassion.

"I suppose anytime will work." He figured, the wheels spinning. If he could get her to play once more, he'd have everything figured out.

"Well then the only thing that's left is for you to think of how you want to ask this girl out. But don't mumble or mess words. Be sincere and honest." She answered, finishing the piece.

He smirked somewhat. "THAT works, I guess." He vaguely answered, looking at her sheepishly. "Mind if **I **play once?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure I can get the hang of it."

She smiled and nodded, changing places so he had more room. She watched his hands over the keys, caressing them. Just watching his strong fingers brought a small shiver up her spine. "So, did that help?" She asked softly, eyeing him. His face was utterly peaceful and calm.

He nodded somewhat, a soft smile on his face. She helped more than she KNEW. "Very much so. I just need to find a way to ask now." No, he knew, he needed the COURAGE to ask her out before finding a WAY to ask her out.

"I just need a little strength. She's a real beauty and I consider her very special." He mysteriously answered, a smile fighting to break through. It was kind of funny being able to talk about Divinity when she sat right next to him, but she didn't even KNOW it.

"All the more reason for you to ask. If you cherish this person that much, don't let her go." She advised, turning a page. She concentrated on the music and let it calm her.

He nodded thoughtfully, wondering how she would react if he told her the entire conversation was about her. He sensed she was trying to deal with sad emotions and his eyes widened a little. She thought he was talking about someone else, and cared about him that much that she didn't want him to date another girl! His heart twanged. "Then I guess the only way for me to ask, is just be heartfelt." He answered, more to himself.

"I guess I can only say; I've liked you from early on, even though I didn't really know what I felt. I just knew you and you kept things distant between us. After a month had gone by, your presence invaded my soul so much that it was hard for me to NOT think of you. I worried about your safety and comfort from nearly day one. You were so secretive toward me and I never had a reason until that day you let everything out. I helped you cope with that sadness and it brought us closer together. I think you began to feel something back as time went on, but I was never given any clear indication, nor could I ever sense anything from you. But now that we're good friends, I come to think that you DO feel something for me, but disguise it AS friendship. I wonder if even YOU know it, since I've seen you act upon it."

His eyes shot to her profile, trying to read her face. "And lately, I've wanted to ask you out. But until TONIGHT, I've never had the courage to really SAY what's on my mind. So I've nothing left but to outright ask you; do you want to go out with me? It doesn't have to be long term if you don't want. I just want to spend an evening with you and consider it something more than friends, to keep something special."

Her eyes watered up from the speech. He plunked the keys extremely slow, as if waiting her to answer. How could she answer to THAT? She didn't want him saying that to some girl he liked THAT much!

Pressing her lips together, she looked at the keys blankly, trying to keep tears from falling. "Well...I guess THAT'LL work." She softly answered, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

He looked at her wide-eyed before it sunk in. She still thought he was talking about her as 'the girl he liked'. Smiling in utter mockery of his stupidiness, he stopped playing and turned to her.

He noted the shine to her eyes and his humor dimmed slightly, not realizing she cared that much that it pained her to see him date someone else. If only she KNEW... Taking her hands, he held them between their bodies and looked into her eyes. "Then, what do you say?" He nearly whispered. "Yes, or no?"

Her eyes widened at the way he looked at her. Although she felt the instinct to move away, her body was rooted to the spot. Something kept her from moving, from even flinching. Her eyes remained trapped under his gaze, those soft words ringing through her ears. It was getting hard for her to breath, but she felt no pain.

All the adrenaline and ecstatic emotions that ran through her dulled everything. Amazement didn't nearly describe what she was experiencing. After all he just said, after all he confided in her, it was all about HER!

Her mouth gaped open to answer, but she couldn't even find her voice. Not even a pathetic squeak or mewl got past her lips. She was truly shocked that he would want her. That he liked her that much to want to date her. She couldn't believe he thought of her that strongly...

One hand left theirs and a finger rubbed against her cheek. He fought the smile at her utterly shocked expression, but couldn't help it. His eyes crinkled from the utter adorable look on her face, the way she was unable to answer him.

He could sense she was relieved in a small way that it wasn't about another girl, but she was also scared that he asked her out. He was FULLY aware she would be scared and stunned beyond belief, since this changed things. Before, he only looked at her with the emotions burning in his eyes. This time, he was downright asking.

He was well aware of the consequences of their work habits and how they would be affected, but he thought everything through in the past two months. He didn't want to let her go, not if he could help it. He wanted to know her more than ever. He wanted to know every little quirk and habit she possessed. He wanted to find out each little annoying habit she held against herself and change that to a positive attribute.

At the same time, he was also getting nervous when she still didn't answer. He wondered if she ever would. He tried to touch her and draw the reply from her, to relieve the uncomfortable situation. He wanted to feel relief that she said yes, not even allowing him to wonder what would happen if she said NO. "So," He whispered nervously, "will you go out with me Divinity? Even once is all I ask."

She thought up an immediate yes, but kept it silent. What happened to never dating employers or employees? But they were two of the few youths in the entire building; dating had never really come to her mind. It had in the PAST, but that was before their friendship intensified and she'd do anything to make him happy.

She blinked. 'Anything?' She mused in surprise.

She knew if she said yes then he would be happier than she'd seen him, even more so than when his friends were here. But, that would change the beliefs her father instilled into her. She told herself she NEVER wanted an office romance, in case it ever went bad. She remembered the look in his eyes half a month ago, knowing he showed her back then.

She cowered away from it, scared that he liked her. She wasn't afraid of HIM, but what he saw in her. She didn't want to let him down when he realized she wasn't all he described. But the week she avoided him, she'd seen him disappointed and it hurt her in some way. She hurt him, though she didn't really understand how she did it.

Her eyes darted over his face, trying to find words to express, to alleviate his apparent unease. 'What am I supposed to SAY?' She wondered, thinking of his heartfelt speech. Some of it brought her actions into a new light, but she wondered if it was all true. 'Friendship as a guise for more???'

Feeling she wasn't going to answer, even though her emotions didn't turn him away, he looked away dejected. Maybe he'd come on too strong again, told her too much. Maybe if he'd been a little more casual...

"If you don't want, it doesn't have to be right away. I just want one outing is all." He softly answered, trying to keep his voice even. Although he was sad, he'd be damned if he let her go again! She was too precious to just keep slipping past him on the pretense that she was uncomfortable and scared. He was as WELL, so they were even. Not even fighting OZ had he been this scared. At least THEN, he knew what the objectives were. There wasn't a strategy he could think of to help change THIS situation.

"All I'm asking is for you to THINK about it." He softly pleaded. His hand touched her face lightly. "That's not too much to ask, is it?"

How she found her voice over his charming endearments was beyond her. "It's not." She whispered.


	13. chapter 13

The soft plop of material hit the floor as she discarded yet another outfit. Staring at the possible 'date outfits' still lay out on the bed; she went for the next set and quickly put it on.

She decided to braid her hair in a single braid, mostly because she didn't want it getting in her way tonight. She knew he liked her hair unbound, but they were going dancing and she knew it would get tangled.

'I'm starting to seriously dislike the length.' She mused, standing in front of the mirror. She posed three different ways before wrinkling her nose and tossing the fourth outfit on the floor.

The only thing she could decide on was how to keep her hair for the night. Things had to be PERFECT. She didn't want to disappoint their first date.

Putting comprehending hands over jean-covered hips, her head tilted as she stared at her mirror image. 'It's got possibilities.' She pondered, eyeing the dark jeans and top. Her eyes caught the reflection of everything she tossed on the floor and grimaced slightly. 'Guess I'm going to have to pick up before he comes.'

After taking an entire week to weigh everything, as she should've NOT done, she finally asked if she honestly wanted to go out with Quatre. Her heart gave an immediate yes, proving that, once again, she did way too much thinking.

She was nervous enough to give him her response before he left work a few days ago, but was overly relieved at the look in his eyes. He beamed and hugged her, promising it would be a night to remember. With that in mind, she wanted the perfect outfit, something HE would remember.

Twenty minutes later, along with two more discarded outfits, she was starting to run out of clothes. She mixed jeans with business jackets, tank tops with her work pants, and t-shirts with jeans.

Seeing she had ten minutes till he arrived to pick her up, she felt frantic, if not more self-conscious at what she was wearing. She bit her lip and started rummaging through the clothes on the floor, piecing shirts and pants together.

Sitting back on her heels, she sighed in mild frustration. One hand covered her face. 'What am I so WORRIED about? He thinks I look nice wearing my BUSINESS suits.'

One hand rubbed the back of her neck with a small groan. 'And he DID say he didn't want too dressy, since he said it didn't have to be TOO serious.' She looked down at her attire, giving a sigh of defeat. Perfection to impress him was going to have to be till NEXT time. 'If there IS a next time.' She thought, getting to her feet.

Looking in the mirror, she knew there'd be a next time. The idea of dating Quatre was just TOO nice to let go. She knew he felt the same way. He was just patronizing her to get a date.

Smirking at her thoughts, she eyed the outfit and shrugged. It would have to do... Bending down, she picked up the ruffled clothes and put them on respective hangers and whatnot before leaving the room.

She turned the bathroom light on and looked at her face. Nothing out of the ordinary... She lightly scowled and grabbed the small makeup holder she bought a while back.

'If I can't find the perfect outfit, I'm going to blow him away with makeup!' Trying not to giggle long enough to get mascara on, she used it sparingly, since her lashes were thick enough.

~*~*~

Tugging on his shirt collar, he stopped in front of Divinity's apartment complex. Nervously swallowing, he looked out the front window at the building, seeing a few lights on. 'Come ON Winner,' He meekly coached, 'you can DO this. You made the moves anyway.'

Smiling slightly, he allowed the small pep talk to help, even if it was only face value. He was scared stiff! Not even piloting SANDROCK was he ever this scared or nervous. He was pretty sure his hands were shaking, if they would let go of the death grip on steering wheel they might be!

Nearly peeling his skin from the poor wheel, he momentarily rubbed them together, trying to gain blood support again. Harshly swallowing once more, he went for the driver's door and slowly started for her door.

Part of him wondered if doing this was a mistake, but the emotional side beat that rational thought down. He knew once the initial meeting was past he'd be FINE. This was Divinity here, why get nervous

Smiling a little at that rational thought, he lightly knocked on the door. Empty hands rested in his pockets as he waited. He wanted to get her something, but told her it would be casual for a first time. 'Yea well, NEXT time we're going to the fanciest restaurant I can find!' He vowed, idly staring at the floor.

The door unlocked and his head jerked up, heart beating wildly. He went clothes shopping with her, but didn't know what to expect. Her sense of style was a fashion all its own. As soon as it opened wide enough for him to get a good look at her, breath choked in his lungs.

She was gorgeous! Well, he figured, granted she was all the time, but she was even more so TONIGHT. A goofy smile popped up on his face as he stared, looking her up and down unknowingly.

Dark, boot-cut blue jeans. A pair of TIGHT jeans. It clearly outlined her thighs and waist. A good inch or more of tanned skin shown from the figure hugging tank top, seemingly pulled down as far as it was going to go. Not that he held a problem with that...

One of the belts she bought useless, since those jeans hugged tight enough WITHOUT its help. A simple gold chain glittered against her collarbone. The delicate metal only attracted his eyes to that spot even more. In her hands was a dark purple business jacket, just in case it got colder later on.

He swallowed harshly when his eyes met her face. They widened as her lashes demurely lowered, a small blush staining her cheeks. 'She's wearing...makeup?!' He wildly thought, seeing her beauty on a higher level.

Her lashes seemed even longer than before, a small pencil line above her eyelid jutting out a little farther than her eyes. It gave her an exotic quality he found attractive.

Those full lips shone from her apartment lights, covered by clear lip-gloss. Her hair was in a braid similar to Duo's, some of her bangs hanging around her face. She looked utterly adorable, and she hadn't even dressed up! He wondered what she would look like in a black cocktail dress, ready to dine in one of the more 'ritzy' places on L-4.

"You...you're...wow," He blinked wide eyes as he fully looked at her again, "I can't find words..." He breathed, not able to think. At length, he grinned. "I'm not going to be able to find the RIGHT words to do you justice for some time, so I'll just have to tell you; you look utterly beautiful tonight."

She grinned and blushed even more, just knowing he meant to compliment her MORE than that. She hadn't even tried to look impressive! She looked at the floor momentarily before a finger under her chin brought their gazes back.

"Shall we go?" He asked, smiling kindly. She nodded through a haze, unable to say much.

As they walked down the stairs, his arm carefully entwined with hers, she shot a quick look at HIS outfit. He still had on those same slacks, but wore a plain blue t-shirt that almost matched his eyes.

Around his waist was a tied sweater, a darker blue than his shirt. It was truly casual, but she wasn't aware he owned any sweaters, let alone any t-shirts that didn't button up on the front.

He held the door open for her leaving the apartment complex AND her car door. She got in with another blush, feeling giddy at receiving such gallant treatment. She'd never really gone on dates before; this truly WAS a first for her. So far, it was going smoothly.

'Despite your lack of tongue?' She sarcastically pointed out. The shifting weight startled her from the negativity.

She turned to him with a bashful smile. "You look very nice Quatre." She softly commented. He started the car with a sheepish grin, pulling from the curb moments later. She enjoyed the drive until something popped into her head. With a furrowed brow, she cast a glance his way. "I didn't know you knew how to DRIVE."

He grinned wryly. "I've piloted MOBILE suits before Diva, this is NOTHING." He chuckled and took a turn. "Just because you see me being escorted everywhere doesn't mean I don't know how to drive. I just employ the driver so he'll have a job."

She smiled at his thoughtful heart and looked out the window, trying to figure out where he was taking her. He'd been VERY vague about telling her his plans, other than they were going dancing. He didn't even tell her what else they were doing, so she was left at his mercy. 'I just hope whatever it is, I don't screw it up.' She nervously thought, toying with her fingers.

The silence kind of put an uncomfortable air in the car. Not liking his good friend, now date, a hand went for the radio, eyes still on the road. "Care to listen to anything?" He asked, flipping through stations.

"I don't really LISTEN to the radio." She softly answered, aimlessly looking at the scenery.

"Well then, I guess it's up to ME to pick." She smirked and nodded slightly. He stopped on a few less promising stations, finally finding one to enjoy. Classical music, something he knew they both liked. Some of the journey, he could've SWORN he heard her humming along to the piano.

Stopping in front of a rather familiar restaurant, she looked around inquisitively. "What're we doing HERE?"

He smirked and gave her a small, odd look. "Well I don't know about YOU, but **I **plan on eating."

With a playful scowl, she reached across the car and lightly slapped his arm. He flinched, laughing softly. "You KNOW what I mean!" She tossed back. "And Iplan on eating as WELL. So THERE." She went for the door handle, but it wouldn't open. With a confused look, she checked the lock, but found it unlocked.

He fought the urge to snicker as he got from the driver's side. "It won't open!" He loudly called, locking the door behind him. She tried the door again, wondering if it was broken or not. He laughed on the other side, hands on his hips. He was enjoying this!

She mildly glared, not finding anything funny about being trapped in the car. "Then what's the PROBLEM?" She asked, unlocking the lock again, just in case it was stuck. "I think your door is broke."

With a humorous shake of his head, and resisting the urge to heartily laugh, he opened the door for her. "Nope," He denied, extending a hand, "I just have the child locks on from my side." He helped her out with an evil grin.

She tried to pout, or even glare at him, but the main idea was too cute to ignore. He purposely locked the door so HE had to open it every time, also helping her from her seat in the process. She mildly blushed as he tugged her in the direction of the restaurant. "Cheater." She mumbled, starting to smile.

He nudged her side with an elbow. "You like it; admit it." He kidded, letting go of her hand long enough to open the glass doors. She stepped inside with a timidly ducked head. Sure he'd been a gentleman about things in the past, but tonight he was basically going overboard.

'Are you complaining??' A small voice teased.

'Oh HELL no!' She threw back, outwardly smiling.

After seated in the same spot they were in weeks back, she suspiciously looked at her date. "Did you set this up?" She accused, playfully smiling.

He blinked innocent eyes, fighting a knowing smile. "MOI? Surely you JEST!" Her eyes humorously narrowed at his playful demeanor. "How could I have NOT? Do you think the odds of us sitting at the same table, in the same PLACES, be the same?"

She looked around. "Well, it IS pretty slow tonight..." She drawled.

He gave her a bored look and picked up the menu, even though she could see humor in his eyes before it covered them.

Grinning widely, she picked up the menu as well and looked for something light. After the waiter took their orders and menus, they were left alone in the quiet hum of the restaurant. She looked around the place again out of edginess, seeing nothing had changed. It hadn't been a month yet, and she shouldn't have been surprised, but she was more than timid to be next to Quatre right now.

She considered this outing a date in every way, even though he told her it would be casual. 'My FOOT.' She weakly kidded. There was no CASUAL about it. He purposely made this excursion mean more to them than if they did it as friends.

'He has things planned he won't tell me about. I don't even KNOW what's going to happen.' As far as SHE knew, they were going to do something ROMANTIC.

His hand slowly inched across the small table, keeping an eye on her face to see when she'd look at him. So far she'd been totally unnerved and uptight, basically what he expected. She had to loosen up, that's all there was to it.

She jumped slightly when a hand rested over hers. Smiling slightly, he entwined their fingers and stared at her. She met his eyes, looking away after a while. After a quick squeeze, her dark orbs met his again.

Their dinner arrived in the middle of the silent gaze, forcing the duo to remove their arms from the spaces. For the most part, they ate in silence. She kept wondering where they were going so much that she couldn't keep it in any longer. "So, what're we doing after this?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Not telling." He answered, putting food in his mouth to further his point.

She pouted slightly. "But WHY?" She quietly whined. "It's not FAIR that only YOU know what's going on!"

"Correction, it's called a surprise." He pointed out, grinning sarcastically.

She gave a bored look and went back to her food.

~*~*~

"Don't MAKE me keep ASKING you until we ARRIVE." She threatened, looking at the scenery.

"Go right ahead, I'm not going to stop you." He answered, smiling. She was starting to loosen up, and all it took was her curiosity over the rest of the night.

"So, where're we going?" She asked again, probably for the dozenth time.

His smile widened. "Not telling." He chuckled when she groaned.

"Come ON, TELL ME." She pleaded, giving him a puppy dog look.

His eyes darted to hers as he drove, purposely keeping on the road after spying her look. Two seconds longer at that beseeching glance and he would've caved. "Nope, sorry."

"No you're not." She muttered, pouting.

"You're right, I'm NOT." He joked, snickering at her frustration. "Look, we're about four blocks from the place, so why don't you just calm down and enjoy the ride?"

"Because I have no clue where we're GOING." She retorted back, fighting a smile. Their behavior was utterly childish...and she loved every MINUTE of it.

"This's true."

He parked in front of a two-story arcade house a few moments later. She looked out the windshield in disbelief. "We're at an ARCADE joint??" She waited while he opened her door, helping her out again.

"Did you expect some hill overlooking the colony?" He asked, looking at the ground bashfully. She blushed lightly and tugged him in, ignoring his eyes.

Even before she opened the door, the noise hit them both. After cracking it, they were nearly deafened. Stereo music was nearly drowned out by all the machine created noises.

Stepping inside awed them both. The low lighting clashed with neon lights and screens from games. Virtual reality screens were EVERYWHERE around them, crowds all over the place. Wandering in, forgotten hands still clasped, their gazes took everything in.

The black floor was marked as if a road, yellow tape directing them to stairs, more popular games, and token machines. Brown widened upon seeing a few old-fashioned games, games she used to play when she was a kid. Some of them, she remembered her mother telling her about.

"Come on...tokens!" She loudly stated, tugging him in a direction. Not even getting a word in about having money, he bought them both twenty dollars worth. She held out both hands as he gave her half, trying to fit everything in her pockets. It all fit awkwardly and she wished for a looser pair of jeans.

"So what do you want to do first?" He asked leaning close so she could hear, his breath tickling her ear.

Forcing herself to concentrate, she looked around. "Let's go up the stairs and check the rest of the place out!" She suggested, casting a glance in his direction.

His eyes were maybe four inches from her cheek. Fighting a blush, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the second level. The noise dimmed little, and a lot of the games changed era-wise. The higher level held a few pool and Ping-Pong tables, air hockey, numerous old-fashioned games, and eight-hole mini-golf.

Her mouth dropped open in sheer delight. She looked at Quatre excitedly. "HERE!" She announced happily. Her hand swept to the delightful arrangement. "We're staying right here!" She grinned widely and nearly ran for the air hockey table.

He followed with an amused pace, watching her childlike excitement as she put a few tokens in one side. Stopping on one side, he grabbed the plastic piece. "You ever PLAY this before?" He asked, eyeing her.

"Have YOU??" She threw back, grabbing the red disk. After a few hits, it went into his side. She grinned triumphantly. "I'll take that as a NO." She taunted, lifting her chin up.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "So? Big deal. I'll make due." He lost another point, making him eat his words.

"YES!" She cheered, throwing her arms up. They immediately brought back down when he instantly started again, throwing the puck straight for her goal. "NO FAIR!" She shouted, eyes glued to the puck's movements.

The game ended a very close one, Quatre losing by two points. He considered it pretty good for his first game.

"Wanna play again?" She asked, holding up tokens.

"Loser starts the next game." He stated, going for his stash. He didn't want her using anymore than she had to. Even IF he handed her half of the twenty.

He won by one point, gloating a little over his opponent. She vowed revenge the next game and made due with her promise, winning two to one. He asked about a forth, but she was already looking at the other games.

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "OOOO, FOOSEBALL!" She stated, almost running to it. With a grin, he followed at a more relaxed pace.

Standing on the other side, he put in the tokens as she looked at it. "And you're HOW old now?" He kidded, grabbing the ball.

She gripped the handles, looking at the small field fiercely. "Hey shut up. I'm going to have FUN while I'm here. And kick your butt in the meantime!"

"Is that a FACT?" He drawled, holding the ball in the air.

She impatiently met his eyes, finding one of his eyebrows raised in disbelief. She nodded seriously. "That's right bucko; I'm going to make you sorry you ever BROUGHT me here." She smiled evilly. "When I'm finished, your ego is going to be so bruised, you won't be able to go into work for a WEEK!"

He gave her an odd look and dropped the ball. "Care to make a little wager?" He asked, spinning the carved blockers with all the force he could muster. He won the next two points before she answered.

"Like WHAT?" She warily asked. She'd never been much of a better, but games were a passion of hers. Anything that was fun, mostly since she LACKED it half her life. Here was where she could let her inner child come out and be as obnoxious as possible!

They continued on as he thought. What COULD he wager? The clearest thing that came to his mind was their second date, how he WANTED it to go. Glitz, glamour, and the two of them dressed up all night.

He smiled. Why not? "We go out again." He announced, eyes darting from the field to her face quickly. She seemed entirely concentrated on their game. "But it's entirely MY choice where we go and do."

"You mean like tonight WASN'T?" She countered back, smiling slightly. She grabbed the ball from her end, having lost another point. She eyed him skeptically, wondering what his statement would entail. He ALREADY decided what they were doing tonight, what difference would the NEXT one make?

'Other than another date?' That tiny voice nudged. 'GO for it!'

Feeling as if her emotions were battling it out with her head, which they probably were, she smirked. "Deal. Then I getta think of what Iget to do if **I **win."

She stopped and looked around, the heavy ball tapping against her chin. There really wasn't anything she wanted to do that he didn't readily agree with. They hung out together as natural thing, so this was going to be hard.

Afterwards, she sighed. "Okay, I can't think of anything right now. But if I win, I'll FIND something." He smirked. "Best two out of three." She announced, gripping one of the handlebars.

~*~*~

"Oh stop SULKING." He humorously announced, nudging her. "I promise we won't do ANYTHING you're uncomfortable with." He stated, lining up his shot. He ended up missing and stepped away with a small grimace.

She leered and stepped behind an easy shot. "You suck." She said, pulling her arm back. After a heavy hit, the ball bounced a few times before going in.

"So do YOU." He announced, gripping the stick. He scowled lightly at the weak retort.

"True." She pleasantly announced. "But I DO get in a lucky shot now and then." She missed the second, leaving two more balls on the table than his share. She pouted and stepped back.

"Well I think we can BOTH agree we get lucky at pool and leave it at that." He joked, eyeballing his next shot.

"Agreed." She sullenly announced. "So, when do you plan our next date to be?"

"I dunno." He absently said, hitting the cue ball. The shot went in and he immediately went for the next target. "When do YOU want it to be?"

"Well I DID lose the bet." She reminded. "It's not really my call to MAKE."

He missed the shot and stepped back, giving her a weird look. "I beg to DIFFER. I'm not going out with anyone ELSE, now AM I?"

That statement caught her off-balance and she hit the ball too low. The cue ball bounced off the table and rolled away. After a curse, he dropped the stick and went after it, fighting laughter at her stunt. He set it on the table, trying to hide a grin.

"Go ahead." She darkly muttered, lightly glowering from embarrassment. "LAUGH." He let loose a pent up snicker as he picked up the pool stick.

After three total games each of air hockey, foosball, pool, Ping-Pong, and a round of high scores in numerous video games, they finally left the arcade. Neither really wanted to try the mini-golf, since their tokens were just about gone.

Sitting in the seat heavily, her head leaned against the headrest. "We going dancing now?" She asked, gazing at the ceiling wearily.

"Yea, why...you're not TIRED are you?" He playfully taunted. He started the car and let it run as he looked at her. An eyebrow rose. "You ARE aren'tchu?"

"All I need is some sugar and more excitement and I'll perk right up."

"Can do. I know JUST the place." He vaguely answered, starting on another journey. After a brief silence, he looked at her again in question. "I don't really GET it actually. How can you be tired when you were running around like an errant CHILD back there?"

She smiled and giggled a little, realizing how out of control she was. "What can I say...video games bring out the devil in me." Her smile widened. "But I think I overdid it JUST a little. It didn't really hit me till I sat down." He snorted and shook his head. "But, I just need a little downtime and the journey to my next sugar high will do just nicely."

He gave the road an odd look, not taking his eyes off it. "When you put it THAT way, I'm not too sure I WANT to take you to the next stop!"

She laughed.

~*~*~

Grabbing the ice creams, he carefully handed the cone over before taking a bite of his.

She looked at him wide-eyed before grimacing. "Man, how can you stand to BITE ice cream?" Breath hissed through clenched teeth. "I can't do that."

He smirked and purposely took another bite. "Sucks to be you." He joked, avoiding a playful jab. She merely scowled, not finding a good enough retort to toss back.

The two sat on the hood of the car in comfortable silence of the night. She looked around at the mildly unfamiliar neighborhood, the hand behind her allowing for a more tilted position. She felt utterly content right now, not wishing to be anywhere else.

Her eyes darted that body mere inches from her. She could almost feel his body heat seep through her jean-covered legs, fighting a blush. Although she was mildly embarrassed at sitting so close, the larger part of her mind very much enjoyed spending the time with him. Even though they could've done the exact same things and not call it a date, they were.

Her head shook in small marvel. 'I never knew the line between date and friend blurred so much.' She pondered, thoughtfully looking at nearby grass. Her gaze transfixed on it as she licked the chocolate ice cream, not really tasting it.

He took small, quick bites of his ice cream, hardly tasting it. He got the same as she did, not really caring either way. He wasn't a picky person. He started in on the cone, crunching softly.

The noise brought her from her thoughts. Blinking as if coming from a contemplative dream. He suddenly jumped from the car hood, dusting his pants of crumbs. She looked at the cold treat, nearly down to the cone. "Do you wanna go?" She asked, trying to finish it quicker.

He nodded slightly, looking at something behind her and still giving the image he was looking AT her. "Yea, we don't want to miss the action." He inanely joked, looking at his watch. His brow furrowed minutely when he noticed they were lounging around longer than he thought.

Lightly nibbling on the cone to keep from sinking her teeth into the ice cream, she hopped off the hood. She followed him to her door, not bothering to open it. She didn't try anymore, knowing he would pitch a fit about wanting to do it himself.

She relaxed as he started the car and took off, feeling a little better with the insight of action. A smile peeked from her mouth, a little excited at the prospect of dancing. RARELY did she dance, but she knew she wasn't a bad dancer... There were 'clubs' in her hometown, but she hadn't much time to go when the threat of war started.

~*~*~

After helping her from the car again, he took her hand as they walked to the dance hall. A good number of cars already filled up the parking lot, a few more trickling in as they neared the doors. "I hope there's going to be room to DANCE." She commented, eyeing the small line.

His lips tipped as they got in line, standing amidst the noise. The glass doors did little to hold the loud music inside, mostly since it kept opening when people walked through. The bass speakers were the clearest heard, letting everyone feel the vibrations the closer they got. He paid for them both, the two extending their hands extended to be stamped, black lights lighting up the ink.

The noise was intense, but it excited her with a new fervor. Turning to Quatre, she looped an arm around his, smiling widely. "Let's go!" She shouted, the noise already loud enough for her.

As they inched around the crowds for the main floor, they both stood in shock. A hundred people crowded the floor, more lounging in seats by walls, others walking around. The place was dark, save for the black strobe, and flashing lights on the ceiling and against the walls. The heat floated to their faces as people squeezed past them to get by.

Turning to him, seeing his equally stunned look, she smiled slightly. Knowing he wouldn't hear her easily, she leaned close to his ear, fighting the urge to pull away. "Come on!" She said, gripping his hand. She started weaving through crowds, never letting go of his hand.

They descended a few stairs to get to lower levels. The two walked past tables and small crowds of dancers. She figured dancing in the lesser-known spots was a good idea, but wanted to mix with the crowd. There was NOTHING like feeling the high of losing yourself in too loud music and pounding beat, trying to work your groove in less space than you'd ever seen in your life.

She looked around for a small notch in human wall, finding a few feet nearby. Without stopping to tell her date, she advanced on it, knowing in a few minutes someone ELSE would claim that same space.

He stopped when she turned, thankful to find at least a LITTLE elbow room. The techno music held an interesting beat and it seemed to draw every teenager and young adult in the entire COLONY.

'I'm just glad there's enough room to house them all!' He thought, looking around. He listened to the beat for a few seconds before letting it direct his body.

He watched her move, seeing her grace full out. Her eyes were half closed, arms and legs moving with a rhythm he knew he would never possess. Her body dipped and turned with the non-stop beat so sensually, his body inched forward. She seemed to hardly dance with him, from the way she was moving. She was alone with the music, despite the number of people a foot away.

Her eyes flew open when she felt hands on her waist. She went to pull away, but saw blue and relaxed. She shivered when his hands contacted with exposed skin, feeling warmer than just the heat around her.

She smiled, changing her dance style to allow him in, letting him into her little world. At a mere arm's length, her hands rested over his upper arms, getting back into the dance again. She swayed more to the side, since he didn't seem sure enough of himself to match her style.

The song stopped and they rested only momentarily. He felt the heat from the atmosphere and the person close to him. He marveled at how she continued to move, even though he was so close by. Her dancing was brash and erotic in a way.

She leaned against him, her lips bumping against his ear from such a jerky movement. "You need to get WITH the beat!" She shouted, her breath tickling his ear.

He felt a heat rush throughout him, enveloping him. It was overpowering and he thickly looked into her eyes, hoping it didn't entirely show. She knew he was attracted to her, but she didn't know the depths of it.

She knew the only way to get back into her 'zone' was to try and get him to move without thinking or worrying about how he looked. She was halfway there and it hindered her thought process, keeping her from realizing just what she was doing. Dancing always was a passion of hers.

Her fingers rested over his hips and she applied pressure, showing him better ways to move with the beat. She could feel muscles under her hands tense up, but ignored it. She knew the only way he would learn was if she helped.

Still dancing in the meantime, she stepped a little closer and looked into his eyes. She blinked momentarily at the rush of emotions she saw, but didn't fully take it into consideration. Her body flushed with emotions and adrenaline, giving her an easier way to move quicker.

By the time five songs passed, she moved against him as if she always danced with him. His moves were graceful; he just needed to accustom their movements TOGETHER.

Their bodies touched constantly, her dancing almost over one of his legs. She was lost in the zone again, taking Quatre with her. Almost every part of her body moved with his in time with the beat.

Some part of her was in heaven being able to dance again. Dancing was a rush, such as she was experiencing. She knew that he also brought out the emotion, but didn't care. They meshed together, being almost the same height and size. His style of dancing wasn't bad, but she helped him up that to a higher level.

Her thighs started burning from exhaustion as she danced, a small line of sweat over her body. It was all forgotten as she moved, not wanting to stop. She was overcome with the emotions of being next to him, of nearly touching his body with hers. It only enticed her to go further into that zone and move closer, so they could dance as one even more. Finding such a perfect dance partner seemed impossible, but here she was, living the impossible. She was going to milk it for all it was worth.

He was lost in the desire of the beat and her movements. One arm loosely wrapped around her waist, adjusting when it twisted. Her stomach nearly touched his, eyes not even a foot away. She seemed half oblivious to his presence, half enthralled at dancing so close.

Part of him burned with a heat so new he almost passed it off to the room temperature. But when her arms rested over his shoulders, he felt another stab when he looked into her eyes. She was fully enjoying herself, as was he.

He hardly felt drained in the slightest. The rush from her touch and nearness surpassed any weariness he felt. They continuously danced for eight songs, but she gave no outward notice of tiring. After each song ended, they were given a few seconds to rest before another beat started up.

After taking a few more to gain the rhythm to the song, they started in again. He lost track of time, but didn't care. The crowd hadn't thinned in the least, some people nearly bumping into them as they danced.

One particular song caught his attention, bringing him from the stupor he lived in. The beat was a little more relaxed than most, allowing them to dance slower than before. It was a lazy tempo, but a grateful one.

Her arms rested over his shoulders, hands clasping behind. A few fingers played with his hair, making his brain shiver. His eyes lowered slightly, not hiding the delight she created. She met his eyes, smiling slightly. She didn't seem to mind in the least, or even move away. A soft soprano voice chimed the start of the song. It reminded him somewhat of her voice.

**Honey got me hooked on you  
I like that  
Ooh ooh**

They moved side to side until the actual beat started, gaining a small part of their earlier movements. He never looked away from dark eyes, darker from the lack of light. The strobe stopped two songs back, starting again on a speed to mach the song. Millions of light specks roamed over her eyes.

**Honey you can have me when you want me  
You simply ask me to be there  
And you're the only one who makes me come running  
Cause what you got is far beyond compare**

The lack of heavy beat allowed her to hear the lyrics to the song. Her smile widened a little as she continued to listen, holding his eyes. She never heard the song till tonight.

**And it's just like honey  
When your love comes over me  
Oh baby I've got a dependency  
Always strung out for another taste of your honey**

**It's like honey when it rushes over me  
You know sugar never ever was so sweet  
And I'm dying for you; crying for you; I adore you  
Boy you know your love addicted me  
And I'm strung out on you, darling don't you see  
Every night and day  
I can hardly wait for another taste of honey **

**  
  
**He also listened to the lyrics, feeling the song say more about how she acted toward him than she would admit. She smiled a little more as she looked at him, her moves never stopping.

**Honey I can't describe how good it feels inside  
Honey I can't describe how good it feels inside  
**

** Yeah, ooh  
I can't be elusive with you honey  
Cause it's blatant that I'm feeling you  
And it's too hard for me to leave abruptly  
You're the only thing I wanna do**

**Ooh, whoa  
Every little thing you do  
Ooh, whoa, honey, got me hooked on you  
Honey, it's like  
**

She was exhausted, but didn't want to leave, not yet. She was having too much fun. Leaning against Quatre, her lips stopped near his ear. "Wanna sit down?" She asked. It was a grueling pace, finally wearing her down. She pulled back and he nodded vigorously. She noticed the drooped lids and knew he could use the break too.

The second they stopped and she pulled away; he felt isolation. One hand clasped his, gripping tightly as she led him through the masses once more. Knowing he NEEDED to rest didn't make the need to hold and touch her go away. He just feared if she did rest, she would realize how tired she was and want to go home.

A quick check at the time told him it was almost ten thirty. His eyes widened, but he kept silent. He was being mildly selfish by wanting to keep dancing with his date, not wanting it to end. She was more expressive toward him when they danced than he'd EVER seen her. He liked it a lot.

She plopped down on a tall chair, head heavily resting on the tabletop. A hand slowly moved over her back and she smiled. Slowly, her head moved up, heavily propped up. She didn't know how she was able to move her arms, but didn't consider it; it would take too much thought.

'I've got better reserves than I THOUGHT.' She joked tiredly. She felt a change from watching everyone dance, sitting on the sidelines. Even though there were others dancing a few feet away, she felt as if she was a spectator instead of a participant. But her body needed the relaxation before going for another go and she was going to grant its needs.

"Having fun?" He loudly asked, leaning close. His arms rested on the small round table, face a few inches from hers. His head felt as if it would fall over, but he endeavored as he stared into her eyes, seeing a happy kind of tired in them. He smiled slightly.

She nodded a little, not wanting to move her position. If her head moved too much it was liable to fall from her hands, and not be readily raised again. "I haven't danced like that in FOREVER." She explained, shouting above the noise. "It was fun to get back into the groove."

He flushed slightly in the dark, thankful for such horrible lighting. He wondered if she really knew just HOW good she danced. A quick look into her longing face as it stared at the floor told him she did. She LIKED dancing like that.

After a few more minutes of listening and resting, he got from the table, eyeing her. She stood as well and grasped his hand. He pulled her with before she could lead him, seeing an open spot nearby.

~*~*~

Nearly pouring herself into the seat, brown closed immediately. She felt exhaustion in almost every muscle, wondering what time it was. She had to fight sleep with every ounce of consciousness she possessed, so she knew it had to be LATE.

The door slammed, the noise lulling her into sleep all the more. It was the type of sleep where any noise would distract her enough to fall into the void more. It wasn't a good position either, since they had a long ride to her apartment.

Halfway to her apartment, he stopped at a light and looked at her. He hadn't heard a peep since they left the club, but attributed it to the roaring of his ears from being exposed to such loud music for so long. He was using every ounce of will just to keep his eyes open.

He smiled sleepily as his eyes roamed her face. He wondered when she fell asleep. Nothing seemed to bother her, the peaceful face lined with exhaustion. Bangs stuck to her face from dried sweat, but it didn't seem to hassle her. Her chest slowly rose with each deep breath that hissed past parted lips.

Stopping the car in front of her apartment, he killed the engine and leaned against the seat heavily. His head turned and looked at her still slumbering form.

An arm hesitantly rested against the edge of the passenger seat, allowing him to lean closer to her face. His body shifted closer slowly, hoping not to wake her. He was so close he scarcely breathed let he wake her up. He moved with a snail's pace and baited breath.

Dark and light swirled around, bringing her nearly conscious. How she fought off sleep was beyond her. All she knew was nothing was moving, the catalyst keeping her in dreamland gone.

Long lashes fluttered as her eyes struggled to open. It was a harsh battle as she clawed at awareness. She stared at a bland, flat object, not figuring out what it was. Her eyes slowly moved, squinting shut at the harsh light outside the car. A rustle caught the half attention she had.

"Time to wake up." He watched her wake, moving away just in time.

"What time is it?" She whispered, rubbing both eyes.

A smile tipped his lips, seeing how cute she looked. "At LEAST midnight." He answered, watching her. "And we're at your apartment, so you need to grab whatever reserves you have to walk the steps."

She groaned, her face painted with a grimace. He chuckled. "Come on, I'll help you to your door." After getting from his side, he opened the passenger door and nearly pulled her from the car. She almost stumbled onto the pavement, but he grasped her arms until she was able to somewhat steady herself.

An arm encircled her waist and she felt her left over his shoulders. It didn't do a whole lot, since she was falling asleep as they walked. She barely had the strength to grip anything.

Her head rested on his shoulder, nearly closed eyes staring at the ground. She could feel the strength in his grip and felt utter comfort, even though their sides touched. The heat was a reassurance over the cold that surrounded her.

A hand left the one by his shoulder to open the main door. She held it open enough for them to pass by. They stopped at the stairs and she yawned again.

He smiled gently, eyes looking at the top of her head. "Come on lazybones, I'll count the steps if you can't keep your eyes open." She mumbled something he couldn't catch, but followed as he instructed.

Now at the top in front of her door, she fumbled for the key in one of her pockets. Unlocking it, she slowly walked through the doorway, leaning against the arch as she faced her date. With a sleepy smile, she forced both eyes open long enough to look at him.

"I had a REALLY fun time." She softly answered, head resting against the wood. "Can't wait till next time." She yawned again, covering it up.

"Well you just let me know when you wanna go out again and I'll start planning." He answered, fighting his own yawn. She certainly wasn't making staying awake easy!

With a small nod, she stepped forward. "I'll make sure not to keep you in suspense so long." She softly joked, smiling a little. Hugging him softly, her head rested over his shoulder.

After a minute or two of silently hugging her, his head slowly bumped hers. She stirred and he grinned. "No falling asleep on me. And ESPECIALLY not while I'm standing UP." He joked.

She pulled away with a sheepish smile. Her lips moved to his cheek with a slow kiss, lasting on his skin before she fully pulled away.

"See you at work Quatre." She said, gripping the handle. He nodded and waved, stopping when the door clicked shut.

He nearly stumbled down the steps. It may've only been a kiss on the cheek, but he smelled a trace of the perfume she wore, felt her lips on his skin.

One hand touched his face as if feeling it with his fingers. 'It's close enough.' He joyously figured, going for his car. As soon as he sat behind the wheel, a grin split his face. Not as tired as he was, the engine started and the car pulled away, now confident enough to make it home.


	14. chapter 14

Another weekend came around before the two went out again. He purposely held off, even though she told him half a week ago they could go out whenever. He wanted to have a good time and not worry about work the next day. And as late as they stayed out the FIRST time, he almost figured that would become a routine with them.

He did a quick check of his watch to make sure he was still early. The driver had four or five blocks to go and he didn't want them to be late.

Satisfied he would be on time to pick up his date, he smoothed the black and white fabrics back over his wrist. His eyes looked out the window absently, a mix of nervousness and anticipation. He didn't know if she ever went to classy restaurants or dance halls, and hoped the dress they bought worked. A small smile tilted his face.

_"So, where're we GOING?" She asked, tapping a finger against crossed arms. He smiled and kept silent. "Come OOOONNN!" She whined, carefully shaking his arm._

_Trying to give him the puppy dog look didn't work since his eyes were nearly glued to the road. Scowling at the unfairness of it all, she sat back in the driver's seat and pouted, eyes staring at the floor mat._

_"You just HATE it when you don't get your way, DON'T you?" He humorously asked, breaking the silence. She humphed, and looked out the passenger window. He laughed and shook his head at her dramatic change in moods._

_Before they left work, she was happy and a little timid when he smiled or waved at her upon seeing her. She KNEW he put more effort into his greetings now than before, since their friendship kicked up a notch. By lunch, she seemed to come out of her shy demeanor, turning curious and excited when he told her he was going to take her somewhere after work. Even before they closed at four, she hadn't stopped asking where they were going._

_"Yes." She muttered, almost inaudibly. A small grin split her face, knowing he was smiling and laughing at her behavior. She couldn't really help it; she was too excited and hated surprises to a degree. Not knowing what was going to happen bugged her a little._

_"Well just cool your jets." He joked, taking a turn. "We're here."_

_Her attention jerked outside the car, eyes widening in shock. "We're at the mall again?" She almost complained. She looked at him oddly. "NOW what do I need to buy here?"_

_He grinned wryly and went for the door handle. "Who said YOU were buying something?"_

_"You didn't put the child locks on again did you?" She quickly asked, grinning widely. He laughed and shook his head. "Good," She muttered, "cause that's cute and all, but it gets annoying after a while."_

_She grinned in spite of herself and opened the door, stretching momentarily. She walked instep with him up the parking lot, feeling his hand grasp hers. She grinned widely and entwined their fingers, still looking ahead. "So, what're YOU buying here?"_

_He grasped the door and held it open for them, still not letting go of her hand. Now that he had the freedom to do so anytime he wanted; he was going to take advantage of that. "That's a secret." He answered, smirking._

_She lightly glowered before walking instep with him again. "Of COURSE." She sarcastically commented._

_"Okay, okay...Iget it." She threw out, eyeing him. "You're trying to tell me I don't have fancy enough clothes. RIGHT?" A lopsided grin formed._

_"NO." He denied, looking at her strangely. His head shook as he led her into the female department. "You're weirder than I THOUGHT."_

_She beamed as happy eyes looked around the beauties. "But you still can't RESIST me." She joked._

_"That's true." He softly answered, looking at her. "So," He added, hand waving around, "pick something. On me."_

_She looked at him wide-eyed. "Are you NUTS?!" She nearly screeched. "I'm not going to buy such an expensive dress and wear it ONCE!"_

_He grinned. "Who said you WERE?"_

_She looked at the floor bashfully, grinning a little. One hand rested on her shoulder lightly, drawing her attention again._

_"So, have at it. I don't have all NIGHT."_

_She playfully scowled and grabbed his hand, tugging him through the stacks._

_Twenty minutes later, with eight possibilities around her, she stood in front of a changing room mirror, eyeing the first dress._

_Her lips pursed in thought as she eyed it, twirling slightly to see the rest. It didn't look TOO bad on her, she figured, but there were others she liked better still on the hangers._

_A soft knock on the door startled her from contemplation. "Hey," He called, "I'm BUYING your dress y'know. That gives me exclusive rights to see what it LOOKS like on you."_

_She smirked and looked back into the mirror. "Well I dunno if THIS is the dress I wanna get." She doubtfully said, trying to keep from laughing._

_"So? Lemme see ANYWAY."_

_Giving the ceiling an odd look at his tone, she walked to the door a second later._

_"Not bad." He appraised, looking her up and down. She fought to flush under his stare. "It sure makes your skin look darker."_

_A brow rose. "What're ya tryin to say?" She joked, trying not to laugh._

_After a second of knowing she was only kidding, he nearly pushed her back into the dressing room. "Oh HUSH! If that's not what you really like, then go try on something else. If you want, I'll go scout out the area."_

_"YOU?" She scoffed, shutting the door. As carefully and quickly as possible, she slipped from the dress and put it back on the hanger. "And why do YOU think YOU have any sense of fashion?" She ribbed, trying on the next._

_"Cause I helped you pick THOSE out?" He amusingly defended, leaning against the wall. He felt a little awkward standing in front of the women's dressing room door, but was giddy at the same time. He was waiting to see what dress his GIRLFRIEND tried on next. A dreamy smile floated over his face, mixing the word and her name in his head constantly._

_"I guess." She muttered, not bothering to let him see the second. She knew what she looked good in, and this dress CERTAINLY wasn't IT. As quietly as possible, she sneaked it from her body and hung it up, resolving never to touch it ever again. "I'm a size six. If you find a seven...that should work too.!"_

_Now given a mission, he started down the hall slowly. "Don't forget to come out when you've got another one on!" He loudly called, disappearing without an answer._

_Her lips pursed. She didn't really want to leave the safety of the enclosed area in some of these garments, feeling too self-conscious at times. Some of the dresses covered enough to allow her to step outside in the hall._

_'Not THIS dress.' She joked, wide eyes looking at herself in the mirror._

_"No way in HELL am I letting him see me in this." She muttered, defensively crossing both arms. Lips pressed in a thin line as she wondered what his reaction would be._

_Would he order her right back in the safety of the four walls, exclaiming everyone could see too much? His near protective emotions made it a possibility... It WAS possible he'd tell her the dress wasn't right for the places they were going to. She almost wondered if he'd tell her the flaws she was eyeing, but discarded that thought. He hated it when she put herself down, so why would he?_

_She hung the third back up, figuring it looked better on the hanger. Putting on the fourth was good enough to go outside in and she started for the door. She was forced to take smaller steps than normal, but the dress was cute enough to bear it._

_Padding down the carpeted hallway in bare feet, she almost shyly peeked around the corner to see if anyone else was around. Seeing the saleslady and two other women, her lips pressed together in determination. Slowly wading into the area, she started looking for Quatre's blond head. A thought struck her, casting a smile on her face. 'You mean your BOYFRIEND'S blond head.' She happily corrected._

_Finding his normal attire, she felt a small measure of playfulness and ducked behind a stack of dresses. His back was to her, most likely attributing his unknowingness to her sudden mood. Tiptoeing forward with an evil grin, she stopped behind him with baited breath._

_Arms slowly raised and stopped by his head, darting out in front to cover his eyes. Pressing herself behind him, she fought a rising giggle. "Guess who." She seductively purred, biting her lip._

_The second the hands wrapped behind his eyes, he felt old instincts kick in to defend himself. But they retreated when a familiar body pressed behind him. He relished the feel of her figure and body heat as it seeped through his clothes. Unable to fight a grin, his hands rose. "I don't know, I can't see." He joked, avoiding the game._

_She pouted and pulled away slightly. "Spoil sport." She sullenly answered, giggling shortly after. His lips met her palm, kissing it lightly. She felt a shiver run up her arm as his breath touched her skin. "Anyway, back on track here." She said, lightly tapping his cheek with her free hand. "None of that right now." He chuckled. "How about THIS one?"_

_He turned and his throat choked on the words. His eyes widened at how pretty she looked. The soft white fabric just made her skin seem darker, more exotic. The spaghetti straps looked like they could snap they were so small. The dress stopped a little above her chest, not giving off any cleavage._

_Just under her chest was a wide line of white mesh across the front, stopping at the side seam. Covering the top and bottom mesh seams were lines of white rhinestones, glittering when she moved. The dress went to the floor, but a slit went up one side to her knee._

_The whole thing slenderized her body, making it seem smaller than normal, and the mesh line whitened her skin to porcelain._

_She smirked at the look on his face. "If you keep the silent treatment up mister, I don't know whether to be crushed or inflate my ego." She joked, a hand extending. Fingers briefly snapped in front of his face, startling him from whatever reverie he was in._

_He gripped her hand, kissing her knuckles lightly. "I've never seen you look more beautiful." He whispered lowly, eyeing her._

_She looked at the floor in utter bashfulness, a wide smile on her face as she bit her lip._

_A cute blush dotted her face and he smiled gently. One hand reached out and cupped her cheek, the other still holding her hand. "It's TRUE." He said softly. If possible, her smile widened more but she still didn't look at him._

_"Then I take it this's the one..." She stated, finally gaining her wits to not giggle like a schoolgirl at his appraisal._

_'I need to knock that OFF.'_

_"Yup, and if you DON'T get this, I'm going to let you have it." He kidded, grabbing her arm to direct her back to the dressing room. He didn't want her wasting any more time when she found THE dress for tonight._

_"MEANING?" She retorted, eyeing him._

_"You'll get an earful of reasons why you look better in THIS dress than any other." He said, shutting the door on her._

_"You WOULDN'T!" She laughed, carefully unzipping her newest dress. He KNEW she didn't think much of herself, especially by the way she hardly ever accepted a compliment._

_"Don't put it PAST me!" He answered, chuckling._

_"I do NOT want you in shoes that'll make you taller than ME." He kidded, eyes looking up._

_She grinned, now a whole two inches taller. "But I LIKE three inch heels!" She innocently defended, trying to keep a straight face._

_He scowled lightly. "Off." He amusingly commanded._

_She smirked and sat down, taking the heels off. After putting them back in the box, she went for a smaller set of heels, the pair making her right at his level._

_"Well I've got NEWS for you big boy," She kidded, standing up, "I'm ALREADY an inch SHORTER than you. That's not that much."_

_He humphed and looked away, crossing his arms. She grinned and pulled out some of the dress fabric, checking the arrangement. The shoes were clear plastic, small white flowers on the three straps over her feet. A silver buckle kept one of the straps in place._

_She nodded in approval. "I'm getting these." She said, holding a foot in the air expertly. She divested the next purchase from her feet and put on her sandals. "Besides," She commented idly, "NONE of us are done growing yet. So stop your whining."_

_He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Me? WHINE?? I think you're talking to the wrong PERSON missy."_

_Lips pursed against a poorly hidden smile, she quickly poked a finger into his sides, getting a yelp before he scooted away. "SHUSH Quatre." She jokingly commanded._

"Master Quatre?"

Startling slightly, he looked to the front of the car. "Yes?" He asked, smiling in slight embarrassment. He was caught daydreaming and not paying attention, something he rarely did.

"We're here."

Nodding, he slid to the door nearest the curb, holding his date's present. He looked at it nervously, hoping she'd like it. He knew that going so far past roses was a little much, but he knew she was WORTH it. Taking a deep breath for courage, he strode to the main door.

A short knock sounded soon after. Forcefully keeping herself from biting her glossed lips, she looked at her appearance again. The past two hours had been nuts, but extremely FUN. She just really didn't believe it was all coming down to this.

_"Hi I'm Robin; do you know what you want done with your hair?" Asked the stylist._

_She nodded. "Curls. How they go...I'm not too sure." She muttered, shaking her head. She looked at the female stylist in the mirror, eyes closing in bliss as her hair was played with. "Sorry, I didn't really give too much thought to this. I'm kind of in the dark about how the night's going to go."_

_"Well that's okay. I'm not in this profession for NOTHING honey."_

_She smiled and felt her brain turn to slush as the woman tested ways for her hair to go._

_"So, what's with this tonight thing?" She asked after a small pause._

_She smiled, fighting a blush. "It's a fancy date with my...boyfriend." She softly answered, feeling butterflies._

_Robin smiled. "You known this man long?" She asked pleasantly, head tilting from the latest hair situation._

_She counted the days back from when they first met. "Three months and this's the second week since we met. But we've been going out for two weeks."_

_"You two go to school together?"_

_She smirked. "I'm his employee." She softly answered._

_"Oohh...an OFFICE romance."_

_"It's MORE than that. He's so kind and sweet and funny and handsome..." Her eyes fluttered closed the rest of the way as she pictured his face._

_"Sounds like you really like him." Robin guessed, smiling._

_Brown fluttered open slightly. "Yea, I do." She softly agreed. She wondered how the woman nearly her age could tell her feelings with just a few words._

_'Am I THAT easy to READ?'_

_"I think I have a way to go." Robin finally said. "You want curls right?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Then how bout I pile as much on your head as I can get, and leave the rest down." She spoke, letting go of the masses. "Your hair already IS somewhat curly, but hot rolls will make it more so. The only problem is the thickness. Not all of it will stay on your head all night, so this'll work." She smiled, getting an idea. "Do you know what you're wearing tonight?"_

_"A fancy dress he bought me this afternoon." She answered softly, smiling a little._

_ "Wow, honey don't let go of HIM." She joked. "What color is the dress?"_

_"White with silver accents."_

_"Uh huh, I know JUST the thing then." She answered, lightly patting her shoulder. "You leave it all to ME."_

_After half an hour of being in hot rollers, and in near embarrassment the whole time, the extra weight was thankfully removed. Over two-dozen small curlers stuck from her head, making her look utterly ridiculous! But it was worth it when she saw the distinct difference in her hair._

_She smiled, liking it the way it was now. Another twenty minutes of pins and hairspray kept about half of her hair on the top of her head. To the extra delight, Robin added small bits of baby's breath to her head in random spots._

_After more hairspray, the woman stepped back and stood in front of her. "All done!" She happily announced. "Man what I wouldn't give for a CAMERA. You look very pretty."_

_She smiled shyly, looking at the mirror. After a minute of staring, she had to admit she looked pretty. "I DO." She quietly agreed._

Raising a hand to stiff hair, she made sure none of the pins slipped in the past hour and checked her makeup quickly. Not seeing anything wrong, she hurried from the bathroom, almost missing the switch in her rush. Grabbing the tiny white purse that she wouldn't allow Quatre to buy, she filled it with extra credits, lip-gloss, her house key, and eyeliner in case she needed it.

"Coming, just a minute!" She called, nearly running to the door. She wasn't able to hurry, not with the dress restricting movement. She knew it would be a total walking dress and nothing more.

She hurriedly opened it and the breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened as she looked at her date, as dressed up as she was. She couldn't even swallow or find words.

"Hi." He softly said, almost unheard over the pounding of her heart. His blond hair gleamed from nearby hallway lights, looking very much out of place in his pressed black tux. A white shirt under the jacket peeked out, no tie of any kind around his neck. Shiny black shoes covered his feet, gleaming in the light.

Instead of a handkerchief on the chest pocket, a white rosebud rested against stark black, matching with her outfit somewhat. The ocean sparkled as she looked at it, meeting a swirl of emotions head on.

"Hi..." She breathed. A full out blush covered her face when her voice reached past the adrenaline rushing in her ears. Knowing she was keeping him waiting and making them late, she snapped to her senses. "I'm sorry, I'm ready to go." She hastily spoke, shutting off the living room lights. She was suddenly aware of how out of place she looked in such a non-cushiony apartment complex.

'Like the pauper going to the PROM.' She sarcastically figured.

"You're not ready yet." He said, trying to hide nervousness. He held up a slim velvet box, smiling slightly. "But you can open it outside before we're late." He said, holding out an arm.

She grinned widely and took it quickly, her free hand holding up the dress to keep from ripping or tripping on it.

"I was wrong about earlier." He suddenly commented, holding the door for her.

"Wrong?" She asked, brow furrowing in confusion. She tried remembering which conversation they had earlier that he was wrong about.

"Yea," He nodded, "when I told you that you'd never looked more beautiful. You look MORE than beautiful, you're enchanting."

She wondered if she should've put on blush with the amount that adorned her face NOW. She was positive she was beet red, feeling her entire face heat up. "Yea well..." She stuttered, trying to match that.

"You're looking pretty good-looking yourself. I have to say I rather LIKE you in a tux." She grinned, eyeing his attire again. "Sexy." She drawled, catching his shy smile. She eyed his normal ride, feeling like she was living Cinderella's dream. "Y'know," She suddenly commented, "this'll be like the prom we never HAD." 

He smiled and stopped her just outside the car. "ANYWAY...you can open your present now."

She took the long box with the face of a two year old on Christmas day, seeing a bunch of presents just for her. Gently pressing her lips together in anticipation, she slowly opened the hinge on the blue velvet box, revealing in the lamplight the glimmer of white. Eyes widening, one hand reached forward and picked up a delicate silver chain.

Her eyes watered with a soft smile, realizing he bought her something he really didn't have to! "Now you've gone and done it..." She muttered, smiling widely, "I'm going to CRY." She rapidly blinked, trying to keep from ruining her makeup.

He smiled gently; glad she liked it, but didn't know it'd bring tears to her eyes. He took the box and necklace slowly, putting the box in his coat pocket. "Turn around and I'll finish your outfit." He gently commanded.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, she did as told and lowered her head. One hand carefully moved her hair, his skin brushing hers. She shivered from the touch.

One hand slowly rose and gripped her hair so he could have both hands free. His hands delved into her field of vision before disappearing, the cool metal touching her skin seconds later. After clipping it, he stepped back. She let go of the curls, letting them bounce back to their normal resting spot.

"Thanks." She whispered, facing him again. Her eyes burned with an intensity that rivaled his, but she wasn't fully aware of it. She was just aware of his eyes and the pull he excluded. She was suddenly drawn to him with such force that had never happened to her before. It was so new that she didn't want to move lest she break the moment.

A small cough nearby threw both their gazes to the source. The driver met their eyes and smiled slightly, nodding to the still open car door. Both looked at the ground sheepishly before she grasped his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Shall we?" He softly asked. A small smirk upturned his lips. "I think we've wasted enough time."

"Yea." She nearly whispered, her arm tingling from their touch. He let her enter first, never letting go of her hand. He situated himself close to her.

Her shoulder leaned against his and his hands switched, the newly freed snaking behind her back. She smiled gently and looked at him bashfully, seeing the same emotions. Her smile widened as her eyes closed, feeling utterly content as the car pulled away.

~*~*~

Brown widened when she got her first real glimpse at their dining spot. Her mouth gaped open before one of his fingers pushed it closed. "You look better that way." He said, smiling.

She smirked and looked at him, wide eyes going back to the glittering chandelier seconds later. "This place is HUGE!" She exclaimed, walking inside in awe.

He smirked and chuckled. "Yea, but it's worth it, because you're the most stunning woman here tonight."

She grinned widely and looked at the red velvet seats and carpeting. "And you're the cutest guy here among everyone." She flattered, discretely eyeing his pink face. "Not to mention one of the YOUNGEST."

A smartly dressed waiter led them to a subdued corner with dim lighting. Candles on the round, lace covered table burned in between them. Both noticed the sparkles it put into their eyes despite the romantic low lighting.

She didn't even get past the entries without quietly gasping at the prices. She looked at him, knowing she'd gain his attention with that sporadic move. "Something wrong?" He asked, smirking.

If possible, her wide eyes widened even further. "Too costly...must get out...can't BREATHE..." She softly joked, putting the menu down as if it were glass.

He laughed quietly, shaking his head at her surprised look. "RELAX Diva, you're not paying for ANYTHING tonight." He softly said, going back to his menu. "And since YOU'VE never eaten here before, I'll recommend something for YOU."

"Isn't that how the gentleman NORMALLY does things?" She absently asked, slowly picking the menu back up.

He eyed her above the plastic tip, smiling gently at her distracted gaze. "Indeed..."

A comfortable quiet settled around them as an invisible content bubble surrounded them. Their presences mingled with each other as the two tuned out everyone else. The youths were oblivious of the adoring and longing stares at their attire and beauty.

After he gave a waitress their orders, they were left alone again in their quiet bubble. "So," He softly broke in, "how do you like the place so far?"

She smiled at the place and her date's thoughtfulness. "I LOVE it! Although this place charges more than YOU'D ever be able to PAY me, it's GORGEOUS."

He smirked at her wry comment and rolled his eyes playfully. "Well it doesn't look this good for being so CHEAP." He commented, propping his head up with one hand to stare across the table. His other kept firmly clasped to hers, resolving not to let go until their dinner came.

~*~*~

After dinner passed, he checked his watch. The two sipped the small bit of wine as they let everything settle. He was stagnating their leave of the table for one main reason; the nightly dance hall would be opened in seven minutes. Those who reserved a table were allowed a free spot on the floor. Those who came strictly for the dancing paid admission.

"Is there a reason you keep looking at your watch?" She asked.

His head jerked to hers, eyeing her with minuscule wide eyes. "What?" He asked, a little distracted. He was keeping a discrete eye on the hallway to the room, being in the direction to face it. Perhaps not discrete enough...

She smiled slightly and put the crystal glass down. "Your watch." She repeated, pointing in the direction of his wrist. "You've been looking at that more recently. Is there something ELSE we're doing that you're not telling me?" She playfully chided.

He looked at the table silently.

Her eyes widened in mild shock. "Quatre," She breathed in wonder, "what ELSE do we need to do?" One hand waved around the setting. "Being here in such a glitzy place with you, as dressed up as we are, is like a DREAM to me. I almost can't believe I'm here to BEGIN with! There isn't anything else I'd EXPECT from you."

He looked up at her with soft eyes, taking her hand again. His thumb rubbed the back of her palm slowly, drawing a slow smile from her. He didn't want to say anything else, mostly since they still had a few minutes to wait yet.

He was mostly touched at her speech. Did she REALLY believe he'd ask her to dress up so much just to go to DINNER? 'Not a chance in hell.' He joked mentally. He only smiled back and sipped more of his wine.

After the stagnating time finally passed, he could see someone walking from the short hallway. The man stopped near the tables, softly clapping gloved hands in the quiet room. "Ladies and gentleman," He announced, "for those of you who signed up for the second portion of the night, the dance hall is now ready to use."

A small hum sounded shortly after as a few tables immediately cleared. A good portion of the occupants were sitting in wait, having already paid.

She eyed a few couples nearby that left, her wondrous gaze turning to his beautiful eyes seconds later. "Are we-" She stopped suddenly, an excited grin lighting her face.

He quickly finished the rest of the expensive wine, not wanting to waste it. Feeling the immediate warmth as it buzzed through his system, he stood and stopped next to the chair. His palm extended and she took it delicately, standing close to him seconds later. Having already paid the check, he followed the couples, walking instep with the endearing creature next to him.

"I know it's not like our FIRST date," He started as they neared the doors, "this's all slow or moderately slow dancing." They entered the double doors, and her eyes lit up. "But I don't think you'll mind." He teased, not getting a retort back. She was too busy looking around.

She had been to dance halls in her lifetime, some she considered fancy. But THIS place she stepped into put all those others to shame!

A huge, golden chandelier hung on a high ceiling directly over an enormous wooden dance floor. The mahogany tiles gleamed in the light and she suddenly wondered if her heels would scuff the floor.

A good-sized stage rose nearly to her waist in matching wood against one wall. A few tiny round tables and chairs next to the opposite wall matched everything else. The small band's orchestra instruments gleamed as they moved. A few random notes sounded as the people made sure everything was tuned. A microphone stood in the front of the stage, waiting to be used.

"So," He broke in, "when do you want to dance?"

"More to the point professor," She joked, "the question is WHERE." Identical humor smiles popped up when they met eyes. "But my answer is, as soon as the band starts."

He quickly checked a large grandfather clock across the way. "That won't be for a minute or two." His eyes strayed to her. "You sure you won't be nervous being the first on the floor?"

She grinned evilly. "If you're worried about me embarrassing you by dancing the way I did LAST time, don't stress yourself TOO hard. This dress doesn't allow for excessive movements."

He stepped closer and brought the back of her hand to his lips. "Who said I was COMPLAINING how you danced last time?" He lowly asked.

She looked at the floor bashfully and blushed hardily again. "It's a good thing the LIGHTS aren't all that good." She commented when she was able to cool down.

"Why's that?" He asked, looking around expectantly. Many of the elder couples held the same look of anticipation he did and he smiled slightly.

She smirked evilly and slyly stopped her lips inches from his ear. "Because with as much as you COMPLIMENT me, you're going to be dating a TOMATO if you keep it up." She sarcastically breathed.

His skin shivered from her breath. He moved away slightly and looked at her oddly. His look slowly melted the longer she held his gaze, her face inches away from his.

They startled slightly when the microphone whined quietly. "Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the small delay. For those of you who have come to dance, we won't keep you any longer." A second later, a slow song started up, people immediately claiming spots on the floor.

"I guess we should get out there." He softly suggested.

Her lips twitched. "You sure bout that?"

A blond brow rose slightly. "That IS what we came to do." He wryly retorted. She smiled and let him lead her to the wood floor.

~*~*~

After half an hour of straight music, a woman stepped onto stage. They watched as she hummed along to a few instruments, her voice a strong alto. It gave the two the impression that she sang often, even made a living out of it.

** Everyone falls in love sometimes**

** Sometimes it's wrong and sometimes it's right**

**For every win, someone must fail**

**But there comes a point when, when we exhale**

Her hips swayed to the beat of the drums. She was vaguely aware of hands resting lightly over her waist. Her arms draped over his neck, hands against each other in the air.

She stared into his eyes, matching his stare. The music moved her to such proportions that rivaled the zone she felt in the club on their first date. It wasn't the wild, intoxicating beat that held her captive, but the strong melody and magical atmosphere. She was pretty sure her romantic date was on the same level, just by the look in his eyes.

** Sometimes you'll laugh and sometimes you'll cry**

**Life never tells us the when's or why's**

**When you've got friends to wish you well**

**You'll find your point when you will exhale**

**~*~**

**Hearts are often broken, when there are words unspoken**

**In your soul there's answers to your prayers**

**If you're searching for a place you know**

**A familiar face; somewhere to go**

**You should look inside your soul; you're halfway there **

He attributed a good portion of the dreamy mood surrounding him and the enchantress in his arms to the singer and the music. He was utterly content to hold the girl in their current position all night, which he hoped would happen.

His soul had never been so at rest and peaceful as it was tonight. He felt an emotion he never experienced before surge through every vein and bone in his body, warming his heart to new heights. He looked into doe-like eyes and the warmth expanded. He knew a part of his mood was ascribed to the wine he drank, but that melted away and was replaced by her essence.

** Sometimes you'll laugh; sometimes you'll cry**

**Life never tells us the when's or why's**

**When you've got friends to wish you well**

**You'll find your point when you will exhale**

When the guitar plucked the final strings, they regrettably moved back and clapped as loud as everyone else. A few dancers cheered at the song and she chimed in loudly, stating her delight as much as the others.

The woman bowed with a smile. Before another song started, a man walked to the stage, taking the woman's hands and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Both looked at the adult couple on stage and wondered what song they would harmonize with next. Someone carried another mike for the male singer, exiting soon after.

A piano struck up the newest song, everyone else putting their instruments down. After a few beats, an electric guitar strummed in, creating a more upbeat feel. The man smiled to his counterpart and started the song.

**If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you  
And if you could only see yourself**

**You'd feel the same way too**

**~*~  
You could say that I am a dreamer  
Who's had a dream come true  
If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you**

Blue softened as he looked at his dancing partner. He felt those emotions run higher than ever as they swayed to the slow beat. The woman hummed in her part of the song after a small piano interlude, that strong voice hitting the notes.

If you wonder why I'm smiling  
It's because I'm happy with you  
And the warm sensations touch my heart  
And fill me through and through  
~*~

I could hold you close forever  
And never let you go  
If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because I just love you so

Brown watered as the woman's part ended, the male's voice drowning hers out. Music and inspiration proved right once again and as she felt the man and woman sing to each other, so too did she feel this could be attributed to Quatre. Although she didn't know if she loved him or not, she liked him a lot, and that was close enough. 

_  
_**Now, my heart is an open door  
**Won't you come inside for more  
**You give love so sweetly now  
Take my love  
Take me completely now  
****~*~  
**If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you  
And my eyes are just the window  
For my feelings to come through

Her body was tuned in to no one's but the person a mere inch away. It unconsciously moved closer to him as the lyrics brought emotions to life. She felt the song said almost exactly what she felt.

She always TOLD Quatre he had gorgeous eyes, and he had to her. It was such an ironic situation that someone had written a song about two people in love with beautiful eyes.

He was nearly overcome with the feelings that swarmed as he pressed against her while they swayed in time to the beat. As the song progressed, her arms moved and rested against his chest. His hands, no longer able to rest on her waist, looped around her back, trapping her against him.

One hand slowly moved up her back, fingers touching warm skin. His tongue darted out over his lips nervously, knowing she felt the magic as he did.

Almost unconsciously, her lips parted a fraction as his hand slowly trailed up to her shoulders. It brushed past and his wrist turned, fingers leisurely trailing up her neck.

Her eyes fluttered at the heat from his skin and the feelings he produced. Her nerves tuned to everything he did, the slightest difference setting off hundreds of reactions. His hand stopped at the edge of her jaw, his thumb directly under her lips.

As it slowly tugged on her chin, it finally hit that he wanted to kiss her the entire time. He was just going about it slowly, or extremely nervously. Smiling slightly, she moved closer a fraction.

The hope and ecstasy flared when he noticed the gradual movement. He knew that now was no better a time for their first kiss. The arm wrapped around her back tightened as if to bring her even closer. Her arms crushed between their bodies as she moved.

He moved toward her, their lips hovering a fraction. Both knew that with this kiss, there was no going back. This would change everything and take their dating level to a more serious notch. It would mean more kissing, more flirting, holding each other because they could, and more dates like this.

Till now, their flirting was more renounced, but it never went too far. Their dates were a fine line between actual dating, and simple friendly dating.

Her eyes closed as she erased the doubts, knowing he harbored the same worries she did. All of it didn't matter anymore, not the titles, not their jobs, not the WORLD. In the magic of the song and evening, of the dance and their moment, the world didn't exist anymore. It melted away the longer they danced, all their past problems gone from memory.

Her lips pressed against his, and he knew that nothing could prepare him for the thrill he currently experienced. The hope and adrenaline, the happiness...and love empowered him to the level beyond a mere teenager.

His mind blanked, save for the savoring of what he experienced, all by a light kiss. His hand slowly snaked across her jawline, lightly resting in her hair. The ONLY thought that stuck in his mind, was that SHE kissed HIM first.

All her doubts and fears of inexperience vanished by the adrenaline and bliss that surrounded her. She felt his warmth and strong arms, also the hand that kept her from pulling away.

She hadn't really THOUGHT of kissing Quatre until the song started. Such a wonderful piece put thoughts into her head that she never thought of before.

They were embraced with the thought that she WANTED to kiss him. She knew he wanted to kiss her, but didn't. As if he was waiting for her to make the first move.

He wanted to feel more, to taste more. His lips pressed to hers, tasting her lip-gloss. The flavor would forever be imprinted in his memory and he knew he would never forget it. He would never forget this, their first kiss EVER. It was such a powerful one that to kiss anyone else seemed shameful.__

**And by far you are more beautiful  
Then anything I ever knew  
If you say my eyes are beautiful  
**If you say my eyes are beautiful

**If you say my eyes, my eyes are beautiful**

**It's because, **it's because,** they're looking at you**


	15. chapter 15

Two glorious months passed. The work and date routine was almost the same since the first date. Every Friday and Saturday, they would find somewhere to go or a quiet place to spend the evening together. During the workweek, the two spent every lunch hour together, snatching kisses whenever she would go into his office to hand him something.

Their time together was so wonderful that she almost forgot about her baby brother's birthday in a few days. As their second month anniversary came around the bend, she started feeling torn again between home and Quatre. Their first date was on a Saturday, and she wanted to go back to Spain and surprise Martin for his fifteenth birthday on Friday.

As far as she knew, Martin didn't even KNOW she was coming home. She knew she hadn't kept in good enough contact with her family the past two months, but there was a lot more going on in her life now. Calling home every weekend wasn't such a big deal in her mind anymore.

Part of her knew one reason she called home so much was because of homesickness and the inability to adapt to L-4. She kept in such close contact with her family not only because of her mother's medical problem, but also because she originally intended on going home sooner or later.

Now that she intended on staying stationed on L-4, there was no point in torturing herself with seeing her family's faces all the time. Especially when she had yet to fully acknowledge and deal with her mother's death. That horrid event had only been three and a half months ago, and she was thankful to find ways to not dwell on it.

Although she knew he would tell her to go and surprise her brother and they spend their anniversary when she got BACK, she really didn't WANT to. It wasn't the same and the mildly important date would be over and unable to go back to.

She didn't want to waste that special time between the two, but it was the same thing with Martin's birthday, only more so. She knew a person only turned fifteen once in their life, and she would have PLENTY of anniversaries, just different months. One would think the choice easy, but she was extremely attached to both people, and the decision wasn't an easy one.

Nevertheless, she NEEDED to let him know so she could schedule some time off. She had plenty of paid vacation she never used before and intended on taking a full week off. It was only Tuesday, so she had time to think, which was probably NOT a good idea. She smirked as she walked to his office.

'Thinking never WAS my strong point.' She mused, lightly knocking on his door. Her head shook with pending laughter. 'One would think I'd stop thinking and just REACT, since that's proved me right in more situations than I want to remember...'

She heard the go-ahead to enter and stepped in with a soft smile, having not seen him in almost two hours. Now she was GLAD for an office romance; with the schedule she held, she'd never be able to see a boyfriend out of the office.

His eyes lit up when they landed on her, seemingly more than they already were. Hers curiously narrowed a degree at what he was so happy about, other than seeing her again. "Hi Quatre, I came to give you these." She announced, holding up a small bundle of papers. She leaned against the doorway.

His nose wrinkled. "MORE work? Couldn't you have just left it at YOUR desk Diva?" He joked, smirking.

Feminine laughter rang out, startling her. Blinking wide eyes, one hand reached out and slowly pushed the door open farther. Sitting across that desk was a young woman, EXCEEDINGLY beautiful.

She tried to swallow jealousy at the golden color of hair. Pasting on a smile, she nodded in greeting to the unfamiliar person. "Hi." She softly said; feeling a little uneased at flirting in front of a stranger. Even though everyone knew of their relationship at the office, that was as far as it went.

"You sound like I do when **I **get more paperwork to work on."

The soft, groomed tone rang in her ears. She immediately knew the woman sitting pleasantly in front of her boyfriend was rich as well as beautiful. A deadly combination.

She mentally shook herself, knowing he wouldn't dump her just because she didn't have wealth or beauty like the one in front of them. He was more loyal than that.

Clasped hands rested over his stomach as he leaned back in the plush chair. "Yea, yea...we ALL know teasing me is fun." He lightly retorted, smiling easily. "But YOU'RE just as bad as **I **am when it comes to getting caught up."

Those bluish eyes dropped to his glass desk with a shy grin. "Yea, one reason I came UP here." She joked back, giving him a lopsided grin. "I can take some time off and RELAX." She gave sly look; that grin turning evil. "But I HIGHLY doubt you know what that word MEANS." She giggled, leaning back in the chair comfortably.

She watched the friendly display and knew the two were friends somehow. Why ELSE would he be so open to kidding around with a client? He was strictly professional with everyone he met. Even though he was pleasant with everybody, he was never like THIS.

She softly cleared her throat to gain the attention she knew was diverted off her. It was almost like they FORGOT about her in someway...

Blue jerked to the doorway. She looked mildly uncomfortable and he felt a little guilty he didn't introduce her yet. Standing with a small smile, he stopped in front of Divinity and grasped her hand, entwining their fingers.

"Sorry Diva." He lowly apologized. "It's not often I get to see my friends and I take advantage of the situation...a little TOO much I think." He thoughtfully mused.

He stopped in front of the chair and looked between the two women. "Divinity Barbados, I'd like you to meet someone I THINK you'll know."

She gave him a confused, intrigued look and looked back into those bluish eyes somewhat like his own. The two stood face to face.

"I'd like you to meet Relena Dorlain Peacecraft." He finished, letting go of her hand so she could shake Relena's.

She let out a small shocked cry when the mystery revealed itself. She looked on in shock as she eyed the former queen of the world. Through numbness, a hand extended and slowly shook Relena's.

Some part of her KNEW that she should stop gawking, but she couldn't HELP it. She was well aware of Relena's role in the war, her stature...and relatives. "It's a pleasure." She choked out. This was the first time she EVER stood before true royalty, so she mentally forgave herself for the idiotic behavior she displayed.

Relena smiled "It's nice to finally meet you." She said. "I've recently heard about you from Quatre and was curious to see who finally caught him."

He blushed lightly. "Hey, you can't expect me to keep someone like HER a secret, DO YOU?" He joked, wrapping an arm around hers waist.

She looked at the floor with a blush, smiling sheepishly. "Enough caballero." She softly said, poking him in the side lightly. He jerked away momentarily before settling beside her, where he preferred to be. "Don't make me look anymore foolish than I already HAVE." Relena chuckled quietly.

"But now that I HAVE remembered my manners, may I inquire what you're here for?" She pleasantly asked, smiling slightly.

Relena looked almost put out. "Business." She glumly said. Her head shook a second later. "But I figure I might as well squeeze all the fun I CAN out of this trip WHILE I'm here." She kidded, grinning widely. "Quatre and I are going to meet and discuss a few things about the removal of mobile suits and using them for something USEFUL in this world."

She nodded and smiled. "BUENO. El mundo usaría MENOS de those clunky objects."

He looked at his girlfriend, noting she was slipping into her native tongue. He raised a curious brow. She normally kept in English for everyone else, except him and her family.

He discretely eyed the two as a comfortable silence settled on the three. She seemed more at ease, now that the shock of meeting Relena passed.

He grinned minuscule and leaned closer to her ear. "Uh Diva...Relena no comprende español. You MIGHT wanna hablar en ingles en frente de ella."

Relena looked at him wide-eyed at this newest development, but she just looked over and smirked. "¿POR QUÉ? It just gives YOU a chance to show OFF." She teased, nudging her head with his.

His smile widened. "Este es VERDAD."

"I think I'm going to have to put in another LESSON for you mister. You don't quite have entire sentences down." She said lightly, facing him.

"Hey, I'm learning, I'm LEARNING." He defended.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Relena playfully gushed.

Two pairs of eyes jerked to her, forgetting she was a mere three-foot away.

She smiled evilly. "Should I leave you two ALONE?" She teased, fighting laughter. They both blushed and took a step backward. Relena stopped next to Divinity and looped their arms together, dragging her to a chair. "You'll have to teach ME some, just in case he slips into it by accident."

She grinned and eyed him. "That's MY influence I'm afraid." She muttered, heaving a dramatic sigh. It didn't bother her one BIT that another asked to learn the old language. She almost felt like a teacher with young, inquiring students.

"But I'd love to teach you the basics." Her eyes playfully narrowed on Quatre as he moved to his chair. "I know I had to do the same to him in your case." They grinned, knowing something Relena didn't.

Blond swung back and forth between the two. 'Okay...' She drawled, more than a little lost. Relena tried dragging her to the chairs to visit a little more, but the taller girl resisted.

She gave an apologetic smile. "I've got to get back to work." She said. "I just came in here to give him these documents," The papers fluttered to his desk, "and now that I HAVE, I'll get back to work." She looked across the desk. "Y tarde, necesito hablar contigo como este fin de semana." She said before leaving.

A brow furrowed as she left, wondering what she wanted to talk to him about later. Unless she planned something different for their anniversary this weekend, he had no clue.

He quickly grabbed the stack and set it next to the others on his desk before giving Relena his full attention. "Sorry, she tends to distract me." He apologized, smiling to show how sorry he wasn't.

Relena smiled. "That's QUITE alright. You NEED a distraction every once in a while." Her gaze swung to the closed door for a moment. "And she proves quite the distraction, DOESN'T she?"

He blushed lightly and ducked his head momentarily. Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath to clear his head. He couldn't think of her now when he had business to attend to...even if it WAS with Relena. "So," He started, leaning forward on his folded hands, "how's Duo and Hilde? I want an update before we get started."

Relena's lips and blue eyes gravitated to the desk. "Well...it's been...a trial." She let out a soft sigh, looking back into ocean eyes solemnly. "For me AND Duo, though I think he took every minute worse than **I **did."

His brow furrowed in confusion and intrigue. "What happened?"

She nibbled on her lower lip briefly. "Well...you KNOW how petite Hilde is. EVERYONE knew how badly she was hurt on the outside, but only SALLY knew the extent of her internal injuries. She closely monitored Hilde, with Duo as a watchdog, since you left." She gave a brief smile. "A while back, Hilde went into cardiac arrest." His eyes widened and flooded with worry.

"Don't worry! She's up and about now." Relena quickly placated. "It didn't take long to revive her, but her body could only handle so much. Sally thinks that was the main reason it initially shut down. She was in that coma for so long... Sally said that if she remained in that coma for another week or two, the arrest would never've happened."

He leaned back in his seat heavily, floored by this newest news. Wide eyes stared at the desk as it all sunk in. He remembered Duo's words from their talk. Duo told him of the conversation he had with Trowa before leaving months ago. The information scared him then, and with the Hilde's latest problems, this didn't help any.

_"You know this isn't the first time she's been at death's door because of me? We were just play fighting...and I pushed the bottom part of her sternum into her chest. She nearly died. All because of my experience as a Gundam pilot. She went into cardiac arrest and I nearly lost her."_

"Quatre?"

His eyes jerked to Relena, smiling slightly as they looked at each other. "Sorry," He mumbled, "I just remembered what Duo told Trowa when he left Sank so long ago."

Giving him a small, encouraging smile, she leaned forward a little. "Well, now that I've depressed you enough, do you think you can pull yourself out of that stupor so we can talk business? I'll take you out to dinner later to make it up to you." She said, smiling wider.

He smiled slightly at the constant friendly ribbing at his expense. "I'll TRY." He said dramatically. "But Divinity's coming with. You owe me THAT."

Relena smiled and nodded. "Of COURSE. Wouldn't want to separate you from your GIRLFRIEND, now WOULD I?" They chuckled.

~*~*~

"It was nice of you to invite me Relena." She said, scooting a little closer in the booth next to Quatre. Even though she was his girlfriend, she almost felt like a third wheel. The two held a past she would know by asking, but never experience.

In a way, Relena was the third wheel because she didn't have a date, so that canceled everything out somehow. And he was the bridge between them, just as he was with Trowa and the circus.

"It was my pleasure. I can get to know you better."

She nodded, not denying the fact that she wanted to be the girl's friend. Friends were a rarity anymore and one could never have too many to begin with.

"So Divinity, you said you were born in Spain?" Relena queried, digging into her food.

She nodded, feeling her eyes light up at mention of her homeland. "Yup. And you can call me Diva. HE does." Her thumb jerked to Quatre, who took it and kissed the back of her palm lightly. The two smiled.

Relena grinned at the affectionate display and nodded. "Okay...Diva. Where did that nickname COME from?"

She grinned. "I have a passion for singing." She sheepishly mumbled, looking at her food. "I have ever since I started playing piano when I was little and my brothers called me a little diva. Long ago, extremely famous female singers that pursued a successful singing career for decades were called divas."

She shrugged. "It just stuck, and I haven't bothered changing it. Plus it's a good enough spoof off my REAL name. But I've been called Divine before." She grinned evilly in memory. "Angel really didn't know when to give up." She lightly mumbled under her breath.

Sitting right next to her, he heard and rose a curious eyebrow. He eyed her, but decided to let it drop. "Speaking of your homeland Diva, you had something to ask me?"

She blinked a little stunned, unbelieving that she forgot about such an important question. She sighed and shook her head at such forgetful behavior. "Well you know this weekend will be two months..." She started. "And Martin's birthday is this Friday. I wanted to fly to Earth and take a week's vacation to visit mi familia." She hesitantly asked.

His good mood dimmed a little and he looked at his food. He knew the right thing to say would just let her go to Earth, but he also wanted to share such a special time with her. He would miss her incredibly for that week, even IF he got her to call him once in a while.

He looked up, finding her looking at him. He smiled instinctively as he looked at her beauty, not able to say no to her. Not even for something like THIS. As a boss, he could give the okay, but as a BOYFRIEND, he didn't ever want to leave her side. But he wasn't about to ask her to chose between him and family.

"Of COURSE you can go Diva." He softly said. She smiled slightly and lightly kissed him on the lips, happy he said yes. "But you CALL me every so often, you GOT that?" He asked, playfully wagging a finger at her.

She nodded quickly. "Gotcha." She kidded, quickly kissing him again.

"You two make me wish I had a CAMERA on me." Relena joked, grinning widely.

He switched hands to eat with and clasped hers under the table. She smiled slightly when his fingers came into contact. She entangled their fingers and continued eating, feeling content.

Now that she had the go-ahead to go back home for a while, she as a lot less despondent. She worried what he would say, and WOULD stay on L-4 if he didn't want her to leave. She could totally understand if he said no. She really didn't want to leave this Saturday. But sacrifices had to be made to keep everyone happy, and it would ONLY be a WEEK.

'Nothing can go wrong.' She figured. 'I'll go down, spend time with papa and the others, call Quatre everyday, and come back when the week's over.' She mentally smiled. 'Piece of cake.'

~*~*~

Come Friday morning, she made sure every appliance in the apartment was turned off. She didn't really pack much, since a good portion of her normal clothes still rested in her old room.

Grabbing the only piece of carry-on luggage, she swiped the keys from the dining room table. She didn't bother to wait for him to see her off, knowing he would be plenty busy and unable to get away from work. She left as early as possible in the morning, knowing the flight would take a few hours.

It wasn't good to pull him away anymore than she already did when it came to work. She looked out at the stars as the shuttle left the colony. She knew she pulled him away to steal lingering kisses when he was rightly working on documents, but he didn't seem to mind...

She smiled briefly before resting back in the chair. Last night had been a long one and she didn't get a whole lot of sleep. Waking up before the sun rose didn't HELP either. Snuggling into the comfy chair, she reclined it a little before lightly dozing, dropping off almost immediately.

~*~*~

After grabbing her bag and heading for the stairs, she quickly breathed in the homeland smell. Spain never smelled so good! A joyous smile popped up as she quickly walked down the ramp.

Looking around quickly, she was glad to see nothing had changed. She headed for the airport terminal, leaving the front of the building shortly after. As far as those in her town were concerned, she was still on L-4.

An evil grin replaced the other. Knowing it was maybe one; she set a lazy path down the sidewalk, heading for the next city. It was maybe two or three miles to her hometown, but she hadn't walked along the roads in so long and it would be a nice change of pace.

She quickly regretted the long walk upon finding the temperature hot, as it USUALLY was. A hand covered her face as it looked at the cloudless blue sky.

'I KNOW I'm going in the right direction, but what time is it?' She tried calculating it, but was unable. Her eyes went to the horizon in search of ANYTHING. She breathed a small sigh of relief upon seeing small dots a ways off. The town wasn't TOO far away, maybe another mile or so... Feeling renewed excitement and playfulness, she set off in a lazy jog to cool off and arrive quicker.

The edge of town taunted her the more she ran. Slowly but surely, the dots became bigger till details could be seen. Maybe two blocks away, she slowed to a walk again, feeling more than a little tired.

By the time she hit the first building, she was nearly panting. "Good thing I didn't decide to walk HOME." She gasped, leaning against the building heavily. After five or six minutes of deep breathing and non-movement, she felt capable to continue on.

She walked another half mile to the small downtown, her pace quickening a little upon seeing the small café. An eager light lit her eyes, along with the prospect of getting something to drink and a chair to sit on.

As the chairs came into distance, she forgot entirely about surprising everyone and sat down. A pleasurable groan left her mouth as she plopped down, immediately feeling more relaxed.

Her head tilted back with closed eyes, feeling a smile tip her lips. The hustle and bustle went on around her as normal until a surprised cry inside rang out. She didn't even need to look to know who shouted, nor did she bother. She KNEW he'd come out sooner or later.

A body quickly plopped down seconds later. Her head leaned forward a little, a lazy eye peeking open. She chuckled at his look of surprise and happiness. "Man, I was hoping you hadn't seen me until I could relax enough to go and surprise you." She joked tiredly.

"You did a good enough job of it as is!" He quickly denied, leaning forward on the small table. "When did you get in?"

"Probably about two hours ago I think; I didn't check a clock. The first thing I saw was a chair and nothing else." She joked, cracking a grin. She leaned forward to prop her head up to look at him, still feeling a little weary. The long walk and jog proved how out of shape she was.

He gave her an odd look. "What have you been DOING the whole time? You look beat."

"I walked here." She mumbled, not bothering to move her mouth from the position over her hands. That required too much effort.

"WALKED?!" He nearly shouted, eyes almost bulging from his head. "Why didn't you CALL me?! I would've picked you up!"

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you." She answered wryly. "But I still have use of your car though. I need a ride home. Papa y mis hermanos don't know about my homecoming either."

"Oh that's RIGHT!" He drawled, the light turning on. "Hoy es el cumpleaños de Martin."

She grinned, knowing HE'D know. The town was so small that everyone knew everyone. She also knew he'd be at the party later TOO.

"You got it amigo. I didn't want him knowing either. Quisé soprendarlo."

"Well THAT won't be a problem!" He joked, lightly poking her arm. He gave a quick glance at his watch and then looked inside. "I THINK they'll let me take a break to take you home, if I promise to come right back." He gave an evil grin.

She copied it and chuckled. "Yea...that ALSO depends on how long it takes for you to get out of my father's invites to keep you in the house while we catch up on the past three months."

"Verdad, verdad." He playfully agreed. "I always KNEW su papa liked me best." He boasted, grinning smugly.

Brow narrowed playfully. "ESPERA Angel." She retorted. Regrettably pulling away from the sturdy table and standing, she stretched lazily to help wake up. "MAN, that walk wore me out!" She sighed.

Angel grinned and stood, quickly hugging her. "It's good to have you home Divinity, but you should've CALLED me. You KNOW el jefe wouldn't have minded if I picked you up."

"It was ONLY two or three miles." She defended, hugging him back.

"Weren't you just whining that the walk wore you out seconds ago?"

"Oh se calla." She humorously snapped, poking him in the side. He yelped and pulled back with a playful scowl.

"Tease." He cracked, humorously narrowing his eyes.

She smiled widely. "You still liked me for it."

Angel heaved a dramatic sigh. "Y los cosas I DID for you too!" He muttered, yelping from another poke. "¡PARA LO!" He demanded, scooting away.

She grinned. "¿Por qué?" She asked, giving him an innocent smile. 

"Because you KNOW what happens when you tickle me." He answered, grinning. He pointedly eyed her. "You tickle me, I take retribution, and it all went from there."

She blushed lightly and looked at the cobblestone street. It seemed to be a trend that she always had ticklish boyfriends. But it was just too tempting to use that knowledge against them. Too bad Angel always knew how to make her insides quake when they tried tickling each other. Those heated looks he gave her were enough to make her mouth go dry.

With a harsh mental shake, she withdrew from the past, vowing to keep in mind her CURRENT boyfriend. Looking at her ex again, she smiled slightly. "Can we go now?" She asked, crossing impatient arms.

She wanted to get home and look around the house again. Not to mention that she'd be doing some of the cooking for the party and needed to get on it. Ever since her mother taught her to cook, she ALWAYS helped out in the kitchen, even though a lot of friends brought over dishes with knowledge that birthday parties usually drew a LOT of people.

Her thoughts down-spiraled, but she tried not to let it show. That was something ELSE she hoped to do while she was home; get some closure over her mother's death.

'I just hope that I don't shy away from it.' She seriously mused, heading for his car. 'I've only got a WEEK.'

~*~*~

After clearing the places, she set everything in the sink to be cleaned later. As expected, the family reunion had gone exactly as she figured. They were all happy and spastic she was home, but her father also reprimanded her for walking from the airport.

She grinned and ran water in a few dishes. Looking at the list of food she intended to make later, her lips pursed before she headed to the fridge. A quick check of ingredients to Martin's favorite foods was in order before she started. She learned that by trial and error in the past.

Another hour later, she pulled a few dishes from the oven and set what she could in the microwave to stay hot. After shutting the door, she looked at the clock, eyes widening. "Wow, I need to hurry."

Her head whipped around when arms wrapped around her waist. A smile popped up when Martin's head rested on her shoulder. "Hey little bro." She said, affectionately knocking their heads together.

"¿Necesita ayudar?" He asked, looking at the increasing spread before him.

"Nope, you're the birthday boy, you aren't ALLOWED to help." She announced, pulling away. "But if you wanna send Enrique or Eliah in here, I'd appreciate it." She joked, grinning wryly.

Martin laughed and hugged her again. "It's so good to have you home hermana." He softly answered. Her arms wrapped around his body in an equally tight hug. She missed her baby brother exceedingly. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"Now, now Martin." She gently chided, pulling away to look at him. She gave him an encouraging smile at his small sad look. "Have I EVER let you down?" He smiled and shook his head.

"And I never will." She vowed, lightly tapping his nose. "Now get outa my kitchen while I get things ready." She shooed him away with the towel, getting a few playful swats on his shoulder.

~*~*~

After the party was in full swing, she finally remembered she said she'd call Quatre when she got home. She was only reminded of the little promise when one of her friends asked if Martin was going to call anyone else to the party.

Sitting in front of the vid phone, she dialed his home number, wondering exactly what time it was there. She hadn't really taken time to calculate the difference.

A smile immediately popped up when she spied his face; he was a sight for sore eyes. She didn't know if that was sad or not, considering it wasn't a whole DAY yet. "Hola Quatre." She happily announced.

"Well it's ABOUT TIME." He blurted out, smiling widely. "I missed you. I didn't know if you planned on CALLING me today or not."

She smiled bashfully. "Lo siento. It's been pretty hectic as soon as I got home. I've been in the kitchen cooking for Martin's party for the past few hours. But I DID remember!" She pointed out, grinning wider.

He chuckled. "So, his party is going on right NOW? What're you doing calling me during THAT? You shoulda waited till after it; I would've understood."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but I missed you and there's enough people outside that I won't be missed TOO much."

He beamed. "True, but I don't wanna keep you."

She gazed at him lazily, propping her chin up on the edge of the table. "So, what're you doing right now?" She questioned, smirking.

He huffed. "Going crazy without you here for one." A small blush split her face. "But I'm almost ready to quit for the day, even though I suppose I COULD stay a little longer."

"You go HOME you hear me?" She ordered. "You stay too late as it IS!"

He waved off her concern. "Yea, yea. I say the same thing to YOU, you know." He pointed out, smirking.

She grinned widely. "This's true." They laughed. "Well I suppose I should get back to the party." She muttered, almost regrettably. His lips pursed. "I know, I know. But YOU were the one who told me to get back out there."

"Lapse of judgment." He quickly kidded. She giggled. "But if you must, you must." He sighed slightly and kissed his fingertips, holding them to the screen seconds later.

She smiled tenderly, repeating the action. Their fingers met against the screens briefly, two gazes locking for immeasurable amount of time. "I'll call you tomorrow sometime, okay?"

"Got it. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"See ya."

"Adios."

She grinned. "I'm hanging UP now." She muttered humorously.

He laughed. "I should too." They ignored the statements for another minute before making good on their word.

After the screen went blank, she slumped back in the chair sadly. "I miss him already." She muttered unhappily. "I think he's spoiled me by allowing me to see him at work during the day." Swiping a hand over her face and across unbound hair, she stood from the chair and made for the door.

~*~*~

Pulling back into the darkness to avoid her exit, Manuel swallowed harshly, eyes narrowing slightly. He heard a good portion of her conversation, rendering him utterly suspicious, if not aggravated at his only daughter.

One fist clenched in small irritation at what he assumed. Before Divinity was even able to DRIVE, he instilled the mannerisms of a good work ethic so she could be successful in life. If he was correct in her dating the boss, he was going to have a little TALK with her about that.

'You'd BETTER not be dating el jefe hija.' He darkly thought, leaving the shadows and going back outside.


	16. chapter 16

Saturday had come and gone without a single call. Even though he knew she had family to keep her busy and didn't NEED to call him everyday, he was still worried.

"Calm DOWN Quatre." Relena repeated again. She snuggled a little more in one of the plush chairs in the library. She eyed his tense form as he paced with a bored intensity, watching as his clasped hands twitched to do something every so often.

"I CAN'T." He anxiously replied once more. His eyes remained riveted on the carpet, as if waiting to see tracks appear from worry. He'd been at it non-stop for the past ten minutes. "What if she's in trouble? Or hurt? She might need my help!" He suddenly stopped and looked around the room. "Why hasn't she CALLED me??" He fretfully asked again.

Relena stood and gripped his arms, shaking him a little. "CALM DOWN QUATRE!" She fiercely ordered. His sight lowered to the floor sheepishly.

Her gaze softened. "I didn't mean to yell at you, but you just need to RELAX! I DON'T think she's in trouble or hurt. She's with FAMILY, REMEMBER??" A small smile popped up, trying to ease his fears.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Relena let go of his arms and resumed her spot in the comfy chair. "It's okay, I'm used to it remember?" She smiled, having told him more of Duo and Hilde's behavior.

He gave a small smile before his eyes gravitated to a nearby vid phone. "I should call HER." He muttered nonchalantly, leg muscles clenching to move him to the task.

"Will you take a CHILL PILL?" Relena asked, rolling her eyes. "She's not GOING anywhere! She's most likely at home and spent the day sleeping in or with friends at town. I'm ASSUMING she's been a little busy."

His shook head. "She TOLD me Friday night that she'd call Saturday." His tongue anxiously darted out over his lips. "Diva doesn't say she's going to DO something than not do it." Feeling worry and foreshadowing build again, he resumed the small circle of pacing.

Relena gave a small groan as her head lolled to the back of the chair. Her eyes closed as she listened to his footsteps. "This was NOT how I pictured spending my last afternoon OFF." She muttered to herself.

She looked up to see if he heard, but his eyes were clouded over with some inner toil. A small worrisome upturn on his brow gave way to his thoughts. He was most likely running through why Divinity hadn't called.

Dropping her head against the back again, she heaved a dramatic sigh. "That's it!" She suddenly exclaimed, regrettably hopping from the comfortable chair. "We're going OUT!" She snatched his arm and basically dragged him to the closest exit door, leading him through the hallway. "You NEED it as well as **I **do. I'm NOT spending my last free day watching you PACE."

"BUT-"

"No BUTS!" She cut in. She let go of his arm once they reached the front door and faced him. "Do what you need to do to get us out of here. Call your driver; get your house keys...whatever. Just DO it." She ordered, that authoritive tone in her voice.

He sighed, not really feeling like going out. What he wanted to do was call Divinity! But Relena had that stern look on her face that said she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Sticking his lip out sullenly, he decided to comply instead of pissing her off. "Alright." He quietly agreed, going to the kitchen to find a phone and contact his driver.

~*~*~

The night sky started setting on Earth, displaying the natural array of spellbinding colors to those doe-like eyes. Her arms wrapped tighter around her legs in her misery, feeling utterly alone. She felt so cut off to the one person she cared so dearly about. And there wasn't a thing she could DO about it.

Her mind was completely thoughtful since she shimmied the rooftop of the Spanish-style house just before the sunset. She sat there partially out of anger, and partially out of sadness. Sniffling again, she looked down at the ground two stories away, feeling foreign tears build up.

Her eyes closed slowly. 'NOW they come.' She thought dully. She was unable to cry the day they arrived on Spanish soil for the funeral, and even throughout the fight. All her eyes could do was mist over, but no tears had yet to fall. It was like she was cursed to be unable to really cry and relieve all those bottled up emotions she SO longed to release.

'God, please send me a SIGN.' She urgently pleaded, opening those agonizing eyes to the sunset again. 'HELP me somehow. Tell me what to DO!'

"This is SO unfair!" She sadly whispered to the sky, the quiet taking her words away. Indeed it WAS unfair, but she was still a child in the eyes of her father and the law, and there wasn't one thing she could do about it. Her eyes looked to the tips of her knees morosely. "Of all the times to fight. It HAD to be during Martin's birthday..."

_"Hija, can I talk to you a second?"_

_Looking at her father with a confused brow, she nodded. "Sure papa." She answered curiously._

_Manuel's head jerked for her to follow him. She followed to the backyard, Manuel closing the door moments later. The two stopped next to the playground equipment._

_"Hija, I have a question to ask you. Answer it TRUTHFULLY." He darkly commanded._

_Her brow furrowed even farther from her father's strange behavior. "Of COURSE papa. You know I would never lie to you." She smiled._

_His expression didn't waver. If anything, the anger and betrayal he felt increased. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you dating el jefe?"_

_Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in shock. How did he KNOW?? She hadn't told ANYONE on Earth she was dating Quatre, knowing how much her father hated office relationships. Even though he didn't have a problem with Quatre as her FRIEND, the ACTUAL relationship had been kept quiet._

_Her lips pressed together and guilty eyes darted to the dirt under her feet. He wanted honest; she would have to GIVE honest... "Sí..." She whispered._

_Hands nervously clasped together, twisting self-consciously. NOW what would happen? A small secret, not even a TRUE secret, had just been laid in the open. She hadn't lied, nor kept it a secret; she just hadn't told him._

_Manuel's jaw clenched until it was almost painful. His hands tightened to extremely tense fists, trying to keep his anger to a minimum in front of his only daughter; his baby. "You're not allowed to see him hija; from this moment on!" He darkly ordered, eyes flashing._

_Her eyes shot open to his face, fighting a grimace at the look. He looked BEYOND mad, even for her dating. He didn't really care about her dating other boys, as long as all her dates behaved themselves and were honorable in their intentions. But THIS instance, she KNEW crossed a line...but she didn't CARE anymore. She just wanted to be with him so bad, even though she was home with family._

_She suddenly realized how much her priorities changed in the matter of only a few months. She'd been away from home for four months, dated him for little over two, but her ways were opposite what they originally were. She knew he wormed his way into her heart._

_She swallowed harshly, realizing the depth of his words. He meant to keep her away from the one person she felt so strongly about. They hadn't been going out for very long, but she knew they connected on a deeper level._

_"¡Papa...papa NO!" She pleaded, taking a beseeching step forward. Her brow upturned in sadness. "¡NO papa! ¡No HACE este!"_

_"It's too late for pleading hija." He gravely continued, waving her off. He looked at the yard, keeping his eyes off her to not see her face. "I'm putting my foot down on this matter. You are not an adult yet, so you will abide by my rules."_

_She exhaled a shuddering breath, taking another small step forward. Her heart was in pain, her head screaming its agony. 'HE CAN'T DO THIS!!' She meekly thought._

_He brought up a VERY good point; she was still underage, not a true adult. She couldn't make decisions on her own without running them by her father first. She was allowed a LOT of leeway to make her own decisions due to her mother's condition and moving so far away for the job. Her father was basically in the dark on her love life._

_No more it seemed. She wondered how he found out and thought back to when she called on Friday. It was the only time she called; there HAD been no other time._

_Saturday was hardly over, but she hadn't phoned yet, nor had she said a word to her brothers. Although they were known to be tattle-tails in the past, she knew they'd keep something so important to themselves. Especially when they knew how their father felt._

_"But...but papa! WHY?! Can't you let this one matter slide? For ME?" She pleaded, nearly at an arm's length._

_"HIJA, it's BECAUSE of you that I'm standing firm. I don't want something to go wrong with the perfect job you have. By DATING el jefe, you will possibly encounter a downfall. That will almost guarantee you unemployment. Conoce este mi hija; bosses are fickle when it comes to their employees."_

_A finger wagged in her face. "You know this from what I've told you in the PAST. I thought you KNEW better." He sadly accused._

_"But," Lips fretfully pressed together as her hands tightly rung, "you don't know what he's LIKE! Quatre's not LIKE that! He wouldn't do ANYTHING to hurt me, OR fire me!"_

_Her tongue darted out over her lips in agitation, knowing she had to persuade her father to waver on this matter if it took all DAY. She COULDN'T let him forbid her from seeing Quatre! He COULDN'T!_

_Manuel's arms crossed as he resumed a rigid stance. "I know what bosses are like hija. I've MET him and he SEEMED nice enough, pero gente cambia. You know this firsthand from the mechanic shop on Earth." He scowled. "You're not getting OUT of this. And if I have to have you come back HOME, I WILL."_

_Her eyes widened frightfully as she looked at him in utter alarm. "NO!!" She nearly screamed, feeling urgency. Her breath started coming in panicked breaths. "No papa!" Her head rapidly shook as she tried thinking of SOMETHING to defend Quatre with._

_Her heart was clenching and contracting with such pain that it was almost hard to breathe somehow. She could tell her fearful appearance was affecting her father, but she knew that wouldn't be enough to influence him. He needed facts, not emotions._

_Tears came to her eyes, a foreign object she hadn't experience in months. She felt like falling to her knees and begging, but knew that wouldn't change his mind._

_They had the same mindset; once they set their minds on something, they didn't waver without a VERY good excuse. One reason why she didn't want to give in so easily. Even though she was a minor and normally followed her father's wishes, something was telling her to fight this with every fiber she had. Emotions in her heart were making this all the more excruciating. She never thought this would happen._

_An unfamiliar fluttering in her heart surfaced, rendering her almost stupefied. Her stomach gained a queer feeling above the panic and horrification. She didn't want to assume anything until she knew, and she wasn't going to say anything else. Before she could classify the feeling, it was gone._

_Falling to her knees, she looked up at her father with severe forlorn. "Why papa? He makes me HAPPY. Why change it?" She sadly asked, resting useless hands in her lap._

_Manuel's jaw clenched at the aching look in those deep brown eyes. "Porque hija, I don't want you messing up your life. You've been through too much as it is and you should let everything settle for a while before trying anything ELSE."_

_Not wanting to argue or look into her face, he walked past her, stopping shortly after. "My decision still stands. You are not to talk to or see su jefe until you go back. I will have you talk with him about a few things. If I need to go WITH you to L-4, I WILL. I know your demeanor hija...one reason why I think you should QUIT."_

_Wide, sad eyes looked emptily at the ground momentarily as she digested his words. He didn't want her to EVER see Quatre again. If she QUIT, she would be forced to move back home to save their mysterious fortune, if she was unable to find another job at L-4._

_Her eyes quickly squeezed shut. She knew she would NEVER find a job as good as the one he gave her. Not only would the companionship never be the same, but the wages and atmosphere could never be recreated!_

_Feeling her heart clench again, her upper body whirled around as he continued walking to the house again. "¡PAPA!" She pitifully cried, one arm tossed between their bodies. She leaned over the other, as if trying to reach out for the hand he wouldn't give._

_Manuel stopped in front of the back door, his hand going for the knob. "NO Divinity." He firmly answered, opening the door._

_She tried to swallow through the painful tightening in her throat, finding it nearly impossible. In one of the windows, the curtains fluttered. Her brothers, probably ALL of them, had eavesdropped on their argument._

_After the door quietly closed, her body flopped down onto the dirt. Both hands scrunched into useless fists, pounding on it. The anger and pain was indescribable, but wouldn't go away. It was tenfold what she felt upon Enrique telling her that her mother was dead. Her body huddled up on the ground, arms wrapping around herself in a protective manner._

_A thought struck. Her father left her outside, alone, to deal with this. Since she was still alone, he probably kept any of her brothers from comforting her. As if it was her fault she liked someone and dated him. Like she should be PUNISHED for the actions of her heart..._

_Anguished eyes looked at the dirt as it blew with the wind. She stared at it blankly, mind as dark as when she closed her eyes. All of a sudden, NOTHING mattered. She ALWAYS valued something in life, but now, NOW...she just didn't CARE. She was forced to lose the one thing she valued in life just above her family._

_She swallowed harshly, blinking slowly. "But papa..." She meekly said, "I can't HELP how I feel..."_

Feeling like she was going to break down or go into a frustrated rage, she quickly but carefully stood up on the roof. Eyes fixated on the ground. Her mind was suddenly struck with a thought after being blank for so long after the horrible memory. Her father never minded her seeing Angel.

Her eyes widened minutely, lips slowly opening in realization. An idea formed. 'He won't let me call, but that was at the HOUSE. If I leave home, I'll be able to go use ANGEL'S phone and call Quatre.'

Her gaze turned thoughtful as it looked at the remainder of the sunset. 'It's worth a shot. I'm assuming he's very worried about me...' A small, kind smile appeared. Knowing her novio, he was BOUND to be worried since she hadn't called today or yesterday.

Shifting to the edge, she shimmied back through the window and looked around her room. She knew leaving without telling her father would be downright suspicious. Not only that, but telling him she was going out would be blatantly disbelieving as well. She wasn't speaking to her father and hadn't since he left her outside yesterday.

A hand cupped her chin as she quietly paced the short area. "It's GOT to be obvious, but still laced with enough hurt and hate to be believable."

She knew being purposely hateful to her own father was rude and underhanded, but she HAD to call Quatre to let him know she was okay. She NEEDED to let him know what was going on so they could find a way to change her father's mind!

"There's just no other way..." She murmured, heading to the door. Maybe an excuse that she wanted to spend TIME with Angel, go shopping with him...

Their eyes met as soon as she entered the living room. Her jaw instantly clenched at his questioning glance, feeling her nose upturn somewhat. "I'm going out." She answered evenly, waiting for his negating answer.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, just as she figured. "Where? Why so late?" He queried, putting the paper down a few inches.

Her eyes narrowed without the need of the guise, feeling anger bubble up again. She was a little over a year from being eighteen, but he still treated her like she was barely a teenager! She would've figured with all she'd GONE through since she found that job on L-4 proved she was more mature.

These were times when she wished to be an adult and do things like she WANTED. "I'm going to hang with Angel and maybe go shopping. WHY you ask? Because I don't really want to be HOME right now." It wasn't really a lie; she didn't want to feel the friction between herself and her father. It was starting to get to her.

'I need to vent to Angel.' She thought. 'HE'LL understand, I KNOW he will!' Angel was someone she grew up with and dated only a few years before the war.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm going to take the van. Is THAT alright?" She nearly spat out.

She watched the nearly unnoticed grimace on his face, but kept her cool gaze pinned to him the entire time. Part of her felt a little bad for almost lying to her father, but a lot of it was the truth. She really did feel as harsh as she was sounding.

"Yes." He quietly answered, bringing the paper back up. It covered his face, ending the short 'talk'.

Nodding slightly that her plan worked, she abruptly turned for the front door. After getting inside the driver's side, she slammed the door as a small release. Some part of her felt a little better, but she wouldn't feel WHOLLY relieved until the problem was resolved.

Brown narrowed on the road as she started the van. "This had BETTER get settled." She darkly murmured.

Feeling frustration and hurt flare up once again, she pressed down hard on the gas, spraying dirt behind her as she shot toward the road.

~*~*~

After a mile of anger driving, she realized that it was the wrong way to get rid of her aggressions. Being behind the wheel of something that, if somehow wrecked, could squash you like a bug was not how she wanted to deal with everything. After a few deep breaths in the quiet, she forced down the emotions to make it safely to his house.

'Afterwards all hell is going to be released.' She vowed, narrowing her eyes. The deep breaths proved useless as her knuckles tightened almost painfully around the wheel, even though it didn't do much good. What would help was beating the living daylights out of something non-living.

Going through part of the newer section of town, she stopped in front of Angel's house half a mile later. She leaned back in the seat and looked at the house, suddenly feeling a little foolish for her whole dramatic episode.

The whole leaving and arrival was just an image in her mind; now that it was going to happen, she felt a little scared. There was no turning back after this; she would basically betray her father's wishes by calling Quatre. Pursing her lips, a hand fiercely gripped the doorknob and harshly swung the door open.

"I'll be damned to HELL if I let PAPA keep me from someone I care deeply about!" She angrily ranted, nearly stalking up the walk. Stopping before the front door, her fist sharply rapt on the wood, arms crossing. After two seconds, a foot started tapping before voices could be heard.

The porch light turned on before a curtain behind the glass moved. "DIVA??" He queried, opening the door quickly. "What's WRONG?" He asked, head curiously tilting to the side.

Blazing eyes met his as she faced him. One hand shot to the screen door and yanked it aside. "EVERYTHING!" She growled out, stalking past.

Hands gripped her hair as she pulled in aggravation, heading directly for the kitchen. She could hear him following and started pacing as soon as she swung the door open. "HE'S NOT BEING FAIR!" She nearly shouted. Fists clenched as the urge to hit something became almost overwhelming.

Angel's eyes widened at her emotional state. He quickly swallowed, taking a step toward her. "Diva," He answered, "if you plan on hitting something, let's go to my room and you can beat the mattress all you want." Her eyes met his and she quickly walked past him. He hurriedly followed her.

She pushed the door open to his room; swinging it so hard against the wall it nearly put a dent in the plaster. Her eyes locked on the bed and she stopped before it. Fists tightened even more as everything from the past few days ran through her head.

She was nearly seeing red as it was, but the pain from being told she couldn't see Quatre and the frustration that she couldn't DO anything about it was going to make her explode. Nearly flinging herself on the bed, she sat down and leaned forward, her fists constantly hitting the blankets. They hit with such intensity that her hands hurt, even over mattress and blankets.

She hadn't really kept track of each time her fists slammed into the mattress, but she was quickly getting exhausted. All the array of emotions, save for the pain and sadness, rushed from her arms.

After the last hit, her body slumped over his bed. She never felt as helpless over any situation in her life as she did now. There was nothing she could say or do to convince her father otherwise, and she knew it. It was the fact that she tried in the past and knew exactly how he valued things in the workforce.

She knew it all, and still went with what her heart told her. Thinking always screwed things up whenever she was faced with a decision; feeling was the only thing that never steered her wrong. But the one time she went by her heart, it hurt her worse than the frustration of over-thinking.

"Diva?" Angel tentatively asked, taking slow steps to the bed. Lips pressed together, he kneeled at the edge. A hand rose and lightly rested over her shoulder, unable to draw her attention. "Care to tell me what's wrong now?"

She wished to god that tears would come, but they didn't. Now when she wanted to cry and be weak, to be held and comforted, part of that would never happen. She had been strong for too many people, too long and it affected her future, now the present. 'I'll never be able to cry AGAIN...'

"It's papa..." She morosely whispered. Her head slowly moved, a hand going to the disarrayed mane around her, trying to brush it out of the way. She slowly sat up when she realized it wasn't going to behave.

Angel's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in her different features. "What'd he do?" He asked protectively, sitting next to her on the bed.

She looked at the comforter underneath them sadly. She suddenly felt like a little child in a cold, uncaring world. Her lips pressed together as her throat painfully clogged. Arms enfolded her body, slowly drawing her near. Her shoulders shuddered, but she didn't cry.

An arm moved over her back as loose fists rested near her face against his chest. She felt a little better, but wished she was in Quatre's arms instead of Angel's. Even though she loved Angel like a brother, and also a boyfriend, she wanted her CURRENT to comfort her instead.

Her heart clenched again as she imagined it WAS Quatre holding her, giving her comfort and strength. She felt like crying from the unfairness of it all, if only she COULD. "Papa won't let me see Quatre anymore Angel." She brokenly whispered.

Deep brown looked to the crown of her head. His brow furrowed in confusion. "¿Por qué?" He softly asked, chin gravitating to her head. He looked at the wall blankly.

"You KNOW papa," She bitterly answered, "he doesn't want ANYTHING messing up WORK." A tinge of anger returned, but she was too tired to embrace it. She was too tired of FIGHTING right now. "And he won't let me CALL Quatre either. I told Quatre on Friday that I'd call, but papa and I fought Saturday afternoon. I haven't been able to touch a vid phone since."

"You want to use OURS..." He stated.

"I do." She softly answered. She pulled away from the embrace enough to look into his eyes.

He gave a caring, concerned smile and nodded. "Let's go then. I know he'd be pretty worried about you." He answered, completely letting go of her.

She looked at the bed, small dents in the blanket from her fists. "You don't like him much EITHER, do you?" She sullenly asked, slowly standing.

A dark brow rose. "Why would I not LIKE him?" He answered bafflingly. "I MET him Diva; he's a nice enough person. He was at su madre's funeral...just BEING there says enough." She smiled sheepishly and nodded quietly. A hand extended. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

~*~*~

"Quatre," Relena nearly huffed, eyeing his appearance across the table, "as my mother Mrs. Dorlain used to say...if that lip juts out any further, a bird is going to come and sit on it."

His gaze looked up from his dinner at Relena, slightly raising a brow. "Well we're inside so I'll take my chances." He evenly quipped, that lip returning to the pout it'd been in all throughout dinner. 

Relena sighed and looked at the high ceiling briefly before going back to her own food.

He toyed with his meal, eating only a little of what his chef cooked. Although he hadn't eaten much the entire day, he still wasn't very hungry. He was too worried about Divinity, and some of the scenarios that went through his mind didn't help his emotional predicament.

"Master Quatre, there's a call in the library-"

He didn't get anything past that. After hearing the words 'call' and 'library', he shot off his chair and tore out of the room at high speed, heart full of hope. Something told him that this call was from Divinity and he'd get an explanation when he reached the vid phone.

Relena gaped at his whirlwind exit, blinking stunned eyes. After collecting her wits, she shuffled from the chair and hurriedly followed.

He nearly slammed the double-swinging doors against the walls in his haste to get into the library. Running on the wood floor as easily as he could in socks, he slid to a stop in front of the desk. His eyes widened and the sore spot in his heart lessened upon seeing brown eyes and small smile. The second the relief passed, he was overcome with a different kind of worry. She looked terrible!

Relena stopped in the center of the room. "I didn't know you could RUN so fast Quatre." She joked, walking up behind him.

He studied the elder girl's face, even though he heard Relena's words. "Diva," He evenly said, "¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMO?" He nearly shouted.

Her gaze lowered to the desk under the phone. "Lo siento Quatre." She nearly whispered. Her throat choked with the rush of emotions upon immediately seeing his face, and had yet to calm down.

She slowly looked at the screen, unable to hide the pain or sadness from him. She had a feeling he could sense it anyway. "There's something I need to tell you..." She timidly started, fiddling with her fingers.

He sensed all the disarrayed emotions and physical discomfort. His eyes narrowed in concern as he leaned closer in an unconscious gesture to be closer. "What's WRONG?"

Her heart fluttered again with the same emotion she felt during the fight with her father. The quiver in her veins intensified after hearing how distressed he was over something she hadn't even explained yet.

"Is it why you haven't CALLED?"

She nodded slowly, pressing her lips together fretfully. The easiest way would be to just blurt it out, but she wanted to be more tactful than that. If he didn't want to fight this, she would have to gently tell him. "It's papa..." She started. Her gaze locked on the wall behind the phone, seeing the fight in her mind's eye, hearing the words in her ears.

"Diva??" He questioned, biting his lip. She seemed to've fallen into a trance.

Her gaze remained locked on the nothing; she couldn't tell him and see his reaction. If he didn't want to disobey her father, as she was willing to do, then she couldn't see the look in those eyes. "He won't let me see you anymore." She softly finished.

Blue shot wide. "¡¿QUÉ?!" He loudly demanded, standing from the chair. He looked down at the screen, leaning over widespread palms.

Her gaze shot back to his, seeing his position changed drastically. She felt utter relief at the indignant, totally pissed off look in his face. Their feelings on the matter matched. She felt grateful.

"It's true." She answered, nodding sadly. Hands covered her face from such a stupid rule. "He doesn't want me dating you porque está el jefe y estoy su empleada."

"That's the whole reason??" He continued in the same tone. If anything, it got LOUDER.

She nodded minutely. "Sí." She softly answered. "His opinion of the workforce is severe when it comes to those matters. PIENSO que averiguó cuando llamó viernes." She explained.

After hearing the reason and explanation, most of the anger left him. Slumping down in the chair, hands slowly shifted the mass of blond strands.

"Infierno..." He wearily muttered. He knew he wasn't going to go against her father; that would basically guarantee him never seeing Divinity ever again. As it was now, Manuel was just stuck in his own way of working. He basically forced that on his daughter and getting him to change his mind would not include underhandedness. "I take it you've tried to talk to him?" He gloomily asked.

She nodded again. "He won't sway on this matter." Her brow upturned sadly. "He wants me to QUIT Quatre." She softly muttered, feeling her eyes mist over slightly. "I don't WANT TO!"

"And you shouldn't if you don't WANT to." He seriously answered. He forcefully kept from pacing or gritting his teeth at this new development in their lives.

Fingers pressed together against his mouth whenever he needed to seriously think. "We need to be straight on a few issues." He thoughtfully muttered, feeling his business side flare up. "There're about half a dozen sides to consider here. Your father on his work ethics; YOUR side as a receptionist and feelings; and ME being the boss and your boyfriend. He's not thinking of anything but himself right now, as selfish as that statement sounds."

He leaned back in the chair, still staring at the phone. "He's not thinking with the utmost caution on this matter; he just sees YOU dating ME and resents that because I'm your boss. He didn't have a problem with the fact that we were FRIENDS, right?"

"He did at first, but he knew you were a gift from god during my mother's hospitalization." She answered softly. "After that, he was okay with it."

"Then we need to get him to see that us dating isn't that big of a deal either."

"Good LUCK." She bitterly spat out. "Like you said, papa is too set in his ways to change. Not without a good REASON anyway. He thinks that we'll eventually break up and you fire me due to it." Her lips pursed briefly. "**I **don't think that'll happen, but he said he's seen it happen."

"Well THAT'S where we need to sway his opinion. Times have changed since the war, and I'M not that way. I wouldn't do something so petty, even if what he's thinking did happen."

"**I **know that, but HE doesn't." She retorted, running a hand over her face. Thinking was starting to become a problem, but once again, she was thrown into the instance.

'I HATE THINKING!' She mentally screamed.

"You know him more than I do. What would make him OKAY this?" He asked. "I know that he has every right to pull you from my office with the pretense that he wants you to move back home. Because you're underage. Even though it's wrong, he can still lawfully do it."

"Don't I KNOW it." She spat again. Anger bubbled up inside, but she was still too tired to embrace it. She wore out all the rage that resided in her when she repeatedly hit the bed. "But, papa CAN be swayed, he just needs a really, REALLY good reason to know that you'd NEVER do anything like that. Just your word won't do it though. If it did, **I **would've been able to settle this."

He mentally winced. One idea came to mind, but he was loath to admit it. He hadn't for months and didn't think he'd ever reveal it. 'Allah, I NEVER thought it'd come to THIS.' He wearily thought, rubbing his forehead.

Even though he might never see her again due to that act, it would settle their problems. By providing her and the entire family with enough money to keep them settled for years showed graciousness more than ANY boss would do for his employee.

Even though he thought of her as more than a friend when he exchanged money from his account, they weren't as involved as dating. It was still only friendship and boss/employee level. THAT would clear the whole matter up, but he might gain her wrath for telling.

"Quatre?" She anxiously asked. She noticed the flinch and utter thoughtfulness in his entire face and needed him to speak. If it was an idea that could fix things, she needed to hear it. "Did you come up with something?"

"I MIGHT have..." He drawled carefully. "But it requires some more thought. It's kind of...personal. I THINK it'll clear things up, but I need to reflect some more on it. It might affect us if I say anything."

"NOTHING besides what's happening now could EVER affect us."

He smiled kindly, staring into her face to memorize it. He almost wondered if, after his next call, he would ever see such emotion on her face again. "I miss you." He softly muttered, fingers moving to the screen. They ran over her face slowly, aching to touch the actual.

She smiled caringly and matched their fingers on the screen. "I miss you too." She nearly whispered. Her eyes misted over again, having cleared during the thought process. She swallowed harshly, feeling forlorn that they would have to part soon. "I wish I could call you tomorrow, but I won't be able to come to Angel's EVERY day."

"You're where?"

She smirked. "The waiter at the café we ate at when you were in Spain the first time...that's Angel. Remember? I said his name when I ordered for you."

Her eyes left him and rested on the Hispanic across the way, listening to the entire conversation. She smiled gratefully; glad he was such a good friend.

"I grew up with him." She softly continued, looking back at the screen. Her eyes softened even more when they met the ocean.

He only nodded, knowing he'd have to thank her friend intensely for helping. This, aside from an anonymous or secret message, was the only way he would know this. "I'm going to think on this and call you back." He seriously answered, bringing them back to the main task at hand. "It might be a few days, but I WILL call you."

"Where?"

"Your house."

Her eyes shot open. "Papa will FLIP!" She nearly screeched. "He'll KNOW I talked to you then!"

"But it'll be worth it, WON'T it?" Her gaze looked at the table again. "The ends sometimes justify the means. Right now, what I have to tell your father MIGHT change his mind, so the call is warranted."

She doubtfully looked at him. "What could be so IMPORTANT?" She asked, wanting to know. If she did, she could judge for herself to see if it would be worth the risk of his call. She did know her father pretty well after all. "Maybe **I ** can see if it'll persuade papa."

His head shook. "This isn't something to just spread to the public." He answered, looking at the desk. "And I'm not too sure I wanna say anything about it yet, so I can't even tell YOU what it is."

"Must be important." She softly stated.

"It IS." He nodded.

A small pause entered as they ran out of words, but didn't want to leave. The night was progressing without their wishes, keeping her out later than necessary. She needed to get home to keep the guise up.

Her lips pressed together in sad realization. "I need to go." She rasped, looking at him with longing.

He returned the look, if not fiercer than hers. "I know." He whispered. "I wish you DIDN'T."

"I don't WANT to, but I NEED to. If I stay out any later, papa will be suspicious."

"Verdad." It hurt to let her go, but he couldn't. Even over the phone, it was more than he could take. Letting her go back to Earth for even a week was bad enough, but now, NOW he didn't know if he'd see someone so special ever again.

After a few choruses of good-byes, Relena reached over and shut the phone off, seeing that neither was going to do so.

He slumped back in the chair after the screen went blank, hands harshly digging into his eyes. The pain was a welcome change from the emotions running through him. He felt something close to what she felt and it tore at him. He didn't want her to EVER feel remorse or sadness, but she was.

Relena kneeled, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "Quatre," She softly asked, "what do you intend to say to her father? Is it okay to tell ME?"

Hands quickly dropped to his lap, staring as his vision cleared. "It is, since you're not involved in what happened over three months ago."

"Then why don't we go sit on the couch and you can tell me." She coaxed, slowly tugging on his arm to get him to rise.

~*~*~

Days blurred together. Day and night was all she knew; since her mind was too preoccupied with whatever idea he had. She tried remembering everything she learned about him, but didn't think some of the stuff would be worth telling. Especially not his time in the war; she knew that part would be too personal to tell. Whatever he had up his sleeve must've been BIG.

'But to keep it from ME?' She pondered, lying on her bed. She shifted slightly on her back before going still, throwing her mind back on its wondering track. 'We normally tell each other EVERYTHING.' As much as she knew. They knew a lot about the other, not wanting secrets in their lives.

Peeking through the crack of her door, Enrique worriedly gazed on. Pressing his lips together, the eldest Barbados pushed the door open, wanting to know what his only sister was so enthralled with. "Hola Diva." He softly greeted.

Her eyes remained on the ceiling. "Enrique." She answered softly. She blinked slowly before shifting to her left to give him her attention. "¿Querrá algo?"

"Solamente hablar." He softly answered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Her feet scrunched up to make room, nodding slowly over her hands. "About what?" She wondered, feeling her mind blank. All the thinking she did in the past three days was making her head hurt.

"Por qué está en su cuarto, mirando como ésta."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Como que."

He smiled gently as a hand reached out. "Hermana, your face has worry wrinkled here," His fingers trailed over her brow, "and here," they stopped at the corners of her eyes and mouth briefly, "just like you did when you worried about mama." His gaze turned sympathetic. "Is it that bad?"

Her eyes lowered to the carpet. "Peor."

"La pelea?" He guessed. She nodded slowly. "You're worried about Quatre and what papa thinks?"

She smiled slightly and looked into his kind eyes. "You always DID think clearer than Idid." She softly joked.

Enrique smirked and leaned over. He enveloped sister in a loose hug, holding her even after their grip laxed.

Her head rested on his shoulder as the silence enveloped them both. She wanted to ask his opinion, but didn't want the entire family involved. She didn't want to tear them apart over the two generations. But, help and advice was always appreciated... "Do YOU think papa is right?" She softly pondered.

Enrique's lips pursed. The fight Saturday gave him plenty of time to think, since that was four days ago. "I don't think he is." He finally answered. Brown looked at her as much as possible in their position. "Papa sees madre in you, one reason he fears letting you go. Letting another man date his only daughter is hard, you must understand this."

"Papa didn't care when I dated ANGEL." She spat out softly.

Enrique sighed. "Verdad, but that was in España. Quatre vive en L-4, that's too far for padre to deal with. You'd be gone for a while, only able to visit with vacation." He sighed again. "Comprende Diva, papa is just thinking como un padre. You have to give him time to let it all sink in. You DID surprise him you know."

"I didn't even TELL him." She retorted, feeling her eldest brother's warmth seep into her skin. "I THINK he found out when I called Quatre during Martin's party Friday night. HOW I don't know."

Enrique looked at the far wall uneasily. "I know." He quietly answered.

She pulled back and looked at him. "¿COMO?"

Enrique looked at her sheepishly. "Martin wanted to know where you'd gone off to and papa said he'd go look. I'm assuming he found out where you were and what you were doing while you were talking to Quatre."

She heavily sighed, but grit her teeth. A second later, her jaw relaxed and her head dropped back over his shoulder. Nothing she could do now to change the past...no matter how much she wanted to...

~*~*~

Just after dinner, Manuel helped his daughter clear the table. She still barely talked to him, but part of him recognized he deserved such a fate. The cold shoulder was the price he paid for forcefully pushing her away from someone that made her happy. But happiness, he knew, didn't last. A good job and stable lifestyle did. One reason he didn't budge on the matter.

Watching his sister and father leave, Eliah looked at Enrique, knowing his elder brother talked to Diva earlier. "So?" He whispered.

Enrique continued to pick up his area, but spared his brother a glance. "She's still bitter, but it's understandable." He softly answered. Eliah nodded.

"What **I **don't get is, why is papa being so hard on this matter." Martin piped up. "He ALWAYS spoiled Diva, so WHY isn't she getting her way on THIS?"

Enrique looked at his brother. "Look at it from HIS point of view hermano. Papa is pulling instances from HIS life and comparing them to DIVA'S. That's his mistake, but that's how he sees things now."

Martin nodded thoughtfully, putting his silverware on the dinner plate.

A shrill ring made them all jump. "I'll get it." Eliah answered, pushing the chair back. He went into the living room and sat before the vid phone, pushing the blinking red button. His eyes widened upon finding the caller's identity.

"Señor WINNER?!" He nearly shouted. Hands clasped over his mouth as he warily looked behind him. If his father heard, they would ALL be in trouble, Quatre especially.

"Hola Eliah." He answered seriously, nodding slightly. "I'd like to talk to su padre." He continued, his voice utterly professional.

Shakily nodding at this newest event, Eliah's mouth gaped open. "Un...momento, Quatre." He nearly whispered, putting the youth on hold. Getting out of the chair, he slowly left the room.

"¿Quién es?" Martin asked, giving his brother a queer look. "And why are you LOOKING like that?"

Eliah uneasily swallowed as he looked at his youngest and oldest brothers. "It's-" He looked around quickly before leaning forward, "QUATRE." he finished in a hiss. Two pairs of eyes widened, mouths gaping open in shock.

"Why would he call HERE??" Enrique hissed back, mindful of his tone.

Footsteps from the hallway sounded and the three brothers quickly sat down like nothing was wrong. She came into the room, wiping her hands on a towel. She stopped in the doorway and, with narrowed eyes, looked at her brothers. All looked suspicious. "Alright hermanos, what's going on?" She queried, lightly scowling.

All three wouldn't meet her eyes. "Um, Diva...is padre able to talk right now?" Eliah asked nervously. ALL four knew their father had a temper on him, ESPECIALLY when it came to his ideals, and provoking him was NOT a smart move.

"I can go GET him. Why, who's on el teléfono?" She asked, propping hands on her hips. She looked at the three, who looked like they wanted to hide under the table, with mild suspicion at their actions.

"Alguien quien quiere hablar con papa." Martin evaded, not giving away the identity.

Her gaze narrowed, but she swiveled toward the hallway and went into the kitchen. "¡Papa!" She called, holding the towel out. "Alguien en el teléfono quiere hablar contigo."

"¿Quién?" He asked, pulling his hands from the soapy water, letting them drip over the suds.

She shrugged. "No sé. Sus hijos están MUY raros." With a small smile, he took the towel and left the room, Divinity trailing behind slowly. She wanted to see who was on the phone, but was unable to get from her brothers. She also wondered why they were acting so weird.

She stood behind her father in the living room chair and waited for him to push the hold button. When it came up, she nearly choked, feeling purposely buried emotions flare up and threaten to suffocate her. Her face creased with happiness, while Manuel scowled. "QUATRE!" She happily greeted.

"Señor Winner." Manuel gruffly acknowledged.

He inhaled a deep breath for courage. "Diva." He softly greeted. His eyes hardened somewhat when they landed on Manuel. "Señor Barbados." He coolly greeted.

"What is the MEANING of this intrusion??" Manuel nearly spat out.

Being around Heero's eyes and ice attitude allowed him to keep from cringing at Manuel's glare and lack of manners. "I have something I'd like to tell you señor." He answered. His hands clasped as he leaned closer to the vid phone. "Divinity told me why she has been unable to call the past few days and we discussed a few things."

"¡HIJA!" Manuel crossly shouted, whirling around. He glared at his daughter, who paled at the escaping news.

She swallowed nervously, a shaky smile fighting to stay on her face. "Pa...padre..."

"¡No quiero OIR lo!" He yelled, still glaring at her. "You went behind mi espalda when I laid down the law for you! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" He demanded.

"She did so for a few good reasons." He answered, trying to get Manuel's wrath off her. He would be the one to take the blame, even though there was none to point out. She suffered enough already.

Manuel's gaze swung back and he felt his business side come out harsher than it ever had. Now the debate would begin. 'Allah have mercy.' He nearly begged.

"She explained your reasons for keeping her from calling me and why you did so. She told me of the argument you two had Saturday. She also told me that you could be swayed on the matter, but not without good reason."

Manuel glared, pointing his finger to the screen. "¡Tiene NADA decir que cambiara mi mente!" He harshly answered.

He cracked a momentary, small smile before going back to the business façade. "I know you're afraid of losing your daughter to someone to lives so far away, but times change. You need to learn to let go."

Manuel didn't say anything, but his chin raised a fraction through his continuous glare.

"You need to know a few things about me señor. Amo su hija and I would NEVER hurt her. I just want to make her happy."

She sharply gasped, a hand going to her mouth in shock. He met her eyes, smiling lovingly. Her hand slowly lowered as she tried finding her voice. "¿¿Me...me AMAS??" She shakily asked, feeling her eyes brim over.

Something in her heart fluttered again, adrenaline coursing through her, combining the two. Her heart was going to burst with the emotion she felt twice now, making it three times. Now she was able to figure out what it was.

She felt as if a dam broke somewhere inside, feeling tears stream down her cheeks through a wide smile. "Te amo también." She whispered. Tears continued to fall through the emotions she felt, feeling as if the invisible barrier was lifted. She was able to CRY again. The reason for her inability was due to a tragic event, the only thing that broke the 'spell' was something totally opposite. With him, she was always happy, but now was nothing to what she ever felt before.

"Love is not enough señor." He evenly answered, breaking the emotional bubble around the two. "Amor comes and goes. How can you PROVE you would never hurt mi hija?"

His eyes looked at the vid phone buttons momentarily, knowing it was now or never. He was true in his oath of love, and hoped that she wouldn't turn him away after this moment.

"Almost four months ago, something happened to you and your family." He began, crossed fingers staying out of sight. He lost count of how many times he prayed this explanation worked both ways...that Manuel changed his mind and she wouldn't hold the action against him. "Diva called it an act of God, but it wasn't."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "The money transaction."

He nodded. "You didn't question WHERE the money came from; even though your father had the tellers check the account a few times." His vision lowered again before dropping the bomb. "**I **was the one who gave you that money Diva." He nearly whispered. He eyed both father AND daughter for reactions, but didn't get much. He FIGURED that would be a probability.

"No te creo." Manuel denied. "How can you assume you were the one who deposited that many credits? Do you even know how much it was?" He turned to his daughter. "Did you tell him how much it was for?"

Her head shook through the enveloping fog. "No." She breathed, staring at Quatre. He looked a little guilty and sad, but she knew he wouldn't lie about something like this. She was finding it a little hard to go on his word though. Something of that magnitude was too much to just GIVE anybody!

Blue closed as his head shook. "I knew you wouldn't." He answered. "Do you have a computer nearby?"

"It's behind me." She answered, jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

He nodded. "Go to it and log up an internet screen."

She nodded slightly and moved to the computer, booting it up. "What am I looking for when I log it on?" She queried, going for the mouse.

"You're looking for a bank. Pull up your account, and I'll give you access to mine."

She quickly pulled up her bank and let it set. Poising her hands over the keypad, she eyed him across the room, typing in the bank's address and the account number. "100,000 credits were switched from my account to yours. Check the date with the deposit Diva. I think you'll find a match, differing by maybe a minute."

Her eyes widened, but watered again at what she saw. It was true! She also noticed the size of his account! It was over two million credits! She knew the Winners were rich, but he was FILTHY rich! Her head slowly turned, finding both men's gazes on her. "You...you DID this? For ME??" She wondrously asked, rapidly blinking.

He kindly smiled again. "I DID. Even though I wasn't dating you at the time, I knew you and your family. I knew that just asking you to take the money would never happen since you had too much pride to ask for help. I had a friend hack into your account and deposit the money secretly."

His eyes lowered to the screen. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I couldn't keep seeing you work so hard. I had to do SOMETHING. I didn't want to see you work and never having any money for yourself. You worked so hard for nothing. You're too kind, never keeping anything except for the bare necessities."

Another pair of fingers crossed as he prayed to Allah again. "You have your proof señor. I would never do ANYTHING to hurt su hija. Not only have I helped HER, I helped you as well. I GAVE you that money for the sole purpose so she wouldn't have to work so hard. I did so out of the goodness of my heart. Now, will you reconsider and let me make su hija happy?" He stared at Manuel with an even expression, even if in his mind's eye, he was down on his knees begging.

Manuel stood silently and went to the computer, looking at both screens. He leaned away from the chair and looked at the screen. "Sí señor." He softly answered, nodding once. "I give you permission." His eyes gravitated back to the screen at the exposed account. "I had no idea you were so giving." He idly muttered.

Now was the moment of truth. His mind processed that he was allowed to date and still work by her, but what he wanted was to hear was that DIVINITY didn't mind the transaction.

"Señor, may I speak con su hija solo?" He softly asked. Nodding, Manuel slowly left the room.

A pause of silence passed before he gained the courage to speak. His eyes remained locked on brown, leaned back in the chair in front of the computer, her gaze blankly locked on the screen as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Diva." He softly announced. Her head slowly moved to the vid phone, as if in a trance. "Will you sit closer so I can see you?"

She slowly nodded and shuffled from the chair, walking on liquid legs to the other one. She heavily plopped down in it, a great relief from possible embarrassment of falling down on the way. "I can't believe YOU did that." She evenly whispered, staring at the table's edge.

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me due to that." He softly said, speaking the worst thought he figured.

Her gaze shot up. "Are you KIDDING me?!" She asked, blinking in shock. "When I get BACK there buster, I'm going to kiss you SENSELESS!"

His eyes widened, but a relieved smile bloomed. His fears put to rest upon that statement. With a small sigh, he looked at the table. "I thought you would hate me for doing so. I know how you won't accept other's help..."

"Pride is one thing buster, but a gift horse is NOTHING to overlook!" She lightly denied. His eyes closed through a small smile. Her gaze softened. "I wish I was there now." She rasped, a finger touching the screen. She slowly ran it over his cheek, wishing to touch him.

He looked up and sensed all the longing and love she experienced. He had the same emotions and his hand rose to the screen a second time. "I do too. But, you're coming back tomorrow, right?"

"My flight leaves at noon." She slowly answered. A watery smile appeared as her throat clenched. A tear fell over her cheek. "I can't wait to see you."

"I'll be waiting at the space port." He vowed. "All NIGHT if I have to." He joked, cracking a wide grin.

She laughed tearily, more tears falling. Now that the spell was broken, she was able to cry all the bottled up emotion she longed to get rid of for so long. The money wasn't a gift from God, his love was. A hand slowly wiped the tears away, her eyes staring at the clear liquid. "I can cry again." She whispered in wonder.

He smiled kindly. "I'm glad. Love overroad all the pain you felt for so long. At least the first tears you cried in four months were tears of joy."

More tears fell from his statements. She couldn't have chosen a more caring person to love. "What did I do to deserve you Quatre?" She asked, propping her chin up on the table with a sense of childlike giddiness.

He smiled widely. "All you had to do was give me a chance." They both chuckled as a comfortable silence fell. "I love you." He softly repeated.

She widely grinned. "I love you too." She whispered back.


	17. chapter 17

The flight had twenty minutes to board and fuel before takeoff. This goodbye was probably the first she had that was uncomfortable and sad. After she left Spain LAST time, a lot of uncertainty hung over her. Now, after everything that happened in the past week, she suddenly wondered if she WANTED to leave L-4 again. Unless he was with her, she had a feeling she wouldn't budge.

'Quatre.' She lovingly thought. He did so much for her it was almost unreal. It was still amazing he LOVED her, probably as much as she.

She knew the time apart was what did it. It gave her time to reflect and miss him. She suddenly wondered if she HADN'T gone to Martin's birthday party, if he would ever tell her about such a gracious gift. She was a little perturbed, but forcefully shoved it away. He told her and she didn't turn him away as he figured. 'Maybe in the PAST...' But not now, and not ever, she loved him too much.

The first call to board sounded and her gaze swung to the shuttle. Teeth nibbled on her lower lip as her eyes downcast to the ground. Somehow, she felt that after she left, a great unknown stood before her. Age-old woman's intuition gave her a sense of dread that had nothing to do with L-4.

"Hija." Manuel softly interjected.

She looked at her father and her heart went out to him. He looked utterly miserable, but a self-misery he placed on himself. She didn't stop the caring, gentle look on her face.

"Papa..." She softly muttered, stepping toward him with widespread arms. He tightly embraced her and she felt his relief. "Recuerda que siempre su hija y te amo." She whispered.

She released him and quickly hugged her brothers when the second call to board sounded. She was running out of time. Tears gathered in her eyes and fell without hesitation, but what lay before her cast a smile on her face.

Pulling away from Eliah, she put on a brave smile and faced each Barbados. After engraving their faces to heart, she hurried to the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, she turned and waved. "¡Se amo!" She shouted, widely smiling.

Feeling she was holding up the shuttle, she ran up the steps and inside. They would be okay, she KNEW it. The whole week's trial not only cemented her love to QUATRE, it deepened her family's blood bond.

After sitting in her seat, she looked out the window and looked at her homeland, having put all ghosts to rest. She was leaving on good terms with EVERY aspect of her life.

_"Hola mama...it's me." Her lips pressed together as silence answered. Her eyes remained glued to the headstone in her kneeling stance. One hand reached out and brushed over the porous surface. "I KNOW I haven't visited lately...but, you know what's been happening around me so I don't need to explain."_

_Lips pressed together again. She believed her mother was in heaven and looking down on her. "I know you'd approve of Quatre. It's just sad you weren't able to meet him." Eyes lowered to the grass._

_Tears gathered and slowly trailed down her impassive face. Right now, she didn't feel all that sad... She knew she needed to fill all the holes in her heart before she could be truly happy. The thought of visiting her mother's grave filled her with dread, but now that she was here, a sense of peace filled her. She NEEDED to do this and felt her mother's spirit comfort her somehow._

_"I'm sorry I haven't dealt with su muerte." She whispered, guilty eyes closing. "Para MI, dealing with it meant you were gone." Feeling an inner strength from the soft breeze, her eyes took in the headstone again. "Pero AHORA, conozco que no está VERDAD. Siempre recordaré te." She seriously vowed._

_Feeling calmer than she had over her mother, she rose and looked at the headstone one last time. "Te amo mama. I ALWAYS will. Y conozco que siempre ME amas." Silently turning, she headed for the wrought iron gates._

~*~*~

He had a tense week without her at work and knew it wouldn't end until he laid eyes on her in person. The small tenseness turned to anxiousness this morning as soon as he knew her plane had taken off from Spanish soil. He didn't need to check the clock; he could sense she was in space and getting nearer. She was coming home.

His attention jerked to the space doors, hearing the outer safe doors close. After a few agonizing, fidgeting moments, the interior doors opened, as soon as no threat of the vacuum was found.

Teeth constantly nibbled on his lower lip, even if he didn't know he was DOING it. This was the first time he awaited her arrival home in such a manner.

The shuttle slowly moved in, the inner doors closing as soon as the tail pulled through. His muscles jerked to run through the exit corridor and to the shuttle and wrap his arms around the woman he loved, but he held himself back. A single impatient step got past.

Rashid stood next to his young friend, eyes half on the shuttle and the edgy youth. A smile tipped his lips, breaking through the even face. He cast another gaze at the youth, finding blue riveted on the transport on the other side of the glass. Another smile turned his lips. "Master Quatre, when Miss Barbados arrives through the terminal, go ahead and meet me back here." He announced.

He jumped a little, not expecting Rashid to say anything. He looked up at the brunette, a sheepish smile on his face. Had he been THAT easy to read? "Got it." He shortly answered, eyes quickly going back to the transport ship.

As soon as the announcement rang over the intercom that the passengers of the shuttle disembarked, he did what Rashid figured. Rashid's eyes were more directed to the blond youth, watching his face. As expected, it lit up and he took off in the opposite direction, almost in a run. A smile light his face, Rashid leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in waiting.

Ocean eyes almost frantically scanned the crowd. He kept giving out apologies for brushing past people in his search, not really sorry. All that mattered was holding Diva and kissing the daylights out of her to show how much he loved her.

She figured the suspended hallway was NEVER going to end. That and the turtle speed passengers were going to drive her insane! She forced a casual walk, but knew he was inside. She couldn't see him, but could FEEL he was here.

After the man in front of her finally walked into the building, she hastily shuffled around him and started looking. Her lips pursed with a silent wish that she was as tall as Rashid. 'I'll NEVER find him in this crowd!' She despairingly thought.

Part of her wanted to surprise him by finding him first, but the other wanted to do the whole movie greeting. The one where lovers run across the area toward each other; nothing in their path. Her head craned around the masses. 'Well, the LAST part would be a nice thing to wish for!' She retorted. Clutching her carry-on, she continued on.

He was the first to spot her, since he headed straight for the exit tunnel. Their height wish was the same, even if he shot up an inch or two since the war ended.

The light in his eyes intensified and the silly grin expanded at seeing her look for him. Feeling giddiness, a hand purposely went over his mouth to keep from shouting out her name. He felt mischievous at the moment.

Fighting laughter, he stealthily made his way over, wishing he had a hat to cover his hair. She was most likely looking for his head if anything. Which was understandable, not many such held a natural light blond as he did.

Not even fifteen foot away, the hand left his mouth. He just had to say her name and watch her face light up. "Diva!" He called out, still moving toward her.

Her head jerked around wildly. She recognized his voice, able to pick it out in such a noisy crowd. She had a feeling she could find her way to him in the dark.

Turning full circle, she stopped a second later when the crowd seemed to part for a second. Using that time, also feeling her face light up brighter than the sun, she hurried to him. "QUATRE!" She happily shouted, not caring how loud she was being.

The movie scene panned out in a way; she lost sight of everyone. Only having to push her way around a few people, she ran straight into his outspread arms, fiercely hugging him.

As soon as their bodies connected, his arms tightened and lifted her off the ground. He spun her around a few times before setting her down and kissing her without a word. Their lips harshly connected. Both pairs of arms tightened and threatened to cut off their airways.

When they let go, both gasped for air. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms tightened even more. He repeated her actions, feeling love control every action he made. "Te amo Diva." He whispered, burying his face in her shoulder. The love he was feeling was so intense it brought tears to his eyes.

Her eyes watered through a wide smile upon hearing that. NEVER would she tire of it. Looking out at the people as they appeared through the ardor haze, she pulled back slowly. "Y te amo TAMBIÉN." She answered, kissing him with the same passion as their first.

After both regrettably pulled away to breathe again, his forehead rested against hers. "Let's get out of here." He suggested, still smiling like an idiot. Life was great right now; nothing could spoil this between them anymore. The only trial over their love, they passed with flying colors.

She smiled back and pulled away to look into his eyes. "Good." She agreed. Not wanting to be too far away for any reason, she wrapped an arm around his waist. He did the same and her eyes went to their feet, trying to keep their walk in rhythm. "I have yet to kiss you senseless for what you did for me." She happily joked, feeling laughter bubble.

He eyed his love with an amused expression, chuckling. "You mean you didn't with those two previous kisses?" He asked, face taking on a look of mock amaze. She laughed and the hand around his waist tightened, getting a yelp from him. His hand returned the ticklish gesture, getting the same action from her as well.

"No WAY buddy. That was just a greeting!" She muttered, giggling.

When the two stopped before Rashid, he bowed. "Divinity. It's good to have you home. Shall we?"

"Let's!" She excitedly burst out. "We need to do something to celebrate!"

He looked at her and grinned, nodding his consent.

~*~*~

The entire month was bliss. There was no better way to describe it, unless she wanted to use heaven. Each day seemed like a god-given right. Even though she was always anxious to get to work and see Quatre, she still went in during normal business hours. She used the extra time to doll herself up a little more than normal and impress him. Not that she needed to, but it was fun to wow him on a daily basis.

There were times when she left late, most of those with him as a ride home or going out to dinner together. Rarely did she spend an evening at home, unless he was with her. He took to driving a lot more on the weekend, making her feel more like a normal teenager whose boyfriend drove instead of being toted around in a plush car.

The rest of the fifth month since their initial meeting passed. The days passed like a blur for them both; a romantic, love-filled blur. Their third anniversary soon arrived and the two went out to the same club they went to on their first date. Afterwards, she accompanied him back to his mansion. She just didn't want the night to END, ending up in his arms the rest of the night.

The day after, in a different business suit she kept stashed at his mansion for such reasons, she typed away as normal. A nearby beeping sounded and she quickly swiveled the chair toward the vid phone. Not needing to paste a smile on her face, she pressed the button.

Her eyes widened in happiness upon finding the caller's identity. The normal greeting flew from her mind, business etiquette sliding this once. "Hey Relena." She greeted.

Relena smiled and nodded. "Hello Divinity. Is Quatre around?"

She gave a wry smile. "When is he NOT?" They both giggled and she put Relena on hold. Swiveling back to the computer, she tapped the device on the monitor, opening the line to his desk. "Oohh QUATTRREEEE..." She singsonged.

As soon as her voice picked up on the intercom, a smile burst upon his face. Work wasn't a problem now that she was nearby. Being his personal secretary only made it better; she was able to go to his office more often. That meant an embrace, a touch, a lingering kiss... "Yes Diva?" He asked, trying to keep laugher from his voice.

"Relena's on line one." She gaily answered, putting a hand to her mouth to keep laughter at bay.

Curiosity knit his brows together as he thanked her and terminated the connection. Moving to the vid phone, he pressed a few buttons and grinned when her face popped up. "Hey Relena, what's up?"

A sandy blond brow rose. "My, my. Such an IMPERSONAL greeting Mr. Winner." She joked, grinning.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well you know ME, I LIKE impersonal at my office." They chuckled. "How can I help you?" He asked, folding hands in his lap.

Deep blue sparkled. "I have a proposition for you. One I think you'll ACCEPT."

He raised a brow. "Oh? And pray-tell, what makes you think I'll AGREE? I do have WORK to do y'know." He musingly retorted. "Busy, busy, BUSY."

"Oh, it's not MUCH," She humorously answered, a hand waving dismissally, "just an offer to stay at SANK for a few weeks...with Divinity...to watch TROWA perform..."

He shot toward the vid phone, hands on either side of the device. "Trowa's going to SANK?!" He excitedly burst out. Exhilaration sprang forth. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his best friend! "Of COURSE I'll go!"

Relena smirked. "Knew you WOULD." She answered, laughing. "Any time you get to see Trowa and spend your vacation with Divinity is an automatic YES." One hand kept her chin propped up as she stared at him over the line. "I think you two would be happy if you spent your vacation in your GUNDAM."

He blushed, but laughed. "Probably." He agreed, grinning an idiotic, love-sick grin. They shared another laugh. "When is he arriving?"

"In a few weeks." She replied. "He'll be here hopefully by the end of the month. You intend on BEING here by then?"

His lips pursed in quick calculation. "MAYBE. I can reschedule a few meetings I have around that time, but there're a few I have this week and the beginning of next."

One hand rubbed over his smooth chin in thought. "I'll just do what Diva suggested I guess..." He quietly muttered, remembering her plea that he ditty up the work between the mangers in their positions. "Test the work ethic of the company..." He looked back at the screen, shaking himself. "I'll tell Diva and we'll be down by Trowa's arrival."

Relena smirked. "You're not going to ASK her?"

He grinned. "Anywhere SHE goes, **I **go, and vice versa. I know she won't want me going by myself, not when she can use some of her vacation. Plus, Jenny'll be able to use the hours..."

He went off into his thoughts, already calculating what he was going to say to the company. The employees already knew they were going out and in love, he suspected they did even before he and Diva did.

"Then it's settled. I'll make sure Pagan has your rooms ready for your arrival." A finger pointed to the screen. "Just make sure you CALL when you touch down on Sank soil, alright?"

Defensive hands shot into the air. "Yes MOTHER." He joked, grinning.

After talking a little more and the connection was done, he moved back to the intercom. "Oh DIIIVAAA..." He singsonged back.

"Yes QUATRE?" She answered, trying to hold back laughter.

"I need to tell you something. Could you come to my office please?"

With a raised brow, she agreed and terminated the connection. She forced a casual walk, even though those she passed knowingly smiled at where she was going. Feeling a small blush creep up her neck, she only smiled and continued on. Part of her wondered what he needed to tell her that he couldn't do over the COM.

The smile turned to a wry grin. 'He probably wants me to sit on his lap so he can wrap his arms around my waist again.' She thought. A finger slowly ran over her chin in thought. 'Hmm, not a bad IDEA...'

After giving the ok to enter, he beckoned her over. As soon as she was within arm's reach, a hand shot out and gripped her wrist, pulling her to him.

She comfortably settled over his lap, hands wrapping around his shoulders with his on her waist. Not wanting to waste the moment, he promptly kissed her.

When they finally pulled apart, nearly gasping, she gave him an odd look. "What was THAT for?"

He smiled. "I don't NEED a reason for kissing you, do I?" He asked, a hand snaking up her back. It twirled around a lock of curly hair absently, creating shivers up her spine.

"Nope, now do it again."

After pulling away a second time, she leaned away before they continued a third time. "Now," She breathed, "you had something to TELL me?"

Staring at her swollen lips, he nearly forgot the reason he wanted her in his office, other than to kiss and hold her. His eyes met hers, blinking momentarily. He gave a small blank look before shaking himself.

"Yes, sorry." He apologized, meekly smiling. "Maybe next time I have important news, you stay off my LAP."

"Fat chance buster. You pulled ME, I didn't plop down first. What news?"

He grinned and slowly rubbed his hand over her office jacket. "Well," He drawled, "you know Relena was on the line..."

"I SHOULD."

A brow rose. "And she said that Trowa is performing at the Sank Kingdom near the end of this month. She invited me to go and I said we'd love to."

She looked at him dumbly. She knew of the Sank Kingdom due to her time in the war, but never in her life think she'd be VISITING the place!

After getting over the shock, she processed what he said. She smirked. "And what makes you think I'd go WITH you? I think I've had quite enough traveling to and from Earth for a while."

He gave her a bored look. "PLEASE. You wouldn't last two DAYS without me here. Just as I hate coming in on the weekends when you're not here." The hand trailed underneath her hair, pushing her head toward his. He wanted another kiss before they were forced to go back to work.

She smiled and complied. "Hmm, you have some LOGIC in that thought." She murmured huskily. "When do WE leave?"

"Just as soon as I can get everything arranged with my meetings and paperwork." He lowly answered, his eyes locked with her half-open orbs.

"YOU take care of the paperwork and leave the meetings to ME." She quietly suggested, lips a fraction from his.

"Fine with ME." No other words escaped after that.

After they broke apart a third time, he let go of her waist. "But I still plan on taking some with me, just for something to do in the downtime."

She mildly pouted and glared. "This is SUPPOSED to be VACATION Quatre!" She playfully scolded, the hands behind his neck toying with his silk hair.

He shivered from her actions, his lids lowering from the sensations. "Then you'll have to HELP me with it, WON'T you?" He huskily suggested. She grinned.

~*~*~

After they grabbed all luggage and weaved their way around the crowds, he grasped her free hand. "I'm going to call Relena and let her know we're on Earth before she bites my head off again." He answered, eyes locked on the small vid phones.

She gave him an odd look, but kept quiet and followed. After dialing the numbers, he waited for the connection. He expected Relena's ecstatic face that his flight was fine, but instead, got Duo's bright eyed gaze.

"HEY Quatre, what's UP? You finally here??"

It took him a second to get his response bearings. "Yup. Relena nearly gave me Heero's glare when she told me to call after we landed!" He joked, widely grinning. Duo laughed. "So, is she around Duo?"

Upon hearing the name, her gaze turned around. Previously leaning against the wall to allow him some privacy, she now wanted to see the person she was being compared with. "You're DUO?" She asked, eyeing him.

The violet eyed youth's brow rose and hid in his expanse of bangs. "In the flesh beautiful. And YOU'RE...?"

"Divinity." She turned, noticing the look he was giving Duo for that remark. "THAT'S Duo??" She asked again, jerking a thumb to the screen.

He looked at her before remembering. He nodded. "He said so himself." He wryly answered.

"THAT'S who you've been COMPARING me to??" She continued, giving an odd look.

"What??" Duo burst out. His gaze shifted between the two. "Quatre? What's she TALKING about?" He queried, curiously narrowing his eyes.

"Hair. You'll have to wait until we get there." He answered, waving a dismissing hand. "Is Relena around?"

"Yup. Probably babysitting Heero again if I'm-"

"WHAT?!" He nearly yelled. She jumped at the drastic change of voice. She eyed him in confusion as he glared at Duo. "I THOUGHT you said you didn't KNOW where Heero was!" He accused, raising a brow that dared Duo to defend himself.

Duo's eyes widened. "Um...well, you see," A hand rose and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I'll just...let RELENA explain. I'll go find her for you!" He hurriedly rambled, putting him on hold before he could object.

Wondering what was up more than ever, his arms crossed with a small pout. "Relena's got some EXPLAINING to do." He muttered, staring holes into the ground.

She looked at him with a confused, but amused look. He looked so adorable the way his arms were crossed and that finger impatiently tapped over his forearm, the way his bangs hid some of his exotic eyes. She couldn't help herself. She stepped closer and kissed his pouty lips, unable to let that position go to waste.

He was stunned at the sudden action, but didn't hinder it. In the span of a few seconds, his mood changed, as well as his position. Both arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her tightly to him as the phone was entirely forgotten.

Someone loudly clearing their throat halted the kiss. They both regrettably pulled away and simultaneously glared at the screen. "WHAT?" He asked.

His eyes widened after seeing Relena, but remembered he was a little peeved for not being able gain Heero's help with the money transaction. If he were able to get a hold of the pilot, a lot of stress and time would've been saved.

"Relena... What's Heero doing in SANK?" He evenly asked, body turning to the screen.

"I'll explain later. It's QUITE a long story." She answered, shaking her head. "You on Earth yet?"

"We're in the airport terminal." He answered, feeling her hand snake behind his back. A smile popped up.

"Hey Relena." She warmly greeted. She smiled and absently wiped her mouth.

"You just can't keep your hands OR mouth off him for a minute, CAN you?" Relena playfully retorted, widely grinning.

Brown widened through that smile. "Well...just LOOK at him!" She playfully answered, waving her free hand over the front of his body. They laughed when his head ducked through a blush.

"Minx." He answered in her ear, quickly kissing her temple. She sighed and leaned against him. Giving Relena his attention once again, he mildly grimaced. "Well you're RIGHT anyway." He agreed. "So, how're we getting there?"

"I can have someone pick you up. Which terminal are you in?"

After arranging a place to meet, he terminated the call and turned. "So, let's go find a place to sit down."

~*~*~

Brown were able to take in a lot of the land from their low riding position in the air after they entered the atmosphere. She saw a lot of trees, along with a small blotch of white and some nearly hidden buildings as they passed.

Now that they were on the ground and headed toward their destination, she looked out both windows on either side of the plush car, avidly taking in the ancient surrounding beauty.

A hand squeezed hers three times to gain her attention, and just to tell her he loved her. She looked at him with a smile, repeating the pattern.

"Exciting isn't it?" He asked, his eyes idly looking out a window.

Her brows rose. "You've BEEN here?" She wondrously asked.

He smiled at her awestruck behavior. "During the war. I served as a protector for Relena." He answered. Feeling a little dishearten at delving into the past, as he usually did, his head rested over her shoulder, eyes still closed.

She kept looking out the window up to the point of contact. A gentle, loving smile appeared as she eyed his blond head. Her lips gave a soft kiss to it. Her eyes closed as she situated her cheek over his head for the remainder of the ride. His hands squeezed again and she copied it, bringing his knuckles to her mouth in a small kiss.

The ride was cut short, the embrace broken. They were both a little saddened, but she was soon over it upon seeing the residence she was staying in for a few weeks. Her neck craned up as high as it would go, eyes as wide as saucers. "Wow..." She breathed, feeling humbled by the history and majesty that surrounded her.

"You're going to get a neck cramp if you keep THAT up." He suddenly murmured near her ear. She shivered lightly from his breath and looked at him.

"Alright, FIRST order of business is you take me on a TOUR of this place!" She excitedly answered, grabbing her carry-on bag from him. She slung it over a shoulder and grabbed her rolling luggage bag.

"Actually, I'll let Relena do that." He humorously answered. He heard the door open and looked up. He gave a brief wave before grabbing his own roller luggage. "And there she is now. Speak of the devil."

"Quatre! Divinity!" Relena loudly greeted, hurrying down the steps. She briefly, but tightly hugged them both before grabbing a hand. "I'm so glad you could make it. Everyone else is inside waiting."

"Everyone?" She asked, trying to roll the bag up the stairs. She suddenly wished there weren't so many, or she hadn't PACKED so much. She heard the other set of clacking and knew he was having the same dilemma.

"Well, ALMOST everyone."

He looked at Relena, but kept quiet.

As soon as they got past the double doors, a grand entrance surrounded them. Brown widened again as she looked around in utter shock. "¡Aye DIOS MIO!" She breathed, awed at such ancient beauty.

Relena smiled. "Come on; leave your stuff at the stairs. You can take it to your rooms later." Doing as requested, they dropped the luggage and carry-on, being drug in a direction seconds later. "I want you to meet our friends Divinity."

"Okay..." She blankly answered, trying to keep up. Her attention was only half on Relena, some still given to the architecture with its intricate carvings and antique furniture.

'This place is bigger than QUATRE'S!' She suddenly thought. 'FANCIER too.'

After going into a sort of sitting room, Relena let go of his hand, but tugged her next to her. "Divinity Barbados, may I present Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schebeiker, Trowa Barton and Washu, and Trowa's sister Catherine."

She smiled upon seeing recognizable faces. "I already know SOME of them." She answered, letting go of Relena's hand. She eagerly went to Catherine and embraced the woman. Letting go, she looked into the elder woman's face. "It's so good to see you again Cathy!" She announced.

Cathy nodded. "Likewise. I'm happy you could make it."

She jerked a thumb behind her. "Yea well, he basically DRAGGED me with him..." She kidded, love shining in her eyes.

"HEY!" He defended. He stopped behind her and poked her sides, getting a yelp.

She turned and playfully glared. "You're going to GET it LATER señor." She vowed.

"Looking FORWARD to it." He cheekily answered. A finger tapped her head. "¡Y para LLAMANDO me SEÑOR!" He lightly ordered. "Conoce que ODIOLO cuando DICE esa." She shrugged.

"I see you two have finally come together." Trowa suddenly answered. Green met blue and smiled slightly.

He blinked after seeing forest green and sensing a multitude of emotions, some he never felt before concerning his best friend. Trowa certainly CHANGED... There was no other way to explain it.

His eyes gravitated to Washu at his side, their hands clasped and he smiled. "I see I'm not the ONLY one." He answered, nodding to Washu. He let go of his love and went to the Chinese girl, embracing her warmly. "It's good to see you again." He whispered.

"As it is with YOU Quatre." Washu whispered back. They pulled away and looked at each other. "I missed you."

"But I see you had your hands full in the meantime." He joked, a twinkle in his eyes. She playfully scowled, but he could see the love in her eyes.

Washu's gaze swung to her love and she smirked. "Yea, he's a full-time job, but SOMEBODY'S gotta do it."

Trowa looked down and raised an eyebrow. "You should TALK love." He kidded back, cracking a small smile. His nose childishly wrinkled when she stuck her tongue out at him.

He stepped back and watched the small scene, ears perked to Trowa's pet name. He couldn't be happier that Trowa found someone to love. Love was what made the world go round! "It seems we have a LOT to catch up on."

Trowa nodded, eyeing her. She was looking at him like she'd never seen him before. "I see we do." He agreed, seeing a small note of suspicion in her dark orbs.

"There's also some things I need to tell you." He seriously continued. He looked at her and then Trowa. "I told her."

Trowa's eyes widened somewhat. "I thought you said you weren't going to." He burst out, quickly shutting up.

"YOU were the HACKER?" She asked, stopping behind Quatre. Her arms went around his waist, chin resting over his shoulder. She smiled warmly a second later.

"Then I have you to thank ALSO it seems." A hand comically extended, her position not moving. "He told me at utmost necessity, but we can discuss that later. ALONG with your change of personality." She quipped. Trowa mouth gaped open, but didn't have time to answer.

"DIVA!" He retorted, abashed at her lack of tact.

"So THIS'S what you meant!" Duo suddenly said. His hand grabbed a chunk of unbound hair and pulled it upward. His eyes widened through a whistle. "GEEZ!"

She let go of him and turned around to Duo. "Duo?" He looked at her. She walked around him and grabbed his braid, holding it up. "I've never seen a guy with braided hair." She muttered, eyeing the mass, now knowing why they compared her hair with his.

"You have NOW." He jovially answered, turning to face her, even though she still held his hair. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

After introductions were out of the way, Catherine excused herself from the youths. Each couple, minus Relena, sat together in the furniture setting. Duo wouldn't let Hilde off his lap, and he was the same with her. Trowa simply settled for the loveseat, though Washu snuggled against him.

"So," Relena piped up, looking at everyone, "who should start FIRST?" Three couples looked at each other, but Trowa said he should give his instances with Washu first, then let Quatre speak.

When both Trowa and Washu finished their tale, he knew he needed to say something. Words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't get the air past the lump in his throat. Their story was so horrible, but so receiving in the end. It almost reminded him somewhat of his trials.

"That's...so sad..." She whispered, dark eyes shining. She suddenly felt a deep bond with Washu for the struggles she went through with her parents, a little sad that the Chinese girl lost both. She was now thankful she at least had her father and brothers left, even though her beloved mother was gone.

She locked eyes with black. "I'm glad you were able to overcome it." She continued warmly, feeling compassion.

Washu smiled softly and nodded. "It WAS hard." She softly answered, eyes going to the floor.

They started in on their tale, going all the way back to the first meeting six months ago. He did a lot of the talking, but she added a few things about her problems about her mother's condition and her reasons for moving to L-4 in the first place. She gave few details about the day Enrique called and said her mother died, not wanting to rehash everything. She told about his generosity in going with her to Spain, smirking when she told about their trip. He just gave her a playful jab, getting one back for picking on him.

He took up the tale after their trip ended, when he was trying to find Heero to do the money transfer. He talked to Duo, looking at the violet youth while he spoke. Duo mildly cowered down and said he'd explain later, when Relena gave her side of things. After that, he explained how he and Trowa changed the money and the cover-up to get the circus to L-4. He left out some details of their lives meshing with Trowa and Washu's, knowing the pair across the way already knew some of it. Still, he gave a good deal for the other three, not wanting them clueless on the stories.

She continued after he told about the circus leaving, explaining the night he asked her out. She smiled as she spoke, unable to believe she was so naïve in thinking he wasn't talking about HER. She gave a detailed account of his offer to help her furnish her apartment, their first and second dates, along with promise to recite the song they danced to later if anyone wished. She hadn't really meant to let the offer slip, but recalling the majesty of the restaurant and their first kiss excited her.

Duo piped up that he wanted his and Hilde's song played if she could wing it.

She noticed Washu eyeing her, asking her about it.

"You play an instrument?" Washu eagerly asked, eyes shining.

She nodded. "The piano. I can swing a few other instruments by ear if I need to. Why?"

Washu grinned widely. "I play the guitar. We should play together when we can."

She grinned going back to her side of the tale. After telling about her wish to go back to Earth for her brother's birthday, he started jumping in. It was mildly funny, but confusing, when the two kept giving off the occasional humorous 'perdón' or 'lo siento' whenever they spoke at once. It confused the others, since they didn't know what was being said.

Both told about their sides of the week fiasco, her arms going around Quatre when she heard more of how worried and angered he was over her and their situation. She whispered something in his ear that the others didn't hear, saying how sorry she was for upsetting him. He only smiled and kissed her forehead in response before going back to their tale.

He told of his talk with Relena and the amount of thinking he did over revealing the transaction. She butted in by saying some of the things that went on during that week in Spain, along with explaining how she was able to call in the first place.

He described the call to her father and what he told the elder man. Her arms tightened as she remembered all the emotions during that shaky period.

"It seems that you two have had quite the six months!" Relena kidded, smiling. A hand ran over her face. "Man, where to start with MINE?"

"How about AFTER Trowa and Quatre left Lena'?" Duo humorously suggested. Hilde lightly elbowed him in the chest while Relena playfully glared.

"THANK you, Duo." She wittily retorted. He cheekily grinned and nodded. Relena told little about Hilde's condition and Heero's personal 'mission'. She let Duo talk during his absence in Sank, hearing a few details he hadn't given the first time after he returned.

Blue widened a little. "THAT'S what Heero sent WUFEI after?!" She nearly screeched, trying to keep calm.

Duo nodded darkly. "That girl isn't all there I think." Hilde looked at him disapprovingly, but Duo just shook his head. "I'm SERIOUS babe, she was like, FREAKY. I'm surprised Heero was able to LAST against her as long as he had! I know **I **wouldn't have!"

"But, enough about this strange girl," He answered, "can I go SEE how Heero's improving?" He looked at Relena expectantly. "Besides, I want Diva to meet him too." He eyed his love with a smirk. "See if she can jostle his exterior."

Relena smirked and looked at Washu. "Good luck. Washu didn't have any real effect on him, except make him more suspicious."

Washu shrugged. "I think he's too distrustful for his own GOOD." She wryly answered, leaning against Trowa. An arm entwined behind her back, hand resting over her waist.

"Well, I don't know if he'll be UP..." Relena thoughtfully answered, looking at the clock. "But I'm sure he's had enough time to rest." She grinned wryly. "Probably cursing me for keeping him stationed so long." He and Duo grinned, rendering her the only one lost to the inside track.

"Well," She answered, getting off Quatre, "vamos despertarle entonces."

"Good idea Diva." He agreed, standing. "I wanna see him again." The two started from the room, the others clueless on their small conversation.

Relena soon got in front to lead them to his room. She knocked quietly, announcing her presence. Slowly opening the door to check his state, she was mildly relieved he was awake. "Heero," She smiled and pushed the door open, "I have more visitors for you."

Blue slowly closed as if Relena was pushing his tolerance. They opened to find three couples plus Relena crowd in the large room. He nodded to Trowa and Washu again, eyeing Duo, and locking eyes with him. Heero nodded a small greeting to the Arab.

"Hello Heero. Glad to see you're safe, and ALIVE." He announced, grinning wryly. Heero just grunted his agreement. Hia hand grasped her arm and drug her to the front from her place behind him.

She shuffled forward a little, somewhat timid at such a daunting person, even if he was laid up! "Heero Yuy, I'd like to present Divinity Barbados." He smiled widely. "She's staying with me during Trowa's performance."

Heero nodded. "I heard some of your conversation downstairs." He evenly answered. Dark blue pierced deep brown.

Her eyes widened. "You heard that all the way up HERE??" She asked, mouth opening in awe.

Relena proudly smiled. "Heero has good hearing."

"APUESTO." She wondrously muttered, still staring at Heero.

~*~*~

After leaving Heero again, the group went their own separate ways. Trowa and Washu gave a vague direction out back where they'd be, Duo and Hilde content to go back to their rooms, while Relena showed Quatre and Divinity THEIRS. Just before Divinity and Washu parted, the Chinese girl gripped Divinity's arm, whispering in her ear to find her when she was finished unpacking.

As she went inside her room, the hand grasping the luggage's handle loosened, the tilted object dropping with a thump. Knowing the door was still open, and Relena BEHIND her, she hurriedly picked herself up, ALONG with the luggage. Mildly ducking her head, she rolled her things to one side of the bed and turned to Relena. "This place is a DREAM!" She gushed, widely grinning.

Relena smiled, trying not to laugh at Divinity's obvious captivation of the room. "Glad you like it." Blue eyes took in the plush guest room. "Not often I get visitors. It's a treat to be ABLE to fill up this old mansion." She wistfully commented.

She softly smiled. "Well I'm GLAD to BE here." She softly kidded, getting a smile from Relena.

He put his things away while Relena showed Divinity her room. He heard the thump, along with the statement, so he didn't bother rushing over to see what the matter was. She was just star-struck; ANYONE would be upon seeing the inside of such a grand, history-filled area. With a look around, he nodded satisfactorily that everything was secured where he wanted it. Afterwards, he left his room and walked next door; glad Relena was smart enough to put him and his love next door to each other.

"Diva? Relena?" He spoke, eyeing the two in the doorway. A soft smile popped up. "Everything okay?"

Relena pulled away from Divinity, feeling kindness from the action swell in her heart. She gave Quatre a small smile. "Everything's fine Quatre. I'll leave you two to look around now." She answered, going down the hall.

Her eyes lit up at hearing that. One hand gripped his shirt and tugged. "YES! Let's GO!" She excitedly answered, shaking his arm.

"Only if you let GO." He kidded, being released a second later.

~*~*~

She finally connected with Washu again, though it took some time to find her. They met up with the Chinese girl, minus Trowa for some odd reason, in the large ballroom. Sunlight streamed through windows, a lot of it catching Washu's unbound hair as she strummed a guitar.

"HERE you are." She answered, striding in. Her eyes landed on the piano with a gleeful look, but she stopped in front of Washu. "You said to find you after I finished packing, but I took the long way to do it." She wryly kidded.

His arms encircled her waist from behind, chin resting on her shoulder. "She wanted me to show her around." He added.

She playfully scowled at being told on, but Washu just smiled. "That's alright; I know **I **was in your position when I got here." She smirked. "Just ask Trowa." Carefully putting down her grandfather's guitar, she sat up. "I know we didn't really meet the first time on L-4, but I wanted to ask a favor of you."

Her head tilted, meeting his. "No problem. What is it?"

Washu smiled and sheepishly looked at the polished wood. "I wondered if you could play a song for me tonight." She softly uttered, looking back up into deep brown.

She kindly smiled. "What song?" She asked, meeting black. The lack of color, but such a beautiful one, fascinated her. Washu's eyes were stunning; there was no other way to describe them.

Washu picked up the guitar again and shouldered it, plucking a few keys. "I'll play it for you first, that way you'll get the gist of it." She answered. She slowly strummed what the piano would play, singing both parts in a breathy voice.

After it finished, she tried keeping tears from her eyes. It was such a beautiful and well-written piece. She knew it was their song. Something told her that, even though she only heard of their trials, it suited them to a T.

After Washu finished playing, she disengaged herself from Quatre and went to the piano, beckoning the girl over. She asked Washu to play it again, closing her eyes to ingrain it in her head.

After Washu finished a second time, void of any lyrics, brown blankly stared at the empty music holder. She was in a zone she normally entered while playing the more complex pieces.

Hands caressed the keys while she stared at them, remembering the song. Music was a passion she had, giving her a good memory at strands of notes and written lines.

He stood by and watched, eyes half of her face and hands. She looked to be in a daze, but she played the song beautifully for having heard it twice. He was amazed that she could do that so well on such a small timeframe. When she finished, he lovingly smiled. "That was beautiful Diva."

Washu nodded, feeling tears to her eyes. "Yes...it WAS." She nearly whispered. Lips pressed together with an idea. She looked at him, thinking a new twist to her wish. "Would...you teach QUATRE the song?"

Black locked with brown again. "It's nothing personal...but I've known Quatre longer than you... It'd mean so much to me if you would..." She softly stuttered.

She smiled and nodded. "It's no problem, I understand. I'd be HAPPY to do so." She answered, waving off the younger girl's embarrassment.

Washu smiled. "Can you teach him the notes while I go get my notebook?" She happily asked. "I have everything written down and it'll help more." She nearly ran to the door, leaving the two alone.

He sat on the bench, Divinity sliding over to give him the main room to play. "How good are you at piano?" She asked, watching his hands hit a few keys.

He shrugged. "I played for YOU remember?" He reminded.

She nodded. "Good, then it should be EASY to teach you then. If she's got a notebook with notes, that'll be cake." She kidded, looking around the room.

While he slowly rehearsed a few lines, she went to the cabinets and looked at each. After a small pause, she pulled a shiny silver flute from its resting place. Placing it to her lips, she breathed a few notes of the song, hitting the female's pieces.

He looked at her in continuing wonder, amazed even more that she knew so many instruments. She continued to play even after he stopped. Hands resting in his lap, he stared at her after she removed the flute from her mouth. "I didn't know you knew how to play..." He muttered, eyeing her fondly.

She smiled and winked. "Knowing ONE instrument so thoroughly makes it WAY easier to play another." She walked over and poked him with the flute. "YOU should know this."

Washu returned shortly after, spending some time on the song. It didn't take long for him to get the piece down, nor the two to understand the lyrics and hit the singers' notes. On one full practice try, he sang the words to her, who sang back with such emotional intensity that it nearly brought tears to Washu's eyes.

Knowing they got the song down as much as they were going to, Washu stood with a smile. "Perfect." She answered, clasping hands in front of her. "THANK YOU for doing this for me."

He waved her off. "Just tell us what this's for."

Black ducked with a wide grin. "A present for Trowa... He said tonight, he's taking me on a 'date'. Our six month anniversary from the first day we met."

She happily sighed. "How ROMANTIC." She wistfully answered, entwined hands touching under her chin.

He looked at her and huffed. "You mean **I ** haven't done something like that for YOU?" He asked, mildly pouting.

Brown focused on his hurt face, humor in his eyes. She grinned and lightly embraced him. "You're romantic enough to give TROWA pointers." She whispered in his ear, kissing it soon after. It brought a heavy shiver through him.

Washu's feet shuffled a little on the floor. "Can I ask you something ELSE Quatre?" She tentatively queried, looking at the ground.

"Of course." He pleasantly answered, not looking away from Divinity's eyes.

"Do you know where Relena is? I need to see if she has something I can borrow for tonight."

"I'm pretty sure she'll HAVE it. This place has EVERYTHING."

Washu's eyes widened a little in hope. "Then you KNOW she'll have candles?"

He turned to his friend, giving her a small odd look. "What would you want CANDLES for??"

Washu looked around. "To light this place tonight." Black locked with blue. "That is, if you could do that before I bring Trowa here??"

She grinned widely, liking the small girl's way of doing things. "Of COURSE we'll help!" Her eyes scanned the large area. "This place is going to look BEAUTIFUL!" She gushed.

Washu nodded with a grateful smile. "I HOPE so." She meekly prayed, looking around.

~*~*~

After the three found Relena, the four went to a storeroom to search. It didn't take long to find the candles. There were a few boxes for whenever a big storm knocked out the power.

It took the small group a little bit to get everything into the ballroom. Washu pleaded with Duo to get Trowa outside until she could get things moved, not caring HOW he did things. The braided adolescence humorously saluted and went to search for his friend.

They unpacked a single box, getting almost three-dozen everywhere. A good ten were put on top of the piano as light. Some rested in holders on the window seat, some near the cabinets. She said they'd cast a lit reflection and add to the light that way.

After the four finished setting things up, Relena asked to hear the piece that she heard floating through the hallways. She complied and drug Quatre to the bench. He played while they sang, Divinity waltzing around the room playfully.

When everything was in place and empty of life, Washu asked Relena if she could go get Duo instead her do it. She explained that she could never hide anything from Trowa. One look into his eyes and she'd cave. Relena smiled, patted her shoulder, and left. After that, the three split up. They went outside while Washu went to her room to get ready.

The group ate dinner together, minus Heero, Trowa, and Washu. When Duo asked about Trowa and Washu, Relena waved him off. "Trowa told her not to come to dinner." She explained. "Said that they'd eat LATER."

After the early dinner, Duo and Hilde went to a patio to wait for the sunset, Relena grabbed some of the food on a tray to feed it to Heero, and they walked the halls.

They were mostly trying to find Washu and ask her when she wanted them to perform tonight, not getting a definite time from the Chinese girl.

He knocked on her door, finding the shorter girl in a unique, but gorgeous dress. He never got a word out after she squealed and started in on how beautiful the dress was, where she got it, and how good it fit her. He leaned against the doorway in a bored fashion as he tolerated the 'girl talk'.

He eyed the dress again when Washu sheepishly mumbled that she made it. That only started in another round of Divinity gushing about it until he put a hand on her mouth to quiet her. Finally getting a word in, he questioned Washu on their performance.

After getting instructions to wait in the ballroom, and light the candles, he nearly pulled her away. She seemed resistant to leave, but complied when she saw how much time Washu didn't have to get ready. She was a woman and knew that primping to impress took TIME.

After they entered the room, he started lighting candles. She lit one from him and joined in seconds later. In a span of a few minutes, the entire room was transformed in a soft ethereal glow.

Setting her candle in its spot on the piano, she twirled amongst the quiet, feeling the magic of their deed. "This place is so LOVELY!" She whispered.

He smiled in agreement and walked to his love, taking her hands in a dancing stance. "Would you like to dance?" He softly asked.

She sheepishly nodded, but looked around. "There's no music." She sadly denied.

"I can fix that." He softly answered. His temple rested against hers, an arm wrapping around her waist. He slowly rocked them to a beat in his head, eyes closing. "Close your eyes." He slowly whispered, casting himself back to their second date. She did as requested, a soft smile on her face. "Think back in your mind to the restaurant. Picture yourself in that dress that was made for you."

Her heart fluttered. "And that handsome tux that made you look so grown up." She affectionately whispered.

His lips tipped. "Remember how lovely you looked... Now picture the dance hall. Remember the chandelier we danced under? Over the floor?"

"Yes." She whispered back, feeling they were there already. She almost felt the weight on top of her head from the curls.

"Do you remember the song we kissed to?"

"I can't forget it. I consider it our song."

He pulled away and looked at her. "Then it IS our song." He huskily commented, lightly kissing her. When he broke away, his temple rested against hers again. "Do you remember the words?"

"I can't forget THOSE either."

"Then sing it with me."

Feeling love overflow at such a tender insinuation, she hummed a few beginning bars of the music, allowing him to get the melody. His soft tenor broke the quiet as he sang to her and ONLY her. Feeling the pair of singers who originally sang it that night, she hummed the female's entrance before going into her lines.

After her lines started, she pulled away and looked into his eyes as she sang. Her face filled with so much emotion as she looked at him, putting everything into the song.

Their voices soon mixed on the lines, blending in a beauty all their own. One of his hands stroked her cheek while he sang a stanza, still staring into her eyes. They swayed to the mental beat, letting that keep their time. When they sang the last word, their lips touched in a kiss that promised more about their souls than they could fathom.

~*~*~

The night slowly dredged on, but neither couple noticed. After sharing their dance, they moved some of the candles and sat on the window seat, quietly holding each other. He cracked the window for a little night air, after he made sure none of the candles would get blown out.

He cradled the Hispanic in his arms, back resting against the wall. His chin rested over her head as he looked at the night. He could see some of the moon from his spot. Shortly after, a small strain of beginning music peeked his curiosity, along with a solitary couple on the ground below.

She pulled away and looked to the window, also hearing the music.

"You hear that too?" He whispered, moving to the crack. He pushed the window open a little more; casting a quick glance at the candles to make sure they were safe.

"Yea..." She whispered, an ear perking at the music. "What IS that?" She wondered. Her eyes locked with small movement on the ground. What she saw was in plain view next to a beautiful, round fountain. "LOOK!" She hissed, a finger pointing.

He squinted in the night as he let his eyes adjust. He could clearly make out Trowa's hair, along with Washu's. He opened the window wide enough to hear the music that sounded throughout the area, smiling when he heard the beginning words. If flowed through the window into the ballroom like water.

Looking at her, he quickly held out a palm. "Would you care to dance?" He asked. "Again?"

She giggled shortly before taking his palm, also his help to get out of the window seat. Again, they danced amongst the candles, actual music their guide.

He twirled her a few times, getting a small laugh from her. Just hearing her laugh and seeing her smile brought one to his lips. He listened to the words, finding such ingenuity in the lyrics.

Her eyes shone as she listened, never leaving his face. She felt the song fit their situation somewhat. The emotion in the captivating ocean drew her in, drowning her.

An arm over his shoulder situated as her hand touched his cheek. The hand traced fingers across his face, unknowing, loving tears falling down her skin. How was it possible to feel such intense love, yet still cry over it? That was a mystery she was going to save for later.

By the end of the song, their lips were just a fraction away. When the keyboard hit the final notes, their lips met in a butterfly kiss. Her lips tilted upward. "I'm not going to leave your side EVER again." She quietly vowed, deeply kissing him.

When the music ended, they regrettably disentangled their limbs. "We're up querido." She whispered.

He smiled at the name and gave her one last kiss. He felt the instant lack of warmth from leaving her arms, but wanted to do this for his friends.

He sat at the piano, giving him just minutes before Washu tugged Trowa inside. He eyed the love-struck, awed look on his best friend's face with a smile. He was glad Trowa liked Washu's idea, though knew the ex-pilot would like ANY idea that came from Washu.

She stopped next to the piano and leaned against it, the two watching the couple enter.

"You did all this?" Trowa asked in slight awe.

"That's not all love." Washu pulled Trowa to a small circle created by the candles and positioned their hands for another dance. Looking behind to him, he nodded and turned to the piano.

"You know the words love." She whispered above the piano. Trowa nodded and his soft tenor quietly filtered through the room, echoing off the high walls.

His voice sounded as he too sang the words. Washu's soft soprano sprang through the silence as she started a verse, Divinity singing right along with her. Together, both couples sang together, Trowa and Washu to each other as they helped out. Both sets of voices meshed together perfectly on the choruses, their souls put into the song.

She stared at the couple in the center of the room, feeling adoration at their romantic behavior. Their height difference was so endearing. She eyed Trowa's attire, seeing yet another change from his turtle neck and pants. He looked absolutely stunning!

Still singing, she eyed him with a smile while they sang together, picturing him in the same outfit. His beautiful eyes stared into hers with love as he continued to play. She liked the way his voice sounded, and the way hers mixed with his. Her ears listened to the others, knowing the two ALSO sounded beautiful together.

He took Trowa's idea and silently sang the current song to her, feeling love for such a beautiful, kind creature. It was yet another song that they could relate to, even though it was his friends'.

Blue sparkled when she spun around through a small dance with her invisible partner, smiling in child carefree. He longed to get up from the piano and be that partner, but continued on.

He looked back at the two through the soft lighting, happy they finally got together. He always hoped they would and his wish was granted. His eyes looked back to Divinity as she sang, meeting her eyes.

A thought struck his head; she loved him and was his always. Although he KNEW that, the majesty of such beauty in front and around him nearly knocked him over. The four had undergone such miraculous changes in the past half year, finding themselves AND their soul mates. Others outside the room also had their trials and loves to be with, some more reluctant than others to admit that.


End file.
